Harry und die geänderte Zeitleiste
by teddylonglong
Summary: Nach der Bezwingung Voldemorts reist Harry zu den Maraudern, verbringt viel Zeit im Krankenflügel, ändert erheblich die Zeitleiste und findet endlich eine Familie. Komplett AU.. Keine der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören mir alles gehört J.K.R.
1. Prolog

_Nach der Bezwingung Voldemorts reist Harry zu den Maraudern, verbringt viel Zeit im Krankenflügel, ändert die Zeitleiste und findet endlich seine eigene Familie. Komplett AU._

_Keine der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören mir; alles gehört J.K.Rowling oder ist frei erfunden; ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._

**Kapitel 1 – Prolog**

Erst vor einer Woche hatte Harry am zweiten Tag seines sechsten Schuljahres in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, schliesslich Voldemort in einer halbstündigen Gehirnschlacht geschlagen. Auf Grund von Harrys genialer Taktik während des Kampfes waren alle Todesser mit ihrem Meister gemeinsam in den Tod gezogen worden. Allerdings hatte es Harry irgendwie geschafft, Professor Snape am Leben zu halten. Nachher konnte er sich nicht einmal erinnern, warum er das getan hatte – vielleicht war es, weil der Professor auf der Seite des Lichts stand.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben – über die Jahre hinweg hatte er Sprüche und Verteidigungsmethoden gelernt und sich Sorgen über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung gemacht – den ganzen Sommer hindurch sogar, nachdem Dumbledore ihm am Ende seines fünften Jahres davon erzählt hatte; aber letztendlich war es **Liebe** gewesen, die ihm geholfen hatte, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

Nach der endgültigen Schlacht gegen das Übel, das die magische Welt für eine lange Zeit in einen schrecklichen Krieg gezogen hatte, musste Harry eine prachtvolle Feier ertragen, in der der Minister für Magie ihm den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse überreicht hatte, sowie eine Pressekonferenz gemeinsam mit seinem intriganten, alten Schulleiter.

Schliesslich hatte man ihm erlaubt, sich im Krankenflügel auszuruhen, wo er Zeit und Frieden fand, über sein Leben und eine Zukunft nachzudenken, die nur besser werden konnte, als es die Vergangenheit gewesen war. 'Nun kann ich wirklich ich selbst sein und mein Leben so leben, wie ich es wünsche – nie mehr gezwungen zu sein, irgend etwas zu tun, nur weil ich Harry Potter bin – vielleicht sollte ich sogar meinen Namen ändern!' dachte er, während er geistesabwesend Pomfreys letzte Untersuchung vor seiner Entlassung ertrug – gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstück am Montag morgen, dem Beginn seiner zweiten Schulwoche.

Als Harry hinunter zur Grossen Halle ging, um seine Freunde am Gryffindor Tisch zu treffen, konnte er noch immer nicht glauben, dass er die Prophezeiung hinter sich gelassen hatte, und dass er sich nun nur noch um seinen Unterricht zu kümmern hatte wie alle anderen Schüler auch. Er setzte sich zwischen seine Freunde und steckte seinen Kopf in die Schultasche, um nach seinem Stundenplan zu suchen.

Schliesslich gab er es auf und sagte "Ich finde meinen Stundenplan einfach nicht. Was haben wir zuerst?"

"Wir haben zuerst eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung und dann eine Freistunde", verkündete Hermine.

"Das bedeutet, wir sind alle zusammen. Das ist gut. Und heute nachmittag?"

"Oh, ich habe Kräuterkunde, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Du wissen willst, was Du mit Mine zusammen hast", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

"Dann lass mich raten: Könnte es Zaubertränke sein?" fragte Harry mit einem Hauch von Gift in der Stimme.

"Schlimmer. Doppel-Zaubertränke!"

Harry stöhnte. Warum hasste ihn der Professor nur so sehr? Wenn er es schaffte, noch einen Kessel explodieren zu lassen, würde er aus er Klasse fliegen, soviel war sicher.

"Oh, hört auf Ihr beiden. Zaubertränke ist nicht so schlimm, und Professor Snape auch nicht", schalt Hermine sie. "Nun lasst uns gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Auf ihrem Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenraum wurde sich Harry mehr und mehr der Studenten bewusst, die ihn anstarrten oder anfingen zu flüstern, sobald er in ihr Blickfeld kam.

'_Was würde ich darum geben, einfach ein normales Leben zu haben, wo mich niemand beachtete und ich eine eigene Familie nur für mich hätte_?' Dieser Gedanke schwirrte permanent in seinem Kopf herum, während er versuchte, einen Knopf in einen lebenden Hasen zu verwandeln. Und plötzlich...

"Mr. Potter! Was glauben Sie, was sie da tun?" drang die Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin an sein Ohr vor.

'_Was? Was habe ich gemacht_?' Abwesend schaute er um sich und bemerkte, dass das Klassenzimmer mit rosa Häschen überfüllt war, die wild durcheinander liefen.

'_Habe ich das gerade gemacht_?' fragte er sich.

"Ehm... Entschuldigung Professor. Was ist passiert?" fragte er verstört.

"Ach, nichts besonderes, abgesehen davon, dass ich nur um einen einzigen Hasen gebeten habe und nicht um ein paar Dutzend", antwortete seine Lehrerin leicht genervt. Harry stöhnte.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor, wirklich. Ich weiss nicht, wie das passiert ist." Er schaute sich sehr verwirrt um und merkte, dass die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden entweder kicherten oder mehr oder weniger effizient versuchten, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Mr. Potter, ich fürchte, sie werden sie alle in Knöpfe zurückverwandeln müssen oder sie zumindest verschwinden lassen, wenn Sie das nicht können. Glücklicherweise wird dieses Klassenzimmer erst nach der Mittagspause wieder genutzt, und bis dahin erwarte ich, dass alle Hasen verschwunden sind. Bitte üben Sie als Hausaufgabe, je einen Knopf in genau _einen_ Hasen zu verwandeln. Sie können gehen." Harry seufzte und schaute zu Ron und Hermine hinüber.

"Das war's mit meiner Freistunde. Ich sehe Euch beide nach dem Mittagessen", sagte er traurig, aber Hermine packte sofort ihre Tasche wieder auf den Tisch.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir Dich hier allein mit diesen ganzen Hasen lassen?" fragte sie. "Schau, da sind ungefähr 70 oder 80 von ihnen. Wenn wir alle zusammen versuchen, sie zum Verschwinden zu bringen, schaffen wir es vielleicht sogar noch vor dem Mittagessen."

Es war eine schwierige Aufgabe, weil die Hasen sehr schnell waren; daher beschlossen sie, dass Ron und Hermine sie zunächst schockzaubern sollten, so dass Harry sie verwandeln oder verschwinden lassen konnte. Schliesslich schafften sie es, noch vor dem Mittagessen alle Hasen loszuwerden.

_-----_

Nach dem Essen zog Hermine Harry mit sich in die Kerker, wo er sich ungläubig im Klassenzimmer umsah. Abgesehen von den beiden Gryffindors waren lediglich zwei Hufflepuffs und vier Ravenclaws im Klassenraum.

"Hey, wo sind die ganzen Slytherins? Sie können doch kaum alle durch die Zaubertränke ZAGs gefallen sein" wunderte Harry sich laut. Um in Professor Snapes Zaubertränke Klasse für Fortgeschrittene zu kommen, mussten sie ein 'O' in ihrem Zaubertränke ZAG bekommen, das Harry irgendwie geschafft hatte.

"Viele der Slytherins sind entweder tot oder noch zu Hause, weil sie ein oder beide Elternteile verloren haben, die Todesser waren. Du weisst, dass ungefähr die Hälfte dieser Klasse aus Slytherins besteht; überleg doch mal, Du hattest doch letzte Woche schon mal Zaubertränke", erinnerte Hermine ihn.

"Oh, erinner mich bitte nicht daran! Selbst nach dieser endlos langen Hausaufgabe habe ich noch nicht verstanden, wie mein Kessel explodieren konnte" sagte Harry genervt.

Mit einem lauten 'Bang', wurde die Tür des Klassenzimmers geschlossen, und Professor Snape stürmte in den vorderen Teil der Klasse. "Nach dem Desaster unserer Stunde in der vergangenen Woche habe ich noch einmal über den Standard nachgedacht, den diese Klasse haben sollte. Ich kann mir immer noch nicht erklären, wie manche von Ihnen es geschafft haben, die notwendigen Noten zu erlangen, um in diese Klasse aufgenommen zu werden. Aber wie Sie alle wissen, ist mit einem berühmten Namen ja _alles_ möglich." Bildete Harry sich das nur ein, oder schaute Snape ihn direkt an? Harry wagte es nicht aufzusehen, sondern betrachtete intensiv den Fußboden.

"Aber ich kann Ihnen jetzt sagen: Wie Sie letzte Woche gesehen haben, ist diese Klasse sehr schwierig, und wir werden gefährliche Zaubertränke hier brauen. Wenn Sie zu dumm sind, um sie korrekt zu brauen, werden weder Ihr Ruf noch Bitten meiner Kollegen Sie von schweren Verletzungen schützen können. Mr. Potter, dies gilt sogar für Sie."

Harry blickte seinem Lehrer zum ersten mal an diesem Tag in die Augen.

"Ich?"

"Ja, Sie. Sie sind genauso arrogant wie Ihr Vater. Glauben Sie nicht etwa, dass Sie hier eine besondere Behandlung erfahren werden wegen Ihrer Taten letzte Woche", betonte Snape, hämisch in Harrys Richtung grinsend.

"Ich erwarte überhaupt nichts, schon gar nicht von Ihnen. Und ich bin nicht wegen meines Namens oder irgend etwas anderem in diese Klasse gekommen, sondern weil ich ein 'O' in meinem Zaubertränke ZAG hatte. Vielleicht wäre ich ja gar nicht so schlecht in Zaubertränke, wenn Sie nicht ständig hinter mir stehen würden in der Hoffnung, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, so dass ich dumme Fehler mache!"

Snape grunzte. "Potter, passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, sonst werden Sie schneller aus dieser Klasse heraussein als Sie 'Quidditch' sagen können." Hermine legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm um ihn davon abzuhalten zu widersprechen.

"Bleib ruhig. Lass ihn nicht an Dich herankommen. Das ist gerade was er will", flüsterte sie. Harry beruhigte sich, aber nur für den Augenblick. Er wusste, irgend etwas würde am Ende der Stunde noch passieren.

Mit einer Bewegung von Snapes Zauberstab erschienen die Anweisungen für den Zaubertrank an der Tafel. "Dies ist der Esnopia-Trank; seien Sie vorsichtig: er ist hochgradig explosiv, wenn die Zutaten nicht zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hinzugefügt werden."

Harry schnitt seine Zutaten ganz vorsichtig und hatte gerade begonnen, die ersten Zustaten hinzuzufügen, als Hermine sich meldete.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, wofür wird dieser Trank verwendet?"

Snape grinste hämisch und sagte "Ich weiss ja, dass Sie eine unverbesserliche Alleswisserin sind, aber selbst Sie werden zu warten haben, bis der Trank fertig ist. Wir werden einen von Ihnen bitten, ihn zu testen", sagte er, an die ganze Klasse gewandt. Hermine wurde rot und schaute schnell weg, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Harry stand auf mit einem sehr verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Wie können Sie es wagen, meine Freundin so zu beleidigen? Was haben Sie eigentlich gegen sie? Alles was sie getan hat, war eine Frage zu stellen, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist es die Aufgabe von Lehrern, Fragen _freundlich_ zu beantworten."

"Oh ja, wie ich sagte, so arrogant wie Ihr Vater. Ist es nicht genug, die ganze Welt zu retten? Müssen Sie jetzt auch noch Ihre Lehrer anweisen, wie sie ihren Unterricht zu halten haben?" blaffte Snape ihn an. Er sah aus, als hätte er Teufelshörner, als er bedrohlich über Harry stand. Harrys Gesicht wurde rot vor Ärger.

"Was ist Ihr Problem, SIR? Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, dass Sie meiner Familie noch einmal Ihr Leben verdanken? Wenn das Ihr Problem ist, können Sie es vergessen. Sie haben mein Leben oft genug gerettet, so dass sie mir nichts schuldig sind, SIR."

Snape explodierte.

"SIE! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie von der Schule verwiesen werden! Nachsitzen heute abend um 7 Uhr, und Sie sollten besser nicht zu spät kommen. Dann werden wir gemeinsam wegen Ihres Benehmens den Schulleiter aufsuchen."

Nun sah Harry rot. Ohne zu denken, packte er die übrigen Zutaten und schmiss sie alle zusammen in seinen Kessel. Innerhalb von Sekunden explodierte der Trank über Harry, der vor Schmerzen schrie, bevor er mit einem Zischen verschwunden war.

Die Studenten saßen stocksteif vor Schreck.

"Was ist passiert? Wo ist Harry?" fragten sie sich gegenseitig besorgt. Sogar Snape konnte nicht begreifen, was passiert war und war ganz weiss geworden.

"Sie sind entlassen. Wir werden in der nächsten Stunde noch einmal versuchen, diesen Trank zu brauen. Ms. Granger, wenn Sie sicher sind, dass Sie nicht verletzt sind, begleiten Sie mich bitte zum Büro des Schulleiters."

"Ja selbstverständlich, Professor." Hermine folgte Snape, wobei sie rennen musste, um mit dem schnellen Schritt des Tränkemeisters mithalten zu können, der mit flatterndem Umhang hinauf in das Büro des Direktors stürmte. Der Schulleiter bat ihnen Zitronenbonbons und Tee an, aber sowohl Snape als auch seine Studentin lehnten ab, bevor sie begannen, über die Ereignisse zu berichten.

Während er zuhörte, wurde Dumbledores Gesicht immer nachdenklicher. "Der Esnopia Trank hast Du gesagt? Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, was dieser Trank bewirkt, und ich bin sicher, dass Du als Profi-Tränkemeister in der Lage sein wirst, herauszufinden, was der falsch gebraute Trank mit unserem Mr. Potter getan haben wird."

Snape seufzte und wandte sich an die Schulerin, die bislang erstaunlich ruhig geblieben war. "Ms. Granger, haben Sie irgend eine Ahnung, was Potter mit seinem Trank gemacht hat?"

Hermione warf einen ängstlichen Blick zum Professor und gab zurück "Nein, sir. Ich kann nur raten, dass er sich sehr aufgeregt hat und dann alle Zutaten auf einmal hineingeworfen hat. Das letzte, von dem ich gesehen habe, dass er es normal hinzugefügt hat, war Fledermausflügelpulver."

Severus verhielt sehr nachdenklich für einen Moment, bevor sich plötzlich ein alarmierender Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte und sein immer blasses Gesicht eine wandweisse Farbe annahm.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Diese Geschichte ist relativ freie Übersetzung meiner allerersten Geschichte 'Harry and the Changed Time Line', die ich zunächst auf englisch veröffentlicht hatte. _


	2. Wo bin ich?

Kapitel 2 – Wo bin ich?

Harry öffnete seine Augen und stöhnte. Alles tat weh, und er konnte sich nicht richtig bewegen. Irgend etwas schien nicht richtig zu sein; aber was war es? Er schaute sich um und fragte sich, wo er war. Er schien im Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer zu sein, aber… _was machte er hier?_ Dann erinnerte er sich an die Zaubertränkestunde und seinen Unfall und dachte '_Wo sind sie alle hin? Und warum haben sie mich einfach hiergelassen? Wo ist Hermine_?'

Geräusche von der Vorderseite des Klassenraums höhrend, versuchte Harry zu sehen, woher diese kamen, und bemerkte jemand in schwarzen Roben, über einen Kessel in der vordersten Reihe gebeugt. Selbst wenn es Snape sein sollte, würde er um Hilfe bitten müssen, aber er war in solchen Schmerzen, dass nur ein Stöhnen seinen Lippen entkam, bevor er seine Augen schloss und versuchte, sich von allen Gedanken freizumachen und den Schmerz von sich fortzuschieben.

Severus Snape, ein Slytherin-Student im sechsten Jahr, war gerade dabei, einen experimentellen Zaubertrank für ein spezielles Projekt zu brauen, als er seltsame Geräusche vom hinteren Teil des Klassenraums hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Studenten in der Nähe der Tür auf dem Boden liegen und vor Schmerzen stöhnen.

"Potter" schrie er auf. "Was machst Du hier? Was ist passiert?" Er hasste den Gryffindor, aber da er offensichtlich Schmerzen zu haben schien, konnte er ihn nicht einfach ignorieren.

"Bitte helfen Sie mir, Professor, es tut weh" murmelte Harry.

"Professor? Hast Du Deinen Kopf irgendwo angeschlagen, Potter?" Er äugte seinen Rivalen mistrauisch. _War dies ein Streich, oder war Potter einfach verrückt geworden?_

"Wenn Sie mich nicht wie immer beleidigt hätten, wäre meinTrank nie explodiert. Können Sie mir bitte entweder aufhelfen oder einen von meinen Freunden für mich rufen?" fragte er.

"Ich weiss nicht, wovon Du redest, Potter, aber ich werde Dich auf jeden Fall in den Krankenflügel bringen" antwortete er und bewegte sich, um dem Gryffindor aufzuhelfen.

"Nein, nicht in den Krankenflügel, ich will einfach nur in meinen Schlafsaal zurück, Professor, bitte, ich bin okay", bettelte Harry. Aber Severus, der bemerkte, wie völlig fertig Harrys Stimme klang, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das denke ich nicht." Er brachte Harry in den Krankenflügel, wo er ihn auf ein Bett legte, und ging, um Madam Pomfrey zu holen.

Sie eilte in den Raum und fragte Severus "Was ist passiert, und warum bringen Sie ihn hierher?" Sie blickte erstaunt auf Harry und schrie erschreckt auf. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. "Was haben Sie mit Ihren Augen gemacht, Mr. Potter, und wo haben Sie diese Narbe her?"

Harry, der viel zu große Schmerzen hatte, um zu bemerken, wieviel jünger die beiden waren und dass selbst Severus Stimme anders klang als vorher am Tag, fühlte sich genervt. Er stöhnte. "Sie kennen die Farbe meiner Augen, und Sie haben meine Narbe oft genug gesehen. Versuchen Sie jetzt auch, mich zu schikanieren? Schlimm genug, von Professor Snape hierhergebracht zu werden. Könnten Sie mir nicht bitte einfach etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben, so dass ich in meinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen kann?"

"Wenn Sie mich fragen, Madam Pomfrey, glaube ich, er hat seinen Kopf gestossen. Er nennt mich die ganze Zeit 'Professor,'" sagte Severus.

"Mr. Snape, bitte gehen Sie und holen Sie Professor Dumbledore sofort." Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Harry. "Nun, Mr. Potter, was haben Sie getan, um sich in solche Schmerzen zu bringen?"

Harry seufzte. '_Warum kann sie mir nicht einfach ein Schmerzmittel geben und mich schlafen lassen_', dachte er aber versuchte zu erklären. "Es war ein Zaubertrank-Unfall. Wir waren dabei, den Esnopia-Trank zu brauen, und der schlei... – Entschuldigung, ich meine Professor Snape – hat mich so beleidigt, dass ich durchgedreht bin und alle Zutaten gleichzeitig hineingeschmissen habe. Dann ist das Zeug explodiert, und das nächste, das ich wusste, war, dass ich auf dem Fussboden vom Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer lag und alles wehtat. Ich weiss nicht, warum keiner von meinen Klassenkameraden mich mitgenommen hat. Vielleicht hat Snape sie mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt, um mein Leiden zu verlängern", murmelte er vor sich hin.

_-----_

Professor Dumbledore kam mit Professor McGonagall und Severus im Tau gerade rechtzeitig, um Harrys letzte Sätze zu hören.

"Guten Abend mein Junge. Ich nehme an, Du bist Mr. Potter?"

"Natürlich bin ich das. Was ist los mit Ihnen allen? Sogar Madam Pomfrey hat versucht mich wegen meiner Narbe zu schickanieren. Sie kennen mich nun seit fünf Jahren. Habe ich mich irgendwie verändert, oder was ist heute los?" Er begann nun langsam, sich wirklich aufzuregen. Konnten sie denn nicht sehen, dass er in Schmerzen war und kein Interesse an dummen Spielchen hatte?

"Mr. Potter, bitte versuchen Sie, ein bisher höflicher und kooperativer zu sein. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Ihnen los ist, und wir versuchen gerade, Ihnen zu helfen" blaffte Professor McGonagall.

Harry schaute zu ihr auf, und seine Augen wurden grösser, als er bemerkte, dass seine Hauslehrerin anders aussah. "Sie sehen so jung aus, Professor, wow!" kommentierte er.

"Oh, danke schön, Mr. Potter" war die halb erstaunte, halb sarkastische Antwort seiner Hauslehrerin.

"Vielleicht, Mr. Potter, können Sie uns ein bischen über sich erzählen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie mit unserem James Potter verwandt sind?"

"James? James war mein Vater. Ich bin Harry James Potter. Um…Professor, was ist passiert? Was ist los mit mir?" Er schaute völlig verwirrt in die Gesichter der Lehrer.

McGonagall schaute entsetzt, während Dumbledore einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck hatte und seine Augen funkelten. Pomfrey sah aus, als könne sie nichts schocken, und Severus zeigte keine Emotionen, obwohl sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug und er innerlich stöhnte. '_Ein Sohn von James Potter – kann es noch schlimmer kommen_?' dachte er.

"Oh, mein Junge. Wie hast Du es geschafft, in die Vergangenheit zu kommen? Wir haben das Jahr 1976." Harrys Schnaufen ignorierend, fuhr er fort "Aus welchem Jahr kommst Du denn? Besuchst Du Hogwarts zur Zeit, und in welchem Haus und Jahr bist Du?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry war so schockiert, dass er nur von einem zum anderen starren konnte. Er war in der Vergangenheit? Und seine Eltern? Sie waren auch hier zur selben Zeit? Seine Gedanken flogen wild durcheinander. Schliesslich schaffte er es zu antowrten. "Wenn das so ist, komme ich von genau 20 Jahren in die Zukunft, und ich bin ein Gryffindor im sechsten Jahr. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich hier her komme; es war ein Zaubertränke-Unfall."

Madam Pomfrey unterbrach ihn. "Da er offensichtlich Schmerzen hat, sollten wir erst einmal versuchen, ihm zu helfen" sagte sie, bevor sie sich an Severus wandte. "Severus, er hat mir erzählt, er hätte beim Brauen des Esnopia-Tranks alle Zutaten zur selben Zeit hinzugefügt. Das Ergebnis davon war, dass er hier gelandet ist, und nun scheint er ziemliche Schmerzen zu haben. Kennen Sie diesen Trank, und wissen Sie, wie man dem entgegenwirken kann, oder müssen wir Professor Slughorn rufen?" '_Hoffentlich nicht'_ dachte sie im Stillen, denn sie hasste den Mann. "Werden die Schmerzen mit normalen Schmerzmitteln weggehen?"

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick und sagte "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie werden einen Trank mit den selben Zutaten brauchen und zusätzlich ein Medium, um den Effekten entgegen zu wirken, wie zum Beispiel einen Bezoar. Ich kann den Trank für ihn brauen, es wird allerdings etwa eine Stunde dauern."

"Das wäre gut, danke mein Junge", warf Professor Dumbledore ein. "Könntest Du ihn bitte sofort brauen und dann zurückkommen, damit Harry den Trank so schnell wie möglich trinken kann?"

"In Ordnung. Ich werde gehen und den Gegentrank brauen, er wird allerdings nur gegen die Schmerzen helfen; wie wir ihn wieder zurück in die Zukunft schicken können weiss ich nicht."

"Natürlich, Severus, Harry wird eben einfach erst mal hierbleiben müssen, aber vielleicht können Harry und Du ja während der nächsten Wochen oder Monate zusammenarbeiten und ein bischen über Zeitreisen mit Zaubertränken recherchieren?"

"Ja, Professor, das würde ich sehr gerne tun", antwortete Severus mit einem kleinen, seltenen Lächeln.

"Okay, aber ich bin nicht gut in Zaubertränken", murmelte Harry und stöhnte innerlich. Schlimm genug, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich in die Vergangenheit zu katapultieren, jetzt hing auch noch seine Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr in seine eigene Zeit von einer jüngeren Version des verhassten Lehrers und seinen eigenen, nicht existenten Zaubertrank-Kenntnissen ab. _Konnte es schlimmer kommen?_

"Harry, wir werden Dich für die Nacht hier lassen. Severus wird Dir den Trank bringen, sobald er fertig ist, und Professor McGonagall wird Dich morgen früh hier abholen und Dich vor dem Frühstück in mein Büro bringen. Da die Tatsache, dass Du mit James Potter verwandt bist, mehr als offensichtlich ist, müssen wir Dir einen neuen Namen geben. Was hältst Du von Harry Pane? Über alles andere werden wir morgen früh nachdenken. Gute Nacht Harry."

"Gute Nacht Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry wurde eine Stunde später von Severus geweckt, der ihm half, sich aufzusetzen und den Trank zu trinken, den er mitgebracht hatte. Harry fühlte sich sofort besser. "Danke Severus" murmelte Harry müde. "Und…"

"Was?" fragte Severus.

"Ich denke, ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich Dich beleidigt habe. Ich war sehr böse auf Dein zukünftiges Selbst, aber nicht auf Dich; Du kannst nichts dafür. Deshalb tut es mir leid. Und ich möchte Dir auch danken, dass Du für mich den Trank gebraut hast, obwohl ich Dich beschimpft habe." Er schaute auf und wurde mit einem der seltenen Lächeln von Severus belohnt.

"Gern geschehen, Harry. Es ist schon okay, mir tut es auch leid. Ich war nicht freundlich zu Dir, weil ich annahm, Du seiest Dein Vater, und wir haben keine gute Beziehung zueinander."

"Das weiss ich aus der Zukunft, aber vielleicht können wir beide ja trotzdem versuchen, gut miteinander auszukommen, vielleicht sogar Freunde zu werden. Ich bin zwar in Gryffindor, obwohl der Hut mich eigentlich hatte nach Slytherin stecken wollen, aber ich bin nicht mein Vater, und nach allem, was ich über ihn gehört habe, muss ich mich sehr von ihm unterscheiden."

"Lass es uns auf jeden Fall versuchen; vielleicht können wir die Zukunft ein bischen verändern. Gute Nacht Harry."

"Gute Nacht, und nochmals vielen Dank für den Trank, Severus."

"Gern geschehen."

-----

Als Harry aufwachte, fielen ihm sofort die Ereignisse des Vortages ein. Durch den undankbaren – und höchstwahrscheinlich einfach eifersüchtigen – Professor Snape zu einem Zaubertrank-Unfall gebracht zu werden, der ihn in die Vergangenheit führte, nur um sich mit einem zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Snape anzufreunden – was für ein verrückter Tag! Nun war er in der Vergangenheit. Würde er jemals wieder in die Zukunft zurückkehren und seine Freunde sehen können? Andererseits, wenn er am Abend vorher alles richtig verstanden hatte, sollten seine Eltern auch hier sein. Würden sie im selben Jahr sein? Plötzlich war er sehr aufgeregt. '_Was warden sie sagen, wenn sie hören, dass ihr Sohn hier ist? Werde ich überhaupt mit ihnen darüber redden können? Ich muss vorsichtig sein, damit ich nicht die Zukunft verändere, oder?_'

Er hatte gerade geduscht und sich angezogen, als Professor McGonagall kam, um ihn zum Büro des Schulleiters zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte Harry, dass eigentlich alles schon genauso aussah wie zu seiner Zeit. Dennoch war ihm mulmig zumute – irgendwo hier im Schloss mussten auch seine Eltern herumlaufen.

"Professor, in welchem Jahr sind meine Eltern?" fragte er neugierig.

Professor McGonagall schaute ihn ernst an. "Ihren Augen nach zu urteilen, nehme ich an, Ihre Mutter ist Lily Evans?" fragte sie zurück.

"Ja, Professor." Ihm fiel auf, dass die Lehrerin ihn mit einem seltenen Lächeln beobachtete, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er erhaschte sogar etwas in ihren Augen, das wie Stolz aussah, aber was konnte das sein? Was hatte es zu bedeuten?

"Dann sind beide von ihnen Gryffindors im sechsten Jahr. Schokofrösche" sagte sie zum Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro.

Harry wurde nun noch aufgeregter. Gryffindors im sechsten Jahr? Dann würde er im selben Haus UND im selben Jahr wie seine Eltern sein! Schnell stolperte er hinter der Professorin die Treppe hinauf.

-----

"Guten Morgen, Minerva, Harry. Ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut an diesem wunderschönen Morgen. Zitronenbonbon?" grüsste sie der Schulleiter in seiner üblichen Zitronenbonbon-Art.

"So, Harry, wir haben ein paar Dinge zu entscheiden. Zunächst einmal Dein Name. Bist Du mit Harry Pane einverstanden?"

"Selbstverständlich, Professor, kein Problem."

"Ein weiterer Punkt ist, dass niemand wissen sollte, dass Du aus der Zukunft kommst. Wir werden ihnen eine Geschichte aufbinden müssen, vielleicht dass Du ein Austauschstudent aus dem Ausland bist. Du solltest eigentlich nicht einmal mit uns über irgend etwas sprechen, aber da ich annehme, dass es wichtig für Dich ist, jemanden zu haben, dem Du Dich anvertrauen kannst, schlage ich vor, dass Du mit Professor McGonagall und mir reden kannst, worüber Du möchtest, und wir werden zusehen, dass wir einem Gedächtniszauber unterworfen werden, wenn Du wieder in die Zukunft zurückkehrst."

"Okay, vielen Dank, Professor. Ich weiss das wirklich sehr zu schätzen" antwortete Harry nickend, froh, dass er jemanden zum Reden haben würde. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Severus, aber bevor er etwas fragen konnte, hatte Dumbledore bereits wieder das Wort ergriffen.

"Ebenso weiss Severus von Dir, so dass Du auch mit ihm über gewisse Dinge reden kannst; aber versuche, die Zukunft nicht zu sehr zu ändern und sorge dafür, dass Ihr Eure Angelegenheiten zwischen Euch behaltet. Severus braucht genauso einen guten Freund wie Du zur Zeit, deshalb hoffe ich, dass Ihr gut miteinander auskommt, trotz der Dinge, die ich Dich gestern sagen gehört habe."

"Ja, Professor, wir haben uns gestern abend noch einen Augenblick unterhalten und haben beschlossen, zu versuchen, zumindest zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, wenn nicht mehr."

"Madam Pomfrey weiss natürlich auch Bescheid, aber da sie von Berufs wegen an ihre Schweigepflicht gebunden ist, gibt es bei ihr keinen Grund zur Sorge. Auch sie wird Dir sicher gerne als Gesprächspartnerin zur Verfügung stehen."

_-----_

"Soweit so gut. Da Du durch einen Zaubertrank-Unfall kamst, nehme ich an, dass Du kein Gepäck dabei hast, richtig?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Ja, Professor, ich meine, nein, ich habe nichts dabei, aber ich habe auch kein Geld um irgend etwas zu kaufen. Was soll ich machen?"

"Da mach Dir mal keine Sorgen, Harry, wir haben bestimmte Geldquellen für Studenten in Not. Einer unserer Professoren wird heute mit Dir nach Hogsmeade gehen, um Deine Bücher, Anziehsachen und was Du sonst noch brauchst einzukaufen. Und einen Besen, falls Du Quidditch spielst" fuhr Dumbledore fort.

"Vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett, und ich bin sicher, dass ich Ihnen alles zurückzahlen kann, sobald ich in meine eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt bin. Ich habe seit meinem ersten Jahr hier für das Gryffindor Quidditch-Team Sucher gespielt, und ich würde sehr gerne spielen, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe."

Professor McGonagall atmete hörbar. "Im ersten Jahr? Wer ist denn Hauslehrer von Gryffindor in Ihrer Zeit? Schüler sind nicht erlaubt, in ihrem ersten Jahr zu spielen!"

Harry konnte nicht umhin zu lachen. "Sie, meine liebe Professorin sind meine Hauslehrerin, und Sie waren es auch, die mich in meinem ersten Jahr während meines ersten Ritts auf einem Besen bemerkte, ihren Quidditch Kapitän überredete, mich als Sucher zu nehmen und Professor Dumbledore zu überzeugen, dass er vergessen solle, dass ich im ersten Jahr war. Sie haben sogar einen netten Kampf mit Professor Snape darüber geführt und mir meinen ersten Besen geschenkt."

Professor McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich muss wirklich alt geworden sein in Ihrer Zeit. Jedenfalls werde ich heute mit Ihnen nach Hogsmeade gehen, und wir werden auch einen Besen für Sie kaufen. Wie es der Zufall will, braucht Gryffindor gerade einen neuen Sucher, und ich werde ein Wort mit Ihrem Vater, unserem Quidditch Kapitän über Sie reden. Bitte warten Sie auf mich um 11 Uhr in der Eingangshalle."

"Alles klar, Professor, vielen Dank" erwiderte ein sehr erleichteter Harry.

_-----_

Professor Dumbledore wandte sich abermals an Harry. "Auch wenn ich weiss, dass Du in Deiner Zeit bereits sortiert worden bist, erfordern die Hogwarts Regeln ein erneutes Sortieren zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Bist Du bereit, Dich noch einmal mit unserem Hut zu unterhalten?"

Harry schaute hinauf in das Regal, von dem er wusste, dass dort der Hut plaziert war, lächelte und nickte. "Selbstverständlich, Professor."

Professor McGonagall holte den Hut vom Regal und setzte ihn Harry auf den Kopf.

'_Oh, Mr. Potter, was ist Dein Name jetzt, Mr. Pane? Ich kenne Dich, ich habe Dich bereits sortiert, und selbst danach haben wir uns einige Male unterhalten. Ich habe Dir jedes mal erzählt, dass Du gut nach Slytherin passen würdest, aber Du hast immer Gryffindor vorgezogen. Wie wäre es diesmal mit Slytherin_?'

Harry runzelte die Stirn. '_Weisst Du, ich glaube, dass ich in Slytherin gut zurecht käme, aber wie Du wahrscheinlich weisst, sind meine Eltern im gleichen Jahr wie ich. Und obwohl ich meine Eltern nie gekannt habe, glaube ich, dass sie mich verabscheuen würden, wenn ich in Slytherin wäre. Deshalb wäre ich, um meine Eltern bei dieser Gelegenheit kennenzulernen, sehr dankbar, wenn Du mich auch diesmal wieder zu Gryffindor sortieren könntest_.'

'_Okay, lass uns das noch ein einziges mal machen, aber ich verspreche Dir, dass Du das nächste Mal in einem anderen Haus landest! Diesmal ist es also noch einmal GRYFFINDOR_!' Erleichtert nahm Harry den Hut vom Kopf und reichte ihn Professor McGonagall.

"Das hat eine Weile gedauert, Harry. Hast Du Dich mit dem Hut unterhalten, oder hat er einfach nur so lange gebraucht, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen?" fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen fröhlich funkelnd.

"Um… es tut mir leid. Ja, wir hatten eine Art... um.. Diskussion. Als ich zum ersten mal sortiert wurde, wollte der Hut mich eigentlich nach Slytherin verfrachten und sagte, ich würde in beiden Häusern gut klarkommen, aber ich habe ihn überredet, es nicht zu tun. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich mehrere Gespräche mit dem Hut hier im Büro. Deshalb schlug er dieses Mal vor, ich sollte doch mal Slytherin ausprobieren, und eigentlich hätte ich das auch gerne getan, aber andererseits weiss ich, dass mein Vater und seine Freunde mich verachtet hätten, wenn ich in Slytherin wäre; deshalb habe ich ihm erklärt, dass ich gerne meine Eltern kennenlernen würde, und habe den Hut gebeten, mich doch einfach in Gryffindor zu lassen. Zu meinem Glück hat er zugestimmt" antwortete er dringlich.

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass die Schüler den Hut beeinflussen und mitbestimmen können, in welches Haus sie kommen, Albus. Denkst Du, das ist normal?" raunte sie zu Dumbledore.

"Ich weiss es nicht, Minerva, aber ich werde mich nachher einmal mit dem Hut unterhalten", versprach der Schulleiter ruhig.

_-----_

"So Harry, das bedeutet, dass Du sowohl Deine Unterrichtsstunden als auch Deinen Schlafsaal mit Deinen Eltern teilen wirst."

"Und mit meinem Patenonkel Sirius und meinem 'beinahe-Paten' Remus. Sie sind auch in Gryffindor, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das stimmt. Glaubst, Du, Du wirst es schaffen, Dich gegenüber ihnen nicht zu verraten?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kannn nicht versprechen, dass es mir gelingen wird, aber ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich mich so gut ich kann bemühen werde."

"Das muss reichen, mein Junge; bitte tu Dein Bestes. Und wenn Du irgendwelche Probleme hast, kannst Du jederzeit zu Minerva oder mir kommen. Aber nun lasst uns mal frühstücken gehen."

Als sie in der Grossen Halle ankamen, begleitete Professor McGonagall Harry zum Gryffindor Tisch und stellte ihn Lily Evans und Remus Lupin, den Vertrauensschülern aus dem sechsten Jahr, vor. Während Harry sich zwischen die beiden setzte, sprach Dumbledore die Studenten an.

"Guten Morgen an einem schönen neuen Tag in Hogwarts. Heute haben wir einen neuen Studenten für unser sechstes Jahr. Sein Name ist Harry Pane, er kommt von einer kleinen, privaten Zaubererschule in Deutschland, und er ist bereits in Gryffindor einsortiert worden. Bitte heisst ihn herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts."

_-----_

Harry erkannte sofort Sirius aufgeregte Stimme "Guck mal, James, er sieht aus, als ob er Dein Zwillingsbruder wäre!" Harry war so glücklich, Sirius lebendig und fröhlich zu sehen, dass er ein breites Grinsen in seine Richtung schickte, bevor er seinen sechzehnjährigen Vater bestaunte. Er wollte mit seiner Mutter sprechen, die neben ihm sass, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also sprach er Remus auf seiner anderen Seite an.

"Seid Ihr auch alle im sechsten Jahr?" fragte er, und Remus lachte.

"Ja, der da drüben mit dem dreckigen Lachen ist Sirius Black; neben ihm ist James Potter, unser Quidditch Kapitän. Der Junge neben mir ist Peter Pettigrew, und wie Du weisst, ist das Mädchen neben Dir Lily Evans, und auf ihrer anderen Seite sitzt ihre Freundin Alice. Ich bin Remus Lupin. Wir sind alle im sechsten Jahr."

"Vielen Dank für die Einführung, Remus," sagte Harry und dachte '_wow, das ist die Stimme von meinem Vater._'

"Übrigens, Harry, spielst Du Quidditch?" fragte Remus ihn.

"Ja, in meiner alten Schule habe ich vom ersten Schuljahr an Sucher gespielt."

"Bist Du gut?" fragte James, der die Konversation verfolgt hatte, und schaute Harry aufgeregt an.

"In meinen fünf Jahren habe ich nur ein Spiel verloren, und das war, weil jemand Dementoren um unsere Schule herum plaziert hatte."

"Das klingt gut. Wir brauchen in diesem Jahr nur einen Sucher; wenn Du Interesse hast, triff mich heute abend nach dem Abendessen auf dem Quidditchfeld."

"Danke schön, das wäre super. Professor McGonagall begleitet mich nachher nach Hogsmeade, so dass ich einen Besen kaufen kann." Harry strahlte vor Aufregung. Es wäre einfach unvorstellbar toll in seines Vaters Quidditchteam mitzuspielen. Harry fiel fast von seinem Sitz, als ihn plötzlich Lily ansprach.

"Wenn Du fertig bist mit frühstücken, werde ich Dich zu Professor McGonagalls Büro bringen, weil Du Deinen Stundenplan bei ihr abholen musst, und Du würdest wahrscheinlich nicht alleine den Weg finden."

"Oh ja, danke schön. Em... tut mir leid, Dich zu belästigen."

"Das ist kein Problem, Harry. Wir haben sowieso Verwandlung in der ersten Stunde, und das Klassenzimmer ist direkt neben ihrem Büro. Wenn Du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hast, sei es, Deinen Klassenraum zu finden oder sonstige Probleme, frag einfach Remus oder mich, wir werden Dir jederzeit helfen."

"Vielen Dank!" Harry musste an sich halten, um seine Freude, die er bei der Unterhaltung mit seiner Mutter empfand, nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Er war so wahnsinnig glücklich.

_-----_

Remus, Sirius und Lily begleiteten Harry zu seiner Quidditch Vorführung nach dem Abendessen. James und Harry spielten fünf Sucher-gegen-Sucher Spiele gegeneinander. Harry bemerkte bald, dass sein Vater ein guter Flieger war, aber nicht annähernd so gut wie Harry. Alle zogen hörbar die Luft ein, als Harry plötzlich mitsamt seinem Besen herunterstürzte, geradewegs auf den Boden zu.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Nachhilfe

**Kapitel 3 – Nachhilfe**

Zwei Meter, bevor er den Boden traf, zog Harry wieder nach oben und flog direkt auf die Stelle zu, an der er direkt vor seinem Tauchgang den Schnatz gesichtet hatte. James, der ihm gefolgt war, hätte fast den Boden getrofffen. Schliesslich gewann Harry alle fünf der Spiele gegen James.

Sirius und Remus waren begeistert. "Wow James, genau das, was Du brauchst!" sagte Sirius frotzelnd.

"Ja, das stimmt" antwortete James, die Frotzelei ignorierend. "Ich brauchte einen guten Sucher, und jetzt habe ich einen. Glückwunsch, Harry, Du bist im Team! Quidditch Training ist jeden Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag nach dem Abendessen."

Harry war glücklicher, als er sich erinnern konnte, jemals gewesen zu sein. Seine Hauptaufgabe in der Zukunft hatte er erledigt, und solange bis er – mit Hilfe eines jungen und viel freundlicheren Severus Snape – einen Weg finden konnte heimzugehen, konnte er genauso gut seine Zeit hier in der Vergangenheit geniessen und seine Elten sowie die jüngeren Exemplare seiner Lehrer Severus und Remus kennenlernen.

-----

Die erste Stunde am nächsten Tag war Zaubertränke. Mit einem leicht unguten Gefühl stieg Harry mit Lily, Remus und Peter die Stufen in die Kerker hinunter. Als sie den Klassenraum betraten, sah er, dass Severus allein in der ersten Reihe saß. Schnell schlüpfte er auf den freien Platz neben ihn und merkte nicht, dass Lily, Remus und Peter sich verdächtige Blicke zuwarfen und sich wunderten, warum er sich neben einen Slytherin setzte.

"Hello Severus. Hör zu, ich bin wirklich schlecht in Zaubertränke; können wir trotzdem zusammensitzen?"

"Hallo Harry. Natürlich können wir; vielleicht kann ich Dir helfen. Wie Du vielleicht weisst, ist Zaubertränke mein Lieblingsfach."

"Oh ja, das kann ich leicht glauben. In meiner Zeit bist Du der beste Zaubertränkemeister in ganz England. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich neben Dir sitzen möchte. Ich würde Dich einfach gerne besser kennenlernen."

"Aber sicher Harry. Gestern hatte ich mich schon gewundert, wo Du warst. Ich dachte schon, Du hättest mich vielleicht vergessen, nachdem Du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist."

"Natürlich nicht" sagte er, und Severus Augen hellten sich auf. "Ich hatte nur sehr viel zu tun. Gestern morgen musste ich nach Hogsmeade gehen, um meine Schulsachen zu kaufen, und abends hatte ich einen Quidditchtest."

"Du spielst Quidditch?"

"Ja, ich bin der neue Sucher vom Gryffindor Team" strahlte Harry ihn an. "Spielst Du auch?"

"Ja, ich bin Treiber im Slytherin Team" antwortete Severus, aber in diesem Augenblick wurde die Klassentür geschlossen, und Professor Slughorn kam vorne ins Klassenzimmer, so dass sie nicht mehr weiterreden konnten.

Harry und Severus arbeiteten zusammen an dem Zaubertrank, und der Slytherin war beeindruckt vom Mangel an Fähigkeit bei Harry.

"NEIN! Es sagt GEGEN den Uhrzeigersinn – kannst Du nicht lesen?" Severus schaute Harry ungläubig an.

"Entschuldige" murmelte Harry. "Ich sagte Dir ja, dass ich schlecht in Zaubertränke bin. Dein zukünftiges Selbst nennt mich immer 'Schwachkopf'."

Severus lachte. "Wenn Du immer so Zaubertränke braust, kann ich vielleicht den Grund dafür verstehen. Aber ich will versuchen, Dir zu helfen, so dass Du besser wirst, bevor Du zurückgehst. Wenn Du willst, kann ich Dir jeden Abend, an dem kein Quidditchtraining ist, Nachhilfe geben."

"Vielen Dank, Severus. Ich hasse Zaubertränke, aber vielleicht macht es ja Spass, wenn nicht ein Tränkemeister einem im Nacken hängt und einen zu Tode erschreckt."

Professor Slughorn unterbrach sie. "Sind Sie auf irgend welche Probleme gestoßen, Mr. Snape, Mr. Pane?"

"Nein Professor, es ist alles in Ordnung", bemühte sich Severus schnell zu antworten, um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken.

"Dann sollten Sie sich vielleicht besser auf Ihren Trank konzentrieren", sagte Slughorn mit einer leicht vorwurfsvollen Stimme.

"Ja natürlich. Entschuldigung Professor, es war meine Schuld", murmelte Harry kleinlaut.

Trotz ihrer Diskussionen schafften sie es dank Severus Talent, den Zaubertrank fehlerlos zu brauen und vereinbarten, sich jeden Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag Abend sowie Sonntags nachmittags im Zaubertänke Klassenraum zu treffen, damit Severus Harry unterrichten konnte. Zu seiner grossen Überraschung hatte Harry die Zaubertränkestunde sehr viel Spass gemacht, und dieser Severus schien wirklich nett zu sein. Vielleicht würde er es ja schaffen, ihn davon abzuhalten, das Ekel zu werden, das er in Harrys Zeit war.

_-----_

Quidditchtraining machte viel Spass. Obwohl sein neuer Nimbus 11 viel langsamer war als sein Feuerblitz, merkte er, dass er es schaffte, gerade ein wenig schneller zu fliegen als sein Vater, dessen Flugfähigkeiten Sirius in der Zukunft immer so gelobt hatte. Aber James machte sich nichts daraus; er war froh, einen so guten Sucher zu haben.

Eines Tages überhörte Harry ein Gespräch zwischen Sirius und James im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ich weiss nicht, James, aber ich traue ihm einfach nicht. Ich weiss nicht warum; es ist einfach so ein Gefühl. Und warum sieht er aus wie Du? Ist er mit Dir verwandt? Er kann nicht Vielsafttrank benutzen, oder?" James grunzte.

"Warum sollte irgend jemand so aussehen wollen wie ich? Ich würde mein Haar in das von irgend jemand anderen verwandeln, wenn ich könnte. Aber ich denke auch, dass er mit mir verwandt sein muss; ich meine, die Potters sind eine alte, grosse Familie, warum also nicht? Ich habe nichts dagegen; ehrlich gesagt mag ich den Jungen; er ist freundlich und nett zu jedem. Was ist also Dein Problem mit ihm?"

"Wie ich sagte, James, ich weiss es nicht. Es ist einfach nur ein Gefühl, dass irgend etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, weiter nichts. Hast Du bemerkt, dass er Dich, mich, Remus und sogar Lily seltsam beobachtet, anders als man normalerweise Leute beobachtet? Ich kann nicht sagen, dass das ein Verhalten ist, das zu Vertrauen einlädt".

"Er beobachtet Lily? Was ist das? Bist Du sicher?" James schien aufzuwachen und sich plözlich für Sirius Begründungen zu interessieren.

"Nein, James, nicht in solch einer Weise. Das hatte ich nicht gemeint. Alles ist in Ordnung. Beruhige Dich."

Hiermit verliessen sie Harrys Hörradius. Nachdem er diese Konversation belauscht hatte, war Harry noch vorsichtiger in seinem Verhalten den Rumtreiber und Lily gegenüber, da er sich weder verraten wollte noch den Rumtreiber Gründe geben wollte, ihm nicht zu trauen.

_-----_

Eines Tages traf er Lily allein an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek sitzen und bemerkte, dass ihre Augen in Tränen schwammen. Er war immer noch unsicher, wie er sich gegenüber seiner Mutter verhalten sollte, aber er konnte nicht umhin zu fragen "Was ist los mit Dir, Lily?"

"Nichts, Harry, mir geht es gut" schaffte Lily zu sagen und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

"Erzähl mir nicht, es geht Dir gut, Du siehst nicht gut aus. Was ist los? Vielleicht kann ich Dir helfen?"

"Ich habe Probleme mit Zaubertränke, Harry. Ich habe bisher alle Tränke, die wir in diesem Jahr hatten, vermasselt. Aber bitte erzähle niemandem davon, besonders nicht James und seinen Freunden. Sie würden mich sonst alle auslachen" vertraute Lily ihm an.

"Oh. Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich habe immer Probleme mit Zaubertränke gehabt. Aber nun gibt Severus mir Zaubertränke-Unterricht mehrmals in der Woche. Vielleicht kannst Du dazukommen!"

"Severus Snape?" fragte Lily erstaunt. "Er würde mir nicht helfen. Er ist ein Slytherin und nennt mich 'Schlammblut', weil ich muggelgeboren bin."

"Ja, aber ich denke, das ist nur der schlechte Einfluss von Lucius Malfoy. Severus ist nicht so schlimm. Ich habe mich mit ihm angefreundet, und ich denke, er hat sich schon ein wenig verändert, seit ich vor einem Monat hierhin gekommen bin. Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, frage ich ihn, weil ich ihn heute abend sowieso sehe."

"Vielen Dank, Harry, das wäre nett."

"Kein Problem, Lily, das mache ich gerne."

Harry sprach an diesem Abend mit Severus über Lily, und sie einigten sich, ihre Abendsitzungen auf Lily auszudehnen; die Sonntag Nachmittage würden sie allerdings für sich behalten, um Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben, über die Zukunft zu reden und um eine Chance zu haben, zusammen mit ihren Forschungen zu beginnen, wie man Harry zurückschicken könne. Professor Dumbledore hatte bereits mit Severus gesprochen, und dieser wusste, dass er mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt werden würde, wenn Harry zurück in die Zukunft ging. Er würde Harry lediglich als guten Freund in Erinnerung behalten, den er in der Zukunft wieder sehen würde, weiter nichts.

_-----_

Es war in der zweiten Oktoberhälfte, am Abend vor Vollmond, und Harry merkte, dass die Rumtreiber sehr aufgeregt waren. Plötzlich fiel ihm Remus Zustand ein und damit auch die Tatsache, dass er darüber nichts wissen konnte und durfte. Im September hatte er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, und er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die Rumtreiber den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten. Vielleicht war er zu dem Zeitpunkt, gerade eine Woche nach seiner Ankunft in der Vergangenheit, noch zu mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um etwas zu merken.

Aber nun fiel ihm auch noch etwas anderes ein. Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit Severus reden. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zur Schlafenszeit, und vielleicht war Severus ja noch im Zaubertränke Klassenraum. Während er noch aufgeregt seinen Umhang über den Schlafanzug wurf, verlass er den Schlafsaal und rannte, so schnell er konnte, in die Kerker. Unter der Tür vom Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer war ein Lichtstreifen zu sehen. Ob das Severus war? Er wollte nicht den Zaubertränke Professor treffen, oder, noch schlimmer, irgendwelche Slytherin wie Lucius Malfoy, noch dazu um diese Zeit am Abend. Wie könnte er erklären, was er jetzt kurz vor der Schlafenszeit in den Kerkern machte? Aber er hatte Glück – als er all seinen Mut zusammennahm und die Tür ein wenig öffnete, konnte er seinen Freund einen Trank brauen sehen.

"Harry! Was machst Du hier?" zischte Severus.

"Es tut mir leid, Dich zu stören, aber ich muss Dir etwas wichtiges erzählen. Und es darf von niemandem überhört werden."

"Okay, kein Problem. Schliess die Tür richtig" wies Severus ihn an und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür zu verriegeln und einen Schweigezauber auf sie zu legen. "Also, was ist los?"

"Em… Ich weiss nicht, wie ich es Dir erzählen soll, also spuck ich jetzt einfach aus. Du kennst Remus, nicht wahr? Weisst Du, ich weiss auch nur aus der Zukunft, dass ich mit Dir darüber sprechen muss, okay? Du kannst also mit niemandem anderen darüber reden, ist das klar?"

"Aber natürlich, Harry, Du weisst, dass ich niemandem etwas von dem weitergeben würde, das Du mir erzählt hast." Severus blickte Harry direkt in die Augen. Harry wandte seinen Blick ab und schaute auf den Boden.

"Ja, klar weiss ich das. Entschuldigung. Auf jeden Fall, was ich Dir erzählen muss, ist, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Die Tatsache als solche ist kein Problem. Aber ich habe in der Zukunft die folgende Geschichte gehört: Du hattest etwas wegen Remus bemerkt und hast versucht, herauszufinden, was sein Problem war. Er hat immer die Vollmondnächte in der Heulenden Hütte verbracht, und Sirius hat Dir einmal erzählt, dass Du, wenn Du Remus' Geheimnis herausfinden wolltest, bei Vollmond zur Heulenden Hütte gehen solltest. Du hast getan wie er Dir gesagt hat, und erst in der letzten Minute hat James Dich gerettet, sonst hätte Remus Dich getötet. Ich möchte nicht, dass dies (wieder) passiert, deshalb musste ich kommen und mit Dir darüber reden."

Harry schaute langsam zu seinem Freund auf. Severus reagierte überhaupt nicht. Er war fassungslos. Schliesslich brachte er es fertig, Worte zu formen.

"Danke Harry. Ich weiss sehr zu schätzen, was Du für mich getan hast. Das wäre ein Schock für's Leben gewesen."

"Ja. Dein zukünftiges Selbst leidet immer noch darunter. Und jetzt habe ich die Zukunft geändert, obwohl sie nicht hätte ändern sollen" sagte Harry beklemmt. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits eine halbe Stunde über die Schlafenszeit.

"Bist Du sicher, dass Du okay bist, Severus? Wenn ja, dann sollten wir in unsere Schlafräume zurückkehren. Es ist spät."

"Das ist okay. Ich muss hier aufräumen, aber das ist kein Problem. Du hast weit zu laufen, also geh schon mal. Gute Nacht Harry, und danke!"

"Gute Nacht Severus. Wir sehen uns morgen" sagte Harry und rannte zurück in Richtung Gryffindor.

"Mr. Pane! Was machen Sie ausserhalb Ihres Schlafsaals nach der Schlafenszeit?" Es war die strenge Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich musste wirklich unbedingt mit Severus reden. Es war sehr wichtig" versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

"Dann können Sie es sicherlich dem Schulleiter und mir erklären." Professor McGonagall nahm ihn mit in das Büro des Direktors, wo er den vollkommen geschockten Lehrern die ganze Geschichte erzählte.

Nachdem sie die ganze Geschichte gehört hatten, sagte Dumbledore zu Harry "Danke, mein Junge, dass Du Severus heute Nacht gewarnt hast. 100 Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun denke ich, es ist Zeit für Dich, ins Bett zu gehen, und ich bin sicher, Professor McGonagall wird so freundlich sein, Dich zum Gryffindor Turm zurückzubegleiten."

Harry konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Als er in seinen Schlafsaal zurückkam, war keiner seiner Zimmergenossen da. Alle hatten ihre Vorhänge zugezogen, aber durch den Mangel an Atemgeräuschen wusste er, dass der Raum bis auf ihn selbst leer war. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er tun sollte. Sollte er mit ihnen reden und sagen, dass er wüsste, dass Remus ein Werwolf sei und sie später, zumindest teilweise, einem Vergessenszauber unterwerfen? Sie durften nicht wissen, dass er aus der Zukunft kam; anderenfalls würden sie sofort wissen, dass er James Sohn war. Oder sollte er einfach die Klappe halten und vorgeben, nichts zu sehen und zu hören? Auf der anderen Seite, wenn er ihnen erzählte, dass er über alles Bescheid wusste, konnte er James und Sirius um einen grossen Gefallen bitten. Erst gegen 6 Uhr morgens fiel er endlich in einen ruhelosen Schlaf.

Um 6:30 schlichen James, Sirius und Peter in den Schlafsaal, versteckt unter James' Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

"Oh, er schläft fest. Hoffentlich hat er nicht gemerkt, dass wir alle weg waren" strahlte Sirius.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir in der Lage sein werden, es lange vor ihm geheim zu halten" sagte James und zuckte die Achseln.

"Du denkst, wir sollten es ihm sagen?" fragte Sirius mistrauisch.

"Ja, das denke ich. Aber ich meine, dass Remus das zu entscheiden hat. Wir werden ihn heute abend fragen. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir diesen Faulpelz hier aufwecken." Dies gesagt ging James zu Harry.

"Harry, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Du musst Dich beeilen, sonst verpasst Du das Frühstück."

Harry stöhnte. "Will kein Frühstück, bin müde. Kannst Du mich später wecken?"

"Okay, das werden wir tun. Kommt, Sirius, Peter."

"Harry! Was ist mit Dir? Bist Du krank?"

Harry blinzelte. Er kannte diese Stimme, aber… und plötzlich war er hellwach. Seine Mutter, Lily, stand an seinem Bett.

"Entschuldigung, nein, mir geht's gut, ich bin nur müde, und mein Kopf tut weh, ich habe nicht gut geschlafen."

"Wenn Du sicher bist, dass es Dir gut geht, solltest Du aufstehen. Oder soll ich Dich bei Professor McGonagall entschuldigen? Verwandlung fängt in zehn Minuten an."

"Nein, danke Lily, ich beeile mich."

-----

Harry schaffte es in den Raum zu schlüpfen, gerade bevor Professor McGonagall die Tür schloss.

"Mr. Black, wären Sie bitte so freundlich und würden diese Knöpfe verteilen? Einen für jeden Schüler. Heute werden wir versuchen, diese Knöpfe in rosa Hasen zu verwandeln."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. '_nur 1 Hase, nur 1 Hase, nur 1 Hase, 2 Hasen 3 Hasen_…' sein Kopf schmerzte, und seine Augen waren so schwer '…_nicht zu viele Hasen_…'

"Mr. Pane!"

Harry fiel fast von seinem Stuhl vor Schreck. "Es tut mir leid Professor."

"Meinen Sie, dass das zu einfach für Sie ist?" Professor McGonagall beobachtete ihn streng.

"Nein, natürlich nicht, Professor. Es tut mir leid; Ich fühle mich nicht so gut heute."

Lily begann zu sprechen. "Professor, ich denke, ihm geht es wirklich nicht gut heute. Ich musste ihn sogar vorhin wecken, zehn Minuten bevor die Klasse anfing. Vielleicht sollte er zurück ins Bett gehen und sich ausruhen?"

"In Ordnung Mr. Pane, gehen Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal zurück, und wenn Sie sich heute mittag nicht besser fühlen, gehen Sie bitte zu Madam Pomfrey. Nehmen Sie Ihren Knopf mit und versuchen, ihn in einen Hasen zu verwandeln. Ich möchte in unserer nächsten Stunde am Freitag einen Hasen sehen."

Harry nickte. "Danke Professor, danke Lily", sagte er und ging zurück in seinen Schlafsaal.

Harry verschlief das Mittagessen und schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, zum Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichts im Kerker zu erscheinen.

"Hallo Harry, wie geht's Dir? Als Du nicht zu Zaubersprüche kamst, sagte Lily mir, Du seist krank. Geht es Dir jetzt besser?"

"Ja, danke. Aber ich kann Dir hier nicht mehr erzählen. Wir können reden, wenn wir allein sind."

_-----_

Am gleichen Abend rief James Harry nach dem Quidditch-Training zu sich.

"Wir würden Dich gerne im Schlafsaal zu einem kleinen Gespräch treffen."

Als sie im Schlafsaal ankamen, verschloss James die Tür und versah sie mit einem Schweigezauber. Harry schaute ihn fragend an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Remus, Sirius und Peter sassen auf ihren Betten.

Remus war der erste, der etwas sagte. "Harry, wir möchten Dir etwas erzählen, aber Du musst uns versprechen, dass Du mit niemandem darüber redest."

"Ich verspreche es" sagte Harry ernsthaft.

"Ich bin ein Werwolf" sagte Remus ohne Umschweife.

Harry musste sich sehr anstrengen, einen erstaunten Blick auf sein Gesicht zu setzen. "Das bedeutet, dass Du Dich immer bei Vollmond in einen Wolf verwandelst, richtig?" fragte Harry, indem er versuchte, neugierig zu klingen.

"Ja, jeden Monat gehe ich an Vollmond in die Heulende Hütte, um mich da während der Nacht zu verwandeln. Wenn ich mit Menschen zusammen wäre, würden diese es nicht überleben. Unsere drei Freunde hier sind Animagi; deshalb können sie während dieser Zeit mit mir zusammenbleiben. James ist ein Hirsch, Sirius ein Hund, und Peter eine Ratte. Verstehst Du das, und verstehst Du, warum Du mit niemand anderem darüber reden kannst? Weder darüber, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, noch darüber, dass sie unregistrierte Animagi sind?"

"Ja, Remus, ich kann es voll verstehen, und es macht mir nichts. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an James und Sirius:"

Die vier anderen Jungen schauten ihn verblüfft an. "Was könnte das sein?" fragte Sirius.

"Könnt Ihr mir beibringen, ein Animagus zu werden? Bitte" fügte er dringlich hinzu.

Alle brachen in erleichtertes Gelächter aus. "Natürlich können wir es Dir beibringen - jeden Abend direkt nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit hier im Schlafsaal." James nahm eine Feder und schrieb etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. "Geh in die Bibliothek und hol Dir dieses Buch. Lies die ersten zwei Kapitel bis morgen abend."

Harry nahm das Pergament, bedankte sich und ging direkt in die Bibliothek, um sich das Buch zu holen. Während der Nacht schaffte er es, das Buch komplett zu verschlingen. Es war so interessant, dass er einfach nicht aufhören konnte zu lesen.

Am Morgen fragte er James nach dem Zaubertrank, der im Buch erwähnt war; man brauchte ihn, um sehen zu können, was für ein Tier man werden würde.

"Wie komme ich an das Gebräu? Muss ich das selber brauen?"

"Ja, Du musst es entweder selbst brauen, oder Du kannst es in Hogsmeade kaufen, aber ich weiss nicht, wann das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende ist. Wir haben den Trank in Hogsmeade gekauft; deshalb weiss ich nicht, wie schwierig er zu brauen ist."

"In diesem Fall werde ich Severus fragen. Ihr wisst ja, dass er mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gibt, und ich sehe ihn heute abend sowieso. Vielleicht kann er mir heute abend zeigen, wie man ihn braut."

"Bist Du sicher, dass Snivellus niemandem davon erzählt?"

"Ja" sagte Harry ernsthaft. "Ich bin sicher."

Als er Severus und Lily von dem Trank erzählte, waren beide Feuer und Flamme, ihn zu brauen und selbst auch auszuprobieren. Harry verspreach, ihnen alles zu erzählen, das er bei seinem Unterricht mit den Rumtreibern hörte und ihnen während ihrer Zaubertrank-Nachhilfestunden zu helfen, so dass sie auch lernen könnten, Animagi zu werden.

Harry kam gerade rechtzeitig zu seiner ersten Animagus-Stunde, den Zaubertrank in der Tasche seines Umhangs. Er war sehr aufgeregt.

"So, Harry, hast Du den Trank?"

Stolz zeigte Harry ihnen das Fläschchen.

"Ich würde Dir raten, Dich auf Dein Bett zu legen, wenn Du das Zeug trinkst, denn Du verwandelst Dich dann wirklich in ein Tier, und die Verwandlung kann beim ersten mal sehr schmerzhaft sein" riet ihm James.

Harry tat wie ihm gesagt worden war, verwandelte sich… und ein paar Minuten lang wusste er nicht ein noch aus vor lauter Schmerzen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Freunde

**Kapitel**** 4 – Fre****u****nd****e**

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er wieder völlig bei Bewusstsein war. Aber irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Sein Gesichtsfeld war plötzlich sehr erweitert, und es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Flügel. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah nur eine Menge weisser Federn.

"Ein Phönix! Du bist ein Phönix!"

"Ein Eisphönix. Lauter weisse Federn und ein paar grüne, cool!"

"Ein magisches Tier; das ist toll! Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre. Seine Freunde strahlten ihn an. Schliesslich realisierte Harry: Wenn er es schaffte, ein Animagus zu werden, wäre er ein Phönix. Das wäre wundervoll. Harry war überglücklich.

"Bitte, bitte, Ihr müsst es mir beibringen" sagte er, sobald er wieder in seiner menschlichen Form war.

"Das tun wir, und wir fangen gleich morgen Abend an" sagte sein Vater, der die Aufregung seines Freundes voll verstehen konnte.

Während der nächsten Wochen halfen ihm seine Freunde jeden Abend mit seinen Animagus-Übungen, und zweimal die Woche übte Harry zusammen mit Lily und Severus. Lily versuchte, sich in eine Eule zu verwandeln, und Severus in eine Schlange.

_-----_

Es war Freitag morgen, und Harry sass in der Verwandlungsklasse. Ihm graute schon wieder vor der Verwandlung eines Knopfes in exakt einen Hasen. Sein Magen drehte sich um, und er war kurz davor sich zu übergeben, als

Die Lehrerin sagte "Mr. Potter bitte."

Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um seinen Knopf zu verwandeln, und einen Augenblick spatter liefen drei rosa Häschen auf seinem Tisch herum.

Professor McGonagall nickte bestätigend und liess die Hasen verschwinden.

"Sie waren zwar noch nicht dran, Mr. Pane, aber das war in der Tat sehr gute Verwandlung. Nun Mr. Potter bitte." Harry setzte sich erleichtert zurück. Zum Glück hatte niemand bemerkt, dass er auf den falschen Namen reagiert hatte.

_-----_

Das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison fand unter strahlendem Sonnenschein statt und war ein glänzender Erfolg für das Gryffindor Team. Es gelang der Mannschaft, die Hufflepuffs 270:40 zu schlagen. Die anschliessende Party im Gryffindor Turm war laut und dauerte die halbe Nacht, aber obwohl die Rumtreiber dabei waren, vermisste Harry etwas von der Atmosphäre, die die Weasley Zwillinge auf ihren Siegesparties verbreiteten.

_-----_

Am Sonntag morgen beschloss Harry, einen Spaziergang um den See herum zu machen. Er setzte sich an seine Lieblingsstelle unter einem Baum am anderen Seeufer, dachte über sein Leben in der Vergangenheit und in der Zukunt nach und fragte sich, ob er wohl nur durch seinen Aufenthalt in der Vergangenheit unbeabsichtigt die Zukunft ändern würde.

Plötzlich sah er etwas auf der anderen Seite des Sees – eine Szene, die ihm nur zu bekannt war. Sirius und James waren dabei, Severus zu ärgern, während Remus an der Seite sass und ein Buch las.

Die Rumtreiber wussten gar nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als Harry angerannt kam und schrie "Lasst Severus SOFORT in Ruhe, oder Ihr werdet mich von meiner schlechteren Seite kennen lernen!"

"Was hast Du mit Snivellus zu tun?" fragte Sirius.

"Er ist mein Freund, und Du wirst nie in der Lage sein zu verstehen warum, wenn Du Dich nicht bemühst, ihn kennen zu lernen."

"Er ist ein Slytherin, und Du kannst sicher sein, dass er in der Zukunft Voldemorts Füsse küssen wird."

"Kommt mal hierher, Sirius, James und Remus. Ich muss Euch etwas erzählen. JETZT!" Harry schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Schweigezauber um die vier und Severus.

"Hört mir jetzt ganz genau zu, denn ich werde Euch das nur einmal erzählen. Ich bin um zwanzig Jahre aus der Zukunft gekommen. Ich weiss alles, dass sich in Euren Leben während der nächsten zwanzig Jahre ereignen wird. In der Zukunft wird Severus auf meiner Seite sein, aber Euer guter Freund Peter wird Lily und James an Voldemort verraten und dafür Sirius nach Azkaban bringen."

"WAS!"

"Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

"Wirklich? Das bedeutet... was ist Dein richtiger Name?" James starrte Harry an.

Harry grunzte. "Mein Name ist Harry James Potter... Papa."

"Du bist mein Sohn???" James strahlte ihn an. "Wer ist Deine Mutter???"

"Das werde ich Dich selbst herausfinden lassen... Papa" lachte Harry.

"Und Sirius und Remus sind meine Paten, aber ich muss Euch sagen, dass ich nicht stolz auf Eltern oder Paten sein kann, die die ganze Zeit andere Studenten ärgern. Ich bin hier und heute Euer Freund, aber Severus ist auch mein Freund!"

"Kennst Du uns alle aus der Zukunft?" fragte Remus neugierig.

"Ich kenne Dich sehr gut, Remus, aber mehr kann ich Euch nicht sagen; tut mir leid. Ich darf nicht über die Zukunft reden; deshalb fragt mich bitte sonst nichts anderes mehr. Aber tut mir bitte einen Gefallen und benehmt Euch wenigstens zivilisiert gegenüber Severus, selbst wenn Ihr nicht mit ihm befreundet sein wollt."

Hiermit hob Harry den Schweigezauber auf und zog Severus mit sich weg. Sobald sich die Rumtreiber umdrehten, schickte er ihnen drei Vergessenszauber hinterher und murmelte leise, so dass nur Severus es hören konnte "Es tut mir leid, Remus, Sirius, James, aber ich musste das machen".

Severus grinste. "Du bist voller Geheimnisse, nicht wahr? Werden sie sich an irgend etwas davon erinnern?"

"Sie werden sich nur daran erinnern, dass sie Peter nicht vollkommen vertrauen sollen, aber dafür Dir."

"Ich muss Dir wirklich sehr danken."

"Gern geschehen Severus."

"Du wolltest mir immer noch erzählen, was am Mittwoch passiert ist, das Dich davon abhielt, zu Zaubersprüche zu kommen."

Harry kicherte. "Zunächst mal war die Nacht davor Vollmond. Ich habe die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, darüber nachzugrübeln, ob ich ihnen sagen sollte, dass ich über Remus Bescheid weiss oder nicht; ich habe nur etwa eine Stunde in der Nacht geschlafen und bin mit wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Dann bin ich zu Verwandlung gegangen, wo wir Knöpfe in Hasen verwandeln sollten und mir ist einfach davon schlecht geworden."

"Wir mussten das auch machen. Was ist das Problem damit, Knöpfe in Hasen zu verwandeln? Nicht dass ich es besonders gut könnte, aber..." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry kicherte wieder. "An dem Tag, als ich hier ankam, genau vor der schrecklichen Zaubertränke-Stunde bei Dir, die mich hier her brachte, hatte ich Verwandlung und wir mussten eben genau das Gleiche machen. Damals habe ich es versucht, aber anstatt den Knopf in einen Hasen zu verwandeln, habe ich es 'geschafft', ein paar Dutzend davon herzuzaubern. McGonagall war ziemlich genervt, ihren Klassenraum voll mit rosa Häschen zu haben, und dann noch mindestens fünfzig Stück davon. Auf jeden Fall musste ich sie alle einzeln wieder zurückverwandeln. Aber der springende Punkt ist, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit hasse. Dein zukünftiges Selbst nennt mich immer "Aufmerksamkeit heischendes Blag", weil sich immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtet. Aber ich will das nicht, und hier bin ich bisher ein ganz normaler Schüler ohne irgendwelche Besonderheiten, genau wie jeder andere auch. Niemals in meinem Leben bin ich so glücklich gewesen. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, welche Angst ich gehabt habe, das wegen dieser deppigen Verwandlung zu verlieren!"

-----

Das Halloween Fest ein paar Tage später unterschied sich nicht sehr von denen, an die Harry gewöhnt war. Aber da er nicht umhin konnte, daran zu denken, was in vier Jahren an genau diesem Tag passieren würde, konnte er das Fest gar nicht richtig geniessen und beschloss, früh ins Bett zu gehen. Sobald er allerdings im Bett war, begann er zu träumen. Er fand sich plötzlich in einer dunklen Kammer wieder und hörte sich selbst sprechen.

"Kommt her, meine treuen Diener. Wir haben einige neue, junge Studenten, denen heute die Ehre zuteil wird, mein Mal zu empfangen, bevor wir zur Winkelgasse aufbrechen und der Welt zeigen, wie Halloween richtig gefeiert werden sollte. Meine treuesten Diener, bitte bringt Eure Kinder zu mir."

Die Todesser, die von ihren Kindern begleitet waren, die noch keine Todesser-Maske trugen, kamen vor und küssten Voldemorts Umhang. Er versah jeden der neuen Todesser mit seinem Mal und führte einer persönliche Zeremonie mit jedem von ihnen durch.

"Malfoy Junior, was ist Dein Name?"

"Lucius, mein Lord."

"Bist Du willig, mein Diener für die Macht der Welt gegen das Licht zu sein?"

"Ja, mein Lord."

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über Malfoy "Crucio".

Harry warf sich in seinem Bett umher mit einer Hand auf seiner Narbe. Nach kurzer Zeit stornierte Voldemort den Zauberspruch.

"Warum willst Du in meinen Kreis aufgenommen werden?"

"Weil ich Ihrer Macht über die Welt dienen will."

"Dann werden wir sehen, ob Du Dich als meines Mals würdig erweist. Crucio." Nach ein paar Minuten beendete er den Spruch, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoys Arm plazierte und etwas in Parsel (Schlangensprache) murmelte, so dass das Dunkle Mal auf Malfoys Arm erschien. "Wilkommen im Kreis meiner treuen Diener. Ich erwarte nur das beste von Dir. Crucio".

Harry war gerade dabei zuzusehen, wie der dritte Student sein Mal erhielt, als Lily und Remus, die ihn gesucht hatten, ihn in seinem Bett fanden, in dem er sich herumwälzte, seine Narbe blutend. Lily versuchte, ihn zu wecken.

"Harry, wach auf, was ist los?"

Harry stöhnte und murmelte "Bitte geht und holt Dumbledore. Schnell."

"Ich gehe" sagte Remus. "Du bleibst hier und kümmerst Dich um ihn." Er rannte aus dem Raum.

"Was ist mit Dir, Harry? Kann ich irgend etwas für Dich tun?"

Harry schaffte es gerade noch zu sagen "Ich muss spucken", und Lily verwandelte eilig einen herumliegenden Socken in einen Eimer, bevor Harry sich auf die Seite drehte und sich übergab.

Nach ein paar Minuten betrat Dumbledore den Raum mit McGonagall im Tau. Sie eilten zu Harry.

"Was ist los Mr. Pane? Sind Sie krank?"

"Seine Narbe blutet und er glüht, Albus; wir sollten ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"Nein. Ich muss Ihnen etwas erzählen – nur Ihnen beiden bitte. Es ist wichtig" forderte Harry dringlich.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, vielen Dank, dass Sie uns Bescheid gesagt haben. Bitte verlassen Sie uns für einen Augenblick" sagte der Schulleiter, bevor er einen Schweigezauber um sie warf.

"Ich hatte eine Vision. Voldemort wird heute abend die Winkelgasse angreifen. Sie müssen den Orden des Phönix und die Auroren schnell alarmieren!"

Die Professoren schauten Harry ungläubig an. McGonagall flüsterte Dumbledore zu "Er scheint hohes Fieber zu haben. Meinst Du er halluziniert?"

Harry regte sich allmählich auf. "Nein! Ich habe diese Narbe bekommen, als Voldemort versuchte mich zu töten, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Seitdem bin ich über diese Narbe mit Voldemort verbunden gewesen. Ich kann oft seine Todesser-Treffen und andere Dinge sehen, wenn ich schlafe. Auf diese Weise habe ich es auch in der Zukunft geschafft, ihn umzubringen. Bitte glauben Sie mir. Er hat heute abend mehrere Studenten als neue Todesser initialisiert und hat den Todessern gesagt, dass sie später heute abend die Winkelgasse angreifen würden. Also beeilen Sie sich bitte und kontaktieren Sie die Auroren."

"So unglaubwürdig dies ist, Minerva, halte ich Mr. Pane für sehr vertrauenswürdig und glaube, was er sagt. Deshalb werde ich die Auroren und einige unserer Freunde bitten, mich später in der Winkelgasse zu treffen. Bitte bewache die Schule für mich und bring Mr. Pane in den Krankenflügel, damit Poppy nach ihm sehen kann." Hiermit verschwand er eilig.

Professor McGonagall schaute Harry an. "Meinen Sie, Sie schaffen es, zum Krankenflügel zu laufen?"

"NEIN! Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche nicht in den Krankenflügel zu gehen!"

Seine Hauslehrerin starrte ihn an und sagte "Ihre Narbe blutet, Sie haben Fieber, und Sie haben offensichtlich auch Schmerzen. Entweder gehen Sie mit Mr. Lupins und meiner Hilfe zum Krankenflügel, oder ich werde Sie dorthin schweben lassen. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung."

Harry stöhnte und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Während Remus und die Lehrerin Harry zum Krankenflügel halfen, ging Lily in die Grosse Halle, um Madam Pomfrey zu holen.

Als Poppy in den Krankenflügel kam und Harry sah, fragte sie "Was haben Sie diesmal angestellt, Mr. Pane?"

Harry murmelte "Nichts, es geht mir gut. Ich brauche nur einen Kopfschmerztrank, und dann kann ich wieder gehen."

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte ihn schnell und sagte ernst "Auf gar keinen Fall. Sie können es sich in dem Bett gemütlich machen; Sie werden heute Nacht hierbleiben. Und ich möchte keine weiteren Diskussionen darüber, denn ich entscheide hier, ob es Ihnen gut geht oder nicht." Sie gab ihm einen Kopfschmerztrank und einen Fiebertrank zu trinken, und Harry legte sich schmollend hin.

Professor McGonagall sagte "Poppy, falls Du mich brauchst, werde ich in Albus Büro sein, da er für ein paar Stunden ausser Haus ist. Bitte gib Harry kein Schlafmittel, weil es sein kann, dass Albus später heute abend mit ihm sprechen muss."

"Und ich sage Dir, Minerva, auch wenn er der Schulleiter ist, kann er nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht kommen und meine Patienten aufwecken!" Hiermit scheuchte sie die Lehrerin und die Schüler aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry wurde ein paar Stunden später von mehreren lauten Stimmen geweckt. Er konnte nur zwei davon erkennen: Dumbledores und Pomfreys.

"Es tut mir leid, Poppy, aber die Auroren müssen jetzt mit ihm reden. Ich kann ihnen nicht erklären, wie wir im voraus wissen könnten, was heute nacht geschehen würde. Mr. Pane hat heute nacht vielen Leuten das Leben gerettet. Bitte lass uns für ein paar Minuten mit ihm reden."

"Mr. Pane geht es nicht gut, und es ist nicht in Ordnung, ihn zu stören. Die Auroren haben exakt fünf Minuten, um mit ihm zu reden, bevor ich sie alle hinausschmeisse." Madam Pomfrey klang sehr ärgerlich.

Dumbledore näherte sich Harry. "Harry, mein lieber Junge, es tut mir sehr leid, Dich zu stören. Die Auroren möchten Dir danken, dass Du heute abend Hunderte von Menschenleben gerettet hast. Kannst Du ihnen bitte ganz kurz erzählen, wie Du wissen konntest, was heute abend passieren würde?"

Harry hatte gerade seine Erklärung beendet, als eine sehr ärgerlich aussehende Heilerin hinüberkam und die Auroren hinauswarf. "RAUS HIER JETZT!"

Die Auroren dankten Dumbledore und Harry und eilten aus dem Raum.

Dumbledore setzte sich in einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und fragte "Poppy, was genau ist das Problem mit Harry?"

Harry schaute sehr genervt weg.

"Seine Kopfschmerzen scheinen besser zu sein, aber er hat immer noch Fieber, und er scheint ein Problem mit seinen Nerven zu haben; ich weiss nicht genau, was es ist, aber es gefällt mir nicht."

Harry schaute sie fragend an. "Kennen Sie in dieser Zeit den Anti-Cruciatus-Trank noch nicht?"

Poppy und Dumbledore tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor Dumbledore sich an Harry wandte. "Was genau ist dieser Trank, Harry?" fragte er.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Der Anti-Cruciatus-Trank wirkt den Effekten des Cruciatus Fluchs entgegen. Wenn ich meine Visionen habe, kann ich nicht nur sehen und hören, was Voldemort und seine Todesser tun und sagen, sondern ich kann auch seine Emotionen spüren und spüre jeden Fluch, den er auf jemanden spricht. Und da er den Cruciatus Fluch so sehr mag, habe ich oft unter ihm zu leiden. Heute nacht war es etwa acht mal, jeder davon für vielleicht ein oder zwei Mintuen. Die Nachwirkungen werden sich in ein oder zwei Tagen geben, aber in meiner Zeit hat Professor Snape immer diesen Trank für mich gemacht. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch seine eigene Erfindung."

Dumbledore blickte Harry durchdringend an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er jetzt schon erfunden ist. Aber wir werden Severus fragen. Falls nicht, weisst Du zufällig, wie er gebraut wird?"

"Ich weiss wahrscheinlich ungefähr die Zutaten, weil er in meinem Zaubertränke-Buch für's sechste Jahr war, aber ich weiss nicht, wie er gebraut wird. Aber Severus ist so gut in Zaubertränke; ich bin sicher, dass er es schaffen wird, den Trank zu brauen."

Dumbledore lachte. "Du scheinst wirklich sehr viel Vertrauen in Severus zu haben."

"Ja Professor. Auch wenn er mich in meiner Zeit richtig gehasst hat, hat er mir mehrfach schon das Leben gerettet."

"Alles klar" sagte Dumbledore. "Twinkle!" Mit einem POP erschien ein Hauself neben ihm. "Twinkle, bitte geh und bring Severus Snape zu uns, so schnell es geht."

Eine Minute später tauchte die Hauselfe wieder auf, zusammen mit einem sehr genervten Severus.

"Ah, mein Junge, wie gut, dass Du da bist. Danke schön Twinkle. Severus, hast Du schon mal von dem Anti-Cruciatus-Trank gehört?"

"Nein. Sollte ich ihn kennen?"

"Laut Harry hier hast Du ihn erfunden – wir wissen nur nicht genau wann."

"Das heisst, Sie haben mich mitten in der Nacht geweckt und hier her gebracht, damit ich mal eben einen Trank entwickle, von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört habe?" Severus starrte sie an. Er war sehr genervt, aber als Dumbledore ihm von Harrys Vision und seinem Leiden unter den Auswirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches erzählte, war Severus voll wach und im Zaubertränkemeister-Modus.

"Okay Harry, dann erzähl mir mal alles, das Du darüber weisst. Professor und Madam Pomfrey, Sie können uns allein lassen, dies wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern."

"Professor, es geht mir gut. Schauen Sie, es ist fast 3 Uhr morgens. Meinen Sie nicht auch, dass Severus erst einmal schlafen sollte? Wir können versuchen, diesen Trank morgen nach dem Unterricht zu brauen."

"Nein Harry, wir werden es jetzt machen. Erzähl mir einfach nur alles, was Du weisst, und ich werde versuchen, den Trank für Dich zu brauen."

"Alles klar, meine Jungs" strahlte Dumbledore sie an. "Aber Ihr seid beide morgen vom Unterricht entschuldigt. Ich sehe Euch morgen früh. Gute Nacht Poppy."

"Severus, Du kennst meine Zaubertrankkünste, deshalb weisst Du hoffentlich, dass Du Dich nicht auf das verlassen kannst, was ich Dir sage. Soweit ich mich von einem Blick in mein Zaubertränkebuch vom sechsten Jahr erinnere, brauchst Du den normalen Heiltrank als Basis und musst Blütenblätter vom syrischen Wildfeuer, Cumberflow, zerriebene Fliegenflügel, vier Tropfen Jojobaöl und einen Tropfen Phönixtränen-Extrakt hinzufügen. Das ist alles was ich weiss. Ich weiss nicht, wie es gebraut wird."

"Das ist okay, Harry, allein damit, dass Du mir die Zutaten genannt hast, hast Du mir sehr geholfen. Nun versuch mal, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Ich werde versuchen, den Trank zu brauen. Würdest Du ihn am Geruch oder an der Farbe erkennen, oder müsstest Du ihn trinken, um zu wissen, ob er richtig ist?" Harry stöhnte.

"Oh, Severus, frag mich nicht. Du weisst, dass ich ein Schwachkopf in Zaubertränke bin. Wenn es völlig anders ist, werde ich das wohl erkennen, aber wenn es ähnlich ist, weiss ich nicht, ob ich einen Unterschied merke."

Nach etwa drei Stunden kehrte Severus zurück, drei Phiolen mit Zaubertränken in den Händen. Er weckte Harry auf und fragte "Meinst Du, dass Du eines hiervon erkennst?" Harry setzte sich auf, schaute jede Phiole ganz genau an und roch an jedem Trank, bevor er zu einem der Tränke zeigte.

"Ich denke, es könnte dieser sein. Lass ihn mich ausprobieren."

"Nur, wenn Du Dir ziemlich sicher bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du einfach etwas ausprobierst, auch wenn ein Trank mit diesen Zutaten nicht viel Schaden anrichten kann."

Harry nahm den Trank von Severus, trank die Hälfte davon aus und entspannte sich sichtlich. "Danke Severus; ich wusste, dass Du es schaffen würdest. Danke!"

Severus schenkte Harry ein sehr erleichtertes Lächeln und legte sich auf das Bett neben Harrys. "Lass uns versuchen, noch ein bischen zu schlafen, Harry, gute Nacht" sagte er noch, aber Harry schlief bereits.

Harry hatte noch nicht lange geschlafen, als er von einem stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe geweckt wurde.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	5. Der Orden des Phönix

**Kapitel 5 – Der Orden des Phönix**

Er merkte, dass Voldemort sehr ärgerlich war, wahrscheinlich wegen des erfolglosen Angriffs in der Nacht. Kurze Zeit später wurde er in eine weitere Vision gezogen.

"Meine treuesten Diener meines inneren Kreises" – er war von Todessern umgeben – "die Zeit ist gekommen, in der ich mich fragen muss, ob Ihr wirklich so treu seid, wie ich immer annehme. Wie konnten die Auroren von unseren Plänen wissen, in der Winkelgasse eine Show für die ganze Welt abzuziehen? Ich kann mir nur einen Grund dafür vorstellen – wir müssen einen Spion in unserer Mitte haben!"

Die Todesser fielen auf ihre Knie. Einer von ihnen, den Harry nicht erkennen konnte, weil er eine Maske trug, sprach zuerst. "Mein Lord, ich weiss nicht, wie die Auroren von unseren Plänen Wind bekommen konnten, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir einen Spion im inneren Circle haben. Vielleicht ist einer von den anderen gestern früher gegangen, nachdem Sie den Anschlag angekündigt hatten. Er hätte Zeit genug gehabt, um die Auroren zu warnen."

"Unmöglich, Malfoy. Ich hatte meinen Anti-Apparition Schutz in Funktion gestern, so dass niemand wegkommen konnte. Crucio."

Malfoy schrie vor Schmerzen. Harry auch.

"Nott. Was ist Deine Theorie?"

"Mein Lord, ich weiss es nicht. Aber es kann keiner hier von diesem Mitgliedern sein. Wir kennen uns gegenseitig zu gut."

"Hoffentlich. Crucio. Avery, komm her. Wer könnte den Auroren Bescheid gesagt haben?"

"Mein Lord, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Aber haben Sie nicht einen Spion im Ministerium, der das herausfinden könnte?"

"Ich habe keinen Spion bei den Auroren. Crucio. Crabbe und Goyle, habt Ihr eine vernünftige Erklärung für mich?"

"Nein, mein Lord, es tut mir leid."

"Mein Lord, ich habe keine Ahnung, tut mir leid."

"Tut mir leid ist nicht genug! Crucio. Crucio. Ich erwarte besseres von Euch allen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Ihr seid entlassen."

Harry wachte auf, stöhnte und erbrach sich über das Bett. Im selben Augenblick kam Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel und eilte zu Harrys Bett.

"Harry! Was ist jetzt? Deine Narbe blutet schon wieder. Hattest Du noch eine Vision?"

Harry stöhnte. "Nein, er ist nur sehr enttäuscht über den missglückten Angriff letzte Nacht und hat die Todesser von seinem inneren Circle gefoltert. Das heist Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und Avery."

"Hast Du diese Visionen oft?"

"Ziemlich oft. Voldemort war weg bis ungefähr 15 Monate bevor ich hier her kam, so dass ich sie nur während dieser 15 Monate hatte, und gestern war das erste mal seit ich hier bin. Halloween scheint immer schon etwas besonderes für Tom gewesen zu sein."

"Du hast also immer schon viel Zeit hier im Krankenflügel verbracht." Es war mehr eine Schlussfolgerung als eine Frage, aber Harry antwortete trotzdem.

"Ja, leider. In meiner Zeit hatte ich sogar mein eigenes Bett hier, obwohl ich es hier hasse." Harry nahm die noch halb volle Phiole von seinem Nachttisch, trank sie aus und entspannte sich.

"Ist das der Trank, den Severus für Dich gemacht hat?"

"Ja Professor. Habe ich Ihnen nicht erzählt, dass er in meiner Zeit der beste Tränkemeister Englands ist?"

"Und ich schaffe es trotzdem, ihn als Professor für Zaubertränke hier zu halten?!" Harry nickte.

'_Gewisse Informationen muss ich einfach in mein Denkarium legen, bevor ich einem Gedächtniszauber unterworfen werde'_ dachte Dumbledore zu sich selbst. Laut sagte er "Ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen, damit sie Dich untersuchen kann. Anschliessend können wir zusammen frühstücken. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, über die ich gerne mit Dir reden würde, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht."

"Natürlich nicht, Professor."

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte Harry und sagte zu Dumbledore "Nein! Sie können ihn nicht mitnehmen. Seine Temperatur ist noch so hoch wie gestern, und seine Narbe ist wieder offen. Kommen Sie nach dem Frühstück, wenn es sein muss. Wenn nichts mehr passiert, werde ich ihn vor dem Abendessen entlassen oder spätestens morgen früh."

"Dann werde ich in einer halben Stunde zurückkommen. Ich will mit Harry sprechen, und nach den Ereignissen der Nacht kann ich damit nicht warten."

Pomfrey gab Harry mehrere Heiltränke, verband seinen Kopf und drängte ihn, wenigstens ein wenig von seinem Frühstück zu essen, womit er gerade fertig war, als Dumbledore zurückkam.

"Harry, als wir gestern abend in Deinem Schlafsaal miteinander gesprochen haben, sagtest Du etwas von einem 'Orden des Phönix', ist das richtig?"

Harry nickte bestätigend.

"Könntest Du mir bitte erklären, was es mit diesem Orden auf sich hat?"

Harrys Augen wurden grösser. "Oops, ich habe gedacht, dass es den Orden in dieser Zeit schon gab. Auf jeden Fall ist er eine Organisation der Seite des Lichts, von Ihnen gegründet, und die Mitglieder sind meist ehemalige Studenten von Hogwarts, denen Sie vertrauen, zum Beispiel den Weasleys."

"Dann ist es wohl Zeit, diesen Orden zu gründen! Warum ist er Orden des Phönix benannt?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher. Wissen Sie, ich bin noch kein Mitglied. Sie nehmen nur Studenten auf, die volljährig sind und die Schule abgeschlossen haben. Aber ich glaube, dass es zwei Gründe hat. Einer hat mit der Prozedur zu tun, die die Leute über sich ergehen lassen müssen, wenn sie dem Orden beitreten. Ich denke, dass Fawkes sie zu akzeptieren hat. Vielleicht weiss er mehr darüber; ich weiss nicht, ob das seine oder Ihre Idee war. Der zweite Grund ist der, dass Sie das Phönix Symbol für den Orden und auch für schnelle Kommunikation verwenden. Aber fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, wie das genau funktioniert."

"Gut, Harry. Dies sind sehr wertvolle Informationen. Also wo und wann trifft sich dieser Orden?"

"Um... In meiner Zeit haben sie sich in Sirius Haus getroffen, Sie wissen schon, im alten Black-Haus. Es ist unter dem Fidelius-Zauber, und Sie sind der Geheimniswahrer. Aber soweit ich weiss, hat sich der Orden früher in Hogwarts getroffen, vielleicht hier im Büro oder so. Sie berufen den Orden ein, wenn es notwendig ist. Zum Beispiel wenn Voldemort irgendwo angreift, oder wenn die Ordensmitglieder aus irgendeinem Grund etwas oder jemanden bewachen müssen."

"Okay Harry, das genügt für den Anfang. Weißt Du, wieviele Mitglieder der Orden zu Deiner Zeit hatte?"

"Nein. Ich kenne ungefähr zwanzig von ihnen, aber ich schätze, dass da sicher so etwas fünzig von ihnen sind, manche davon nicht so aktiv. Ich weiss es nicht genau. Soll ich Ihnen die Mitglieder des Ordens nennen, die ich kenne?"

"Ja bitte, das wäre sehr hilfreich. Die kompletten Namen bitte."

"Albus Dumbledore als Vorsitzender, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, ich bin nicht sicher, ob Madam Pomfrey auch ein Mitglied ist, aber ich denke ja, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Evans (natürlich nicht in meiner Zeit, weil sie tot sind, aber früher), Peter Pettigrew war auch im Orden zu der Zeit, war aber ein Todesser, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley und all ihre Kinder bis auf eines, Agatha Longbottom, Frank Longbottom und seine Frau Alice (die zu meiner Zeit in der Langzeitgeschädigten-Abteilung in St. Mungos sind),..." Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach.

"Einige Auroren wie Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Nymphadora Tonks, ihre Mutter war glaube ich auch im Orden, dann Arabella Figg. Die Eltern von James Potter waren sicher auch Ordensmitglieder. Es tut mir leid, Professor, das ist alles, das mir im Moment einfällt. Aber wenn Sie mich zu bestimmten Personen befragen, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht mehr über sie erzählen."

"Alles klar Harry, vielen Dank. Ich werde ein Gespräch mit Fawkes führen und... Wer, meinst Du, ist meine zweite Hand in diesem Orden?"

"Professor McGonagall. Sie ist Ihre zweite Hand in jeder Hinsicht, Sir."

"Dann werde ich mit ihr auch sprechen. Es kann sein, dass einer von uns nachher kommt und noch mehr Fragen hat. Jetzt versuche erst einmal, Dich auszuruhen."

Harry lachte. "Ich habe nichts gegen Fragen; im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, wenn ich helfen kann. Aber bitte erzählen Sie niemandem ausser Professor McGonagall von mir; ich möchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ich sowieso bekomme" fügte er bittend hinzu.

Dumbledore war gerade auf seinem Weg aus dem Krankenflügel, als Harry ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

"Entschuldigung, Professor. Ich habe etwas vergessen zu sagen. Sie wissen ja, dass Voldemort gestern Nacht verschiedene neue Todesser initialisiert hat, und ich habe ein paar von ihnen erkannt. Es waren Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle und Pettigrew."

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde weiss. "Peter Pettigrew? Bist Du ganz sicher?"

"Ja, Professor, ich bin sicher."

Als Dumbledore gegangen war, schaute Harry sich nach Madam Pomfrey um, aber sie war glücklicher Weise nirgends in Sicht. Er stand auf und verliess den Krankenflügel so schnell und leise er konnte und rannte hinauf zum Gryffindor Turm. Zum Glück traf er niemanden im Schlafanzug und mit dem Verband um seinen Kopf, da die zweite Unterrichtsstunde gerade begonnen hatte. Er zog einen Umhang über seinen Schlafanzug, nahm sein Zaubertränke-Buch, Pergament und eine Feder und rannte zurück zum Krankenflügel, um sich das Buch anzuschauen und ein paar Notizen zu machen, bis Severus aufwachte.

Er wurde etwa eine Stunde vor dem Mittagessen wach, und als er zu Harrys Bett hinüberkam, flüsterte Harry "Beobachte sie, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Lass uns hier verschwinden, sobald sie ausser Sicht ist."

Severus schaute Harry fragend an. "Bist Du sicher, dass es Dir gut geht? Hat sie Dich schon entlassen?"

"Nein, aber sie hat gesagt, sie würde mich wahrscheinlich vor dem Abendessen gehen lassen, also wird es okay sein."

"Und wo gehen wir hin? Der Zaubertränke-Klassenraum wird um diese Tageszeit noch benutzt."

Das hatte Harry nicht bedacht. "Em… wir könnten in den Raum der Wünsche gehen. Nun komm, sie ist gerade nicht da, und die letzte Vormittagsstunde hat gerade angefangen, also lass uns gehen!"

Sie rannten in den siebten Stock, wo Harry vor dem Raum der Wünsche auf und ab ging und dachte '_Wir brauchen ein Zaubertränke-Labor in Verbindung mit einer gemütlichen Sitzecke'_, bis eine Tür erschien.

Severus Augen wurden grösser. "Wow, was ist das hier?"

"Es wird der 'Raum der Wünsche' genannt. Du musst dreimal draussen auf und ab laufen und Dir einen Raum wünschen, den Du brauchst, und er erscheint. In der Zukunft habe ich diesen Raum oft benutzt. Schau Dich einfach um. Da sollten jetzt Regale sein mit den häufigsten Zutaten und allem, was wir sonst brauchen."

Harry warf sich auf eines der gemütlich aussehenden Sofas und rief seinen Freund zu sich. "Lass uns erst mal hier sitzen und reden. Was wollen wir tun? Ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten herausfinden, welche Tränke – insbesondere Heiltränke – Du noch nicht erfunden hast und eine Liste von ihnen machen. Das klingt vielleicht verrückt, aber Du hast viele sehr nützliche Tränke erfunden, wie zum Beispiel den Wolfsbann-Trank."

Severus schaute Harry durchdringend an. "Du meinst, Du willst mich in Zaubertränke unterrichten."

Harry fiel fast vom Sitz vor Lachen. "Natürlich nicht. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber zum Beispiel letzte Nacht hat es mir sehr geholfen, dass Du den Trank für mich brauen konntest. Ich musste heute morgen sogar die zweite Hälfte davon trinken."

Severus schaute entgeistert.

"Deshalb denke ich, dass ich Dir einfach von bestimmten Tränken erzähle, die in meiner Zeit sehr nützlich sind, selbst wenn ich nicht die Zutaten weiss. Auf diese Weise kannst Du sie vielleicht früher erfinden, als Du es sonst getan hättest, um anderen in dieser Zeit zu helfen. Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass Du sie nur erfunden hast, weil ich Dir in dieser Zeit darüber erzählt habe. Oh, ich weiss nicht mehr." Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf tat weh, und er wurde langsam müde. Aber es machte Spass, mit Severus zusammenzuarbeiten. Severus Begeisterung für Zaubertränke schien ansteckend zu sein.

"Okay. Ich finde Deine Idee gar nicht schlecht. Du hast vorhin von einem Trank gesprochen, Wolfsbann-Trank. Was ist das genau?"

"Der Wolfsbann-Trank hilft einem Werwolf, während des Vollmonds seinen Verstand zu behalten. Er verwandelt sich trotzdem in einen Wolf, aber er ist bei klarem Verstand. Als Remus während meiner Zeit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hat, musste er nicht jedes mal in die Heulende Hütte gehen, um sich zu verwandeln, sondern konnte in seinem Büro bleiben. Es dauert allerdings etwa einen Tag, ihn zu brauen, er muss jeden Monat frisch gebraut werden und ist angeblich eine der schwierigsten Tränke überhaupt zu brauen."

Sie sprachen über diverse Tränke, die erfunden werden könnten, bevor Severus begann, einige von ihnen auszuprobieren – mit Harrys Hilfe, der fleissig Zutaten vorbereitete. Sie schafften es, noch einmal den Anti-Cruciatus Trank zu brauen, dismal eine ganze Palette, von der Severus verprach, die Hälfte im Vorrat des Krankenflügels zu deponieren. Die andere Hälfte gab er Harry.

"Das sollte genug für heute sein, lass uns in die Grosse Halle zum Abendessen gehen" sagte Severus zufrieden.

"Geh Du mal, ich möchte einfach in meinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen; ich will kein Abendessen, ich bin zu müde."

Severus starrte ihn an. "Du bringst Dich nur in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten, als Du sowieso schon bist, besonders mit Madam Pomfrey; das weisst Du, nicht wahr?"

Harry grinste. "Das macht nichts. Wenn jemand kommt und mich sucht, werde ich schon fest schlafen."

Severus konnte nicht umhin zu lachen. "Du bist unglaublich. Ach übrigens – willst Du, dass ich Dir Deinen Kopfverband abnehme, oder willst Du ihn einfach so lassen?"

Harry schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Danke, dass Du das gesagt hast; ich hatte ihn vollkommen vergessen. Könntest Du ihn mir bitte abnehmen?"

_-----_

Das Abendessen hatte bereits angefangen, als Severus auf einen leeren Platz am Slytherintisch schlüpfte. Seine Klassenkameraden fragten ihn sofort

"Was war mit Dir heute los? Slughorn hat uns erzählt, dass Du im Krankenflügel warst. Ist alles okay?"

"Ja. Ich musste nicht dort bleiben, ich habe nur dort geschlafen, weil ich in der Nacht einen Trank für Dumbledore brauen musste!" antwortete Severus ziemlich genervt und beendete sein Abendessen schnell. Aber bevor er die Grosse Halle verlassen konnte, rief Dumbledore ihn zum Lehrertisch hinüber.

"Mr. Snape, waren Sie zufällig heute mit Mr. Pane zusammen?"

"Ja Professor, wir haben ein paar Zaubertränke erforscht bis zum Abendessen. Mit seiner Hilfe habe ich einen weiteren neuen Trank für den Krankenflügel gebraut und habe einige neue Ideen für Heiltränke bekommen."

"So verdienstvoll das auch sein mag, und ich bin sehr stolz auf Euch beide, mein Junge, ist Harry jetzt wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Er ist einfach aus dem Krankenflügel abgehauen, ohne dass Poppy ihn entlassen hatte, und er hat Mittag- und Abendessen verpasst. Weisst Du zufällig, wo er jetzt sein könnte?"

"Er hat mir gesagt, er ware müde und würde in seinen Schlafsaal und ins Bett gehen. Es tut mir leid, Professor, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, ihn aus seinen Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten. "Das, mein Junge, scheint mir unmöglich zu sein."

_-----_

Es war fast 7 Uhr, als Lily zu ihrer Zaubertränke-Nachhilfestunde erschien. Harry tauchte überhaupt nicht auf.

"Hi Severus. Wo ist Harry?"

"Hallo Lily. Er kommt heute abend nicht. Er war müde und ist ins Bett gegangen. Aber wir können trotzdem etwas zusammen brauen. Ich habe Madam Pomfrey versprochen, eine Ladung Kopfschmerztrank für den Krankenflügel zu machen; hast Du Lust, mir dabei zu helfen?"

"Natürlich, wenn Du mir sagst, was ich machen muss. Du weisst, dass ich nicht besser in Zaubertränke bin als Harry." Severus grinste.

"Schau, ich habe hier schon die Zutaten. Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, sie zuzubereiten und sie mir in der richtigen Reihenfolge anzugeben, in der ich sie hinzufügen muss?"

"Ist das der Trank, den wir Ende des letzten Schuljahres gebraut haben?"

"Ja Lily."

Als sie auf den Trank warteten, der noch ein paar Minuten simmern musste, nahm Lily all ihren Mut zusammen, schaute aber auf den Boden, als sie fragte: "Severus, Du weisst doch, ehm… Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass dieses Wochenende ein Hogsmeade Wochenende ist. Ich habe gedacht, es wäre vielleicht nett, wenn wir zusammen dorthin gehen könnten, Du, Harry und ich. Was meinst Du?" Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte ihn gefragt. Langsam schaute sie auf, und ihre Augen trafen seine. Was sie dort sah, war... ein Lächeln – eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

"Natürlich Lily. Ich würde das sehr mögen, und ich bin sicher, dass Harry es auch möchte. Wir müssen es ihm morgen sagen."

"Wollen wir unser Animagus Training ohne Harry machen, oder sollten wir auf ihn warten?"

"Ich denke, wir können ohne ihn üben. Er hat mir heute erzählt, dass er es bereits geschafft hat, seinen ganzen Körper zu verwandeln – mit Ausnahme seines Kopfes. Soweit ich weiss, übt er mit den Rumtreibern jeden Abend."

"Also gut, dann lass uns mal machen. Darf ich zuerst?"

Zur gleichen Zeit im Gryffindor Turm…

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Phönixe

**Kapitel 6 – Phönixe**

(# bedeutet Phönix/Vogel-Sprache)

Die meisten Gryffindor-Schüler arbeiteten oder unterhielten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, als plötzlich Professor McGonagall durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Der Raum wurde ad hoc ruhig. Sie schaute sich ernst um und sagte dann "Alles ist in Ordnung; bitte lassen Sie sich nicht stören! Mr. Lupin, würden Sie bitte Mr. Pane für mich holen. Er sollte in Ihrem Schlafsaal sein."

Eine Minute später...

"Es tut mir leid, Professor, er schläft so fest, ich kriege ihn nicht wach. Ist es so dringend?"

"Es ist okay, Mr. Lupin, Sie können hierbleiben. Danke schön. Ich werde selber versuchen, ihn zu wecken."

"Mr. Pane!" Harry reagierte überhaupt nicht, obwohl sie ihn mehrere Male rief. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry blinzelte. "Hmm? Geh'weg, bin müde."

"Mr. Pane!" McGonagall wurde allmählich ärgerlich. "Sie werden nicht mehr müde sein, wenn Sie erfahren, in was für Schwierigkeiten Sie sind, Mr. Pane!"

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte die ärgerliche Lehrerin an. "Was ist los Professor? Darf ich nicht schlafen?"

"Nein. Sie werden mich eine Weile lang begleiten. Zuerst gehen wir zum Krankenflügel, wo Sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey dafür entschuldigen, dass Sie einfach weggelaufen sind und dann auch noch zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst haben. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie Ihnen ganz deutlich erklärt hat, dass Sie keine Mahlzeiten verpassen dürfen, weil Sie diese dringend benötigen. Anschliessend lassen Sie sich von ihr untersuchen und offiziell entlassen. Danach gehen wir zu Professor Dumbledore. Er hat Sie heute nachmittag im Krankenflügel gesucht, um mit Ihnen zu reden, aber da Sie nicht da waren, wo Sie hätten sein sollen, fürchte ich, dass Sie jetzt seine Fragen beantworten müssen, auch wenn Sie müde sind. Kommen Sie, Mr. Pane."

Madam Pomfrey war noch verärgerter. Sie gab ihm einen Nährstoff-Trank zu trinken und sagte "Sie dürfen keine Mahlzeiten auslassen. Ab jetzt werden Professor McGonagall und ich Sie bei jeder Mahlzeit beobachten. Wenn Sie eine Mahlzeit verpassen oder nicht vernünftig essen, erwarte ich Sie hier eine halbe Stunde vor der Schlafenszeit. Da Sie heute zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst haben, werden Sie morgen abend für einen zweiten Nährtrank hier herkommen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

"Ja Madam" sagte Harry genervt.

"Und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich selbst aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Ich bin diejenige, die entscheidet, ob Sie gesund genug sind oder nicht, und Sie waren eindeutig noch NICHT gesund genug, als Sie selbst beschlossen haben, sich zu entlassen. Sie haben immer noch ein bischen Fieber und sind viel müder, als Sie es abends um 7 Uhr sein sollten. Daher müssen Sie es in den nächsten Tagen ruhig angehen lassen. Ich möchte, dass Sie eine Woche lang davon Abstand nehmen, Quidditch zu spielen und die Zeit statt dessen nutzen und sich ins Bett legen und ausruhen."

Harry war nun richtig sauer. "Das ist nicht vernünftig, das ist nur Bestrafung, stimmts?!"

Poppy war immer noch ärgerlich. "Nein, Mr. Pane, das ist es nicht."

McGonagall blickte Harry stirnrunzelnd an. "Sie können sich sehr glücklich schätzen, Mr. Pane, denn hätte es an mir gelegen, die Konsequenzen Ihrer heutigen Aktionen zu bestimmen, hätte ich Sie zusätzlich vom kommenden Hogsmeade Wochenende ausgeschlossen! Und nun entschuldigen Sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey und lassen Sie uns zum Schulleiter gehen."

"Es tut mir leid, Madam Pomfrey," sagte Harry kleinlaut.

Madam Pomfrey starrte ihn an. "Bitte tun Sie es nicht wieder." Harry zog es vor, nicht zu antworten.

_-----_

Sie stiegen schweigend zum Büro des Schulleiters hoch, bis Harry fragte "Muss ich mich hier auch entschuldigen?"

McGonagall starrte ihn streng an. "Ich würde denken JA. Er wollte Sie sehen, und Sie waren nicht da, wo Sie sein sollten. Meinen Sie nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um Sie gemacht hat? Glücklicher Weise wusste er, dass Severus wahrscheinlich bei Ihnen war, aber er hat sich trotzdem sehr aufgeregt, besonders nach den Ereignissen gestern abend und heute morgen."

'_Oops, sie machen wirklich noch mehr Federlesens als in der Zukunft'_ dachte Harry, leicht genervt, aber auch glücklich, da es klang, als würden Sie sich wirklich um ihn sorgen und nicht nur um seine Narbe.

Der Wasserspeier öffnete auf 'Phönixfedern'. '_Wow_' dachte Harry.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor, dass ich nicht da war, wo ich sein sollte, als Sie mich gesucht haben. Haben Sie noch mehr Fragen bezüglich des Ordens?"

"Nein mein Junge. Bitte setz Dich. Zitronenbonbon?"

"Nein danke."

"Ich war nur gekommen, um Dich zu bitten, nach Deiner Entlassung einmal hier her zu kommen. Fawkes sagte mir, dass er einiges über den Orden des Phönix weiss, und ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten uns zusammen anhören, was er zu sagen hat."

"Albus, könnten wir eine Tasse Tee trinken, während wir mit Fawkes sprechen?"

"Aber natürlich, Minerva, entschuldige bitte. Twinkle!"

"Ja Professor Dumbledore sir. Was kann Twinkle für die Professoren tun?"

"Könntest Du uns bitte Tee und ein paar Kekse bringen! Danke Twinkle." Eine Minute später standen Tee und ein Teller mit gemischten Plätzchen auf einem Silbertablett vor ihnen, und McGonagall war dabei, den Tee in drei Tassen einzugiessen.

"Nun lasst uns beginnen. Wie Du vielleicht weisst, Harry, bin ich der einzige, der Fawkes verstehen kann; daher werde ich alles, was er sagt, für Dich und Professor McGonagall übersetzen."

"Alles klar, Professor." Harry war sehr neugierig, was Fawkes wohl zu sagen hatte.

"Fawkes, kannst Du mir etwas über der Orden des Phönix erzählen?"

#Klar Albi, ich kann viele Pergamente füllen. Wenn Du sie alle übereinander legst, werden sie so hoch sein, wie Dein Bart lang ist.#

Albus übersetzte für Professor McGonagall und Harry "Natürlich Albus, ich kann viele Pergamente, sogar ganze Bücher darüber schreiben." Harry starrte Fawkes an. '_Wie konnte das sein? Nein. Er musste träumen_...'

"Harry? Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.

"Ja natürlich", antwortete Harry geistesabwesend.

"Gut, Fawkes, könntest Du dann bitte versuchen, uns möglichst kurz und verständlich über den Orden zu informieren?"

#Ich könnte. Aber soll ich wirklich?#

"Ich würde Dich darum bitten." Harry starrte immer noch Fawkes an.

#Der Orden des Phönix wurde von Deinem und Harrys Groß-groß-vielmals-Großvater gegründet, Du weisst schon, der Große, Kautzige mit dem langen Bart.#

"Der Orden des Phönix wurde vom grossen Merlin gegründet."

#Aber inzwischen ist der Orden so oft neu gegründet worden, wie Deine liebe Minnie alt ist.#

"Inzwischen ist der Orden 56 mal neu gegründet worden." Harry musste sich sehr beherrschen nicht zu lachen. Er schaffte es aber, sein Lachen hinter einem ausgiebigen Gähnen zu verstecken.

#Jedesmal, wenn ein Schlechter kommt und seine Flügel geschnitten kriegen muss, wird der Orden neu gegründet.#

"Jedesmal, wenn eine böse Person auftritt und einen Krieg beginnt, wird der Orden neu gegründet."

"Aber Fawkes, was ist mit der Zeit von Grindelwald? Da war kein Orden!"

#Oh ja, da war einer. Aber jedesmal, wenn das schlechte Ei weg ist, wird jedermanns Kopf mit Federn gefüllt, und sie vergessen alles über den Orden, eine Methode ihn von all den anderen alten Wichtigtuern zu schützen, die sich in alles einmischen müssen.#

"Oh ja, es gab einen. Aber jedesmal, wenn die Bedrohung beseitigt ist, werden alle einem Vergessenszauber bezüglich des Ordens unterzogen, um diesen vor möglichen negativen Einflüssen zu schützen. Deshalb kann ich mich auch gar nicht daran erinnern. So, wie müssen wir also vorgehen, um den Phönixorden jetzt neu zu gründen?"

#Du suchst Deine Küken aus, suchst Dein Nest, fixierst eine Zeit, und ich werde das nette Vögelchen spielen und die Arbeit für Dich tun. #

"Du wählst die Mitglieder aus, benennst einen Ort und eine Zeit für das erste Treffen, und ich werde da sein und tun, was notwendig ist. Fawkes, gibt es irgendwelche Begrenzungen bei der Mitgliederanzahl?"

#Bitte nur so viele, wie es Ratten in diesem Schloss gibt.#

"Nein." Harry musste wieder ein Lachen hinter einem ausgiebigen Gähnen verbergen.

"Alles klar, vielen Dank Fawkes. Mr. Pane scheint mir heute abend zu müde zu sein; es ist sowieso fast Schlafenszeit. Ich denke, wir sollten diese Konversation morgen abend fortsetzen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mit einigen der Leute sprechen, die Mr. Pane mir heute morgen genannt hat, und vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, am Sonntag abend nach dem Essen unser erstes Ordenstreffen abzuhalten. Wäre morgen abend in Ordnung für Euch, Minerva, Harry?"

Harry grinste. "Natürlich, Professor."

"Ja Albus. Welche Uhrzeit?"

"Direkt nach dem Abendessen."

"Nein Albus. Mr. Pane, bis wieviel Uhr dauert Ihr Quidditch Training normalerweise?"

Harry starrte McGonagall an. "Ungefähr bis 9."

"Tut mir leid, Albus, wir können uns erst nach 9 Uhr treffen. Harry ist für eine Woche vom Quidditch suspendiert und hat die Trainingszeit im Bett zu verbringen." Dumbledore kicherte.

"Lach nicht, Albus. Das ist nicht lustig" bekam er sofort geschimpft.

"Also gut. Wir werden uns hier morgen abend um 9 Uhr treffen. Gute Nacht Minerva, Harry."

_-----_

Der nächste Tag began hell und sonnig. Harry aß gerade Frühstück zusammen mit den Rumtreibern, als Lily kam und sich neben Harry setzte.

"Guten Morgen Harry. Du bist aber früh schlafen gegangen gestern. Wir haben Dich bei unserem Zaubertränke-Unterricht vermisst."

"Ja, Lily, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte zu unserer Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe gehen sollen. McGonagall hat mich aus dem Bett geholt und zu einer Art Nachsitzen mit Pomfrey, ihr und Dumbledore gebracht, weil ich aus dem Krankenflügel abgehauen bin."

"Was!" Sirius, der Gegenüber von Harry sass, lachte ihn an.

"Oh, ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Um... James?" sprach Harry seinen Vater zögernd an.

"Ja, Harry? Was ist?"

"Um... es tut mir leid, um... weisst Du, Pomfreyhatmichfürdieganzewochevomquidditchsuspendiert"

"Was??? Kannst Du das noch einmal richtig sagen bitte?" Sirius fiel fast von seinem Stuhl vor Lachen.

Harry murmelte "Pomfrey hat mich für die ganze Woche vom Quidditch suspendiert".

James war geschockt. "Okay, das macht eigentlich nichts, weil Du sowieso so gut bist und die Übung nicht so brauchst wie die Anderen, aber WARUM?"

Harry schaute auf den Fußboden. "Bestrafung für das Abhauen vom Krankenflügel."

Sirius und James brüllten vor Lachen.

"Nein Harry, ich denke nicht, dass das nur eine Bestrafung ist. Sie sind wirklich besorgt um Dich. McGonagall hat mich vor dem Frühstück zu ihr gerufen und mich gebeten, gut auf Dich zu achten und während des Quidditch Trainings mit Dir im Schlafsaal zu bleiben."

Harry sprang von seinem Sitz auf. "Vielen Dank Remus, aber ich bin kein Kleinkind, ich brauche keinen Babysitter."

_-----_

"So, seid Ihr bereit für Verwandlung? Ich habe gehört, dass wir heute wieder Hasen verwandeln. Warum mag sie die so? Warum nicht Katzen?" Lily versuchte erfolgeich, das Thema zu ändern.

Harry schaute sie entsetzt an. "Schon wieder Hasen verwandeln? Ich dachte, das wäre vorbei!"

"Nein. Severus hat mir erzählt, die Slytherins mussten wieder Knöpfe in Hasen verwandeln und dann die rosa Hasen in grüne. Ist alles okay Harry?" Harry war ganz blass geworden. "Hast Du Probleme mit Hasen?"

Harry stöhnte. "Ja, ich weiss nicht warum, aber ich glaube, ich habe eine Hasenallergie."

"Bist Du sicher?" fragte James skeptisch.

"Nein, aber nach dem Flop, den ich mir gestern geleistet habe, möchte ich heute überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen, also lasst uns gehen."

20 Minuten später sass Harry im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zwischen Remus und Lily und schaute auf einen braunen Knopf. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er immer noch in seiner Tasche. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen '_nur genau ein süsses, rosa Häschen_...', und plötzlich sass genau ein kleiner Hase vor ihm.

"Tolle zauberstablose Verwandlung" flüsterte ihm Remus von seiner rechten Seite aus zu.

"Oh, sei bitte ruhig oder ich bring Dich um" flüsterte Harry zurück. Nun stellte sich Harry vor, dass der Hase grün sein sollte, und das kleine Tier änderte seine Farbe.

"Sehr gut, Ms. Evans und Mr. Pane ebenso" lobte Professor McGonagall die Beiden. Den Rest der Stunde lang machte Harry alle Verwandlungen stablos und hatte keine weiteren Probleme. Er war sehr erleichtert, als sie den Klasenraum verliessen.

_-----_

Nach dem Mittagessen kam Severus an den Gryffindor Tisch hinüber, um auf Harry zu warten. Zusammen stiegen sie in die Kerker hinab.

"Harry, hat Lily Dir erzählt, worüber wir gestern abend gesprochen haben? Wir haben beschlossen, zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."

"Du und Lily? Wow, das ist toll. Wann ist denn das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende?"

"Ich und Lily? Nein, DU und ich und Lily natürlich, und das nächste Hogsmeade ist gestern beim Abendessen angekündigt worden und findet morgen statt. Du kommst doch mit uns, oder?"

"Ja, das werde ich, vorausgesetzt, dass McGonagall mich heute nicht für irgend etwas bestraft. Gestern abend hat sie gedroht, mich vom nächsten Hogsmeade Besuch zu suspendieren wegen meines Verschwindens gestern."

Severus kicherte. "Du hättest es allerdings verdient gehabt, aber sie hat nicht, stimmts?"

"Nein, aber ich bin für eine Woche vom Quidditch suspendiert" murmelte Harry.

_-----_

Nach dem Abendessen verbrachte Harry zwei Stunden mit Remus zusammen im Schlafsaal. Als Harry Pergament und eine Feder aus seiner Schultasche nahm, protestierte Remus.

"Harry, Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, dass Du Dich hinlegen und ausruhen sollst. Aber wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gerne mit Dir unterhalten." Harry packte alles weg und schaute seinen Freund neugierig an.

"Worüber …?"

"Über Deine Probleme mit Hasen und stablose Magie"

Harry seufzte. "Okay. Ich habe ein Problem. Ich kann einen Knopf nicht normal in genau einen Hasen verwandeln. Ich habe einmal etwa 50 Hasen dabei bekommen, ein anderes mal drei. Ich weiss nicht warum. Ich weiss nur, dass ich keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken will. An meiner alten Schule stand ich oft im Mittelpunkt und habe es wirklich gehasst. Heute habe ich es gar nicht versucht, ich habe nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche genommen, weil ich mich vor den Konsequenzen gefürchtet habe; es war nur Zufall, dass ich es geschafft habe."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es Zufall war. Wann war Dein 16. Geburtstag?"

"Am 31. Juli."

"Und Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen?"

"Ja."

"Dann ware es möglich, dass Du folgendes nicht weisst: Wenn ein Zauberer 16 Jahre alt wird, erreicht seine Magie eine neue Entwicklungsstufe. Deine Magie scheint sehr stark geworden zu sein, als Du 16 wurdest, und Du bist noch nicht in der Lage, sie richtig zu kontrollieren. Wenn Du Deinen Zauberstab benutzt und die gleiche Menge an Magie benutzt wie früher, wird der Spruch zu stark, weil Deine Magie jetzt stärker ist. Ich denke, Du solltest mit McGonagall darüber sprechen und sie bitten, Dir ein paar zusätzliche Stunden zu geben, damit Du lernst, Deine riesige Menge an Magie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen; anderenfalls könnte es sowohl für Dich als auch für andere sehr gefährlich warden."

Harry war geschockt. "Danke schön, Remus" stammelte er. "Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich habe um 9 Uhr ein Treffen mit McGonagall und Dumbledore, und dabei werde ich mit den beiden reden. Aber bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und sprich mit niemandem darüber, und auch nicht über die stablose Magie."

"Harry, ich gebe Dir mein Wort; ich were es niemandem erzählen."

"Okay, dann werde ich jetzt die restlichen 90 Minuten nutzen, an meiner Animagus Verwandlung zu arbeiten, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast. Ich möchte endlich mal in der Lage sein, einen Phönixkopf über meinem Phönixkörper zu haben." Er grinste.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe nichts dagegen, aber die Lehrer würden, wenn sie es wüssten. Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich sage nichts."

Nach einer Stunde intensiven Trainings gelang es Harry endlich, und er konnte sich selbst im Spiegel als prächtigen weissen Phönix mit hübschen grünen Seitenflügeln bewundern. Er flog zu Remus hinüber und wieder zurück auf sein Bett.

"Wow Harry, das ist brilliant. Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich Dich beneide." Harry strahlte. Er verwandelte sich mehrmals hin und zurück, bis er es richtig schnell konnte. Er sass gerade auf der Fensterbank in seiner Phönixform und sah dem Quidditch-Training draussen zu, als sich plötzlich die Tür des Schlafsaals öffnete und McGonagall eintrat.

"Mr. Pane, ich bin gekommen, um Sie zum Büro des Schulleiters zu begleiten" sagte sie, bevor ihr Blick auf Harrys leeres Bett fiel.

"Oh, Harry ist gerade zur Toilette gegangen", log Remus schnell.

Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an. "Dann werde ich auf ihn warten."

Harry konnte nur denken '_Ich muss im Waschraum sein, in den Waschraum gehen'_, und in einem Blitz von Eis verschwand der Phönix.

McGonagall schaute zum Fenster hinüber. "Was war das?"

"Was?" fragte Remus unschuldig.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie ein weisser Blitz", sagte sie und dachte '_Bilde ich mir Sachen ein? Vielleicht werde ich krank. Gut, dass es Wochenende ist_.' Dann wies sie Remus an "Bitte sagen Sie Mr. Potter... nein, Mr. Pane natürlich, dass er zum Büro des Schulleiters kommen soll, wenn er zurückkommt. Danke." Hiermit verliess sie den Raum.

Harry landete ohne Probleme im Waschraum, wo er sich schnell zurück in seine menschliche Form verwandelte, bevor er den Waschraum wieder verliess. Auf der Treppe lief er in seine Lehrerin. "Entschuldigung, Professor, ich musste mal."

"Kein Problem. Gehen Sie und ziehen Sie Ihren Umhang an, dann können wir gehen." Auf ihrem Weg zu Dumbledore's Büro gingen sie beim Krankenflügel vorbei, damit Harry seinen Nährtrank zu sich nehmen konnte. Harry war so genervt und sauer darüber, dass er kurz darüber nachdachte, sich einfach zu verwandeln und wegzublitzen, aber er wollte sein Geheimnis lieber bewahren.

Auch heute lernten sie wieder Neues von Fawkes über den Orden des Phönix. Fawkes schien zu spüren, dass Harry in der Lage war, ihn zu verstehen, und tat sein bestes, um Harry zum Lachen zu bringen. '_Vielleicht kann er den Phönix in mir spüren_' dachte Harry und starrte Fawkes drohend an.

Nach einem etwa einstündigen Vortrag von Fawkes sagte Dumbledore "Das ist genug für heute abend. Ich habe zehn Leute für Sonntag abend eingeladen, die ich sehr gut kenne. Harry, es tut mir leid, ich würde Dich sehr gerne auch hier haben, aber wie Du weisst, kann ich Studenten, die noch nicht volljährig sind, nicht zulassen, und Freunde wie die Potters wären sehr erstaunt, wenn Du dabei wärest und ihr eigener Sohn nicht."

"Ich verstehe das und habe kein Problem damit, Professor."

McGonagall lächelte Harry an. "Da Sie unser Berater in dieser Angelegenheit sind, gemeinsam mit Fawkes, können Sie sich darauf verlassen, dass wir Sie über die Vorkommnisse bei dem Treffen so bald wie möglich informieren. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir das am Montag abend zur selben Zeit tun. Ich werde wieder kommen und Sie abholen."

'_Und ich werde sowieso eine Möglichkeit haben, Eure Versammlung zu beobachten'_ dachte Harry und grinste.

_-----_

Um 3 Uhr in der Nacht stand Harry leise auf, verwandelte sich in seine Phönix Form und blitzte in Dumbledores Büro, wo er sich neben Fawkes auf die Stange setzte. Fawkes fiel fast von der Stange – so geschockt war er über das plötzliche Erscheinen eines anderen Phönix. Harry unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihm.

#Fawkes, kannst Du mich hören?#

#Hallo Icicle. Ja natürlich kann ich. Wer bist Du, und was machst Du hier?#

#Bitte Fawkes, kannst Du mir versprechen, es nicht Albus zu verraten?#

#Ich verpreche es.#

#Ich bin Harry.#

#Ich dachte es mir. Gut, sehr gut. Ich habe keinen Eisphönix mehr gesehen seit Merlin, abgesehen von Albus, aber er ist ein Feuerphönix wie ich! Glückwunsch!#

#Danke schön. Was ich fragen wollte: Kann ich am Sonntag abend kommen und das Ordenstreffen beobachten?#

#Ja, das kannst Du. Ich werde Dich als meinen Freund Icicle vorstellen, und Du kannst zu allen Ordenstreffen kommen. Blitz einfach hierhin wie Du es vorhin getan hast.#

#Du bist also Fireflight oder wie?#

#Korrekt.#

#Okay; ich werde jetzt zurückblitzen. Danke Fireflight. Gute Nacht.#

#'Nacht Icicle.#

Harry blitzte direkt in sein Bett zurück, aber sobald er sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt hatte, hatte er eine brilliante Idee …

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	7. Hogsmeade

**Kapitel 7 – Hogsmeade**

'_W__arum sollte ich nicht versuchen, eine Weile zu fliegen__'_ dachte er. Er verwandelte sich direkt wieder zurück und versuchte, sich im Kopf das Quidditchfeld vorzustellen. Mit einem weissen Blitz aus Eis verschwand er. Durch sein dickes Federkleid fühlte sich die Luft der eisigen Novembernacht warm an. Harry sprühte vor Freude. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und begann zu fliegen - um das Quidditchfeld und sogar über den Verbotenen Wald – es war einfach traumhaft. Er hatte so viel Spass, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging, und auf einmal nahm er wahr, dass es schon hell wurde. Als er auf sein Bett zurück blitzte, hatte er bereits das Frühstück verpasst, und seine Schlafsaalfreunde hatten sich gewundert, wohin er so früh am Samstagmorgen gegangen sein konnte. Nun hatte er ein Problem. Er durfte sich bei den Lehrern nicht sehen lassen, bevor er nach Hogsmeade ging; anderenfalls würde er für den ganzen Tag Hausarrest bekommen.

_-----_

Plötzlich stürmte Remus in den Schlaafsaal. Als er Harry sah, war er sehr erleichtert und sagte "Ja, er ist hier."

Lily kam in Harrys Blickfeld. "Da bist Du ja. Severus und ich haben abgemacht, dass wir uns in zwanzig Minuten in der Eingangshalle treffen. Kommst Du?"

"Nein. Ich habe das Frühstück verpasst, deshalb dürfen McGonagall & Co. mich nicht sehen. Ich treffe Euch bei der Peitschenden Weide, okay?"

"Okay Harry, sei bitte vorsichtig. Wir warten dort."

"Nein Lily, ich werde schon da sein, weil ich jetzt schon losfliege. Tschüss Remus, viel Spass. Wir sehen uns in Hogsmeade!"

James und Sirius stürmten die Treppe hoch. "Lily!" rief James. "Ich habe Dich schon gesucht. Kommst Du mit uns nach Hogsmeade?"

"Nein James, es tut mir leid. Ich bin heute mit Severus und Harry verabredet. Tschüss!"

"Du... WAS!" James setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah sehr frustriert aus.

"Harry, hast Du irgendwelche Absichten mit Lily?"

"James, ich kann Dir versichern, dass ich mit Lily nur befreundet bin und keinerlei Interesse in einer anderen Hinsicht an ihr habe. Ich kann Dir einen Zauberereid darauf schwören!"

"Wirklich?" James schaute Harry herausfordernd an.

"Hiermit schwöre ich bei meiner Magie, dass ich kein Interesse daran habe, mit Lily Evans eine Beziehung im Sinne einer Partnerschaft einzugehen. Reicht das? Okay, ich gehe jetzt besser." Harry verwandelte sich und verschwand in seinem normalen Schwall von Eis.

James und Sirius Augen wurden grösser... "Wow, er hat es geschafft! Wundervoll!"

"Fantastisch!"

_-----_

Als Lily und Severus die Peitschende Weide erreichten, sahen sie einen wunderschönen, weissen Phönix auf einem Felsen in der Nähe sitzen.

"Schau Severus! Da! Es ist Harry, er hat es geschafft!"

Harry verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und Severus sagte streng "Du bist verrückt. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum Du Dich ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringen musst."

"Ja Professor Snape. Tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Ich kann es leider nicht ändern. Also, wo gehen wir hin?" Er grinste.

Lily lachte. "Warum nicht? Ich bin sicher, Severus würde einen guten Zaubertränke-Professor abgeben. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall gerne in den Buchladen. Und vielleicht später auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen?"

"Gute Idee, ich muss allerdings auch noch in die Apotheke; ich brauche ein paar Zaubertrank-Zutaten."

"Ich brauche überhaupt nichts, aber ich begleite Euch einfach, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht. Und Butterbier klingt gut."

Die drei Freunde genossen ihren ersten gemeinsamen Hogsmeade Besuch sehr. Mittags tranken sie ein Butterbier bei den Drei Besen, wo sie einen grossen Tisch mit James, Sirius und Remus teilten. Es war ein sehr warmer und sonniger Novembertag, aber kurz nachdem sie die Drei Besen verliessen, merkte Harry, dass die Luft kälter und kälter wurde – eine unnatürliche Kälte, die er irgendwo her kannte. Seine Narbe hatte schon eine ganze Weile gezwickt, daher war es nicht schwer zu erraten, was passieren würde.

Er wandte sich an seine Freunde und sagte "Ich glaube, es ist so kalt, weil Dementoren da sind. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, das Voldemort es schon geschafft hat, sie zu beherrschen. Ich verwandle mich jetzt und blitze Euch beide zur Schule zurück, haltet Euch einfach an meinen Schwanzfedern fest. Anschliessend komme ich für Euch drei zurück. Wartet hier. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Harry verwandelte sich in Icicle. Er blitzte Lily und Severus zur Schule zurück, instruierte sie, sofort Dumbledore nach Hogsmeade zu schicken und kehrte zurück, um Sirius, Remus und James zu holen; zum Glück war Peter an diesem Tag nicht bei ihnen, sonst hätte er ihn liebend gern den Dementoren überlassen.

Als Harry in Hogsmeade ankam, waren die Dementoren schon da. Er scheuchte die Rumtreiber aus dem Weg, stellte sich vor sie und dachte daran, was für ein glückliches Leben er zur Zeit hatte. Mit seinem lauten "Expecto Patronum" erschien ein starker, weisser Eisphönix und jagte die Dementoren fort. Harry war sehr erstaunt, sogar ein bischen schockiert. Warum war sein Patronus plötzlich ein Phönix, obwohl es fast drei Jahre lang ein Hirsch gewesen war? In diesem Augenblick erschien Fawkes mit Dumbledore, der ebenfalls seinen Phönix Patronus beschwor.

Die Dementoren waren noch in der Nähe, und einer von ihnen war gerade dabei, ein kleines Kind anzugreifen, so dass Harry all seine Kräfte sammelte und noch einen starken Patronus beschwor, um die Dementoren ganz zu verscheuchen. Dann brach er zusammen.

_-----_

Seine Freunde waren fasziniert. Dumbledore kam zu Harry hinüber. "Sehr gut gemacht, mein Junge. Danke!"

Harry lächelte müde. "Nein, Professor, danke, dass Sie zu Hilfe gekommen sind!" Viele Leute kamen gerannt, um Dumbledore und Harry zu danken, aber James, Remus und Sirius schützten sie vor der Menge.

Der Professor schaute Harry an. "Ich werde Fawkes bitten, Dich und die anderen zum Krankenflügel zu bringen; ihr müsst Euch alle von den Effekten der Dementoren erholen."

Hiermit war Harry hellwach und widersprach vehement. "Nein, Professor! Wir werden nicht dorthin gehen! Zumindest ich werde NICHT! Wir werden sofort zum Honigtopf gehen und massenhaft Schokolade kaufen und essen; danach wird es uns gut gehen." Die Rumtreiber nickten ihr Einverständnis.

Die vier Jungen gingen zum Honigtopf hinüber und kauften vier wirklich grosse Stücke Schokolade, die sie auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts assen. Wieder mussten sie sich mit mehreren Bewohnern von Hogsmeade unterhalten, die die Szene in Hogsmeade beobachtet hatten.

"Kennt Ihr den geheimen Gang, der vom Keller des Honigtopfes nach Hogwarts führt?" Harry konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, und die Augen der Rumtreiber wurden immer grösser.

James guckte Harry forschend an. "Was bedeutet das, Harry? Du bist gerade mal zwei Monate in Hogwarts gewesen; wir haben fünf Jahre hier gewohnt, und trotzdem müssen wir uns von Dir über geheime Gänge informieren lassen? Woher weißt Du das?"

"Oh, ich habe zwei Studenten überhört, die sich darüber unterhalten haben, und ich dachte, es könnte interessant sein, den Gang auszuprobieren."

"Na klar" sagte Sirius. "Wir müssen es irgendwann nachts ausprobieren. Harry, wo fängt er in Hogwarts an?"

"Im dritten Stock ist eine Statue von einer einäugigen Hexe. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, muss man 'discendio' sagen, um in die Passage zu gelangen."

_-----_

Beim Abendessen waren die Ereignisse von Hogsmeade Thema des Tages, sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen - nur so viel zum Thema 'keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen'!

Als Remus ihn fragte "Harry, ich möchte das gerne auch lernen. Könntest Du mir vielleicht den Patronus-Zauber beibringen?" musste Harry sich beherrschen, um nicht zu sehr zu lachen – war doch Remus schliesslich derjenige gewesen, der es ihm in der Zukunft mit viel Geduld beigebracht hatte.

Plötzlich flog eine grosse, braune Eule auf Harry zu. Er zögerte, das Pergament von ihr abzunehmen, weil er wusste, dass es niemanden gab, der ihm einen Brief schicken würde, aber als James versuchte, das Pergament zu entfernen, wollte die Eule ihn nicht lassen.

Lily meinte "Sie sieht wie eine Schuleule aus. Wahrscheinlich nimmst Du es besser von ihr."

Harry starrte sie an und befreite die Eule endlich von dem Pergament. Die Eule nippte von seinem Kürbissaft und flog davon. Das Pergament lautete

"Mr. Pane, Sie haben einen Termin bei Madam Pomfrey eine halbe Stunde vor Schlafenszeit heute abend. Wenn Sie ihn verpassen, haben Sie bis Ende des Monats Hausarrest. M. McGonagall".

Er stöhnte. '_W__arum können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen_?'

Als er die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde sah, murmelte er "später" und verliess die Grosse Halle in Richtung Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, ohne auch nur einen Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch zu werfen.

_-----_

Lily und Severus kamen wenige Minuten später. Severus schaute Harry an und sagte "Danke Harry, dass Du uns sicher zur Schule zurückgebracht hast."

Harry lächelte. "Gern geschehen. Aber ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden. Machen wir heute Zaubertränke, oder wollt Ihr die Animagus Verwandlung üben?"

Severus zuckte die Achseln. "Was Ihr wollt; mir ist beides recht."

Lily strahlte sie an. "Ich möchte üben, mich in eine Eule zu verwandeln. Nachdem ich Harry als Phönix gesehen habe, kann ich es gar nicht mehr abwarten, mich endlich auch verwandeln zu können."

Harry nickte bejahend und grinste. "Ich möchte heute gar nichte machen ausser Euch beim Üben zuzugucken. Ich bin ein bischen kaputt. Aber lasst uns zum Raum der Wünsche gehen; da ist es sicher bequemer für Euch. Lasst mich Euch dahin blitzen, denn ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit." Er zeigte ihnen McGonagalls Brief.

Harry verwandelte sich eine Phönixform und zurück und sagte "Es tut mir leid, ich habe heute nicht die Energie, uns alle zu blitzen, wir werden wohl laufen müssen."

Lily und Severus versuchten, jeden einzelnen Teil ihres Körpers zu verwandeln, während Harry mal ein bischen herumflog, mal sich einfach nur in seiner Phönixform ausruhte. Lily schaffte es, sich bis auf ihren Kopf zu verwandeln und war ganz stolz darauf. Sie war eine weisse Schneeeule wie Harrys Eule Hedwig.

Harry strahlte sie an. "Klasse, Lily, bald hast Du es geschafft! Und Severus, ich glaube, dass es viel schwieriger ist, sich in eine Schlange zu verwandeln als in einen Vogel, weil sie nur aus einem grossen Körperteil besteht und nicht aus verschiedenen Gliedmassen. Deshalb ist es schon ein Riesenerfolg, dass Du Deine Beine verwandeln kannst! Super, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht."

"Harry warte, ich komme mit Dir. Ich werde Dich zu Madam Pomfrey begleiten."

"Vielen Dank Lily. Das wäre sehr nett."

"Hast Du solche Angst vor ihr? Worum geht es diesmal? Dass Du heute morgen das Frühstück verpasst hast oder was?"

Harry seufzte. "Ja. Sie wird mir einen Nährtrank aufbrummen. Aber ich fürchte, dass das nicht alles ist. Wisst Ihr, der Patronus Zauber erfordert sehr viel Magie. Meine ist normalerweise sehr stark, weil ich über viel Magie verfügen kann. Aber heute habe ich zwei starke Patroni geschaffen, und von daher sind meine magischen Ressourcen ziemlich erschöpft. Wenn sie das herausbekommt, lässt sie mich heute abend nicht wieder gehen."

"Armer Harry" grinste Severus. "Okay, gehen wir alle zusammen. Vielleicht können wir sie irgendwie ablenken."

_-----_

Als sie am Krankenflügel ankamen, war McGonagall bei Pomfrey, die bereits auf Harry wartete. Harry dachte gerade darüber nach wegzulaufen, aber Severus hielt ihn fest und sagte streng, "Willst Du Dich in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

"Das stimmt, Harry. Lass uns gehen, sonst bekommst Du noch wochenlangen Hausarrest."

Harry seufzte. "Warum musste ich mich auch nur mit Vertrauenschülern anfreunden?"

Pomfrey blickte Harry misbilligend an. "Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nicht so schnell schon wieder sehen, Mr. Pane. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie während der vergangenen Tage eine Lektion gelernt hätten. Abgesehen davon habe ich gehört, dass Sie zwei starke Patronus Zauber vollbracht haben, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie fit genug sind, um im Schloss herumzurennen."

"Ich bin heute morgen nach draussen gegangen und habe die Zeit vergessen; es war keine Absicht. Und ich renne nicht im Schloss herum. Ich habe mich nur mit meinen Freunden unterhalten" sagte Harry beleidigt.

"Sitzen Sie hier und seien Sie einen Moment ruhig, so dass ich Sie untersuchen kann." Sie wedelte ihren Zauberstab über Harry, der so genervt aussah, dass seine Freunde sich grosse Mühe geben mussten, nicht laut zu lachen.

McGonagall sah auch genervt aus, aber auch sehr besorgt. "Wie geht es ihm, Poppy? Was braucht er? Bettruhe?"

"Ja, Minerva. Ich muss ihm hier behalten. Er hat zuviel magische Energie verwendet, und seine Ressourcen sind erschöpft. Daher hat er auch etwas Fieber."

Harry wurde sehr ärgerlich. "NEIN! Ich bleibe NICHT hier! Ich kann mich genauso gut in meinem eigenen Bett im Schlafsaal ausruhen! Bitte, bitte lassen sie mich gehen!" bettelte er.

McGonagall setzte sich in einen Stuhl neben Harry. "Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, auf sich selbst zu achten. Deshalb werden wir auf Sie aufpassen, zumindest so lange, bis Sie uns zeigen, dass Sie verantwortlich genug gegenüber sich selbst sind."

Lily und Severus lachten. "Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt, Harry, es ist sowieso schon fast Schlafenszeit. Wir kommen morgen früh vor dem Frühstück wieder." Harry lächelte seinen Freunden traurig zu, aber er war zu müde, um noch weiter zu kämpfen. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung von Pomfreys Zauberstab war er mit einem Schlafanzug des Krankenflügels bekleidet, legte sich hin und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Als Harry um die Mittagszeit am Sonntag aufwachte, sassen Lily und Severus neben seinem Bett und machten Hausaufgaben. '_Genau wie Ron und Hermine_' dachte Harry und war sehr glücklich.

Er murmelte "Guten Morgen Lily, Severus".

"Harry! Du bist ja wach. Wir dachten schon, Du schläfst das ganze Wochenende durch" sagte Severus frozzelnd.

"Wie fühlst Du Dich, Harry?" fragte Lily.

"Gut. Hat der Drache gesagt, ich kann gehen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hat bisher nichts dergleichen gesagt." Lily hielt ihm eine Zeitung hin. Die Überschrift des Tagespropheten lautete:

"_**Hogwarts Professor und Student retten Hogsmeade vor Dementoren**_"

und direkt darunter war ein Foto von den herumfliegenden Patroni von Dumbledore und Harry. Harry stöhnte.

"Immerhin haben sie Deinen Namen nicht genannt", versuchte Severus, ihn zu trösten.

"Warum? Was ist so schlimm mit der Zeitung?" fragte Lily.

"Harry hat in der Vergangenheit immer im Mittelpunkt gestanden, und er hasst es und geniesst es hier, dass er nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht", erklärte Severus.

McGonagall betrat den Raum und sah, dass Harry wach war. "Guten Morgen Harry. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Gut! Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

"Nein. Madam Pomfrey musste für den Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade gehen, aber sie hat gesagt, Ihre Freunde dürften hierbleiben, wenn Sie möchten, und Sie dürfen wahrscheinlich heute abend zur Schlafenszeit in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren."

"Professor! Nein! Mir geht es gut, und ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen."

"Mr. Pane! Wenn Sie wieder so ein Theater machen wie gestern abend, gebe ich Ihnen einen Schlaftrunk! Sie brauchen für morgen keine Hausaufgaben zu machen; ich werde Ihren Lehrern Bescheid sagen. Ich werde die Hauselfen bitten, Mittagessen für Sie drei zu bringen, und ich komme später wieder. Sollten Sie mich brauchen oder jemand Poppy suchen, bin ich in meinem Büro."

_-----_

Sie waren gerade mit Mittagessen fertig, als James, Sirius und Remus den Krankenflügel betraten. Harry lachte. "Wow, jetzt können wir hier eine Party machen."

Sirius sagte sofort "Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Vielleicht kannst Du uns mal erklären, was Du mit den Dementoren gestern gemacht hast, und eventuell könntest Du versuchen, uns das auch beizubringen, wenn wir gerade schon mal alle hier sind?" Harry seufzte.

"Warum nicht. Der Patronus Zauber ist ein sehr starker Zauber der Seite des Lichts, und es ist das Einzige, das gegen Dementoren wirkt. Als ich ihn gelernt habe, haben wir einen Irrwicht zum Üben genommen, aber da wir hier keinen haben, können wir den Patronus nur einfach so üben. Okay, wollt Ihr alle mitmachen? Severus und Lily auch? Ich würde es empfehlen, weil der Zauber wirklich nützlich ist und mir schon mehrere Male geholfen hat."

"Ja" antworteten Severus und Lily wie aus einem Mund.

"Also gut. Nehmt Eure Zauberstäbe, versucht, an eine wirklich gute Erinnerung zu denken und sagt 'Expecto Patronum'."

"Was für eine Art von Erinnerung?" fragte James.

"Irgend etwas, es muss nur sehr gut und stark sein. Das erste, an das ich damals gedacht hatte, war mein erster Ritt auf einem Besen, aber es war nicht stark genug und hat nicht funktioniert. Dann habe ich mir ein Bild versucht vorzustellen, wie meine Eltern mit mir gekuschelt haben, bevor sie umgebracht wurden, obwohl ich nicht wusste, ob diese Erinnerung tatsächlich existierte oder nur ein Traum war, und es hat funktioniert. Gestern habe ich daran gedacht, wie glücklich ich hier bin und was für gute Freunde Ihr alle seid, und wie Ihr gesehen habt, hat es geklappt. Also versucht es mal."

Nach einer Stunde intensiven Übens schafften es alle, weissen Dunst aus ihren Zauberstäben zu bekommen. Kurz vor dem Abendessen, nach einigen Pausen und mehreren Stunden Übens waren nur Severus und Sirius in der Lage, einen körperlichen Patronus zu erzeugen. Severus' war eine Schlange und Sirius' ein Hund. Wenn man wusste, was James' Patronus werden würde, konnte man es mit ein bischen Fantasie aus dem weissen Dunst, den er produzierte, erkennen, aber... Als McGonagall hineinkam und sah, was sie taten, war sie sehr ärgerlich, erklärte, dies sei kein Klassenzimmer, und warf alle hinaus.

"Okay, wir müssen noch ein bischen üben. Am besten nächsten Samstag nachmittag. Wir können uns im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Vielleicht finden wir bis dahin auch einen Irrwicht, mit dem wir trainieren können" schaffe Harry noch schnell zu sagen, bevor seine Freunde den Raum verliessen.

McGonagall schaute Harry ärgerlich an, fragte dann aber neugierig "Mr. Pane, was ist der Raum der Wünsche?"

Harry erklärte es ihr und bot ihr an, sie zum Raum hinzuführen.

Aber die Lehrerin sagte streng, "Nicht heute, Harry, aber vielleicht morgen abend. Ich bin gespannt, ob Albus den Raum kennt."

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. In meinem fünften Jahr hatten wir eine sehr schlechte Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Deshalb habe ich eine eigene Verteidigungsgruppe gegründet, Dumbledores Armee genannt, und wir haben uns immer dort getroffen, damit ich den anderen etwas in praktischer Verteidigung beibringen konnte. Als Sie und Dumbledore Wind von der Gruppe bekommen haben, habe ich Ihnen den Raum gezeigt. Keiner von Ihnen wusste damals etwas von dem Raum."

"Welche Studenten haben Sie unterrichtet, und was haben Sie ihnen beigebracht?"

"Alles, das ich für nützlich hielt, wie zum Beispiel den Patronus Zauber oder Blockiersprüche, und die Studenten waren aus allen Jahren gemischt. Alle meine Studenten aus dem fünften Jahr haben ein O in ihren ZAGs bekommen." Professor McGonagall war beeindruckt.

"Also gut. Ich muss Sie jetzt verlassen, ich muss zum Treffen des Ordens. Bitte bleiben Sie hier und ruhen sich aus, bis Madam Pomfrey Sie entlässt. Ich sehe Sie morgen früh beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht Harry."

Als die Lehrerin gegangen war, begann Harry, intensiv nachzudenken. Sollte er zu Fawkes hinüberblitzen, um das Ordenstreffen anzuschauen? Er würde das wirklich sehr gerne tun, aber was wäre, wenn Madam Pomfrey zurückkam, während er unterwegs war? Aber er verwarf den unbequemen Gedanken, sammelte seine Magie und verwandelte sich in Icicle.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	8. Dumbledores Büro

**Kapitel 8 – Dumbledores Büro**

In dem Moment, als er wegblitzen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch aus der Richtung von Madam Pomfreys Büro und verwandelte sich sofort wieder zurück in seine menschliche Form. Nun konnte er nicht abhauen, um, um das Ordenstreffen zu belauschen, sehr zu seinem Bedauern. Also schloss er einfach die Augen und schlief durch bis zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen.

Während des Quidditch-Training am Abend nutzte er die zwei Stunden, die er mit Remus im Schlafsaal verbringen musste, um Remus den Patronus Zauber beizubringen. Als McGonagall kam, um Harry für ihr Gespräch mit Dumbledore abzuholen, war er in der Lage seinen Wolfspatronus zu zaubern. Unnötig zu sagen, dass McGonagall nicht sehr erfreut war, mit zwei Patroni, einem Wolf und einem Phönix, begrüsst zu werden, als sie den Schlafsaal betrat.

Der Wasserspeier hatte sich wieder auf Süssigkeiten besonnen und öffnete auf 'Gummibärchen'.

"Hallo, mein lieber Junge, wie geht es Dir an diesem schönen Abend?"

"Gut, Professor, wie war Ihr Ordenstreffen?"

"Ach, ich denke, es war ein voller Erfolg, was meinst Du, Minerva?"

"Ja, Albus, das meine ich auch, aber vielleicht könnten wir Harry einfach Deine Erinnerungen im Denkarium zeigen, bevor wir uns über Details unterhalten?"

"Das werden wir tun, meine Liebe."　Das Denkarium stand schon wartend auf dem Tisch, und Harry betrat es zögerlich nach den beiden Lehrern. Er fand sich in einem Kreis von etwa 20 Personen in dem Büro, das er gerade verlassen hatte. Die meisten der Leute kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor, nur dass sie viel jünger waren, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, oder – wie im Fall der Potters – dass sie Eltern von Leuten waren, die er mit dem Orden assoziierte.

'_Oh, da sind meine Grosseltern. Vielleicht bekomme ich eine Gelegenheit, sie kennenzulernen'_ dachte er lächelnd. Die Weasleys waren von zwei kleinen Kindern begleitet. '_Oh Gott, wie süss Bill und Charlie sind. Das muss ich ihnen erzählen, wenn ich zurück bin'_. Es machte grossen Spass, die Leute, die er in der Zukunft so gut kannte, hier in dieser Zeit agieren zu sehen.

Harry hatte auch viel über Fawkes Spirenzchen zu lachen. Während die einzelnen Mitglieder des neuen Orden des Phönix auf den Orden eingeschworen wurden, saß Fawkes auf der Schulter des neuen Mitglieds und sang ein Phönixlied, das nicht nur sehr schön, sondern auch sehr beruhigend in Harrys Ohren klang. Jedes Mitglied erhielt eine Kette mit einem Phönix-Anhänger, der sich erwärmen sollte, wenn Dumbledore den Orden dringend brauchte. Der Träger der Kette brauchte nur seinen Anhänger festzuhalten und zu flüstern 'Phönix Notfall', um zum Ort des Treffens gebracht zu werden. Harry fand dies eine sehr gute Idee.

Dumbledore erklärte sehr vorsichtig, was er über Harry und seine Verbindung zu Voldemort wusste, ohne zu verraten, dass er aus der Zukunft kam. Die Mitglieder waren sehr erfreut zu hören, dass sie so viele Leben in der Winkelgasse hatten retten können, und das wegen der Vision eines Studenten, der klar auf ihrer Seite stand. Nach etwa einer Stunde fand Harry sich in der Realität wieder.

"Nun, was denkst Du, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore eifrig.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. Er konnte den Professoren ja kaum erzählen, dass er in erster Linie fasziniert davon war, wie niedlich und jung die Leute waren, die er so gut kannte. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht viel über die Inhalte sagen, die auf den Ordenstreffen besprochen worden sind, weil ich noch an keinem teilgenommen habe. Ich weiss, dass Sie überlegt hatten, mich in den Orden aufzunehmen, es aber wegen der Proteste von Professor McGonagall und Molly Weasley nicht konnten, die mich immer beschützen wollten und anscheinend dachten, ich sollte lieber versuchen, ein normales Schulleben zu führen."

"Also gut, Harry. Wenn Dir noch etwas einfällt, kannst Du es uns auch später noch sagen. Nun, ich denke, die Schlafenszeit hat bereits angefangen…"

_-----_

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor," unterbrach Harry ihn. "Es gibt etwas, das ich gerne mit Ihnen beiden besprechen würde. Es hat nichts mit Voldemort oder dem Orden zu tun, aber ich habe ein persönliches Problem."

McGonagall schaute Harry fragend an. "Natürlich, Harry, was ist denn los?"

"Em…" Er erklärte die Geschichte mit den rosa Häschen und dass ihm jedesmal schlecht vor lauter Panik war, wenn er in der Klasse etwas verwandeln musste. Er erzählte auch von Remus möglicher Erklärung für seine Probleme, die sehr vernünftig klang. Er berichtete auch über seine ungewollte Stabilisierung der stablosen Magie. Als er fertig war, seufzte er, setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte auf den Fussboden.

Professor McGonagall sprach zuerst. "Ich denke, Mr. Lupin hat recht. Du musst Deine magische Kraft unter Kontrolle bekommen. Wenn Du willst, werde ich Dich zwei oder drei mal pro Woche unterrichten. Komm morgen nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in mein Büro, dann können wir unsere Stundenpläne vergleichen und einen passenden Plan machen."

Harry sah sehr erleichtert aus. "Vielen Dank, Professor!" '_Komisch, sie duzt mich auf einmal_' dachte er verwirrt. Dumbledore hatte das ja immer schon getan.

Dumbledore lachte. "Nun, wir wollen ja nicht, dass Du den ganzen Verwandlungsunterricht verpasst, weil Du Angst hast, Hasen zu verwandeln, nicht wahr? Ich werde Dich selbst in stabloser Magie unterrichten. Stablose Magie ist eine sehr seltene Gabe, und ich war bisher der Einzige an dieser Schule, der dessen bis zu einem gewissen Grad mächtig ist. Wir werden uns hier jeden Samstag und Sonntag nach dem Abendessen treffen. Passt das in Deinen Zeitplan?"

"Ja, das tut es, Professor. Vielen Dank!"

Dumbledore sah sehr nachdenklich aus. "Ich möchte Dich gern etwas fragen, Harry. Als Du in Hogsmeade Deinen Patronus gezaubert hast, nahm er die Form eines Phönix an. Warum denkst Du, hat er die Form von einem Phönix angenommen? Wie Du wahrscheinlich weisst, hat jeder Zauberer eine andere Form von Patronus, und meist besteht er aus einem Tier, zu dem der Zauberer in irgend einer Beziehung steht."

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sein Geheimnis noch nicht preisgeben. "Nein Professor."

_-----_

Dumbledore schaute fragend zu Minerva, die lächelnd nickte. Dann sprach er weiter. "Also gut. Harry, wir möchten Dir gern etwas erzählen, aber wir wollen nicht, dass es irgend jemand anders in dieser Zeit erfährt – vielleicht ist es in Ordnung in der Zukunft, aber das können wir entscheiden, wenn wir uns in der Zukunft wiedersehen. Wärest Du bereit, einen Zauberereid für uns zu schwören, dass Du unser Geheimnis niemandem in dieser Zeit erzählst?" Harry schaute die beiden Lehrer erstaunt an.

"Ja natürlich, Professor." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte "Hiermit schwöre ich einen Zauberereid, dass ich Ihr Geheimnis nicht auf irgend eine Weise preisgebe, zumindest nicht solange, bis mindestens einer von Ihnen es mir gestattet, das Geheimnis zu verraten." Er packte seinen Zauberstab weg und fragte "Reicht das, Professor?"

Beide Professoren lachten. "Harry, Du wirst sicher verstehen, warum es so wichtig ist, dass Du niemandem etwas davon erzählst, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Deine Mutter nichts davon weiss, obwohl es sie genauso betrifft wie Dich."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 'Was konnte das sein?' dachte er.

Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Harry, das Beherrschen von stabloser Magie ebenso wie eine gewisse Affinität zu Phönixen sind eine Spezialität der Merlin Familie. Merlin hatte einen Phönix," er schaute hinüber, dahin, wo Fawkes saß, und Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Das war Fawkes, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Harry, genau. Und Merlin war auch der erste bekannte Animagus, der in der Lage war, sich in einen Phönix zu verwandeln vor mir. Allerdings bin ich ein Feuerphönix, und Merlin war ein Eisphönix. Nun, die Dumbledores sind Nachkommen von Merlin, und das erklärt, warum ich manche der Eigenschaften besitze, für die Merlin bekannt ist. Aber nicht nur ich bin ein direkter Nachkomme von Merlin; Du bist auch einer, mein lieber Junge."

Harry fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. "Aber wie…" stammelte er. Beide Professoren lachten ihn an.

"Deiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, nehme ich an, dass ich Dir nie von unserer Beziehung erzählt habe; ist das richtig?"

"Aber Professor, ich verstehe nicht. Sie haben mir immer erzählt, die Schwester meiner Mutter, Petunia, sei meine einzige lebende Verwandte, und deshalb musste ich bei ihr leben, obwohl es für mich die lebende Hölle war. Sind Sie auch mit mir verwandt?" Langsam wurde er ärgerlich.

"Bleib ruhig, Harry. Albus wird sicher seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben, auch wenn mir das bestimmt nicht gefallen haben wird" sagte Minerva beruhigend.

Harrys Gesicht zeigte einen fragenden Ausdruck.

"Harry, wann war es, dass Du Voldemort vernichtet hast?"

"Em… gerade eine Woche bevor ich herkam."

"Und diese Woche hast Du im Krankenflügel verbracht, stimmts?"

"Ja" antwortete Harry bedrückt. "Ich bin direkt an dem Tag, an dem ich entlassen wurde, hier hergekommen."

"Da siehst Du es. Wir hatten also gar keine Gelegenheit, richtig privat mit Dir zu sprechen, seitdem Voldemort vernichtet war. Das ist der Grund, warum wir Dir nie etwas von unserer Beziehung erzählt haben. Weisst Du etwas über das Verhältnis zwischen Minerva und mir?"

"Nein, Professor, nicht wirklich. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass Sie sich wie ein Paar benehmen, das schon lange verheiratet ist." Harry wurde rot.

"Korrekt Harry. Minerva ist meine Frau. Allerdings weiss das so gut wie niemand, und wir möchten gerne, dass es so bleibt, zumindest bis Voldemort für immer weg ist. Bezüglich der Beziehung zwischen Dir und uns... Die Mutter von Lily und Petunia ist unsere Tochter!"

Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl. "WAS! Aber ich dachte, Lily wäre muggel geboren."

"Nein Harry, sie ist eine Dumbledore wie Du, aber unsere Tochter ist eine Squib. Und sie hasst alles, das mit Magie zu tun hat. Sie ist natürlich mit uns aufgewachsen, bis sie 11 wurde, dann ist sie in ein Muggel-Internat gekommen, und als sie 18 wurde, hat sie sämtlichen Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen, so dass Lily und Petunia nicht einmal wissen, dass wir ihre Grosseltern sind."

Harry war platt. "Das heisst, Ihr seid also meine Urgroßeltern. Cool. Ist das wirklich wahr?" Er schaute die beiden Professoren fragend an.

"Natürlich Harry, meinst Du, Albus würde mit so etwas Scherze treiben?" fragte Minerva lächelnd zurück.

"Nein, natürlich nicht…Em… Uh…Oma. Cool. Ich kann es noch nicht richtig glauben. Es wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt habe. Jedenfalls vielen Dank, dass Ihr es mir erzählt habt!"

"Der Hauptgrund dafür, dass wir es Dir jetzt erzählt haben, ist der, dass Du hier für wer weiss wie lange feststeckst und Du hier keinen anderen lebenden Verwandten hast, der Bescheid weiss, und auch sonst niemanden hast, der sich um Dich kümmern kann. Deshalb wollten wir, dass Du über Deine Beziehung zu uns Bescheid weisst. Ein weiterer Grund ist das Sichtbarwerden Deiner magischen Kraft. Lily hat bisher keine besonderen Kräfte gezeigt; ihre Magie ist nicht schwach, aber sie ist mehr oder weniger normal; im Gegensatz dazu ist Deine Magie SEHR stark, Du besitzt ausserdem besondere Kräfte, die die wirklichen Merlin Kräfte ausmachen. An einem Punkt in der Zukunft, wenn Voldemort und ich nicht mehr sein werden, wirst Du wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Zauberer in der Welt sein; deshalb ist es sehr wichtig, dass Du lernst, Deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren."

Hier wurde er von McGonagall unterbrochen. "Entschuldige Albus, aber es ist bereits nach Mitternacht, und Harry muss ins Bett."

_-----_

"Nein, einen Moment bitte noch, Professor. Nachdem Ihr mir so viel erzählt habt, muss ich glaube ich etwas beichten." Seine Urgroßeltern schauten Harry neugierig an.

"Bitte erzählt es niemandem. Und bitte seid nicht böse auf irgend jemanden, okay?" Die Lehrer stimmten zögernd zu.

"Wisst Ihr, weil Remus ein Werwolf ist, haben Sirius, James und Peter gelernt, Animagi zu werden, um ihm in den Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leisten zu können. James ist ein Hirsch, Sirius ein schwarzer Hund und Peter eine Ratte. Auf jedenfall habe ich James und Sirius gebeten, mich zu unterrichten, und sie haben mir geholfen, auch ein Animagus zu werden. Gleichzeitig bringe ich Lily und Severus das gleiche bei."

McGonagall starrte Harry sehr ärgerlich an. "Weisst Du, wie gefährlich das ist? Du hättest dabei sterben können!"

"Aber es ist nichts passiert. Und ich habe immer nur abends im Schlafsaal geübt, wenn James, Sirius und Remus bei mir waren; ausser beim letzten mal; da habe ich nur mit Remus geübt. Wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte einer von uns Dich sofort geholt. Und Lily und Severus üben nur, wenn wir zu dritt zusammen sind, so dass ich Hilfe holen kann wenn nötig."

McGonagall war noch nicht überzeugt. "Und kannst Du uns Deine Form schon zeigen? Hast Du es schon geschafft, Dich komplett zu verwandeln? In so einer kurzen Zeit?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja, es tut mir leid. Und … ehm… Ichbinneisphoenix."

"Bitte Harry? Nochmal", fragte Dumbledore nach.

"Meine Form ist ein Eis Phönix", sagte Harry und verwandelte sich in Icicle.

Fawkes begrüsste ihn freudig. #Hi Icicle#

#Hallo Fireflight#

#Ich habe Dich beim Ordenstreffen vermisst. Warum bist Du nicht gekommen?#

#Tut mir leid, ich hing im Krankenflügel fest, ich konnte nicht. Aber ich werde sehen, dass ich beim nächsten Mal komme.#

"Du hast Dich also schon mit Fawkes angefreundet", kicherte Dumbledore.

Harry wandelte sich schnell wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück. "Ja, ich habe ihn ganz früh am Samstag morgen besucht und mich ihm vorgestellt."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Gut gemacht, Harry. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich."

"Ich bin zu geschockt aber auch beeindruckt, um viel dazu zu sagen, aber Du kannst mir glauben, dass wir morgen noch ein Wort darüber wechseln werden" versprach seine Urgroßmutter streng. "Auf jeden Fall werde ich Dich jetzt in Deinen Schlafsaal zurückbringen. Und wage es nicht, das Frühstück zu verschlafen!"

Harry kicherte und dachte '_Ach, aber das ist genau, was ich morgen tun werde_'.

-----

Die nächsten zwei Wochen flogen für Harry vorbei mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe, Quidditch Training, Unterricht mit Professor McGonagall und Stunden über stablose Magie mit seinem Urgroßvater. Aber auch wenn er so viel zu tun hatte, war Harry rundum glücklich. Zu Vollmond hatte er die Nacht zusammen mit den Rumtreibern draussen verbracht – als Icicle! Es hatte sehr viel Spass gemacht; Sirius ließ ihn sogar einmal auf seinem Rücken reiten.

Zwei Nächte später allerdings konnte er einfach nicht schlafen. Bisher hatte er sich wirklich bemüht, die Zukunft nicht zu verändern. Aber er verbrachte fast seine ganze Zeit entweder mit Lily und Severus, die seine besten Freunde geworden waren, oder mit einem der beiden, oder mit den Rumtreibern. Aber Lily war eigentlich nie mit den Rumtreibern zusammen. Wie würde sie mit James zusammenkommen? Harry hatte sogar versucht, sie einzuladen, wenn er mit ihnen zusammen war, aber Lily hatte das immer abgelehnt.

Hatte er es geschafft, die Zukunft so weit zu ändern, dass er in der Zukunft gar nicht existieren würde? Er sorgte sich und sorgte sich und steigerte sich so hinein, dass er einen Panikanfall bekam. Er konnte kaum atmen. Was sollte er machen? Er könnte mit Severus oder mit seinen Urgroßeltern darüber sprechen, aber was könnten sie machen? Es war inzwischen 2 Uhr, und er beschloss, mit Fawkes zu sprechen. Er würde noch wach sein, und vielleicht würde er ihn verstehen und wissen, wie er ihm helfen konnte.

Er verwandelte sich schnell in Icicle, blitzte in Dumbledores Büro hinunter... und fiel fast von der Stange. Der Schulleiter war noch in seinem Büro und trank gerade Tee mit seiner Frau.

#Hallo Icicle# sang Fawkes fröhlich.

#Hallo Fireflight, hallo Headmaster, entschuldigt bitte die späte Störung# antwortete Harry/Icicle.

"Harry, das ist kein Problem. Bist Du gekommen, um mit Fawkes oder mit mir zu sprechen?" fragte Dumbledore ernst aber mit seinem üblichen Funkleln in den Augen.

#Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um mit Fawkes zu reden, aber ich würde auch gerne mit Euch sprechen. Als ich im Bett war, hatte ich einen Panikanfall in Sorge darüber, ob ich – ohne es zu wollen – die Zukunft zu sehr verändert habe.#

"Dann verwandele Dich zurück, und Minerva und ich werden sehen, ob wir Dir helfen können."

Harry flog hinunter auf den Boden und verwandelte sich schnell in seine menschliche Form. "Es tut mir wirklich leid Professor" versuchte er, sich bei seiner Hauslehrerin zu entschuldigen.

"Was ist los, Harry?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe angefangen nachzudenken, ob ich die Zukunft einfach nur durch mein Hiersein schon geändert habe. Ihr wisst, ich verbringe viel Zeit mit Lily und Severus, und ich glaube, dass sie sich inzwischen sehr nahestehen. Ich denke, Lily mag Severus, und sie sind wirklich gut für einander, aber, wisst Ihr, Lily muss doch mit James zusammenkommen, sonst werde ich gar nicht geboren." Er geriet schon wieder in Panik; sein Atem wurde schwer, und er konnte kaum noch atmen.

"Hier Harry, trink dies." Dumbledore hielt him eine Phiole mit einer hellrosa Flüssigkeit hin. "Es ist ein Beruhigungstrank."

Harry nahm den Trank ein und konnte wieder atmen.

Sein Urgroßvater legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Harry, ich kann sehr gut verstehen, worüber Du Dir Sorgen machst. Und ehrlich gesagt, haben Minerva und ich uns über genau diese Angelegenheit auch schon Sorgen gemacht. Deswegen habe ich eine Seherin kontaktiert, die ich gut kenne, Trelawney – Ich weiss nicht, ob Du sie aus der Zukunft kennst, auf jeden Fall ist sie sehr gut, und ich habe mit ihr gesprochen."

Harry stöhnte, und seine Urgroßeltern schauten ihn erstaunt an. "Entschuldigung. Ihre Tochter, Enkelin und was auch immer unterrichtet in Hogwarts meiner Zeit, aber sie ist ein Flop und kann nicht wirklich viel sehen. Und sie sagt meinen Tod in jeder Stunde vorher. Du," er schaute zu McGonagall, "hast mich sogar vor meiner ersten Stunde mit ihr davor gewarnt."

"Okay, Harry, aber die Trelawney dieser Zeit ist ganz berühmt und man sagt, dass sie wirklich gut ist. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mit ihr über Dich gesprochen und sie über die Zukunft gefragt. Und sie hat mir erzählt, dass Du die Zukunft SEHR verändern würdest, aber Du würdest überleben, und nach einigen Schwierigkeiten, Dich an die Zukunft anzupassen, wobei wir Dir helfen könnten, würdest Du schliesslich sehr glücklich werden."

McGonagall lächelte Harry liebevoll an. "Du siehst, Du hast nichts zu befürchten. Ich glaube wirklich nicht an Vorhersagen..." Harry kicherte "...aber Trelawneys Vorhersagen sollen wirklich wahr sein", fuhr sie fort.

"Okay Urgroßmutter, Urgroßvater, ich danke Euch vielmals – und Entschuldigung nochmals, dass ich Euch mitten in der Nacht gestört habe. Gute Nacht."

"Du bist jederzeit willkommen, Harry, und verschlafe NICHT das Frühstück morgen, sonst bekommst Du Hausarrest für das Quidditchspiel."

"Sag mir nicht, dass Du möchtest, dass Gryffindor gegen Slytherin verlierst, weil ich Dir nicht glauben würde. Und wie Du weisst, ist meine Strafe für das Verpasen eines Frühstücks bereits vor Wochen im voraus festgelegt worden" lachte Harry, verwandelte sich zurück in Icicle, entschuldigte sich bei Fawkes dafür, dass er gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, und mit einem Blitz von Eis war er verschwunden.

"Sehr eindrucksvoll" war McGonagalls Kommentar.

_-----_

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Flug, and schon war es Zeit für das grosse Quidditch Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Harry freute sich sehr darauf, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, dass er gegen seinen besten Freund, Severus, spielen musste. Zum Glück war es ein heller, sonniger Tag, und wenn man berücksichtigte, dass es der letzte Samstag im November war, war es noch ziemlich warm – die idealen Bedingungen für ein Quidditch Spiel.

Harry schaffte es ein paar mal, mit dem Wronski Bluff zu bluffen, so dass der Slytherin Sucher, der ihm die meiste Zeit folgte, fast in den Boden gestürzt wäre. Die Slytherin Treiber spielten sehr hart, und Harry musste oft fliehen, weil sie mit ihren Klatschern auf ihn zielten. Nach 20 Minuten sah er den Schnatz zum ersten Mal, musste aber wieder einem Klatscher ausweichen, und danach war der Schnatz wieder verschwunden. Aber nun, nach fast zwei Stunden, sah er ihn wieder in der Nähe des Tores auf der Slytherin Seite. Er tauchte bis ein paar Meter über dem Boden ab, immer mit dem Slytherin Sucher direkt hinter him, bevor er in die Höhe schoss und den kleinen, goldenen Ball anpeilte.

In dem Augenblick, als er den Schnatz fing, traf ihn ein Klatscher direkt in den Kopf, so dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und von seinem Besen fiel, eine Hand fest den Schnatz umklammernd. Als Harry fiel, ging ein grosser Schreckensschrei durch die Menge, und jeder blickte in Schock auf Harry. James und Severus waren die ersten, die Harry erreichten; sie waren zwar zu spät, um ihn vor dem Fall zu bewahren, aber sie konnten seinen Fall brechen und sicherstellen, dass er den Boden nicht mit voller Wucht traf.

_-----_

Als Harry langsam zu sich kam, spürte er nur Schmerzen. Er blinzelte und schaute um sich. '_Oh nein! SCHON WIEDER im Krankenflügel_!' Er stöhnte. Alles tat weh.

"Oh schaut, er wird wach", konnte er Sirius' aufgeregte Stimme hören.

"Hi, Harry, gut, dass Du noch lebst", sagte James ernsthaft.

Das ganze Gryffindor Team schien da zu sein. Harry wandte sich zu James und gab ihm den Schnatz, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. James schaute ihn an und konnte es nicht glauben.

"Er hat ihn gefangen! Warum hat das niemand gesehen? Sie spielen draussen immer noch weiter mit unserem Reseveteam – dabei haben sie gar keinen Schnatz mehr, das ist kasse. Ich muss sofort zu Madam Hooch!" Er zeigte den anderen den Schnatz und rannte los.

Harrys Augen fielen auf Lily. Sie fragte "Hast Du grosse Schmerzen?"

"Ja, mein Kopf tut sehr weh", murmelte er und schloss seine Augen.

"Nein, Harry, bitte bleib wach, bis Madam Pomfrey Dich untersucht hat. Nicht schlafen", konnte er Severus' Stimme hören, aber er war so müde.

Pomfrey kam und warf alle ausser Lily und Severus aus dem Krankenflügel. "Mr. Pane, Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar gebrochene Rippen. Sie werden einige Tage hierbleiben müssen, und ich möchte keine Klagen darüber hören. Es ist nicht meine Schuld; ich wollte Sie hier nicht haben für die nächste Zeit." Sie gab Harry ein paar Tränke, und Harry schlief wieder ein.

Lily und Severus verbrachten das ganze Wochenende mit Harry, und auch seine Urgroßeltern kamen ihn besuchen, meistens spät in der Nacht, wenn es niemand bemerken würde.

Pomfrey nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit dem Schulleiter und seiner Stellvertreterin zu sprechen. "Professor, mir ist etwas bei Harry aufgefallen. Sein Körper hat viele Überreste von alten Narben und Beulen, sogar ein paar Narben im Rücken. Ich habe leider das Gefühl, dass er in der Vergangenheit mishandelt wurde, und er wahr anscheinend unterernährt. Ich habe auch gerausgefunden, dass sein Immunsystem beschädigt ist, vermutlich durch das Nichtbehandeln von Krankheiten in der Vergangenheit. Letzteres ist auch der Grund dafür, dass er hier so viel Zeit verbringt, weil sein Körper viel anfälliger ist als normal und nicht fähig ist, Krankheiten und Verletzungen so schnell zu heilen wie es sein sollte."

Beide Lehrer schauten sie entsetzt an. Dumbledore war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. "Was kann ich nur gedacht haben, ihn mit den Dursleys zu plazieren? Warum haben wir ihn nicht selbst aufgezogen?"

"Das ist eine Frage, die nur Harry beantworten kann. Wir sollten mit ihm darüber reden, aber wir müssen warten, bis er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen ist. Enspanne Dich, Albus, Harry ist nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr" sagte seine Frau beruhigend.

_-----_

Zwei Tage später, am 1. Dezember, wachte Harry auf, und Severus saß in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und las ein Pergament. Als Harry seine Brille aufsetzte, sah er, dass Severus in Wirklichkeit dabei war, einen Brief zu lesen, und dass er leise vor sich hin weinte. Harry war schockiert.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	9. Das Dunkle Mal oder nicht?

**Kapitel 9 – Das Dunkle Mal oder nicht?**

"Severus! Was ist los?"

Severus weinte nur noch mehr, und Harry war noch geschockter. Noch nie hatte er Severus weinen gesehen.

"Wenn ich Dir das erzähle, wirst Du mich nicht mehr mögen. Du wirst nicht mehr mein Freund sein wollen," zischte Severus.

Harry grinste. "Du weisst, dass ich viel über Dich weiss. Da gibt es nichts, das Du verstecken könntest. Lass mich raten, okay?" Severus beruhigte sich ein wenig und nickte.

"Ist es von Deinem Vater?" Severus schaute erstaunt auf Harry und nickte ihm kurz zu.

"Will er, dass Du das Dunkle Mal nimmst?" Severus seufzte.

"Er will, dass ich Weihnachten nach Hause komme, um mich zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen, damit ich das Mal bekomme" sagte er traurig.

"Alles klar, Severus, wir werden das hinbekommen. Du willst das Mal nicht haben, stimmts?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber Du kennst meinen Vater nicht, er wird mich umbringen!"

"Okay, Severus, wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine ist, dass Du nicht nach Hause gehst, sondern hierbleibst und das Dunkle Mal nicht empfängst. Ich weiss, dass Dumbledore Dich beschützen wird, und ich werde es auch tun. Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass Du das Mal nimmst und für Dumbledore als Spion arbeitest – das ist es, das Du bisher in der Zukunft getan hast. Was wir zu tun haben ist mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Lass uns sofort gehen."

"Du kannst nirgendwo hingehen, Harry!"

"Oh, nicht das schon wieder. Es gibt jetzt wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen. Der Drache ist nicht in Sicht, oder?"

"Nein, aber sie hat mir gesagt, Du hast immer noch eine Gehirnerschütterung und musst noch ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben. Der einzige Weg, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, ist also, ihn hierher zu holen."

"Dann hol ihn, oder hol den Drachen, und ich werde sie bitten, ihn zu rufen, wenn Dir das lieber ist!" Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, weil in diesem Moment Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen kam, um Harry mit ein paar Heiltränken zu füttern.

"Madam Pomfrey, könnten Sie bitte Professor Dumbledore für uns rufen? Wir müssen mit ihm sprechen, und es ist wirklich ziemlich dringend" bat Harry die Heilerin sofort.

"Ich werde das tun, Harry, sobald Du Deine Medizin genommen hast" lautete ihre strenge Antwort.

_-----_

Es dauerte nur 5 Minuten, bis Dumbledore im Krankenflügel ankam. Er eilte zu Harrys Bett hinüber und fragte "Was ist los, Harry?"

Harry warf sofort den stärksten Schweigezauber um sie, den er konnte und erzählte seinem Urgroßvater die Geschichte. "Wissen Sie, in meiner Zeit hat er etwa zwei Jahre als Todesser agiert, bis er zu Ihnen kam und die Möglichkeit bekam, als Spion zu arbeiten. Aber in dieser Zeit hat er über die Sache geredet, bevor er das Mal bekam, deshalb denke ich haben wir die Wahl; entweder kann er das Mal empfangen und spionieren, oder er nimmt nicht das Mal und versteckt sich vor seinem Vater. Was denken Sie?" Dumbledores Gesicht wurde sehr ernst.

"Severus, mein Junge, ich denke, Harry hat recht. Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich werde Dich in jedem Fall beschützen, sowohl vor Voldemort als auch, wenn nötig, vor Deinem Vater, und das wird Harry auch, ich bin sicher. Du musst Dir überlegen, welche Möglichkeit Du bevorzugst. Wie wäre es, wenn Du einen Tag lang überlegst, und wir treffen uns hier wieder für ein Gespräch morgen nach dem Unterricht? Vielleicht lässt Du Dir von Harry ein paar Dinge erzählen, die er über Deine Tätigkeit als Spion weiss; es könnte Dir bei Deiner Entscheidung helfen."

Severus seufzte aber hatte sich anscheinend ein bischen beruhigt. "Vielen Dank, Professor, Harry. Ich weiss Ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen. Ich fühle mich, als wären Sie beide meine Familie; Sie kümmern sich viel mehr um mich als irgendjemand es irgendwann getan hat. Danke schön!"

"Sehr gerne, Severus. Ich könnte das Gleiche auch zu Euch beiden sagen" antwortete Harry ernsthaft.

Albus lachte. "Ihr seid beide wie Enkelkinder für mich. Also, ich sehe Euch hier morgen wieder."

"Nein, bitte, warten Sie. Ich möchte hier 'raus. Können Sie nichts für mich tun? Können Sie dem Drachen sagen, sie soll mich gehen lassen, weil es mir jetzt wieder richtig gut geht, und ich möchte wieder in den Unterricht gehen" versuchte Harry, seinen Urgroßvater zu bitten.

Dumbledore lachte. "Ich weiss, dass Du das gerne würdest, aber ich weiss auch, wie beschützend Minerva und Poppy Dir gegenüber sind, und dass ich in grosse Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen käme, wenn ich versuchen würde, Dich auch nur zwei Stunden eher hier 'rauszubringen, als Poppy Dich für fit erklärt. Es tut mir also wirklich leid, aber Du musst warten. Abgesehen davon hält Poppy mich täglich auf dem Laufenden bezüglich Deiner Gesundheit, und daher weiss ich, dass es Dir noch gar nicht wieder gut geht. Guck, ich lasse Dir ein paar Zitronenbonbons da!" Harry stöhnte.

_-----_

Ganz früh am nächsten Morgen kam Lily ihn alleine besuchen. "Oh Harry, gut, dass Du schon wach bist. Ich habe gestern mehrfach versucht, mit Dir zu sprechen, aber Du hast immer geschlafen. Ich muss mit Dir reden."

Harry lachte und sagte "Was ist das Problem? Du kannst mich einfach aufwecken. Da ich sowieso nichts für die Schule tun darf, kann ich nichts anderes machen als den ganzen Tag lang zu schlafen. Was ist los?"

"Pomfrey hat mir nicht erlaubt, Dich zu wecken. Ich glaube, mit Severus stimmt etwas nicht. Gestern hat er beim Frühstück einen Brief bekommen, und später sah ich ihn mit roten Augen herumlaufen, als ob er geweint hätte. Ausserdem kam er beim Abendessen zu mir und bat mich, unsere Zaubertränkestunde auf Donnerstag zu verlegen. Das hat er nie vorher getan, selbst als Du im Krankenflügel warst."

Harry seufzte. Wie gut Lily Severus beobachtete... "Ja Lily, Du hast recht. Severus hat ein Problem mit seinem Vater. Er hat mit mir darüber gesprochen, und wir haben gemeinsam mit Dumbledore geredet. Er hilft uns. Ich kann Dir nichts erzählen, weil es nicht mein Geheimnis ist, und er wird im Moment wahrscheinlich auch nichts sagen, weil er sich sehr darüber aufregt, aber bitte glaub mir, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird, und dass es nichts mit Dir zu tun hat. Ich bin sicher, er wird es Dir erzählen, wenn er soweit ist.

Severus kam über Mittag, um gewisse Spionaufgaben mit Harry zu besprechen. "So, Harry, könntest Du mir bitte alles erzählen, was Du über diese Spion-Aktivitäten weisst?"

"Aber natürlich, Severus." Sie unterhielten sich darüber, bis Madam Pomfrey kam und Severus sagte, dass er nun rennen müsse, wenn er rechtzeitig zum Nachmittagsunterricht kommen wolle.

_-----_

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, sassen sein Urgroßvater und Severus neben seinem Bett und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Harry setzte sich auf und beteiligte sich an der Konversation. "Mir ist etwas eingefallen. Wenn Severus sich für das Spionieren entscheidet, muss er Okklumentik lernen, bevor er zum ersten Mal Voldemort unter die Nase kommt. Das ist unbedingt erforderlich!"

"Oh, hallo Harry. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass Du wach bist" sagte Severus.

"Wie geht es Dir, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. '_Frag mich doch nicht, wenn Du es sowieso nicht glaubst_' dachte er, sagte aber nur "Gut natürlich, Sir. Severus, Du weisst, was Okklumentik ist, nicht wahr?"

"Ich weiss zwar, was es ist, aber ich beherrsche es nicht. Ich muss es lernen."

"Ich kann versuchen, Dir zu helfen. In Wirklichkeit hast Du mir Okklumentik in meinem fünften Jahr beigebracht und Leglimentik in den Sommerferien letzten Sommer, aber es war schrecklich, und ich kann es nicht gut. Aber wir werden es versuchen, wenn Du Dich für diese Spiongeschichte entscheiden solltest."

"Das wäre gut Harry. Aber da es nur noch wenig mehr als zwei Wochen sind, bis die Ferien anfangen, denke ich, Du solltest vielleicht sofort anfangen, Severus zu unterrichten, ohne auf seine Entscheidung zu warten, ob er das Mal nun nehmen will oder nicht" sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

"Das klingt sinnvoll, Professor. Wärest Du bereit dazu, Harry? Und fühlst Du Dich fit genug dafür?"

Harry starrte ihn an. "Natürlich. Kein Problem. Lass es uns jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen machen. Diese Woche ist perfekt, weil ich weder Quidditchtraining noch Unterricht abends habe."

Severus lachte. "Keine Angst, Du wirst auch nächste Woche kein Quidditchtraining haben, und Zaubertränkenachhilfe kann ebenso warten."

"Kein Quidditchtraining? Wieso nicht?"

Dumbledore lächelte. "Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, Poppy lässt Dich so bald wieder Quidditch spielen, nach dem was am Samstag passiert ist? Sie hat mir erzählt, Du wärest für mindestens einen Monat gesperrt." Die Enttäuschung stand in Harrys Gesicht geschrieben.

Dumbledore stand auf. "Alles klar. Severus, Du wirst jeden Abend mit Harry trainieren, und ich werde Dich zusätzlich sonntags morgens nach dem Frühstück unterrichten. Harry, Minerva und ich kommen heute abend nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit noch einmal zu Dir. Benimm Dich", sagte er und kicherte.

_-----_

"Also gut, Severus. Lass uns gleich anfangen. Bist Du bereit?" Severus nickte. "In dem Fall, versuch Deine Gedanken völlig frei zu machen. Ich denke immer an Wasser und Eis. Ich habe ein Bild in meinem Kopf von Wasser, das über eine Eislandschaft fliesst, und dieses Bild schiebe ich vor alles andere und versuche, es dort festzumachen, so dass niemand es zur Seite schieben kann, um dahinter zu schauen. Versuch das mal, und sag mir Bescheid, wenn Du so weit bist, so dass ich Leglimentik an Dir versuchen kann."

Nach ein paar Minuten nickte ihm Severus kurz zu, um zu zeigen, dass er soweit war. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Severus und dachte 'leglimens'. Eine ganze Menge Bilder flogen vor seinen Augen vorbei; Severus und er lachend und redend, Severus und Lily bei ihren Animagi Versuchen, Severus als kleiner Junge, der von einem Mann, der wohl sein Vater sein musste, am Ohr gezogen wurde, wiederum Severus als kleiner Junge, den seine Mutter anschrie, weil er einen Trank gebraut hatte. Plötzlich jedoch hörten die Bilder auf, und Harry erblickte einen goldenen Zauberkessel, in dem ein Zaubertrank brodelte. Dann beendete er die Verbindung und liess sich in seine Kissen zurückfallen.

"Severus, das war sehr gut! Du hast es geschafft, mich daran zu hindern, hinter das Bild zu gucken, ein hübsches Bild übrigens. Für das erste Mal war das absolut genial!" Er strahlte seinen Freund an.

"Danke schön, Harry, aber ich habe Dich sehr viele Erinnerungen sehen lassen. Das war überhaupt nicht gut."

"Nein, Severus, für das erste Mal war es excellent. Ich glaube, dass Du sehr talentiert bist. Kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore Dich letztes Jahr gebeten hat, mich zu unterrichten. Ich habe Monate gebraucht, um so weit zu kommen. Bist Du bereit, es noch einmal zu versuchen?" Severus nickte bestätigend. Harry versuche noch einmal "leglimens". Wieder konnte er mehrere Bilder sehen, dieses mal alle aus Severus' Kindheit, bis er an den goldenen Zauberkessel kam und die Verbindung beenden musste.

"Wieder sehr gut. Noch einmal. Du darfst mich keine Erinnerungen sehen lassen."

"Warte mal Harry. Das ist sehr anstrengend."

"Ich weiss. Aber wenn Du glaubst, dass ich schnell vorangehe, sollte ich Dir vielleicht mal ein paar meiner Erinnerungen zeigen, wie Okklumentik-Stunden auch sein können..." Er grinste. "Leglimens". Sie versuchten es noch ein paar mal, aber es war immer das Gleiche. Schliesslich mussten sie aufhören, weil Madam Pomfrey kam und Abendessen für sie brachte.

_-----_

Am nächsten Tag übten sie wieder nach dem Abendessen. Severus wurde langsam besser. Harry war immer noch in der Lage, jedes mal zwei oder drei Erinnerungen zu sehen, bis er an den Zauberkessel kam. Sie übten, bis Dumbledore kam, um zu sehen, wie sie vorankamen. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht wohl. Die Okklumentik-Übungen waren auch für ihn sehr anstrengend gewesen, und ihm war ziemlich übel.

"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragten Dumbledore und Severus wie aus einem Mund.

"Nein, mir ist schlecht", murmelte er und übergab sich.

"Scourgify" murmelte Dumbledore und ging, um Poppy zu holen. Sie kam sofort und fragte "Albus, was machst Du mit meinen Patienten?"

Severus starrte sie an. "Der Direktor hat gar nichts gemacht; Harry und ich haben Okklumentik geübt, Madam."

"Und wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, hier zu studieren? Harry sollte sich erholen und nicht seinen Zustand verschlimmern!"

"Es tut mir leid, Poppy, es ist nur so, dass Severus es ganz dringend lernen muss, und dass Harry der einzige ist, der in der Lage ist, es ihm beizubringen. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass sich sein Zustand verschlechtert" versuchte Dumbledore die zornige Heilerin zu besänftigen.

"Auf jeden Fall werdet Ihr beide jetzt den Krankenflügel verlassen. JETZT. RAUS. Und denkt gar nicht erst daran, heute abend noch einmal wieder zu kommen" rief sie und kümmerte sich um Harry.

-----

Nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit kam Minerva allein, um Harry zu sehen, und glücklicher Weise hatte Pomfrey den Raum gerade für ein paar Minuten verlassen. "Hallo Harry, wie geht's Dir?"

"Hi… Grossmutter. Gut. Wie bist Du um den Drachen herumgekommen?" lachte er, obwohl das Lachen nicht wirklich seine Augen erreichte.

"Ich glaube das sofort" sagte seine Urgrossmutter und schnaubte. "Darf ich nach Euren Okklumentik-Übungen fragen?"

"Natürlich. Ich denke, dass Severus sehr talentiert ist. Gestern habe ich jedes mal etwa fünf oder sechs Erinnerungen sehen können, und dann schaffte er es, mir einen Zauberkessel zu zeigen, hinter den ich nicht kommen konnte. Heute konnte ich immer nur zwei Erinnerungen sehen, bis ich an den Kessel kam. Ich schätze, nach ein oder zwei Stunden Übung mehr kann er es. Aber Grossvater muss ihn auch trainieren, weil er viel besser ist als ich, und Voldemort ist SEHR gut in Leglimentik!"

In diesem Moment kam Pomfrey zurück und runzelte die Stirn. "Was machst Du hier, Minerva? Harry ist krank und braucht Ruhe."

"Ja, ich weiss das, und ich mache nichts mit ihm ausser mich ein paar Minuten mit ihm zu unterhalten, solange das für ihn angenehm ist. Was ist eigentlich mit ihm los?"

"Er hat sich überanstrengt, indem er Leglimentik an Severus praktiziert hat, und das anscheinend über längere Zeit. Er hat sich vier oder fünfmal übergeben, hat Fieber, und seine Gehirnerschütterung ist auch wieder schlimmer geworden. Ich bin nicht sehr zufrieden mit Albus, Severus und Harry. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich morgen abend entlassen, aber jetzt hat er sich noch mindestens zwei Tage mehr in diesem Bett eingehandelt. Ihr habt fünf Minuten, um Euch zu unterhalten. Danach fülle ihn bitte mit diesem Schlaftrank ab und lass ihn schlafen, Min."

"Ales klar, Poppy, gute Nacht."

"Ehm… Grossmutter, ich habe über etwas nachgedacht." McGonagall schaute ihn fragend an. "Eigentlich hätte ich gerne Grossvater jetzt auch dabei, aber er kommt heute nicht, oder? Nachdem der Drache ihn 'rausgeschmissen hat und ihm gesagt hat, er solle gar nicht erst d'rüber nachdenken, heute noch einmal zu kommen, oder?"

"Er hatte eigentlich vor, auf Poppy zu hören, aber wenn Du mit ihm auch sprechen musst, kann ich gehen und ihn holen."

"Nein. Du kannst es ihm dann erzählen. Und vielleicht kann er mich morgen früh besuchen kommen. Du weisst, wie ich Voldemort umgebracht habe, nicht wahr?"

"Ja Harry, Du hast es uns erzählt."

"Okay. Also, was ich gedacht habe, ist… Ich könnte das Gleiche jetzt machen. Ich muss versuchen, von meiner Seite aus die Verbindung aufzubauen, weil Tom noch nicht von dieser Verbindung weiss, aber das sollte ja kein Problem sein. Wenn ich ihn jetzt beseitigen würde, brauchte Severus nicht diese schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen, und eine Menge Leben würden gerettet, wie zum Beispiel die meiner Eltern. Ich komme langsam zu dem Punkt, an dem ich aufhöre, mir Gedanken zu machen, ob ich die Zukunft ändere oder nicht. Kannst Du das verstehen? Auf jeden Fall denke ich, ich würde ihn gerne jetzt aus dem Weg schaffen."

"Meinst Du, Du könntest das jederzeit tun?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon. Ich könnte es nicht heute tun, weil ich krank bin. Ich brauche wirkich all meine Kraft und Magie, die ich habe. Deshalb werde ich auf jeden Fall ein paar Tage warten müssen. Auf der anderen Seite sollte ich es hier tun, weil ich anschliessend sowieso hier enden werde."

Minerva lachte. "Harry, ich weiss nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Auf der einen Seite, natürlich, wäre das wundervoll. Ich meine, wer würde sich nicht darüber freuen? Auf der anderen Seite habe ich Angst, dass Dir dabei etwas zustösst."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Deshalb würde ich Grossvater bitten, hier bei mir zu bleiben. Er ist sehr gut in Leglimentik, und wenn ich auf wirkliche Probleme stossen würde, könnte er Leglimentik an mir versuchen und mir helfen. Er könnte auch einfach versuchen, mich aufzuwecken. Oder unser Drache könnte das auch. Aber beim letzten mal war ich in der Lage, es zu tun, warum sollte ich es dann diesmal nicht schaffen."

"Harry, wir werden das morgen mit Deinem Grossvater diskutieren. Du musst jetzt schlafen." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. "Poppy hat recht. Du glühst. Versuche jetzt, Dich auszuruhen und denk mal… je eher Du wieder gesund bist, desto eher kannst Du es versuchen… vorausgesetzt Albus stimmt zu heisst das natürlich. Gute Nacht, mein Junge." Sie lass Harry den Schlaftrunk trinken, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und brauchte nur eine Minute zu warten, bis Harry fest eingeschlafen war.

Harry wurde am Sonntag abend kurz vor der Schlafenszeit endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Er hatte sich mit seinen Urgrosseltern darauf geeinigt, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, Voldemort auf die gleiche Weise wie vorher zu vernichten. Es blieb nur noch die Zeitfrage. Sie hatten es auch mit Poppy besprochen, die ihnen geraten hatte, mindestens eine volle Woche zu warten. Dies bedeutete, dass es anschliessend noch genau eine Woche bis zu den Ferien war. Severus hatte sich soweit für die Spion-Variante entschieden; hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er es ja in Harrys Zukunft auch schon gemacht hatte. Aber nun hoffte er natürlich, dass Harry dies alles verhindern konnte, indem er den Dunklen Lord aus dem Weg schaffte.

_-----_

Die Rumtreiber jubelten, als er wieder in seinen Schlafsaal zurückkehrte. Sie hatten ihn seit dem Quidditch-Spiel nicht gesehen, da nur Severus und Lily ihn hatten besuchen dürfen.

"Also, Harry, hat Dich der Drache endlich gehen lassen" freute sich Sirius.

"Ja, zum Glück. Ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wieviel ich verpasst habe und wieviele Hausaufgaben ich in den nächsten zwei Wochen zu tun haben werde. Und wir haben auch noch Tests in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien, stimmts?"

"Ja, Harry, da haben wir die Semesterabschlusstests, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Dich irgendein Lehrer nach den Hausaufgaben von letzter Woche fragen wird. McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass alle Lehrer den Befehl von Pomfrey erhalten haben, Dir jegliche Anstrengung während der zwei Wochen bis zu den Ferien zu erparen."

"Okay. Ach, übrigens, haben wir eigentlich das verrückte Quidditch-Spiel letztes Wochenende gewonnen?"

"Aber natürlich haben wir gewonnen!" jubelten James und Sirius.

"Das ist gut. Dann war es das wert", sagte Harry und kletterte in sein Bett. "Gute Nacht zusammen."

"NEEEIIIIIINNNNN" schrieen Sirius und James, "denk gar nicht dran!"

"Was?" fragte Harry und musste über die indignierten Gesichter seiner Freunde lachen.

Remus kam zu seinem Bett hinüber. "Weisst Du, Harry, als wir das Spiel gewonnen haben, warst Du in einem so schlechten Zustand, dass keiner von uns Lust hatte, eine Party zu machen. Also haben wir uns entschieden, sie auf den Abend Deiner Rückkehr zu verschieben. Deshalb ist Deine Anwesenheit im Gemeinschaftsraum erwünscht, sobald die Schlafenszeit in zwei Minuten beginnt."

"Du meinst, wir haben eine Quidditch Siegesfeier JETZT?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. "Cool!"

_-----_

Als sie die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinabstiegen, war der ganze Raum hübsch dekoriert, und ein grosses Banner hing an der Wand:

'_Gryffindor 350 - Slytherin 70'_

In Harrys Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er strahlte vor Freude. "HARRY!" Lily rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. "Ich bin so glücklich, Dich wiederzuhaben."

Harry grinste. "Glaub mir, ich bin noch glücklicher, endlich dem Drachen entkommen zu sein!"

Frank Longbottom, der Schulsprecher und Siebtklässler Gryffindor hob sein Glas und sprach "Liebe Gryffindors, herzlich willkommen zur Quidditch Slytherin-Verabschiedungsparty. Dank der Rumtreiber und den Hogwarts Hauselfen haben wir Butterbier und viele leckere Delikatessen heute abend. Prost!"

James flüsterte in Harrys Ohr "Wir haben den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade ausprobiert! Er funktioniert. Deshalb haben wir Butterbier heute abend!"

Die Party war sehr vergnüglich aber ziemlich laut. Trotz des Lärms war Harry allerdings schon fast eingeschlafen, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und eine sehr aufgebrachte McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und anfing zu schimpfen. "Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier machen? Es ist zwei Uhr morgens!"

James und Lily gingen sofort zu der ärgerlichen Professorin hinüber. "Enschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber wir mussten unseren Sieg über Slytherin feiern; das werden Sie doch sicher verstehen, nicht wahr?" sagte James und strahlte die Lehrerin an.

Lily versuchte ihm zu helfen. "Und Professor, wir mussten unsere Party bis jetzt verschieben, weil Harry nicht da war. Sie wissen doch, dass wir so etwas normalerweise nicht machen, aber in diesem Fall war es notwendig."

"Schauen Sie, es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass der Drache ihn nicht früher als Sonntag abend kurz vor der Schlafenszeit entlassen hat", mischte sich Sirius ins Gespräch ein.

McGonagall musste sich sehr anstrengen, nicht zu lachen. Natürlich freute sie sich, dass ihre Enkeltochter und ihr Urenkel so glücklich mit ihren Freunden waren, aber … "Also gut. Aber lasst es nicht wieder passieren! Gehen Sie sofort ins Bett. Und ich sage es Ihnen jetzt: Wenn auch nur einer von Ihnen morgen früh das Frühstück verpasst, haben Sie ALLE Nachsitzen für den Rest der Woche! Gute Nacht."

_-----_

Die Woche verging schnell. Harry hatte viel zu tun, um aufzuholen, was er verpasst hatte und sich für die Tests vorzubereiten. Die meiste Zeit über konnte er in der Bibliothek gefunden werden, wo er mit Severus, manchmal auch mit Lily zusammen studierte, obwohl Lily zu James grosser Freude den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zum Lernen vorzog. Seine Urgrosseltern hatten zum Glück ihre Extastunden mit Harry bis nach Weihnachten aufgeschoben, und da er keine Okklumentik-Stunden mit Severus mehr machen durfte und bis auf weiteres vom Quidditch gebannt war, hatte er wirklich viel Zeit, alles nachzuholen.

Harry war sehr vorsichtig, keine grossen Mengen Magie auf einmal zu verwenden, nicht nur, weil seine Urgrossmutter ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit daran erinnerte, sich zu schonen, sondern weil er wusste, dass er alle Kräfte für den grossen Schlag reservieren musste, wenn er Erfolg haben wollte.

Dumbledore hatte sich mit ihm darauf geeinigt, den Angriff auf Voldemort am Sonntagmorgen durchzuführen. Harry sollte direkt nach dem Frühstück in den Krankenflügel kommen, wo Severus, Dumbledore und McGonagall sich zu ihm gesellen würden, um ihm zu helfen, wenn es nötig war.

Aber als die Woche vorbeiging, wurde Harry immer ruheloser und machte sich immer mehr Sorgen, wie er in Toms Kopf hineinkommen sollte. Am Freitag abend sammelte er all seinen Mut und versuchte, seine Narbenverbindung ins Leben zu rufen. Es funktionierte! Er war in Toms Kopf. Sollte er es jetzt gleich erledigen? Die Versuchung war sehr gross, aber er entschied sich schliesslich dagegen. Die Sache war zu wichtig, um sie so nebenbei zu machen, und es war viel zu gefährlich für ihn, so etwas ganz allein im Schlafsaal zu tun. Also verliess er Toms Gehirn einfach, bevor er bemerkt wurde und versuchte zu schlafen.

_-----_

Für Samstag war der letzte Hogsmeade-Besuch vor Weihnachten geplant. Harry hatte mit Lily und Severus verabredet, sich nach dem Frühstück zu treffen und gemeinsam in die Stadt zu gehen. Nach dem Mittagessen in den Drei Besen würden sie sich für eine Stunde trennen, um gegenseitig Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Aber wie so oft kam alles anders als geplant.

Harry und die Rumtreiber hatten gerade zum Frühstück die Grosse Halle betreten, ihre Umhänge für draussen bereits dabei, als McGonagall herüberkam. "Mr. Pane, Professor Dumbledore wünscht Sie nach dem Frühstück zu sprechen."

"Aber Professor! Ich gehe mit Lily und Severus nach Hogsmeade!" erzählte er der Lehrerin, schon sehr genervt.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich glaube, er möchte gar nicht, dass Du das Schloss heute verlässt, aber ich bin nicht sicher. Vielleicht kannst Du Deinen Freunden vorschlagen, Euch zum Mittagessen zu treffen, solltest Du gehen dürfen" schlug sie leise vor, so dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

Sehr enttäuscht ging er zielstrebig zum Slytherin Tisch und erzählte Severus die Geschichte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	10. Die Macht der Liebe

**Kapitel 10 – Die Macht der Liebe**

"Also geh bitte mit Lily alleine. Wenn der alte Naseweis mich gehen lässt, treffe ich Euch bei den Drei Besen zum Mittagessen, okay?" flüsterte Harry seinem besten Freund zu.

Severus seufzte. "Er wird Dich nicht gehen lassen. Er will wahrscheinlich sicherstellen, dass Du gut ausgeruht und vorbereitet bist für morgen früh. Brauchst Du irgend etwas von Hogsmeade, das ich für Dich mitbringen kann?"

Harry grinste. "Ja, bitte, Weihnachtsgeschenke für Dich, Lily, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, James und den Drachen."

Severus schnaubte. "Na klar. Pass gut auf Dich auf Harry!"

Lily war genauso enttäuscht wie die beiden anderen, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, weil sie nicht den Grund für Dumbledores Entscheidung verstehen konnte.

Nachdem er seine beiden Freunde bis zum Tor begleitet hatte, ging Harry zu Dumbledores Büro – Der Wasserspeier öffnete auf 'Die Macht der Liebe' – und betrat den Raum. Dumbledore, McGonagall und Pomfrey warteten schon auf ihn. Harry, der vorher schon ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen war, wurde jetzt sehr ärgerlich und schimpfte los. "Was soll das? Darf ich jetzt nur noch die dreckige Arbeit machen? Darf ich nicht ein bischen Spass haben wie alle anderen Studenten?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Harry, mein lieber Junge…"

"Nennen Sie mich nicht lieber Junge, Professor."

Pomfrey hielt seinen Arm fest und hielt ihm eine Phiole hin. "Trink dies bitte."

"NEIN!" schrie Harry wütend.

"Harry, es ist nur ein Beruhigungstrank, und Du musst ihn trinken, damit wir Dich nicht dazu zwingen müssen" erläuterte McGonagall ruhig.

Sehr zögerlich stimmte Harry zu und beruhigte sich sofort. Jetzt war eigentlich alles ziemlich egal. Er liess sich sogar von seinem Urgrossvater in dessen Gästezimmer ziehen, wo ihm gesagt wurde, er solle sich auf das Bett setzen.

"Nun, Harry, ich möchte, dass Poppy Dich untersucht, um sicher zu gehen, dass Du richtig fit und gesund bist, um Deine Attacke morgen auszuführen. Was wir geplant haben, ist sehr gefährlich, und ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen, Dich auf dem Weg zu verlieren" sagte Dumbledore streng.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln und liess einfach alles mit sich geschehen.

Pomfrey schwenkte ihren Zauberstab ein paar mal über ihn und sagte schliesslich "Er ist völlig in Ordnung, allerdings scheint er mir ein bischen müde zu sein. Ich würde ihm gerne für alle Fälle ein paar Heiltränke geben."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, und sie hielt Harry zwei Phiolen hin, von denen er eine als Aufpäppeltrank erkannte. Der andere Trank... er beäugte ihn argwöhnisch, aber eigentlich war ihm alles egal, und er trank ihn einfach aus. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

"Harry, Zeit aufzuwachen, mein Junge!" Harry blinzelte. Wo war er? Was tat er hier?

"Professor?" fragte er und griff nach seiner Brille.

"Ja, Harry, Du bist in meinem Gästezimmer. Du solltest Dich für eine Weile ausruhen, erinnerst Du Dich? Aber nun müssen wir zum Abendessen gehen. Du hast heute schon das Mittagessen verpasst," sagte der Professor grinsend.

Und plötzlich kam Harrys Erinnerung zurück. Ärgerlich beäugte er seinen Urgrossvater.

"Reg Dich nicht wieder so auf, sonst muss ich Dir noch einen Beruhigungstrank verpassen" riet Dumbledore seinem Urenkel und lächelte ihm liebevoll zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Grosse Halle hinunter.

"Harry! Wo bist Du den ganzen Tag gewesen?"

"In Dumbledores Gästezimmer. Pomfrey hat mich zu einem Schlaftrank gezwungen" murmelte er.

"Was!" sagte James ärgerlich. "Was glauben die, was sie machen?"

"Wir haben massenhaft Süssigkeiten gekauft und machen heute abend nochmal eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum, weil wir noch Butterbier von der Party letzte Woche übrig haben" freute sich Sirius.

Harry, der bis dahin nur sein Essen auf dem Teller herumgeschoben hatte, murmelte "Es tut mir leid, Leute, ich bin immer noch müde und gehe zurück ins Bett." Als er die Grosse Halle verliess, merkte er nicht, dass fünf Paar Augen ihn besorgt beobachteten. Er ging ins Bett und wachte nicht einmal auf, als die Party so laut wurde, dass McGonagall kam und einen Tobsuchtsanfall im Gemeinschaftsraum bekam.

"Sie sind sehr verantwortungslos. Es ist nicht mehr als sechs Tage her, dass ich Ihnen nahegelegt habe, keine weiteren Parties hier ohne meine Zustimmung abzuhalten. Sie werden alle morgen früh nachsitzen! Sie werden sich direkt nach dem Frühstück im Verwandlungsklassenraum treffen, und ich werde Mr. Filch bitten, zu kommen und Ihnen zu sagen, was jeder einzelne von Ihnen morgen zu tun hat. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht!"

"Aber Professor." Lily ging zu ihr hinüber. "Was ist mit Harry? Er hat heute abend nicht teilgenommen. Er hat seit dem Abendessen geschlafen."

McGonagall schaute sie ungläubig an, sagte "Ich werde mich darum kümmern" und ging in den Jungenschlafsaal der sechsten Klasse hinauf, um nach ihrem Grossenkel zu sehen. Er schlief fest. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, um zu sehen, ob er Fieber hatte, aber er schien in Ordnung zu sein. Auf ihrem Weg zurück aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum erklärte sie Lily "Harry ist morgen vom Nachsitzen ausgenommen."

-----

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf. Er fühlte sich wirklich ausgeruht und wach, aber sein Magen knurrte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er eine Runde als Icicle fliegen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder, weil er nicht wusste, wieviel Energie ihn dies kosten würde, und er entschloss sich, für ein frühes Frühstück die Küche aufzusuchen.

Als er die Küche betrat, war er perplex. Der Schulleiter sass da und trank Kakao. "Harry! Guten Morgen mein Junge" begrüsste ihn sein Urgrossvater erfreut. "Möchtst Du auch einen Kakao?"

"Nein. Ich möchte lieber Frühstück haben bitte" sagte Harry zu den Hauselfen gewandt, bevor er zu seinem Urgrossvater meinte "Ich habe grossen Hunger, weil ich gestern irgendwie Mittag- und Abendessen verpasst habe."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Harry, aber ich dachte wirklich, dass es notwendig wäre, dass Du Dich gestern ein wenig ausruhtest. Wie fühlst Du Dich heute?"

"Super. So viel ich es gestern gehasst habe, denke ich, es hat viel geholfen. Meinst Du, wir können direkt nach dem Frühstück anfangen, oder müssen wir warten, bis das Frühstück in der Grossen Halle zu Ende ist?"

"Twinkle!" Dumbledore rief seine Hauselfe und erklärte Harry "Twinkle ist meine eigene Hauselfe und lebt normalerweise in meinem Haus. Aber wenn ich hier bin, ist dort nicht viel zu tun, deshalb ist Twinkle oft in Hogwarts mit uns. "Twinkle, könntest Du bitte Minerva, Severus Snape und Poppy wecken und sie bitten, um 6 Uhr in mein Büro zukommen? Das ist in einer halben Stunde. Vielen Dank."

"Natürlich, Professor" antwortete Twinkle und verschwand mit einem pop.

Als sie in Dumbledores Büro ankamen, warteten die anderen bereits auf sie und hatten es sich im Gästezimmer gemütlich gemacht, wo sie gerade frühstückten.

"Guten Morgen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch so früh geweckt habe, aber Harry und ich haben uns beim Frühstück in der Küche getroffen, und Harry würde es bevorzugen, sofort anzufangen" entschuldigte sich Dumbledore bei den anderen.

"Kein Problem. Harry, geht es Dir gut, und bist Du bereit?" McGonagall schaute ihren Urenkel besorgt an.

"Ja, natürlich" antwortete Harry.

"Harry, was willst Du, was wir tun sollen? Wie können wir Dir helfen?" fragte Severus beunruhigt.

Harry seufzte. "In Wirklichkeit könnt Ihr nicht viel machen. Ich werde mich aufs Bett legen, mich völlig frei von Gedanken machen und versuchen, eine Verbindung zu ihm zu etablieren. Ich weiss, dass das funktioniert, weil ich es am Freitag abend bereits ausprobiert habe…" er ignorierte das entsetzte Luftholen von McGonagall und Pomfrey, "… und habe es geschafft, eine Verbindung in sein Gehirn zustande zu bringen. Aber an dem Punkt habe ich aufgehört, weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt allein war und es mir zu gefährlich war. Ich möchte einfach, dass Ihr mich beobachtet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er in der Lage sein wird, sich selbst zu verteidigen, weil er es erstens beim letzten Mal auch nicht konnte, und weil er zweitens gar nichts von meiner Narbe und unserer Verbindung weiss. Aber wenn ich wirklich Probleme bekommen sollte, denke ich, dass Ihr in der Lage sein werdet, mir zu helfen. Professor Dumbledore könnte Leglimentik an mir ausüben, um unserem Gespräch beizuwohnen, oder Ihr könntet versuchen, mich aufzuwecken. Aber bitte greift nur ein, wenn Ihr sehen könnt, dass ich wirklich in Gefahr bin."

"Und wie wissen wir, ob er weg ist?" fragte McGonagall.

Harry seufzte noch einmal. "Wie Ihr wisst, sterben die Todesser auch, wenn er stirbt. Beim letzten Mal habe ich es geschafft, Severus zu retten, weil ich ihn in die Leute eingeschlossen habe, die ich liebe, aber das ist ja dieses mal zum Glück nicht notwendig. Aber die Studenten, die bereits das Dunkle Mal haben, werden dabei draufgehen. Es tut mir leid für sie, aber…"

"Ich dachte, Du hasst mich?" fragte Severus ungläubig. Warum hast Du mich dann gerettet?"

"DU hasstest MICH, Severus. Ich bin gar nicht fähig, Leute zu hassen. Und Du hast mir physisch nie etwas getan und warst auf der Seite des Lichts zu der Zeit, warum sollte ich Dich also sterben lassen?"

"Alles klar, Harry" warf Dumbledore ein. "Aber bevor Du anfängst, möchte ich Dir etwas geben." Er gab ihm eine Kette mit einem Phönixanhänger, der das Dumbledore Familienwappen enthielt. "Dies ist eine Schutzkette, wie sie alle magischen Familien ihren Kindern geben. Wenn Du in wirklicher Gefahr bist, werden Minerva und ich es sofort wissen." Er merkte, dass Severus erstaunt von einem zum anderen blickte. "Severus, wärest Du bereit, einen Zauberereid zu schwören, dass Du niemandem etwas von dem erzählst, das Du heute hier hörst? Und falls Du Dich wunderst, Harry hat auch schon einen geschworen, und Poppy weiss es schon sehr lange und ist durch ihren Beruf an die Schweigepflicht gebunden."

Severus beobachtete sie neugierig und sagte "Ich schwöre hiermit bei meiner Magie, dass ich niemandem etwas davon erzähle, was ich heute in diesem Raum erfahre."

"Fein, danke, Severus. Kaum jemand weiss, dass Minerva und ich verheiratet sind, und niemand ausser uns fünf weiss, dass Harry unser Urenkel ist. Alles klar, Harry, wollen wir anfangen?"

_-----_

Harry nickte und legte sich in das komfortable Bett, in dem er schon den letzten Tag verbracht hatte. Er musste sich sehr bemühen, ruhig zu bleiben. Obwohl er das ganze schon einmal bewerkstelligt hatte, war das, was er vorhatte sehr gefährlich. Der einzige Vorteil, den er hatte, war, dass Voldemort nichts von ihrer Verbindung wusste.

"Entschuldigt, aber könntet Ihr bitte einen Schweigezauber um Euch ziehen, weil ich mich wirklich sehr konzentrieren muss", wandte er sich ein letztes mal an die anderen, bevor er versuchte, sich von allen Gedanken freizumachen und die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu forcieren.

Ja! Das war es. Er war in Voldemorts Gehirn. '_Okay, Harry bleib ruhig, Du weisst, was Du zu tun hast, und Du hast es schon einmal gemacht. Du kannst das_' versuchte er, sich selbst zu überzeugen, bevor er begann, Tom anzusprechen.

Die anderen hörten ihn sagen "Hallo Tom, kannst Du mich hören?"

"Ja. Wer bist Du, und wo bist Du?"

"Schön, Dich zu treffen. Es ist nicht wirklich notwendig, dass Du meinen Namen kennst, nicht wahr? Du kannst mich Icicle nennen, und ich bin einfach hier."

"Wo?" Die anderen konnten natürlich nicht hören, was Voldemort antwortete, aber die ganze Konversation war durch das was Harry sagte klar. Daher versuchten sie, sich zu entspannen und zuzuhören. Abgesehen von Harrys blutender Narbe schien soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein.

"Macht nichts, Tom."

"Ich bin Lord Voldemort."

"Ja, ja, ich weiss. Tom Marvolo Riddle, ein toller Name für ein Halbblut."

Voldemort wurde nun richtig ärgerlich. "Nenn mich nicht so!"

"Genau. Deshalb nenne ich Dich jetzt auch einfach Tom. Was ich Dir aber erzählen wollte: Ich habe etwas, das Du nicht hast, nämlich **LIEBE**. Ich **liebe** meine Eltern, die für mich gestorben sind, ich **liebe** meine Urgrosseltern, die noch leben, und ich **liebe** meine Freunde, Severus, Lily, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Sirius, James und Remus. Ich **liebe** alle Studenten hier in Hogwarts jetzt und in der Zukunft, ich **liebe** alle Lehrer, Madam Pomfrey und sogar die Lehrer, die mich hassen. Ich **liebe** auch Dich, Tom und Deine Todesser, wenn Ihr sterbt und die Welt in Frieden lasst. Ich **liebe** die ganze Welt. Tschüss Tom."

Für ein paar scheinbar endlose Minuten schien Harry in höchster Anspannung zu sein. Schmerz und Anstrengung waren klar in sein Gesicht geschrieben, und seine Narbe blutete. Schliesslich entspannte Harry sich und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Pomfrey war im Nu an seiner Seite und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über ihn, bevor sie sich entspannte und sagte "Er hat seine Magie völlig erschöpft. Abgesehen davon und von seiner Kopfwunde scheint es ihm gut zu gehen."

Dumbledore nickte. "Ja, ich hatte befürchtet, dass das passieren würde. Er hat uns erzählt, dass es letztes mal passiert wäre, und dass er damals eine ganze Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen musste. Aber er kann hier bleiben, zumindest bis er aufwacht. Nun, was wollen wir machen? Wir sollten nach den Todesser Studenten innerhalb des Schlosses schauen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt. Severus, könntest Du nach Slytherin zurückgehen und ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen nach Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe oder Goyle schauen? Diese vier sind auf jeden Fall Todesser, weil Harry ihre Initialisierung beobachtet hat. Bezüglich anderer Studenten kann ich nur raten."

"Aber Albus, Frühstück fängt in fünf Minuten an. Wir können einfach zum Frühstück gehen und die Augen offen halten. Pettigrew sollte auch betroffen sein, wenn sich tatsächlich etwas ereignet hat", widersprach McGonagall direkt.

"Du hast wie immer recht, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Poppy, vielleicht solltest Du in den Krankenflügel zurückkehren für den Fall, dass Todesser Studenten dorthin gebracht werden. Severus, würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, hier mit Harry zu bleiben, während wir zum Frühstück gehen? Ich werde Twinkle bitten, mehr Tee für Dich zu bringen."

"Alles klar, Professor, danke. Und bitte sagen Sie mir Bescheid, sobald Sie neue Informationen haben" sagte Severus besorgt.

"Aber natürlich, mein Junge" beruhigte Albus ihn.

_-----_

Als die beiden Professoren die Grosse Halle erreichen, war sie in komplettem Aufruhr. Der Slytherin Tisch war zur Hälfte leer, und nur Professor Sprout und Madam Hooch sassen am Lehrertisch. Am Gryffindor-Tisch fehlten die Rumtreiber. McGonagall seufzte.

"Albus, es scheint tatsächlich passiert zu sein. Ich gehe mal zum Turm und schaue nach den Rumtreibern."

"Alles klar, Minerva. Bring ihn in den Krankenflügel und schicke die anderen Studenten hierhin. Später müssen wir die Eltern benachrichtigen."

"Natürlich Albus. Ich werde Dir helfen" sagte sie und eilte zum Gryffindor Turm. Sie ging direkt in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler, wo sie drei Studenten über einem vierten Stehen sah, der auf dem Boden lag.

"Was ist genau passiert?" fragte sie in ihrer normalen, strengen Stimme.

"Professor!" rief James. "Wir wissen es wirklich nicht. Er hielt auf einmal seinen Arm und schien in wahnsinnigen Schmerzen zu sein, bevor er so zusammengebrochen ist. Ist er tot?"

McGonagall seufzte. "Ich fürchte ja." Sie nahm Peters linken Arm und rollte seine Ärmel hoch.

"Was machen Sie, Professor?" fragte Sirius und hielt die Luft an, als sie das langsam verblassende Dunkle Mal auf Peters Arm sahen.

"Was ist passiert, Professor?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

"Voldemort und all seine Todesser scheinen weg zu sein, dank Ihres Klassenkameraden Harry. Bitte gehen Sie in die Grosse Halle zum Frühstück; ich bin sicher, dass Ihnen der Schulleiter mehr erzählen wird. Ich werde Pettigrew in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Als sie in die Grosse Halle zurückkehrte, flüsterte Dumbledore "Minerva, könntest Du gehen und bei Harry bleiben? Bitte schicke Severus 'runter, ich werde zu den Studenten sprechen, sobald er bei uns ist."

_-----_

Sobald Severus die Grosse Halle erreichte, stand Dumbledore auf und wandte sich an die Studenten. Inzwischen waren alle Studenten bis auf die Todesser erschienen.

"Wie die meisten von Ihnen wahrscheinlich wissen, haben wir uns in den letzten Jahren im Krieg befunden, dem Krieg gegen Tom Riddle, auch genannt Lord Voldemort oder der Dunkle Lord und seinen Todessern. Während der letzten Jahre haben Voldemort und seine Anhänger viele unschuldige Leute getötet und haben gedroht, die magische Welt in einen lange andauernden Krieg von Horror und Tod zu stürzen. Heute hat einer unserer Studenten, Harry Pane, es geschafft, Voldemort zu vernichten. Obwohl noch niemand seinen Körper gefunden hat, glauben wir, dass er tot ist und nicht zurückkommen kann. Seine Todesser sind auch vernichtet.

"Leider bedeutet das allerdings für einige von uns, dass einer oder sogar beide Ihrer Eltern und vielleicht auch der eine oder andere Ihrer Freunde in Hogwarts dabei gestorben ist. Soweit ich gehört habe, sind es acht Studenten, die hier heute morgen gestorben sind. Das ist in der Tat sehr traurig, aber bitte vergesst nicht, dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung war, sich auf Voldemorts Seite zu stellen. Bitte hofft mit mir zusammen auf eine Zukunft in Frieden. Ich hoffe, dass ich Euch heute mittag genaueres erzählen kann." Hiermit stand er auf und ging in sein Büro, um die Auroren zu benachrichtigen.

_-----_

Als Harry aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass er immer noch in Dumbledores Gästezimmer war. Seine Urgrossmutter sass in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und las ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch. Sie schrak zusammen, als Harry plötzlich fragte "Ist er weg?" Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Harry aufgewacht war.

"Ja, mein Schatz. Du hast es geschafft!" Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Wie fühlst Du Dich, Harry?"

"Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur sehr müde und habe Kopfschmerzen. Wie geht es Severus?"

"Er ist in Ordnung, er ist sehr froh, dass Du ihn vor dem Dunklen Mal bewahren konntest, aber er musste zur Beerdigung seines Vaters nach Hause fahren. Die meisten Studenten, die jetzt nach Hause zurückkehren mussten, werden gleich bis nach Weihnachten zu Hause bleiben, aber Severus hat uns gesagt, dass er Dich nicht allein lasen will und deshalb sobald wie möglich nach der Beerdigung zurückkommen würde. Ich hole mal Poppy, damit sie Dich untersuchen kann."

"Nein" stöhnte Harry, "nicht den Drachen. Lass mich einfach weiter schlafen."

McGonagall seufzte. "Harry, sie will Dir nur helfen, genau wie die anderen hier auch. Du hast mehr als zwei Tage lang geschlafen, und ich möchte, dass sie Dich untersucht, während Du wach bist. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass sie Dich mitnimmt; Du darfst hier in Albus Gästezimmer bleiben, bis Du völlig wiederhergestellt bist. Heute ist Mittwoch, und am Freitag, am Abend bevor die Studenten in die Winterferien fahren, werden wir eine Voldemort Verabschiedungsparty machen mit vielen Teilnehmern aus verschiedenen europäischen Ländern, dem Ministeriuim und vielen anderen."

Harry stöhnte. "Ich habe sowas schon vor drei Monaten gehabt, als ich ihn das erste mal erledigt habe. Sicher werden sie auch eine Pressekonferenz haben. … Weisst Du, ich war hier sehr glücklich, weil ich nicht berühmt war, und ich möchte das nicht verlieren. Meinst Du, ich könnte einfach das ganze Ereignis verschlafen?"

Seine Urgrossmutter runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was das ändern sollte. Albus musste ihnen Deinen Namen sowieso nennen. Deshalb werden sie Dir mit Sicherheit Fragen stellen und Dir danken wollen. Minister McNeill ist schon dreimal per Floo-Netzwerk hierher gekommen, um mit Dir zu sprechen, aber bisher haben Albus, Poppy und ich es geschafft, ihn von Dir fernzuhalten. Aber ich fürchte, dass Du bald mit ihm sprechen musst."

Harry seufzte. "Also gut. Ich werde – hoffentlich zum letzten mal – tun, was jeder von mir erwartet. Aber zuerst brauche ich einen Kopfschmerztrank."

McGonagall ging in Dumbledores Büro, und eine Minute später betraten Pomfrey und Dumbledore Harrys Raum.

"Harry, mein Junge! Glückwunsch!" begrüsste sein Urgrossvater ihn fröhlich.

"Gut gemacht, Harry", sagte Pomfrey und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Harry. Sie gab ihm zwei Heiltränke, und innerhalb von Sekunden war Harry eingeschlafen.

Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen aufmachte, sassen Severus, Remus und Lily neben seinem Bett und lächelten ihn an.

"Hi Harry, es ist Zeit, endlich mal wach zu werden" sagte Severus. "Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig für die Party, die in einer Stunde anfängt."

"Severus! Wie geht es Dir? Ist alles okay?" Er schaute seinen besten Freund durchdringend an.

"Ja, Harry, ich habe Dir wirklich zu danken. Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren." Er lächelte Harry an.

"Ich denke, wir haben Dir alle zu danken, Harry", sagte Lily und lächelte ebenfalls Harry an.

"Harry, ich habe Deinen Umhang und alles mitgebracht, vielleicht solltest Du aufstehen, duschen und Dich anziehen, um zu der Party zu gehen. Ich bin sicher, wir werden heute abend viel Spass haben!" Harry schaute Remus neugierig an …

"Spass?? Bist Du sicher?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. Das letzte Mal, als er so eine Party zu erdulden hatte – in der Zukunft – war furchtbar gewesen, und allein der Gedanke daran liess ihm sich den Magen umdrehen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	11. Strandparty

**Kapitel 11 – Strandparty**

Die Party war in der Tat völlig anders als die letzte. Dumbledore, McGonagall und Harry hielten die Luft an, als sie gemeinsam die Grosse Halle betraten. James und Sirius hatten es – offensichtlich mit der Hilfe von Remus, Severus und Lily – geschafft, die Grosse Halle in ein Tropenparadies zu verwandeln. Sie hatten den oberen Teil der Halle, in dem normalerweise der Lehrertisch plaziert war, in einen See verwandelt. Die vier grossen Haustische waren durch kleinere Tische ersetzt worden, die von komfortablen Stühlen am Strand umgeben waren. Viele Palmen komplettierten die Szene. Fawkes sass glücklich in einer der Palmen. Dumbledore erlaubte Harry, mit seinen Freunden an einem Tisch zu sitzen, erklärte ihm aber, dass er zum Gästetisch hinüberkommen müsse, wenn er gerufen würde.

"Liebe Studenten, Kollegen, Minister und Gäste des Hause, ich heisse Sie herzlich zu unserer Voldemort-Verabschiedungs-Strandparty ein. Wir haben heute abend viele Gäste aus verschiedenen Ländern, aber bevor wir viel reden, möchte ich Sie einladen, zu geniessen, was unsere Hauselfen für Sie gezaubert haben. Greifen Sie zu!"

Als sie mit dem Hauptgang fertig waren, sagte Sirius laut, so dass es jeder hören konnte "Fünf Minuten für die Animagi zum Spielen vor dem Nachtisch", und die Rumtreiber, Lily und Severus verwandelten sich in ihre Tierformen. Harry war baff. Lily und Severus hatten es geschafft – super! Ohne zu denken, verwandelte sich Harry schnell in Icicle und begab sich zu Fawkes auf den Baum.

#Hi Icicle, schön, dass Du mir Gesellschaft leistest, ich war ein wenig einsam hier auf der Palme.#

#Hallo Fawkes, oh je, und ich hatte gedacht, Du geniesst es, über allen anderen zu sitzen und auf uns herunterzuschauen.#

Zwei Ravenclaw Studenten aus dem siebten Jahr hatten sich in eine Katze und eine Eidechse verwandelt, und Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore schlossen sich kurzerhand den Studenten an in ihren Katzen- und Phönixformen. Severus als schwarze Schlange sah auf dem weissen Sand des Strandes wunderschön aus.

Sie hatten viel Spass, bis Dumbledore sich einige Minuten später zurückverwandelte und rief "Alle Animagi zurück für den Nachtisch bitte!"

_-----_

Als das Essen zu Ende war, stand Minister McNeill auf und begann zu reden.

"Liebe Professoren, liebe Studenten, liebe Gäste. Vielen Dank für die Einladung zu dieser spassigen Party! Die gesamte magische Welt ist glücklich über das Ende des Krieges. Ich möchte Mr. Harry Pane meinen ganz herzlichen Dank dafür aussprechen, dass er das Übel beseitigt hat, das uns für viele Jahre in diesen schrecklichen Krieg gezogen hat. Könnten Sie uns bitte erklären, wie Sie es geschafft haben, uns diesen grossen Gefallen zu erweisen, Mr. Pane?"

Harry erhob sich. "Lieber Minister, liebe ausländische und andere Gäste, willkommen in Hogwarts. Damit Sie verstehen können, wie ich dies tun konnte, muss ich ein wenig über mich selbst erzählen. Als ich gerade ein Jahr alt war, hat Voldemort versucht, mich zu töten, nachdem er meine Eltern umgebracht hatte. Er verwendete den Avada Kedavra Fluch, aber irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, zu überleben und mit nur dieser Narbe davonzukommen." Er hob sein Haar etwas, um seine Narbe zu zeigen.

"Seitdem habe ich über diese Narbe eine Verbindung zu Voldemort gehabt. Ich konnte oft seine Gefühle spüren, besonders wenn er sehr starke Emotionen hatte, zum Beispiel wenn er sehr aufgeregt, ärgerlich oder erfreut war. Und kürzlich hatte ich auch angefangen, Visionen von ihm zu bekommen, wenn er mit seinen Todessern sprach. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich auch Professor Dumbledore vor dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse zu Halloween warnen." Er schaute sich um und sah, dass alle gespannt lauschten.

"Auf jeden Fall habe ich versucht, die Verbindung zu nutzen, um mit ihm zu sprechen." Er erläuterte detailliert, wie er sich mit Tom unterhalten hatte, bevor er sagte "Sie sehen also, sondern es waren meine Eltern, Freunde, Lehrer und jeder von Ihnen, der mir die Liebe geschenkt hat, die ich hierfür verwenden konnte. Sie haben also nicht mir zu danken; danken Sie einfach allen hier in der Halle. Danke schön." Er setzte sich müde auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Severus reichte ihm unter dem Tisch eine Phiole.

"Was ist das?" flüsterte Harry.

"Ein sehr starker Aufpäppeltrank. Ich habe ihn heute nachmittag für Dich gemacht. Trink ihn."

Der Minister sprach wieder. "In Vertretung des Ministeriums für Zauberei möchte ich Mr. Harry Pane den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse überreichen. Bitte kommen Sie einen Augenblick zu mir, Mr. Pane."

Harry ging hinüber und nahm den Orden des Merlin zum zweiten Mal in Empfang. Er schüttelte die Hand des Ministers und zog sich wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.

_-----_

Verschiedene andere Leute hielten Reden; Harry hörte eigentlich nicht zu. Solange er nichts zu tun brauchte, war es ihm völlig egal. Als alle Reden zu Ende waren, erhob sich Dumbledore abermals.

"Nun habe ich einige kleinere Dinge. Zunächst möchte ich den Studenten danken, die für uns diese wundervolle Umgebung für unsere Dinnerparty geschaffen haben. Ich möchte die Verantwortlichen bitten, einmal kurz aufzustehen."

James, Sirius, Remus, Severus und Lily standen auf und wurden mit einer grossen Welle Beifalls begrüsst.

"Weiter möchte ich unsere neuen Animagi vorstellen. Bitte kommt einzeln hier nach vorne, so dass ich Euch vorstellen kann."

Die Studenten gingen nach vorne an den Tisch der Lehrer und Gäste und wurden einzeln vorgestellt. Diesmal blieb Harry auf seinem Platz und verwandelte sich nicht in Icicle.

Als Fawkes zu ihm kam und fragte #Warum verwandelst Du Dich nicht, Icicle?# schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf. Er hatte mehr als genug Aufmerksamkeit für einen Tag erhalten.

Bevoe der Minister etwas fragen konnte, fügte Dumbledore hinzu "Seien Sie versichert, dass alle von ihnen rechtmässig als Animagi beim Ministerium registriert werden." Der Minister nickte zufrieden.

"Und schliesslich möchte ich Sie alle einladen, mit nach draussen in den Park zu kommen. Mr. Daedalus Diggle hat uns ein prachtvolles Feuerwerk in Hogsmeade genau hinter dem See versprochen, das wir gut von hier aus sehen können."

Hiermit begab sich die ganze Halle nach draussen – aus dem warmen, tropischen Paradies in die Schneekälte Schottlands. Das Feuerwerk war fantastisch und dauerte fast eine Stunde. Anschliessend rannte fast jeder schnell auf die tropische Insel zurück, um vor dem Schlafengehen noch eine Tasse heissen Kakao zu geniessen.

Während sie ihren Kakao tranken, näherte Dumbledore sich Harry. "Harry, es wird eine Pressekonferenz hier geben, sobald die Studenten im Bett sind, und ich denke, dass Deine Anwesenheit sehr gewünscht wird."

Harry stöhnte. "Muss ich unbedingt, Professor? Ich bin so müde; ich möchte gerne ins Bett gehen. Bitte!" bettelte Harry.

Severus stimmte ihm zu. "Professor, ich habe ihm bereits einen sehr starken Aufpäppeltrank gegeben, den ich extra für ihn gebraut hatte, aber selbst das hat seine Wirkung verloren; er ist nicht fit genug, um Fragen zu beantworten."

"Alles klar, Harry, dann geh lieber ins Bett zurück. Ich werde für Dich mit den Journalisten reden. Severus, könntest Du ihn bitte zu Minerva bringen und sie bitten, ihn in mein Gästezimmer zu begleiten. Danke, mein Junge. Gute Nacht."

"Severus, werde ich Dich sehen, bevor Du morgen nach Hause fährst?" fragte Harry seinen besten Freund traurig.

Severus lächelte ihn an. "Harry, ich werde über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause fahren, sondern mit Dir hierbleiben. Ich konnte meine Mutter überreden, über die Ferien ihre Schwester zu besuchen, so dass ich kein schlechtes Gefühl haben muss, sie allein zu lassen. Wir werden uns morgen früh sehen, wenn die anderen alle weg sind."

"Super, vielen Dank" murmelte Harry glücklich. Er war todmüde.

_-----_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry gerade zur Frühstückszeit auf. Er ging hinunter in Dumbledores Büro.

"Guten Morgen, mein Junge. Was machst Du hier?"

"Um… Ich dachte, ich könnte frühstücken gehen. Ich wollte mich auch von den anderen verabschieden, die heute nach Hause fahren."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Du irgendwohin gehen solltest, aber wenn Du sicher bist, dass es Dir gut genug geht, dann darfst Du gehen."

"Danke, Grossvater." Er lächelte Dumbledore an und wandte sich zur Tür.

"Harry, da ist eine Sache, über die ich mit Dir reden wollte. Du bist der einzige Gryffindor Student, der in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts bleibt, und da Dein Zustand noch nicht sehr gut ist, wollen wir nicht, dass Du allein in Gryffindor bleibst. Nun gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten, von denen Du Dir eine aussuchen kannst. Du kannst entweder hier in meinem Gästezimmer bleiben, wogegen ich gar nichts habe, oder Du kannst Severus fragen, ob er mit Dir in Deinem Schlafsaal in Gryffindor bleiben würde. Da er der einzige Slytherin Student im sechsten Jahr ist, der über Weihnachten bleibt, ist das kein Problem. Bitte denk darüber nach und informiere entweder Minerva oder mich später."

"Danke, Professor. Ich werde es mit Severus diskutieren und Dir spätestens beim Mittagessen Bescheid sagen. Oh, und … um… Du weisst doch, Du hast mich am Samstag nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen lassen, und… um… Ich muss gehen und meine Weihnachtsgeschenke irgendwann vor Weihnachten kaufen, und zwar früh genug, um meinen Freunden ihre Geschenke mit einer Eule zu schicken."

"Harry, im Moment können wir nichts daran machen; wir müssen warten, bis Poppy Dich für fit genug erklärt. Wie ich Dir erzählt habe, solltest Du eigentlich nicht einmal Deinen Raum verlassen. Wenn Du dann gehen darfst, vielleicht irgendwann in der nächsten Woche, wird Minerva Dich begleiten, oder da Voldemort jetzt weg ist, kannst Du vielleicht auch mit Severus allein gehen. Wir werden in ein paar Tagen darüber sprechen. Nun lass uns mal zum Frühstück gehen."

Die Atmosphere am Gryffindor Tisch war voller Aufregung. Als James fragte "Harry, was machst Du über Weihnachten? Willst Du mit mir nach Hause kommen?" konnte Harry seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

Seine Augen funkelten glücklich, aber dann viel ihm ein "Ach, nein, ich kann nicht. Severus bleibt extra über Weihnachten hier, damit ich nicht allein bin. Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass ich jetzt weggehe. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank, ich habe mich sehr über Deine Einladung gefreut. Vielleicht ein anderes mal?"

"Natürlich, Harry, jederzeit. Es tut mir leid; ich hätte Dich früher fragen sollen", entschuldigte James sich. Sirius fuhr auch mit ihm heim, da er im Haus seiner Eltern nicht mehr willkommen war, und die Potters ihn bereits vor ein paar Jahren aufgenommen hatten.

Nur eine Handvoll Studenten standen vor den Schlosstoren, als die Kutschen zum Bahnhof abfuhren. Es schien, dass jeder seine Sicherheit und Freiheit geniessen wollte, jetzt, da Voldemort weg war.

_-----_

Harry und Severus verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen im Raum der Wünsche, um an einem der Zaubertränke zu arbeiten, die Severus neu erschaffen wollte. Sie schafften es einfach nicht, ihn so hinzubekommen, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber zumindest machten sie Fortschritte. Da sie noch Zeit bis zum Mittagessen hatten, versuchten sie, einen Plan für die Ferien zu machen, der auch genug Zeit für Hausaufgaben und viel Zeit für Zaubertränke beinhaltete.

"Da wir so viel Zeit nur für uns haben, sollten wir vielleicht anfangen, an einem Trank zu arbeiten, um Dich zurück zu schicken" schlug Severus vor, und Harry stimmte zögerlich zu.

"Severus, ich bin bereit, so viel zu helfen, wie ich kann, aber ich werde Dir nicht viel helfen können; Du weisst, dass ich ein Schwachkopf in Zaubertränke bin. Und der andere Punkt ist... so sehr ich meine Freunde wiedersehen möchte, so sehr möchte ich meine Freunde hier nicht missen. Jedenfalls habe ich gedacht, ich bleibe hier bis zum Ende des sechsten Jahres, und dann gehe ich zurück, vorausgesetzt wir haben bis dahin etwas gefunden, um mich zu schicken."

"Glaub mir. Wir werden, und Du hast die Zukunft so sehr geändert, dass Du uns eigentlich alle in der Zukunft wieder treffen können solltest, sobald Du dort ankommst. Ich werde zumindest immer für Dich da sein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Du so schlecht in Zaubertränken bist. Du hast einfach nur die grundlegenden Dinge nicht gelernt, aber ich meine, dass Du schon grosse Fortschritte gemacht hast, seit wir unsere Extrastunden begonnen haben."

Harry warf seinem Freund ein dankbares Lächeln zu. "Ja, ich glaube, ich weiss viel mehr als vorher, und es macht mir wirklich Spass – dank Deiner Hilfe natürlich. Also gut, wir werden es also versuchen. Aber ich habe noch etwas anderes mit Dir zu diskutieren. Um… Dumbledore hat heute morgen mit mir gesprochen und hat gesagt, dass alle Gryffindors nach Hause gefahren sind und ich nicht allein im Turm bleiben darf. Er sagte, ich kann entweder in seinem Gästezimmer bleiben oder Dich fragen, ob Du bereit wärest, mit mir in Gryffindor zu bleiben, um mich zu 'baby-sitten'. Vielleicht könnte ich auch in Slytherin bleiben, aber das weiss ich nicht, ich habe ihn nicht gefragt."

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, weil Deine so sehr beschützende Urgrossmutter nicht in der Lage wäre, nach Dir zu schauen, was sie mit Sicherheit regelmässig tun wird, da kannst Du sicher sein. Mir macht es nichts aus, in Gryffindor zu bleiben, kein Problem, besonders, wenn alle Gryffindors nach Hause gefahren sind."

"Alles klar. Danke. Ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, ihm beim Mittagessen Bescheid zu sagen."

"Das ist gut, dann wird er dafür sorgen, dass die Hauselfen meinen Koffer in Deinen Schlafsaal hinüberbringen. Nun lass uns essen gehen."

_-----_

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum Mittagesen. Die Haustische waren verschwunden, und die wenigen Leute, die im Schloss zurückgeblieben waren, sassen alle an einem runden Tisch in der Grossen halle.

Harry erntete wütende Blick von seiner Grossmutter und Madam Pomfrey sowie die Frage "Wo sind Sie den ganzen Morgen gewesen?"

Severus antwortete unschuldig "Sorry Professor, wir sind im Raum der Wünsche gewesen und haben an einem Zaubertrank gearbeitet. Er hat nichts anstrengendes getan, und er war rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen hier."

Harry sagte gar nichts; er warf nur einen sehr genervten Blick in ihre Richtung und versuchte, sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren.

Dumbledore schaffte es effizient das Thema zu wechseln, indem er Harry die Morgenausgabe der Zeitung zeigte. Die Hauptüberschrift des Tagespropheten lautete:

"_Der Vernichter von Voldemort – Harry Pane – Urenkel von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall"_

Harry schaute Dumbledore verwundert an. "Warum hast Du es ihnen gesagt?"

"Weil, mein lieber Junge, sie immer wieder Fragen gestellt haben, wie wer Dein Vormund sei und ähnliches. Und um der Gefahr aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass sie anfingen zu spekulieren, musste ich es ihnen sagen. Glücklicherweise hatte ich mit Minerva im Voraus über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen. Aber da Voldemort vernichtet ist, ist es nicht schlimm. Aber wir werden natürlich nicht mehr erzählen als dies."

"Alles klar … Oma und Opa."

Die erste Woche der Ferien verging wie im Nu. Die Zeit zwischen Frühstück und Mittagessen verbrachten Harry und Severus an verschiedenen Plätzen innerhalb des Schlosses, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, für die Zeit nach dem Mittagessen hatte Poppy Harry zu einem zweistündigen Mittagsschlaf verdonnert, und nachmittags brauten sie Tränke bis zum Abendessen. Oft arbeiteten sie nach dem Abendessen an noch mehr Tränken.

Schliesslich war es Freitag morgen, Heiligabend, und Harry war immer noch nicht in Hogsmeade gewesen. Nach dem Frühstück erzählte er seinem Grossvater "Es tut mir leid, Grossvater, aber ich muss einfach heute nach Hogsmeade gehen; ich muss Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen."

"Ja, mein Junge, ich weiss, aber ich fürchte, dass Du Poppy dazu fragen musst."

"Nein, Grossvater. Ich werde nicht fragen; sie und Grossmutter behandeln mich wie ein kleines Kind. Ich werde dorthin blitzen, meine Sachen kaufen, und werde wieder zurück sein, bevor sie auch nur wissen, dass ich weg war. Severus, kommst Du mit mir?"

"Warum nicht, darf ich gehen, Professor?"

"Du darfst, aber ich weiss nicht, ob Harry darf."

"Das ist mir egal. Lass uns gehen, Severus, pack meine Schwanzfedern." Er verwandelte sich in Icicle und war verschwunden. Dumbledore seufzte und schaute auf die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch. Hoffentlich würde Minerva es nicht mitbekommen; sie war überbesorgt um das Kind.

Severus und Harry brauchten etwa eine Stunde in Hogsmeade, um die Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen, die Harry für seine Freunde und Familie erstehen wollte. Plötzlich spürten sie, wie sich eine alt bekannte Kälte in der Stadt verbreitete.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	12. Weihnachten

**Kapitel 12 – Weihnachten**

"Oh nein," stöhnte Harry, "schon wieder Dementoren. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es die auch noch gab. Was machen wir jetzt? Es reicht nicht, sie einfach wegzuscheuchen; wir müssen sie vernichten!"

Er dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und einen Schokoladenfrosch aus der Tasche und verwandelte den Schokofrosch in eine riesige Maschine mit einem grossen Schlauch auf dem Dach.

"Was ist das, und wofür ist es?" fragte Severus amüsiert.

"Warte." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf die Maschine. "Sensus humanicus".

Severus schaute ihn fragend an. Harry seufzte; es wurde immer kälter. "Sev., geh und sag den Leuten, sie sollen sich in den Häusern verstecken, weil Dementoren kommen. Dies ist ein Staubsauger, der menschliche Sinne simuliert, um die Dementoren zu täuschen. Und wenn sie in die Nähe kommen, werden sie eingesaugt... wenn es so funktioniert, wie ich es will." Er verwandelte noch fünf Schokofrösche in die gleiche Art von Maschine und verzauberte sie entsprechend – gerade rechtzeitig, als die ersten Dementoren ankamen. Er wurde langsam unruhig. Hoffentlich funktionierte es. Wenn nicht, würde er sie mit seinem Patronus verscheuchen müssen.

Severus kam zurück zu Harry gerannt. "Alles okay soweit, Harry? Meinst Du, es wird funktionieren?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber wandle Dich in Deine Schlange um. Ich werde mich auch verwandeln, sobald ich sehe, dass es funktioniert und ich meinen Patronus nicht brauche. Tiere sind nicht so empfindlich gegenüber Dementoren." Severus verwandelte sich in eine Schlange. Die Dementoren kamen auf Harry zu, aber … es funktionierte! Die ersten paar waren bereits eingesaugt worden.

Erleichtert sagte er zu Severus in Schlangensprache 'Severus, es wirkt.'

Die Schlange starrte ihn an. 'Warum kannst Du mit mir reden? Und solltest Du Dich nicht auch verwandeln?'

Harry fühlte die Kälte überhand nehmen und merkte, dass er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor, also verwandelte er sich eilig in Icicle. Er fühlte sich sofort besser. Aber wie konnte er nun mit Severus kommunizieren? Er versuchte Phönixsprache.

#Severus, kannst Du mich verstehen?#

Keine Antwort. Sie konnten sich nicht verständigen. Er würde aber später darüber nachdenken. In der Zwischenzeit waren fast alle Dementoren in die Maschinen hineingezogen worden. Deshalb verwandelte er sich zurück, sobald der letzte Dementor verschwunden war. Er verzauberte die Maschinen in Kuhmist und liess sämtlichen Kuhmist mit einem weiteren Zauber verschwinden.

"Alles klar. Sie sind weg, aber wir brauchen jetzt Schokolade" sagte er zu Severus, der sich inzwischen auch zurückverwandelt hatte.

"Du solltest eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, nicht wahr?" bemerkte Severus leicht amüsiert. "Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wieviel Ärger Du morgen früh bekommen wirst, wenn zwei gewisse Damen einen Blick auf die Überschrift des Tagespropheten werfen."

Harry, der sich sowieso schon nicht ganz wohl fühlte, wurde leichenblass. "Wie bitte? Haben sie Fotos gemacht?"

"Ja, das haben sie. Massenhaft. Und jeder kennt Dich inzwischen, weil Du die Stadt vorher schon gerettet hast und anschliessend auch noch den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hast. Lass uns uns beeilen, zurückzukommen, blitz uns zu Dumbledore, er wird sicher Schokolade für uns haben." Harry stöhnte und verwandelte sich in Icicle.

_-----_

Mit einem Blitz aus Eis kamen sie in Dumbledores Büro an. Als er sah, dass Dumbledore allein war, verwandelte sich Harry wieder zurück und liess sich in einen Sessel fallen. Severus setzte sich auch.

"Entschuldigung, Professor, dass wir einfach so in Ihr Büro geblitzt sind" entschuldigte Severus sich.

Die Augen des Schulleiters funkelten. "Das ist kein Problem, mein Junge, ich bin nur froh, dass Ihr zurück seid, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hat. Ist alles okay?" Er schaute besorgt zu Harry hinüber.

"Professor, wir brauchen bitte ein bischen Schokolade. Da waren Dementoren" sagte Severus kurz.

"Twinkle!" Mit einem pop erschien die Elfe.

"Bitte bringe zwei grosse Stücke Schokolade für die Jungen."

Die Schokolade kam innerhalb von Sekunden, und Severus und Harry begannen sofort, daran zu knabbern. Eine angenehme Wärme begann sich in ihnen auszubreiten. Harry versuchte, seinem Grossvater ein schwaches Lächeln zu schenken und sagte "Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass die Dementoren noch nicht vernichtet waren. Und wie die Dinge nun mal sind, kamen sie gerade an, als wir in Hogsmeade waren. Zuerst hatte ich vor, sie einfach wegzujagen wie immer, aber dann wusste ich, dass sie dann nur in ein paar Tagen wiederkommen würden, weil sie hungrig sein mussten und keiner sie mehr kontrollierte."

"Das sollte wohl korrekt sein, nehme ich an", nickte Dumbledore. "Also, was habt Ihr mit ihnen gemacht? Ihr leidet mehr unter ihrem Einfluss als beim letzten Mal, und Du sogar mehr als Severus, Harry."

"Ich habe Severus gesagt, er solle sich in seine Schlange verwandeln, sobald sie ankamen, damit er nicht so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen würde. Aber ich musste sicher sein, dass mein Vorhaben funktionieren würde, bevor ich mich verwandeln konnte. Wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte, hätte ich sie immer noch wegscheuchen müssen."

"Und was hast Du dann gemacht?"

Severus erzählte weiter. "Er hat Schokofrösche in mehrere riesige Staubsauger mit grossen Schläuchen auf dem Dach umgewandelt. Dann hat er sie so verzaubert, dass sie menschliche Sinne hatten, um die Dementoren zu täuschen, und sobald sie sich den Staubsaugern näherten, wurden sie eingesaugt. Wahrscheinlich werden Sie morgen früh ein hübsches Bild auf der ersten Seite des Tagespropheten sehen können." Er grinste.

Der Schulleiter schaute plötzlich sehr ernst. "Das heisst, wir werden alle in grossen Schwierigkeiten sein, wenn Deine Grossmutter morgen von Deinem Hogsmeade Ausflug erfährt."

Harry seufzte. "Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich nicht früher gehen und meine Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen durfte."

Severus grinste höhnisch. "Wir werden nicht morgen in Schwierigkeiten sein; wir werden heute beim Mittagessen Probleme haben, sobald sie Harry sehen, oder? Schauen Sie ihn mal an!"

Harrys Gesicht war weiss wie eine Wand, seine Backen waren fiebrig gerötet, und dunkle Ringe umrandeten seine Augen. Er fühlte sich absolut schrecklich, und widersprach seinem Freund "Nein, Severus, weil ich das Mittagessen ausfallen lasse. Ich gehe ins Bett und schlafe eine Weile. Du kannst dem Drachen sagen, ich werde mir vor der Schlafenszeit meinen Nährtrank holen kommen." Dann verschwand er mit einem Blitz aus Eis.

Albus und Severus schauten sich ungläubig an, fasziniert von Harrys Dreistheit.

"Oh, Severus, wie schafft er es nur immer, in solche Schwierigkeiten zu geraten …"

Severus lachte. "Das würde ich auch wirklich gerne wissen. Darüber habe ich mich gewundert, seit ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe."

"Nun, mein Junge, was meinst Du, sollen wir uns in die Löwenhöhle begeben, oder wollen wir heute hier in meinem Büro zu Mittag essen?"

Severus grinste und schaute den Schulleiter hoffnungsvoll an. "Wäre das möglich? Ich habe ein bischen Angst davor, wie ärgerlich Ihre Frau sein wird, und da Harry noch nicht einmal da ist …"

Die Augen des Schulleiters funkelten. "Wir machen es einfach. Sie werden sowieso sauer sein, da können wir wenigstens friedlich zusammen Mittagessen."

Ein paar Minuten später, als sie gerade angefangen hatten zu essen, klopfte es an der Tür, und Minerva betrat das Büro. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie ziemlich genervt war, zu sehen, dass die beiden im Büro assen.

"Albus, wenn nur 10 Leute da sind für die Mahlzeiten, meinst Du nicht, dass es auffällt, wenn 3 davon fehlen?" fragte sie streng.

"Es tut mir leid, Minerva, ich hatte nur etwas mit Severus privat zu diskutieren, und ich dachte, dies wäre vielleicht ein günstiger Augenblick."

"Und wo könnte ich wohl Harry finden bitte?"

Severus zuckte die Achseln. "Als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, hat er gesagt, er würde in den Schlafsaal zurückgehen, um vor dem Mittagessen noch seine Sachen wegzupacken. Vielleicht ist er eingeschlafen?" log er schnell für seinen besten Freund.

"Ach, aber warum ist Du nicht erst einmal zu Mittag, Minerva? Harry wird okay sein; ich bin sicher, er ist hier irgendwo im Schloss."

"Das glaubst Du wohl, Albus. Benimm Dich bitte, besonders vor den Studenten."

"Oh oh, sie wird ärgerlich. Armer Harry", kommentierte Severus, sobald die Professorin das Büro verlassen hatte.

Zehn Minuten später war die strenge Lehrerin wieder da. Könnte bitte einer von Euch so freundlich sein, mir zu erzählen, was hier gespielt wird?"

Dumbledore und sein Student schauten sie überrascht an.

"Harry sitzt auf seinem Bett in seiner Phönix-Form, sein Kopf in den Nackenfedern versteckt, fest schlafend, und unter einen Berg von Decken gekuschelt. Was ist passiert, und was ist mit ihm los?"

Die beiden Übeltäter schauten sich stirnrunzelnd an. "Ach, er wird okay sein, Minerva, geh und iss zu Mittag, meine Liebe", versuchte der Schulleiter, seine Frau zu beruhigen.

"Albus, ich will wissen, was los ist. Severus, sind Sie heute morgen mit Harry zusammen gewesen?"

"Ja, Professor."

"Und was haben Sie gemacht?"

"Minerva, Schatz" unterbrach Dumbledore sie. "Reg Dich doch nicht so auf. Alles ist in Ordnung, glaub es mir."

"Warum kann Severus mir dann nicht sagen, was die beiden heute morgen getan haben, und warum verpasst Dein Enkelkind WIEDER das Mittagessen?" Ihre Stimme wurde langsam lauter.

"Du weisst doch, Minerva, letzten Samstag hatten wir das letzte Hogsmeade Wochenende vor Weihnachten, richtig? Aber ich hatte Angst, Harry gehen zu lassen, also hat er den ganzen Tag hier verbracht und geschlafen."

"Und?" fragte seine Frau ungeduldig.

"Er musste gehen und seine Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen."

"Und Du hast ihn einfach gehen lassen? Ohne Poppys Zustimmung? Du bist wirklich unverantwortlich, Albus! Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, was mit ihm nicht stimmt."

"Minerva, ich habe ihn NICHT gehen lassen. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht gehen dürfte, aber dass er Dich oder Poppy fragen könnte, und er hat mir glatt gesagt, er würde niemanden fragen, sondern schnell hin- und sofort wieder zurück-blitzen. Ich habe daher nur Severus erlaubt zu gehen, aber nicht Harry. Und als sie in Hogsmeade waren, tauchten die Dementoren auf. Und dann hat Harry ihnen den garaus gemacht."

Er erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte, und Severus ergänzte "Und zum Schluss hat er die Staubsauger in Kuhmist verwandelt und diesen dann entsorgt." Severus und Albus kicherten. Sogar Minerva konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verhindern, obwohl sie immer noch ärgerlich war.

"So, und was ist das Problem mit Harry?" fragte sie besorgt. "Hatten die Dementoren so grossen Einfluss auf ihn, oder hat er wieder zuviel Magie verwendet?"

"Er war mitgenommen wegen der Dementoren; er hat mir ziemlich schnell befohlen, mich in meine Schlange zu verwandeln, aber er ist viel länger in seiner menschlichen Form geblieben, um sicher zu sein, dass seine Idee aufging."

"Und keiner von Euch ist auf die Idee gekommen, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen?" fragte McGonagall ärgerlich.

"Er ist einfach weggeblitzt, Minerva, was hätten wir tun können?" entgegnete Dumbledore hilflos. "Ich dachte, wir lassen ihn einfach gehen und können später nach im schauen."

"Ich hätte gedacht, zumindest Sie wären ein wenig verantwortungsbewusster, Severus," sagte sie enttäuscht.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich denke, dass er kurz davor ist, Alpträume über den Krankenflügel zu bekommen, deshalb habe ich auch gedacht, er sollte sich einfach erst einmal ausruhen. Bitte seien Sie nicht zu böse, Professor, Harry ist so glücklich hier und möchte seine Zeit hier einfach geniessen."

"Trotzdem kann er nicht einfach machen was er will, noch dazu ohne Erlaubnis" sagte sie ernst. "Severus, Sie haben Hausarrest für den Rest des Tages, weil Sie mit Harry gegangen sind, obwohl er keine Erlaubnis hatte zu gehen. Bitte bleiben Sie im Schlafsaal mit Harry. Ich werde Poppy später zu Harry hinaufschicken, und ich werde einen Hauselfen bitten, Abendessen für Sie beide zu bringen. Und Albus, Du bekommst keine Zitronenbonbons mehr bis Weihnachten," sagte sie und ignorierte den enttäuschten Ausdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht ihres Gatten breitmachte. "Bezüglich Harry's Bestrafung werde ich im Laufe des Abends in Ihren Schlafsaal kommen und mit ihm reden" drohte sie mit einem sehr ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

-----

Am Weihnachtsmorgen war das Gelände weiss mit Schnee – Harry wachte sehr früh auf, verwandelte sich in Icicle und genoss einen Flug am frühen Morgen über der Anlage. Es war prächtig – zu schade, dass seine Grossmutter ihm Hausarrest für die ganzen restlichen Ferien aufgebrummt hatte, so dass er nicht einmal eine zünftige Schneeballschlacht mit den anwesenden Studenten und Lehrern machen konnte. Er blitzte ein paar Mal zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, um zu sehen, ob Severus schon wach war, und endlich bewegte sich sein Freund.

"Guten Morgen, Sev, und Frohe Weihnachten!" begrüsste ihn Harry freudig.

Severus lächelte zurück. "Dir auch ein frohes Fest, Harry. Hast Du schon Deine Geschenke aufgemacht?"

"Nein, ich habe auf Dich gewartet. Und in der Zwischenzeit bin ich ein bischen draussen herumgeflogen, als Phönix natürlich. Niemand kann mich gegen den weissen Schnee sehen" kicherte er.

"Oh Harry, hör auf, bring Dich nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten" sagte Severus ein wenig genervt. "Nun lass uns mal unsere Geschenke aufmachen."

Es war Harrys erstes Weihnachten seit seinem elften Geburtstag ohne einen Weasley Pulli – aber wahrscheinlich das zweite in seinem Leben mit einem Geschenk von seiner Mutter. Lily hatte ihm ein Besenpflegeset geschenkt. 'Genau wie Hermine' dachte er glücklich. In James Paket fand er ein Buch mit berühmten Zauberern, Sirius hatte ihm ein Buch über Verteidigung geschickt und Remus eine grosse Packung gemischter Schokoladen vom Honigtopf. Von Severus bekam er ein Zaubertränke-Buch, und von seinen Urgrosseltern ein Denkarium, einen sehr hübschen Umhang und einen wirklich warmen, flauschen Umhang für draussen – alles in einem Grün, das hervorragend zu seinen Augen passte. Poppy gab ihm ein Buch über Heilen für Anfänger. Schliesslich war nur noch ein Umschlag übrig. Harry fragte sich, was es wohl sein könne. Als er ihn öffnete, sah er eine Karte mit nur einem Satz darauf, der besagte 'Du hast keinen Hausarrest am Weihnachtstag. Deine Grossmutter'.

"JAAAAA!" freute er sich.

Severus beobachtete ihn erstaunt. "Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja! Sev, ich habe keinen Hausarrest heute, schau, wir können eine zünftige Schneeballschlacht machen heute! Wow!" Er zeigte Severus die Karte seiner Hauslehrerin.

Severus kicherte. Es war schön, seinen besten Freund so glücklich zu sehen. "Jedenfalls müssen wir in drei Minuten unten beim Frühstück sein, sonst bekommst Du doch wieder Hausarrest" grinste er.

_-----_

Beim Frühstück sagte Harry zu seiner Grossmutter "Ich möchte Dich gerne zu einer Schneeballschlacht nach dem Frühstück herausfordern, Grossmutter."

Sie lachte. "Gerne, Harry, aber sei vorsichtig, ich bin besser in Schneeballschlachten, als Du vielleicht denkst."

Harry lächelte. "Wer macht noch mit? Grossvater? Severus? Madam Pomfrey? Susan? Jack?" sprach er alle an, die am Tisch sassen. Schliesslich gingen alle zusammen hinaus, um eine grosse Schneeballschlacht auf dem schneegepuderten Gelände zu veranstalten.

Harry ging zu seinem Freund hinüber und flüsterte "Sev, schau, wir müssen uns für eine Taktik entscheiden. Wir sollten zusammen spielen und immer gemeinsam eine Gruppe von zwei oder drei von den anderen gleichzeitig angreifen."

Severus nickte widerstrebend. "Wenn ich überhaupt mitspielen muss, dann lass es uns wie bei Zaubertränken machen, nur umgekehrt – Du sagst mir, was ich zu tun habe, und ich tue, was Du sagst."

Am Schluss kämpften die beiden Freunde gegen Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey. Der Schulleiter war von zwei Slytherin im fünften Jahr überwältigt worden, die sich auf ihre Schlacht gegen ihn konzentriert hatten.

Harry flüsterte Severus zu "Warte einen Augenblick, steh weit genug von ihnen weg, und guck zu!" Er verwandelte sich plötzlich in Icicle, so dass er auf dem schneeweissen Boden kaum gesehen werden konnte, flog bis direkt vor die beiden Damen und blitzte zurück zu Severus, so dass die beiden Lehererinnen von einem grossen Schwall aus Eis umgeben waren. Jeder ausser den beiden Damen fiel fast in den Schnee vor Lachen.

"Und die Gewinner sind…." verkündete Dumbledore "Severus Snape und Harry Pane. Glückwunsch, meine Jungen! Vielen Dank an alle für ein tolles Spiel, und nun lasst uns in die Grosse Halle gehen und uns mit einer Tasse Kakao aufwärmen, bevor es Mittagessen gibt."

_-----_

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, beschäftigt mit ihren neuen Büchern. Nachdem er zu viel von dem üppigen Weihnachtsessen gegessen hatte, und dazu noch eine Riesenportion Nachtisch, merkte Harry auf einmal, wie ruhig es im normalerweise lebhaften Gemeinschaftsraum war und konnte nicht umhin, an Ginny, Ron und Hermine zu denken. '_Was sie wohl gerade machen_?' dachte er… '_aber nein, das ist ja verrückt, sie leben ja noch nicht einmal_ …' Mit diesem Gedanken bekam er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Heimweh.

Severus warf unauffällig einen neugierigen Blick auf Harry. Was war mit ihm los? Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. "Harry, was ist los?"

"Nichts, Sev, es geht mir gut", antwortete Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das aber nicht seine Augen erreichte.

"Ich weiss, dass es spät ist, aber ich würde gerne gehen und einen Trank brauen" versuchte Severus ihn abzulenken. "Hättest Du Lust mitzukommen?"

Einen Trank zu brauen – das war ungefähr das Letzte, was Harry jetzt tun wollte – aber der Gedanke, alleine im grossen Gryffindor Turm zurückzubleiben, war auch nicht gerade attraktiv, und daher beschloss Harry, seinen Freund zu begleiten.

Severus holte schnell einige Zutaten und stellte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er fragte "Harry, hättest Du Lust, mir zu helfen, sie zuzubereiten?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und begann, Zaubertrankzutaten zu schneiden und zerdrücken, während er dachte '_so etwas verrücktes, das um 11 Uhr abends am Weihnachtstag zu machen_'. Severus, der ihn insgeheim beobachtet hatte, grinste innerlich erleichtert. Es dauerte etwa eine Stunde, bis der Trank fertig war. Nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer aufgeräumt hatten, liefen sie zurück zum Gryffindor Turm, aber je näher sie zum Turm kamen, desto mehr kamen Harrys Gefühle von vorher zurück, und als sie endlich den Schlafsaal erreicht hatten, schwammen wieder Tränen in seinen Augen.

Severus reichte Harry eine der Phiolen mit dem Trank, den sie gerade gebraut hatten und sagte "Trink das bitte."

Harry schluckte den Trank, ohne auch nur zu fragen, was es eigentlich gewesen war, das sie gebraut hatten, und Severus war sicher, dass er es nicht hätte erkennen können, weil es eine Abwandlung von einem Beruhigunstrank war, den Severus erst die Woche davor erfunden hatte. Aber der Trank half, und Harry war jetzt viel ruhiger.

"Möchtest Du darüber reden?" fragte Severus vorsichtig, und schaute seinen Freund besorgt an.

Harry seufzte und antwortete "Es ist okay, es ist nur so ruhig hier, und ich musste plötzlich an meine Freunde in der Zukunft denken, und als ich darüber nachdachte, was sie wohl gerade machen, wurde mir klar, dass sie zur Zeit noch gar nicht existieren. Ich glaube, ich gehe ins Bett. Vielen Dank für den Trank; er hat wirklich geholfen."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, aber Harry ignorierte es und ging einfach zu Bett. Einen Augenblick später betrat seine Grossmutter den Raum und wirkte sehr aufgebracht.

"Wo sind Sie nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit gewesen?" fragte sie ärgerlich, aber Severus schaffte es, sie zu beruhigen, indem er sie zu seinem Bett hinüberwinkte und ihr erzählte, dass Harry Heimweh gehabt hatte und einen Beruhigungstrank brauchte, und dass sie deshalb gegangen waren und seine neueste Erfindung gebraut hatten, die auch sofort geholfen hatte.

Harry hörte nichts davon; er schlief fest – von Weihnachten in Hogwarts mit Schneeballschlachten von Phönixen und Schlangen gegen Katzen und andere Tiere. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er eine schlimme Erkältung, vermutlich weil er so lange draussen im Schnee gewesen war. Aber Severus, der von Harrys Niessen und Schnaufen ebenfalls früh wach geworden war, ging sofort wieder zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer und braute je eine Ladung Aufpäppeltrank und Fiebertrank für ihn, so dass niemand anderes etwas davon mitbekam und ihn nerven oder ihn in den Krankenflügel schicken konnte.

Die zweite Ferienwoche ging sehr schnell um, und in Kürze würden die anderen Studenten zurückkommen. So sehr Harry die ruhige Zeit nur mit Severus genossen hatte, in der er viel über Zaubertränke gelernt hatte, konnte er es nicht abwarten, seine Eltern wiederzusehen. Vielleicht sollte er ihnen sagen, dass er ihr Sohn war…!?

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	13. Forschungen

**Kapitel 1****3 – Forschungen**

Der Unterricht begann wieder, gleichzeitig damit natürlich auch die ganzen Extra-Stunden, die Harry nehmen musste oder zum Teil wollte, und dann schliesslich Quidditch-Training. Harry, der seit dem tragischen Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin vor einem Monat nicht hatte fliegen dürfen und während dieser Zeit nur heimlich als Icicle geflogen war, genoss den Ritt auf seinem Besen sehr. Es war einfach anders als das Fliegen als Vogel. Das erste Spiel des neuen Jahres gegen Ravenclaw war für Anfang Mai geplant, so dass sie genug Zeit zum üben hatten, aber James war wild entschlossen, dieses Mal den Quidditch Pokal zu gewinnen.

"Es ist mir egal, ob es dunkel oder kalt ist, ich möchte, dass wir am Ende des Jahres den Quidditch-Pokal in der Hand halten, also strengt Euch mal an, Ihr Faulpelze! Oder wollt Ihr nicht gewinnen?" schrie James sie eines abends an, nachdem es stundenlang geschneit hatte, und das Team den Eindruck hatte, ihre Gliedmassen würden einfrieren.

"Um… James…" versuchte Harry vorsichtig, ihn anzusprechen. So sehr er es liebte zu fliegen, wollte er sich nicht erkälten, indem er ständig im Schnee Quidditch spielte, besonders, da er in letzter Zeit so anfällig für Erkältungen zu sein schien. "Um… Du weisst ja, um… das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ist im Mai, deshalb denke ich, wir müssen das im Schnee spielen nicht unbedingt so viel üben."

Der Rest des Teams nickte dankbar. "Ja, Prongs" stimmte Sirius zu. "Lass uns reingehen und uns aufwärmen!"

"Danke Harry", flüsterte Frank ihm im Umkleideraum zu.

"Kein Problem," antwortete Harry schelmisch, "ich hätte sowieso gehen müssen, weil ich in einer Viertelstunde Unterricht bei Dumbledore habe."

_-----_

An den Sonntag Nachmittagen forschten Harry und Severus nach einem Zaubertrank, der Harry zurück in die Zukunft bringen würde. Harry hatte inzwischen mit seinen Urgrosseltern gesprochen, und sie hatten ihm zugesichert, dass er nicht gezwungen würde, zurück in die Zukunft zu reisen, sobald der Trank fertig war, sondern dass er bis zum Ende des Schuljahres in der Vergangenheit bleiben durfte. Wenn die anderen in die Sommerferien führen, würde er in die Zukunft zu einem erneuten sechsten Jahr reisen – vorausgesetzt, dass sie eine Methode dafür gefunden hatten.

Soweit waren sie ihrem Ziel überhaupt noch nicht näher gekommen. Trotzdem schaffte Harry es, ziemlich entspannt zu bleiben, wissend, dass sie noch mehrere Monate hatten, und dass der beste Zaubertränkemeister dieser UND seiner eigenen Zeit daran arbeitete. Und schlimmstenfalls würde er einfach hierbleiben müssen als Freund seiner Eltern und seiner zukünftigen Lehrer – es konnte schlimmer sein.

Eines Sonntags schien Severus vor Energie zu sprühen. "Harry, ich habe über etwas nachgedacht!" Harry beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Sein Freund, den normalerweise nichts aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte, schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein.

"Bisher habe ich immer nur über flüssige Tränke nachgedacht. Aber vielleicht könnten wir versuchen, ein Pulver zu machen, so wie das Flohpulver, das man in der Feuerstelle verwendet."

"Wow, das ist aber eine tolle Idee! Glaubst Du, es wird funktionieren?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Natürlich wird es funktionieren. Das einzige, kleine Problem ist, dass wir das Pulver erst noch erfinden müssen; bitte denke daran, bevor Du Dich zu sehr aufregst und Dir zu viele Hoffnungen machst!"

"Ach ja. Hast Du eine Idee, wie Flohpulver überhaupt gemacht wird?"

Severus nickte. "Darüber habe ich natürlich recherchiert. Flohpulver wird aus Feenstaub und Essenz von Wirbelwind gemacht, beides Zutaten, die man bei jedem Apotheker bekommt.."

Harry blickte seinen Freund mit grossem Respekt an.

"Ich habe bereits eine Eule zum Apotheker in Hogsmeade geschickt, und die Zutaten sollten jetzt jeden Moment eintreffen", fuhr Severus fort, während er in den Kessel spähte, an dem er gerade arbeitete.

"Wird eine Eule in der Lage sein, Dich hier in den Kerkern zu finden?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Severus lachte und deutete auf eine kleine Klappe am oberen Teil der Wand.

"Weisst Du, wofür diese Klappe ist?"

"Nein." Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Hinter dieser Klappe ist ein Schacht in der Wand, der direkt in die Eulerei führt. Hinter den Wänden hier gibt es ein ausgeklügeltes System von Schächten. Jeder Raum in den Kerkern ist damit verbunden, so dass man auch in den Kerkern Post bekommen kann."

"Wow, was für ein cooles System." Harry war wirklich beeindruckt. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie Leute hier unten ihre Post empfangen könnten.

"Was machen wir also jetzt?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher, wie wir vorgehen sollten. Wir müssen natürlich eine ganze Reihe Tests über die Wechselwirkung zwischen Flohpulver und anderen Zutaten machen, aber wir haben eine Menge in der Bibliothek zu erforschen."

"Und ich wäre vermutlich in der Bibliothek effizienter als hier", fügte Harry hinzu.

"Ja, aber ich muss auch einige Nachforschungen betreiben, und ich werde auch Deine Hilfe mit dem Brauen benötigen, weil wir viele Tests durchführen müssen."

"Wie können wir ausprobieren, ob es funktioniert?"

"Sehr einfach. Wir können Ratten verwenden und die Feuerstelle im Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer benutzen, um sie von heute nach morgen zu schicken. Kein Problem." Harry starrte seinen Freund fasziniert an.

"Mach Deinen Mund zu, Harry. Du musst kreativ sein; anderenfalls kannst Du nichts erfinden."

Harry lachte. "Ich habe nicht vor, irgend etwas zu erfinden. Da habe ich Dich ja für…"

Während der nächsten Wochen verbrachten sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek. Sie waren so vertieft in ihre Forschung, dass Harry wieder begann, Mahlzeiten zu verpassen, sehr zum Ärger seiner Grossmutter, die ihn jeden Abend in den Krankenflügel abschleppte, damit er einen Nährtrank bekam. Harry war sehr genervt.

"Kann ich die nicht einfach mit meinem Frühstück bekommen? Ich hasse es, zum Drachen hinzugehen, und es ist so eine Zeitverschwendung; ich brauche die Zeit für meine Hausaufgaben und zum Studieren. Du weisst, dass ich besonders viel Zeit brauche für meine Recherchen mit Severus."

"Nein" sagte Professor McGonagall streng. "Du weisst ganz genau, wann die Mahlzeiten sind und hast diese zu beachten. Ich würde es vorziehen, Dich noch ein Jahr länger hier zu behalten, als Dich noch dünner und in schlechterem Zustand zurückzuschicken, als Du vorher warst. Ich erwarte, dass Du Dein Benehmen verbesserst."

Harry seufzte und betrachtete seine Schuhe. Er wusste, dass er nichts versprechen konnte.

_-----_

Eines Tages fragte Lily ihn "Was ist es eigentlich, dass Du die ganze Zeit erforschst? Du verbringst kaum mehr Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Ach, Severus und ich haben ein spezielles Projekt für Zaubertränke, und dafür müssen wir die Zusammenwirkung von Flohpulver mit anderen möglichen Zaubertrankzutaten untersuchen."

Die Augen der Rumtreiber wurden grösser. "Und warum, bitte, sollte das interessanter sein, als mit uns zusammen Streiche gegen die Slytherins zu spielen?"

Harry lachte. So eine Frage konnte nur von Sirius kommen. Aber er nahm sich vor, während der nächsten Monate mehr Zeit mit den Gryffindors zu verbringen. Vielleicht konnte er sie dazu bekommen, auch ein bischen zu recherchieren…?! Soweit er wusste, war die Karte des Rumtreiber im sechsten Jahr der Rumtreiber entstanden, aber bisher hatte er weder etwas davon gesehen noch gehört, und da Peter nun nicht mehr da war, brauchten sie vielleicht Hilfe.

"Wenn Ihr auch ein bischen Recherche betreiben wollt... Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr eine Karte von Hogwarts erstellt, die jede Person im Schloss zeigt. Es wäre sehr praktisch zum Streiche spielen, wenn man genau sehen könnte, wo welche Leute sind und wer in der Nähe ist."

"HARRY!!!" James umarmte ihn. "Das ist die beste Idee, die Du je hattest, cool!"

"Aber unglücklicher Weise wird Deine Hilfe auch erforderlich sein", meldete sich Remus verschmitzt zu Wort.

"Ja, ich weiss. Wir werden vermutlich auf meine Flähigkeiten, uns zu blitzen sowie auf Lilys Flugfähigkeiten zurückgreifen müssen."

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir Severus ebenfalls um Hilfe bitten. Als Schlange kann er sicher Plätze erreichen, an die wir sonst nie 'ran kämen" fügte Lily hinzu.

"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass er Zeit dafür haben wird, weil er noch mehr als ich mit den Zaubertrank-Forschungen beschäftigt ist" entgegnete Harry in einem schwachen Versuch, Lily näher an James als an Severus zu halten.

"Du kannst ihn auf jeden Fall fragen. Aber wann und wo sollten wir uns mit ihm treffen?" fragte James. "Wir wollen ja schliesslich nicht, dass das ganze Schloss etwas davon mitbekommt."

"Wie wäre es Mittwochs nach dem Quidditch-Training und jeden Sonntag abend nach dem Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche? Ich werde morgen mit Severus darüber sprechen."

Wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte, war Severus Feuer und Flamme, mit der Karte zu helfen, und daher begannen die Studenten, sich zweimal wöchentlich zu sechst zu treffen und die Gänge des Schlosses zu untersuchen. Zum Glück hatte seine Grossmutter gemeint, er könne seine Magie inzwischen gut genug unter Kontrolle halten, so dass er die privaten Stunden mit ihr nicht mehr brauchte. Anderenfalls hätte er wirklich Probleme gehabt, Zeit für seine normalen Hausaufgaben zu finden.

_-----_

Eines Tages, mehrere Wochen später, machte Severus einen sehr enttäuschten Eindruck.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harry, als er sich zu Beginn der Zaubersprüche-Stunde neben ihn setzte.

"Während der letzten paar Wochen habe ich eine Menge Tests über die Zusammenwirkung von Flohpulver und diversen Pflanzen und Kräutern gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nicht möglich ist, sie zu mischen. Alle Zaubertränke, bei denen ich versucht habe, Essenz von Wirbelwind mit Pflanzen oder Kräutern zu mischen, sind explodiert."

"Ooops" war alles, Harry in seiner Enttäuschung sagen konnte.

"Das bedeutet, die einzige Möglichkeit, es so zum Funktionieren zu bekommen, wie wir es uns erhoffen, ist, es mit bestimmten tierischen Zutaten zu mischen. Aber das Problem ist, dass wir wahrscheinlich keine nicht-magischen Tiere verwenden können, weil der Feenstaub nur mit magischen Pflanzen oder Tieren kombinierbar ist."

"Und was ist das Problem dabei?" unterbrach ihn Harry.

Severus starrte ihn an. "Was stellst Du Dir vor, wie wir Zutaten von magischen Tieren in die Finger bekommen? Das einzige magische Tier, auf das wir Zugriff haben, ist ein Phönix, und soweit ich weiss, sind Phönixfedern und auch Phönixtränen nur in Heiltränken nützlich. Wir müssen noch viel mehr forschen, bis wir etwas finden."

Mitten in der Nacht war Harry plötzlich hellwach. 'Der Basilisk, das ist es' dachte er. Er verwandelte sich in Icicle, stellte sich Severus schlafend in seinem Bett in den Slytherin Kerkern vor, und verschwand mit einem Eisblitz. Er verwandelte sich zurück und plazierte einen starken Schweigezauber sowie einen Unauffälligkeitszauber um Severus Bett, bevor er seinen Freund weckte.

"Harry! Was ist los? Was machst Du hier? Bist Du krank oder so?"

"Nein, Sev., hör zu. Mir ist etwas eingefallen. Hast Du mal von der Kammer des Schreckens gehört? Da ist ein Basilisk in der Kammer, und wir haben Zugriff darauf!"

Severus hörte erstaunt zu. "Lebt er noch?"

"Ja, klar. Ich habe ihn in meinem zweiten Jahr getötet, also muss er jetzt noch leben."

"Du hast ihn getötet? Wie? Weisst Du, wie gefährlich das war? Du hättest leicht dabei sterben können!"

"Ja, ich weiss, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Voldemort hat ihn auf mich und auf eine Freundin von mir losgelassen. Fawkes hat mir sogar geholfen und mein Leben gerettet."

"Okay, aber erstens weiss ich nicht, ob wir Verwendung für Basilisken-Zutaten haben, und zweitens müssen wir mit Deinem Grossvater über die Kammer reden. Er wird wissen, was getan werden kann. Lass und erstmal schlafen, wir sprechen morgen mit ihm."

_-----_

Harry blizte in sein eigenes Bett zurück und fiel von einem Traum in den nächsten – alle hatten mit Basilisken mit riesigen, gelben Augen zu tun. Bald war er wieder wach und beschloss, Fawkes zu besuchen. Er blitzte hinüber zum Büro des Schulleiters und sah, dass Fawkes schlief, aber sein Grossvater bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch sass und den Tagespropheten las.

Als er begrüsst wurde "Guten Morgen, Harry, Du bist aber früh heute", verwandelte er sich ganz schnell zurück in seine menschliche Form. Er erzählte seinem Grossvater über ihre Recherche und das Problem, auf das sie gestossen waren. Anschliessend zeigte er ihm seine Erinnerung von den Ereignissen in der Kammer des Schreckens in seinem zweiten Jahr im Denkarium. Dumbledore wurde sehr nachdenklich.

"Weisst Du, dass die Kammer früher schon geöffnet worden ist, ein Mädchen gestorben ist, und Hagrid dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde, fälschlicher Weise, wie ich immer vermutet habe?"

"Ja, Grossvater. Es war Tom Riddle, der seinerzeit die Kammer geöffnet hat. Hagrid hätte es gar nicht tun können, weil sich die Kammer nur in Schlangensprache öffnen lässt!"

"Ist das so, Harry? Kannst Du das beweisen, und wärest Du bereit, das zu tun? Ich meine… um Hagrids Unschuld zu beweisen? Ich weiss nicht, ob er noch einmal weiter studieren wollen würde, aber zumindest würde ihm wieder erlaubt, einen Zauberstab zu tragen."

Harry seufzte. "Ich hasse es, wenn Leute wissen, dass ich Schlangensprache sprechen kann, aber für Hagrid würde ich alles tun. Er war der erste Freund, den ich je hatte; er war derjenige, der mir mein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk gab und sogar einen Geburtstagskuchen für mich gemacht hat, den ersten, den ich je bekommen habe. Für wen sollte ich bereit sein, alles zu tun, wenn nicht für ihn?"

"Alles klar. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich, Harry. Ich werde mit Moody darüber sprechen. Es kann sein, dass wir ihm sagen müssen, dass Du aus der Zukunft kommst, denn wie sollen wir sonst um Hilfe mit einem Basilisken bitten, von dem niemand etwas wissen kann. Und wir sollten den Basilisken vernichten, bevor irgend jemand anderes auf die Idee kommt, die Kammer zu öffnen."

"Nein, Grossvater, warte. Ich habe eine Idee. Wir brauchen keine Hilfe mit dem Basilisken, nicht nur weil ich es vorher schon alleine geschafft habe, nur mit der Hilfe von Fawkes und dem Schwert von Gryffindor, sondern weil ich jetzt ein Phönix bin. Der Basilisk kann mich nicht umbringen, wenn ich in meiner Phönixform bin, so dass ich ungefährdet in diese grossen, gelben Augen blicken kann. Ich werde zuerst versuchen, seine Augen auszupicken, mich dann zurückverwandeln und ihn töten, wie ich es beim letzten Mal gemacht habe. Du und Severus und wen auch immer Du vielleicht dabei haben willst, Ihr könnt mir helfen, nachdem ich die Augen ausgepickt habe." Er sprang aus seinem Stuhl vor lauter Aufregung.

"Das klingt ziemlich gut, Harry. Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Professor Flitwick in den Kreis derer aufnehme, die über Dich Bescheid wissen? Ich werde ihn mit einem Zauber belegen, so dass der nicht darüber reden kann, wo Du herkommst, so wie ich es mit Severus getan habe. Und später können wir einen Vergessenszauber über ihn aussprechen."

"Ich habe nichts dagegen, Grossvater. Du kannst mit allen sprechen, die Du für vertrauenswürdig hältst, und deren Hilfe wir brauchen. Nur vergiss nicht, sie später alles vergessen zu lassen. Und wenn wir den Basilisken vernichtet haben und alle Zaubertrankzutaten eingesammelt haben, die Severus gebrauchen kann, kannst Du mit den Auroren oder wem auch immer über Hagrid reden."

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir im Moment nicht mit Deiner Grossmutter darüber sprechen, weil sie sonst nicht mehr schlafen kann vor lauter Sorge um Dich."

Harry konnte nicht umhin zu lachen. "Wo Du gerade von Grossmutter sprichst… Ich muss zum Frühstück rennen. Danke, Grossvater, tschüss."

Obwohl er bereits spät in der Grossen Halle war, nahm er sich die Zeit, zum Slytherin Tisch zu laufen, um ein paar Worte mit Severus zu wechseln, bevor er sich an den Gryffindor Tisch setzte, sich voll der strengen Augen bewusst, die ihn vom Lehrertisch aus verfolgten.

Ein paar Tage später kam McGonagall während des Frühstücks zu Harry. "Mr. Pane, Professor Dumbledore wünscht Sie und Mr. Snape heute abend nach dem Abendessen zu sprechen."

"Aber Professor, wir haben Quidditch-Training" protestierte Sirius sofort.

"Dann fürchte ich, dass Sie heute abend einmal ohne Sucher üben müssen" war die strenge Antwort.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	14. Die Kammer

**Kapitel 14 – Die Kammer**

Nach dem Abendessen stiegen Harry und Severus die Treppen zum Wasserspeier empor. Harry stöhnte; McGonagall hatte vergessen, ihm das Passwort zu sagen.

"Schokoladenfrösche, Gummibärchen, Mars, Snickers, Lakritzzauberstäbe, Plätzchen, Zitronenbonbons, Basiliskbonbons" Harry riet immer weiter, und plötzlich öffnete der Wasserspeier.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und sie betraten das Büro, in dem Dumbledore, Flitwick, Mad Eye Moody und zu Harrys Überraschung der Vater von James Potter versammelt waren. Harry schaute seinen Grossvater ehrfürchtig an, bis er merkte, dass der Blick neugierig erwidert wurde. Dumbledore, der die Blicke bemerkt hatte, die die beiden Potters ausgetauscht hatten, begann zu sprechen.

"Mr. Potter, darf ich Ihnen Ihren Enkel vorstellen, meinen Urenkel, der aus der Zukunft zu uns gekommen ist, eigentlich Mr. Harry Potter, zur Zeit Harry Pane. Harry, wie Du wahrscheinlich weisst, ist dies Dein Grossvater."

"Was?!" Mr. Potter schien über diese Nachricht schockiert zu sein, aber Harry lächelte seinen Grossvater, den er gerade zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, freudig an.

Er ging zu seinem Grossvater hinüber und streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Hallo Grossvater, ich freue mich sehr, Dich kennenzulernen!"

Mr. Potter schüttelte ihm kräftig die Hand. "Mein Enkel bist Du! Und Du siehst genau wie James aus – abgesehen von Deinen wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Ich bin mehr als erfreut Dich kennenzulernen, und Du wirst uns in Potter Manor besuchen müssen, während Du hier bist. Deine Grossmutter wird sehr glücklich sein, wenn sie Dich sieht!"

_-----_

Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Also gut, wir haben uns hier getroffen, um zu diskutieren, wie wir den gefährlichen Basilisken erledigen können, der sich in der Kammer des Schreckens verbirgt. Lediglich aus diesem Grund habe ich Sie über Harry informiert, und bitte nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass ich Sie später alle Informationen über die Zukunft vergessen lassen muss, bevor Harry uns wieder verlässt, wahrscheinlich im Sommer."

Harry mischte sich ein. "Darf ich etwas vorschlagen, basiert auf meinen Erfahrungen mit der Vernichtung des Basilisken beim letzten Mal? Ich schlage vor, dass ich zunächst allein in die Kammer gehe, den Basilisken wecke und mich sofort in meine Phönix-Form verwandele. Niemand kann mich begleiten, da jeder, der in die Augen des Basilisken schaut, unmittelbar stirbt. In meiner Phönix-Form jedoch kann der Basilisk mir nichts anhaben, und ich kann ihm die Augen auspicken. Anschliessend kann ich Sie rufen, und Sie können auch hinunterkommen. Wenn es Fawkes nichts ausmacht, würde ich ihn allerdings gerne bitten, mich zu begleiten."

#Aber klar, Icicle, gerne doch#

"Fawkes hat bereits seine Zustimmung gegeben, danke Fawkes," erklärte Harry schnell für die anderen.

"Beim letzten Mal habe ich den Basilisken mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor bekämpft, dass im Sprechenden Hut versteckt war."

"Du kannst das Schwert jederzeit verwenden, da Du der Erbe Gryffindors bist, genau wie ich, aber woher wusstest Du, dass das Schwert sich dort befand?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

"Ich wusste es nicht. Fawkes hat mir den Hut gebracht, und als ich meine Hand hineinsteckte, hatte ich plötzlich das Schwert in der Hand. Vielleicht könnte ich ja diesmal das Schwert gleich mit mir nehmen und versuchen, ihn auf die gleiche Weise zu erlegen. Aber vielleicht könnten Sie alle gleichzeitig versuchen, ihn mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen? Wenn Sie es alle fünf gleichzeitig versuchten, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es stark genug sein könnte. Alternativ könnte ich mich an dem Schockzauber beteiligen und nur, wenn es nicht funktioniert, mit dem Schwert kämpfen. Was meinen Sie?"

Severus sprach als erster. "Ich würde die zweite Variante vorziehen, weil es Dich weniger in Gefahr bringt, als wenn Du von vorneherein versuchst, ihn mit dem Schwert zu besiegen. Aber wir könnten auch versuchen, unsere Patroni gegen den Basilisken zu schicken, oder funktionieren die nur gegen Dementoren?"

"Ich bin nicht ganz sicher mit dem Patronus Zauber; ich habe von ihnen bisher nur in Verbindung mit Dementoren gehört" sagte Flitwick nachdenklich. "Aber auf der anderen Seite ist er ein starker Zauber der Seite des Lichts, der gegen die dunkle Seite wirkt, und der Basilisk dagegen ist ein Tier, das als ausgesprochen dunkel angesehen wird. Von daher könnte es durchaus wirken; wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Ich denke, Mr. Snapes Idee ist sehr gut. Kann jeder von Ihnen einen körperlichen Patronus produzieren?"

"Ja" antworteten alle.

"Und", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, "ist jeder von Ihnen bereit, Harry zu helfen, der zweifelsohne die Hauptlast bei dieser Aktion, den Basilisken zu vernichten, tragen wird, obwohl es Sie in grosse Gefahr bringen kann?"

"Ja" lautete die einstimmige Antwort.

"Sehr gut. Da bliebe dann die Frage des Zeitpunktes. Für den Basilisken spielt dieser sicher keine Rolle, aber wir", er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Harry hinüber, "müssen alle sehr gut ausgeruht sein, wenn wir die Kammer betreten. Daher würde ich Sonntag morgen vorschlagen. Wie ist das?"

"Sonntag wäre gut. Dann haben wir den ganzen Tag Zeit zum Kämpfen und Auszuruhen, falls nötig" stimmte Mr. Potter zu.

"Also gut. Passt Sonntag morgen allen?" Jeder nickte seine Zustimmung. "Dann sollten wir uns hier direkt nach dem Frühstück treffen. Harry und Severus, ich erwarte, dass Ihr Euch am Samstag ausruht. Kein Quidditch, kein Lernen während der Mahlzeiten, und nichts anderes anstrengendes!"

"Okay Professor, aber ich habe noch einen Punkt. Wir müssen etwas von dem Schlangengift absaugen, direkt nachdem wir den Basilisken töten. Es gibt einige Zaubertränke, für die man frisches Basiliskengift benötigt. Alle anderen Zutaten können wir später holen. Wäre irgend jemand bereit, sich darum zu kümmern, falls Harry und ich beide verletzt sein sollten?"

"Und was müssen wir mit dem frischen Gift machen? Ist das nicht gefährlich?" entgegnete Harry.

"Es ist gefährlich. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, und ich werde mehrere Paar Schutzhandschuhe sowie einige Phiolen zum Abfüllen des Giftes mitbringen. Es muss nichts damit gemacht werden, es muss nur abgesaugt und frisch abgefüllt werden."

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen; wir werden uns darum kümmern. Es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern, denn wie Du sagtest, können wir alles andere später holen" stimmte Moody grummelnd zu. Hiermit waren die beiden Studenten entlassen und kehrten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück.

Samstag verging im Nu. Harry und Severus verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag gemeinsam mit den Rumtreibern und Lily im Gras neben dem See und taten gar nichts ausser Pläne für die Rumtreiberkarte zu machen.

"Übrigens, Severus und ich werden morgen nicht da sein. Sucht nicht nach uns, wir haben etwas für Dumbledore zu erledigen" sagte Harry den anderen, um zu vermeiden, dass seine Freunde ihn suchten und sich Sorgen machten.

"Für Dumbledore? Was könnte das sein?" fragte Remus nachforschend.

"Um… Ich habe eine Vorstellung, aber ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was wir zu erwarten haben. Frag mich später, dann werde ich es Dir sagen können" antwortete Harry.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry schnurstracks ins Bett, nahm den Trank für schlaflosen Traum, den Severus ihm heimlich zugesteckt hatte, und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf bis zum nächsten Morgen.

_-----_

Nach dem Frühstück trafen sie sich in Dumbledores Büro.

"Alles klar" sagte der Schulleiter. "Fawkes und Harry, seid Ihr bitte so nett und blitzt uns zum Eingang der Kammer?" Harry verwandelte sich in Icicle, und er und Fawkes blitzten die fünf anderen hinunter in Myrtles Waschraum.

"So, Fawkes und ich werden zuerst hinunter fliegen. Ich werde Sie rufen, sobald Sie hinunterkommen können, und sollte ich irgendwelche Probleme haben, wird Fawkes kommen und Sie holen."

"Alles klar, Harry, bitte sei SEHR vorsichtig" sagte sein Urgroßvater besorgt.

"Das werde ich" versprach Harry und zischte in Schlangensprache zum Waschbecken "Öffnen".

Als sich der Eingang zur Kammer öffnete, verwandelte Harry sich in Icicle, und er und Fawkes flogen in die Kammer hinunter. Der Basilisk war nirgendwo zu sehen, so dass Harry sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte und zischte "Komm her, grossse Schlange, wach auf, Du Faulpelzzz", bevor er sich sofort wieder in Icicle verwandelte.

Da war er! Der grosse Basilisk erschien, und Fawkes und Harry flogen sofort in die Richtung, in der sich sein Kopf befand.

Auf dem Weg trillerte Fawkes #Du nimmst das rechte Auge, ich das linke.#

#Okay# trillerte Harry zurück und begann, die Schlange anzugreifen. Es war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte, weil die Schlange ihren grossen Kopf wild umher warf, um sie zu beissen, und die beiden Phönixe brauchten eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sie beide Basiliskenaugen entfernt hatten.

#Kannst Du bitte gehen und die anderen holen, Fawkes? Dann kann ich mich in der Zwischenzeit zurückverwandeln und das Schwert vergrössern.#

#Alles klar, Icicle, ich bin sofort zurück# trillerte Fawkes und blitzte fort.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich zurückverwandelt. Er nahm das Schwert aus seiner Tasche und stupste es mit seinem Zauberstab an, um es zu vergrössern, und in diesem Moment tauchten schon die anderen hinter ihm auf. Er warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu, aber genau in diesem kleinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit schaffte es die Schlange, nach ihm zu hacken und ihm einen kleinen Biss in den linken Arm zuzufügen. Harry ignorierte es – er würde sich später darum kümmern. Er sammelte soviel Magie wie möglich und produzierte einen Phönix Patronus, dem er befahl, die Schlange zu bekämpfen; die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel, und bald rannten mehrere weisse Patroni zum Basilisken hinüber.

"Also gut, lasst ihn uns auf 3 schocken" rief Harry, und jeder von ihnen schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und schoss den stärkstmöglichen Schockzauber auf die Schlange, sobald Harry bis 3 gezählt hatte. Die Schlange bewegte sich immer noch, allerdings waren ihre Bewegungen ein wenig langsamer geworden.

Harry nahm nun das Schwert, rief "Geht aus dem Weg", und begann, den Basilisken zu bekämpfen. Nachdem er eine Weile herumgerannt war, die Schlange hier und da gestochen hatte, während die anderen in einer sicheren Entfernung standen und immer wieder versuchten, die Schlange zu schocken, schaffte er es schliesslich, den grossen Basilisken zu töten, nachdem dieser ihn noch einige Male gebissen hatte. Er war einfach zu ungeschickt heute – beim letzten Mal hatte es besser geklappt. Als der Basilisk fiel, wandte er sich an die anderen.

_-----_

"Er ist tot. Nun, Severus, welche Teile müssen wir jetzt gleich ausnehmen?"

Die anderen rannten zu ihm und betrachteten ihn besorgt. "Bist Du in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

"Ja, es geht mir gut, obwohl mich das Biest einige Male gebissen hat. Fawkes müsste kommen und die Bisse heilen." Fawkes flog sofort zu Harry.

"Albus, Du und Harry, Ihr bleibt hier, Potter, Snape, Moody und ich nehmen das Gift aus" entschied Flitwick.

"Alles klar, danke, Filius."

Fawkes machte es sich auf Harry bequem und liess seine heilenden Tränen in jede der Wunden fliessen, die der Basilisk gemacht hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber Harry merkte, dass ihm langsam schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Vielleicht war ein Teil des Giftes bereits in seine Blutbahn vorgedrungen. Er müsste sich in Icicle verwandeln, das sollte helfen. Soviel er es jedoch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht, sich in seine Phönix-Form zu verwandeln. '_Vielleicht habe ich wieder einmal all meine Magie aufgebraucht und kann mich deshalb nicht verwandeln_' dachte er frustriert.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die anderen zurückgekommen. Für Severus musste der Basilisk einen endlich wahrgewordenen Traum darstellen; er sah unglaublich glücklich aus, aber Harry nahm es kaum wahr.

"Sevvus, brauch Gegenmittel zum Gift …" schaffte er zu sagen, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

"Severus, kannst Du ein Gegengift brauen? Vielleicht zusammen mit Slughorn?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Ich kann es machen, besonders, da ich das Gift selber habe, aber es wird etwa anderthalb Stunden dauern. Ich brauche Slughorn dafür nicht, es ist einfacher alleine; bringen Sie Harry in den Krankenflügel und halten Sie ihn kühl; und wenn möglich, versuchen Sie, ihn wachzuhalten", antwortete Severus dringlich, während er im Kopf bereits die Zutaten sortierte, die er für den Zaubertrank benötigte.

"Fawkes, bitte bring Severus in den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum und komm dann für uns wieder." In einem Blitz war Fawkes zurück und brachte alle anderen zu Myrtles Waschraum hinauf.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen Harry aufwecken, um die Kammer zu schliessen" sagte Dumbledore widerstrebend. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. "Enervate".

Harry blinzelte. "Harry, Du musst bitte die Kammer wieder verschliessen" hörte er von weit weg und murmelte "Schliessen".

Sobald er das "Alles klar, Harry, vielen Dank, Harry" hörte, schloss er seine Augen wieder und war unansprechbar.

_-----_

Dumbledore dankte den drei anderen und entliess sie, bevor Fawkes Harry und ihn in den Krankenflügel brachte. Er legte Harry auf sein Lieblingsbett und ging Madam Pomfrey suchen, die er schliesslich in der Grossen Halle beim Mittagessen fand. Nachdem er die Situation erklärt hatte, rannte sie in den Krankenflügel zurück, begleitet von einer sehr entrüsteten McGonagall. Pomfrey untersuchte Harry und wurde sehr ernst.

"Sein Puls ist sehr schwach, und seine Temperatur ist auf fast 43 Grad. Wenn Severus sich nicht sehr beeilt, fürchte ich, dass er es nicht überleben wird. Wie lange hat er gesagt, wird er brauchen, um das Gegengift zu erstellen?"

"Jetzt noch ungefähr eine Stunde. Er sagte, wir sollten ihn kühl halten und versuchen, ihn wachzuhalten, bevor er ging, um den Trank zu brauen."

"Ja, wir packen ihn jetzt in Eis und wecken ihn auf." Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes war das Bett in eine Badewanne verwandelt, die mit Eis gefüllt war.

"Können wir ihn nicht schlafen lassen? Es muss furchtbar sein, so heiss zu sein und dann in Eis gepackt zu werden", fragte McGonagall besorgt.

"Nein, weil sein Körper gegen das Gift kämpfen muss, und das kann er effizienter, wenn er wach ist. Enervate".

Harry blinzelte; ihm war so kalt; wo war er?

Seine Grossmutter nahm seine Hand und sagte "Harry, mein Lieber, kannst Du mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

Harry lehnte sich an ihre kühle Hand und antwortete "Weiss nicht, muss Schlange bekämpfen, Severus will Zaubertrank-Zutaten, Tom kann Ginny nicht haben, MEINE Freundin…"

Die drei Erwachsenen schauten einander besorgt an. "Er fantasiert. Was können wir machen, Poppy, Albus?"

"Ich fürchte, wir können gar nichts machen, Minerva. Harry, alles ist in Ordnung, Du brauchst gar nichts zu tun, lieg einfach hier und ruhe Dich aus" sagte Poppy beruhigend.

"Ist so kalt, Grossmutter, hilf mir", murmelte Harry.

Daraufhin verwandelte Pomfrey die Badewanne zurück in ein Bett, nachdem Sie seine Temperatur erneut gemessen hatte. "Er ist ein bischen kühler, aber wir müssen ihn genau beobachten, bis Severus kommt."

Nach einer halben Stunde untersuchte sie ihn wieder, und sagte dringlich "Ich hoffe, Severus beeilt sich jetzt, sonst wird er es nicht viel länger durchhalten."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	15. Ein guter Freund

**WICHTIG !!! Ich habe die ganze Geschichte überarbeitet und in diesem Zuge auch die Kapitel länger gemacht. Die erste Hälfte von diesem Kapitel kennt Ihr schon (Prozess), die zweite ist neu! Tut mir, aber ich denke, die Geschichte ist jetzt besser - ich habe auch Eure wertvollen Anregungen mit aufgenommen. Falls jemand die Geschichte kopiert, um sie offline zu lesen, bin ich gerne bereit, eine Word-Datei oder ein PDF von der neuen Version zur Verfügung zu stellen, meldet Euch dann einfach. Vielen Dank für Euer Verständnis :-)**

**Ab der Stelle, wo AB HIER NEU steht, ist der neue Teil (früher Kapitel 23) !**

**Kapitel 15 – Ein guter Freund**

Nach langem, bangen Warten hörten die Anwesenden die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgehen, und Severus brachte den ersehnten Zaubertrank. Er half Harry, sich aufzusetzen und die ganze Phiole zu trinken.

Nach ein paar Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes sagte Poppy "Vielen Dank, Severus. Es geht ihm erheblich besser, seine Temperatur ist zwar noch sehr hoch, aber schon niedriger als vorher, und sein Puls ist fast normal. Ich werde ihn hier behalten, bis er sich ganz erholt hat, das kann morgen sein, es kann aber auch ein paar Tage dauern. Bitte lasst ihn sich jetzt ausruhen."

Minerva schaute Severus dankbar an und sagte "100 Punkte für Slytherin für das Retten des Lebens eines Klassenkameraden".

Severus errötete und nickte. "Vielen Dank, Professor."

"Nun kommt bitte alle mit in mein Büro. Ihr seid Minerva und mir ein paar Erklärungen schuldig, meine Herren" sagte Poppy streng und fügte hinzu, sobald sie in ihrem Büro ankamen, "Albus, was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht, Kinder mit zu einem Basilisken zu nehmen? Wie kannst Deine Studenten so in Gefahr bringen?"

"Genau das möchte ich auch wissen" stimmte Minerva verärgert zu, bevor ihr Ehemann und Severus ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen konnten.

Harry schlief drei Tage lang und wurde nach zwei weiteren Tagen endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass er sich noch ein paar Tage ausruhen solle, also kein Quidditch spielen und nicht in den Fluren herumrennen. Die Rumtreiber, die sich in dieser Zeitleiste neben Harry aus James, Sirius, Remus, Severus und Lily zusammensetzten, verbrachten jede freie Minute mit Harry und informierten ihn über ihre Erforschungen der Korridore von Hogwarts. Während Harry geschlafen hatte, hatte Severus verschiedene Tests mit pulverisiertem Basiliskengift durchgeführt, war aber bisher noch zu keiner Erleuchtung gekommen. Am Samstag morgen, gerade bevor Harry gehen durfte, streunerte Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel, um mit Harry zu sprechen.

"Harry, ich würde gerne mit Dir sprechen. Hast Du schon gefrühstückt?"

"Nein, ich dachte, ich würde rechtzeitig zum Frühstück entlassen."

"Wenn das so ist, lass uns zusammen in meinem Büro frühstücken. Poppy, darf er gehen?"

"Ja, Du darfst gehen, Harry, tue nichts anstrengendes während der nächsten Tage, und lasse keine Mahlzeiten aus! Ich möchte Dich hier bis zu den Osterferien nicht wieder sehen."

"Keine Angst, ich möchte Sie auch nicht sehen" murmelte Harry und sagte laut

"Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey."

_-----_

Sie gingen zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf, wo Dumbledore Harry erzählte, dass Moody mit dem Chef der Auroren gesprochen hätte, und dass Hagrid eine Gerichtsverhandlung gewährt worden sei, die am Montag stattfinden würde.

"Nun Harry, hast Du Erinnerungen daran, dass Voldemort Dir erzählt, dass er die Kammer geöffnet hat, die bei der Gerichtsverhandlung verwendet werden könnten?"

Harry dachte eine Weile nach und sagte schliesslich "Ja, ich glaube schon. Darf ich Dein Denkarium ausleihen?" Er tat ein paar Erinnerungen, die nichts darüber verrieten, dass sie aus der Zukunft stammten, in das Denkarium und dachte darüber nach, was er sonst noch für Hagrid tun könnte, während Dumbledore seine Erinnerungen anschaute.

"Sehr gut, Harry. Das sollte es tun; das einzige Problem ist, dass wir erklären müssen, woher Du kommst, um aufzuzeigen, wo und wann dies Gespräch stattgefunden haben kann. Wir müssen also sehr aufpassen, dass wir jeden, der den Raum verlässt, mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen."

"Könnten wir vielleicht Professor Flitwick hierfür mitnehmen? Wenn irgendjemand gut in Vergessenszaubern ist, muss es er sein, und da er bei dem Prozess nichts zu sagen braucht, kann er sich voll darauf konzentrieren."

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Harry. Ich werde beim Mittagessen mit ihm sprechen. Da fällt mir ein, wir sollten frühstücken."

In diesem Augenblick betrat McGonagall den Raum. "Warum frühstückt Ihr hier und nicht in der Grossen Halle?"

"Ja, Minerva, wir werden jetzt frühstücken. Twinkle! Kannst Du bitte Frühstück für Harry und mich bringen, und Tee für Minerva. Nun, Min, ich hatte etwas mit Harry wegen Hagrids Prozess zu besprechen. Er hat einige Erinnerungen in das Denkarium getan, die klar zeigen, dass Hagrid unschuldig ist, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er die Kammer gar nicht öffnen kann."

"Das ist sehr gut. Hagrid hat wirklich Besseres verdient, und ich werde ihn liebend gerne privat unterrichten, sollte er sich entschliessen, für seine ZAGs und UTZs zu lernen."

"Weisst Du, Grossvater, in meiner Zeit hast Du ihn als Professor für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe angestellt, und er war ein sehr guter Professor."

"Danke Harry, das ist gut zu wissen. Ich werde ihn als Professor anheuern, sobald unser Professor sich in den Ruhestand begibt. Das Gleiche habe ich auch mit Severus vor. Sobald Professor Slughorn sich zurückzieht, kann Severus die Stelle haben, denkst Du nicht auch, Minerva?"

"Ich stimme vollkommen zu, Albus. Aber nun esst bitte Euer Frühstück, ihr Beiden."

Als die beiden Lehrer Harry entliessen, fragte er zögernd "Hagrid weiss, wo ich her komme, oder?"

"Ja Harry, er weiss es" antwortete McGonagall. "Willst Du mit ihm reden?"

Harry lächelte. "Ja, das möchte ich gerne. Danke. Tschüss." Er machte einen kleinen Umweg zu seinem Schlafsaal, um sein Denkarium mitzunehmen, und ging anschliessend direkt zu Hagrids Hütte.

_-----_

"Hi Harry. Interessante Geschichte, die Dumbledore mir über Dich erzählt hat" sagte Hagrid und strahlte ihn an.

"I weiss nicht, was er Dir genau gesagt hat, ich möchte Dir aber trotzdem meine Version auch erzählen. Ich möchte Dir zeigen, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben, dass Du der erste Freund warst, den ich je hatte, und dass Du derjenige warst, der mir mein erstes Geburtagsgeschenk gegeben und mir meinen ersten Geburtstagskuchen gebacken hat." Er packte seine Erinnerung in das Denkarium und lud Hagrid ein, es mit ihm zusammen anzuschauen.

Als sie das Denkarium verliessen, war Hagrid baff. "Wir haben also eine richtig enge Beziehung in Deiner Zeit, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, und Dumbledore stellt Dich als Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ein, und Du bist ein sehr guter. Ich habe die Zukunft so viel geändert, seid ich hier bin, dass ich nicht weiss, was passieren wird, aber ich denke schon, dass Dumbledore sich daran erinnern wird, dass er das wieder tun sollte." Er grinste schelmisch. "Auf jeden Fall treffen wir uns am Montag beim Prozess. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Du jetzt einen bekommst, denn in meiner Zeit musstest Du immer noch Deinen Schirm als Zauberstab benutzen, und sie haben Dich sogar nach Azkaban gesteckt, als die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geöffnet wurde. Aber da ich die Zukunft so geändert habe, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser schon weg sind, hast Du nichts zu befürchten, ausserdem haben wir eine Erinnerung, die Deine Unschuld beweist; also mach Dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut. Tschüss, Hagrid."

"Tschö Harry, und vielen Dank!"

_-----_

Am Tag des Prozesses floh-ten Dumbledore, Flitwick, Hagrid und Harry direkt vom Schulleiterbüro zum Ministerium. Die Verhandlung fand in einem kleinen Gerichtsraum unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Moody hatte arrangiert, dass so wenig wie möglich Leute in die Verhandlung involviert würden.

Da Harry der wichtigste Zeuge war, wurde er sofort aufgerufen. Als er nach seinem Namen und Geburtsdatum gefragt wurde, zogen alle, die noch nicht Bescheid wussten, hörbar die Luft ein. Weil er fürchtete, die Leute würden ihm nicht glauben, dass er aus der Zukunft kam, schlug Harry vor, unter Veritaserum befragt zu werden. Daher wurde ihm genau ein Tropfen Veritaserum gegeben, bevor er weiter gefragt wurde.

"Wann haben Sie Hagrid zum ersten Mal getroffen?"

"An meinem elften Geburtstag. Er kam, um mir alles über Hogwarts zu erklären und mir zu helfen, meine Schulsachen zu kaufen."

"Hat er vor 30 Jahren die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und den Tod einer Schülerin verursacht?"

"Nein."

"Wie können Sie das wissen? Sie waren doch damals noch nicht einmal geboren."

"Nein, aber Voldemort hat mir als Tom Riddle in meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts erzählt, dass Hagrid unschuldig war."

"Wer hat denn dann die Kammer geöffnet?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Er hat es mir zum gleichen Zeitpunkt erzählt. Sie können meine Erinnerung im Denkarium anschauen, wenn Sie es wünschen."

Seine Erinnerung war selbst erklärend, und Hagrid wurde schnell als unschuldig erklärt. Er erhielt die Erlaubnis, einen neuen Zauberstab anfertigen zu lassen, da sein alter vor 30 Jahren durchgebrochen worden war, und bekam 50.000 Galleonen als Kompensation für die Fehlentscheidung, die vor 30 Jahren getroffen worden war. Harry strahlte seinen Freund an – '_wie gut, dass ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin_' dachte er erneut.

"Direktor, Harry, vielen Dank!" schaffe Hagrid gerade noch zu sagen, bevor er begann, grosse Tränen zu vergiessen.

"Sehr gerne geschehen, Hagrid" antwortete Harry glücklich.

"Direktor, darf ich Harry mit auf ein Eis in die Winkelgasse nehmen?"

"Natürlich, Hagrid, das darfst Du. Harry ist für heute vom Unterricht befreit." Dumbledore lächelte beide an und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

"Cool" war alles, was Harry sagen konnte, bevor er sich aus einer festen Umarmung in Hagrids grossen Armen zu befreien versuchen musste.

Nachdem sie das grösste Eis gegessen hatten, dass es bei Fortesque's Eisbar gab, gingen sie einen neuen Zauberstab für Hagrid kaufen. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse, und Harry genoss es sehr. Er fühlte sich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. In der Vergangenheit (eigentlich der Zukunft) konnte er nirgendwo hin gehen, ohne dass ein Haufen Ordensmitglieder dabei war, und nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts hatte er die ganze Zeit entweder im Krankenflügel verbracht oder war von seiner überfürsoglichen Urgrossmutter zu Hausarrest verdonnert worden. Er war seitdem nicht einmal in Hogsmeade gewesen. Sie hatten vor, erst zum Abendessen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

**AB HIER NEU **

**AB HIER NEU **

**AB HIER NEU **

Plötzlich nahm in Hagrid fest in den Arm, und Harry spürte, dass er nicht mehr atmen konnte, bevor ihm völlig schwindelig wurde. Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass sie die Strasse von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts entlang gingen.

"Wow, Hagrid, das war aber ein bischen fest. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen" beschwerte Harry sich im Laufen.

"Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, Harry" strahlte James ihn an, als er sich zum Abendessen hinsetzte. "Vergiss nicht, dass wir nach dem Abendessen Quidditch Training haben!"

Harry konnte nur müde antworten "Ja, James", wobei er sowohl den dreckigen Blick, den Lily seinem Vater zuwarf, als auch die Tatsache, dass er derzeit gar nicht Quidditch spielen durfte, einfach ignorierte.

_-----_

Nachdem der Prozess vorbei und der Basilisk vernichtet war, beschloss Harry, sich in den nächsten Wochen mehr auf sein Lernen und auf die Erforschung des Flohpulvers zu konzentrieren. Er wollte auch seine Studien mit seinem Urgrossvater über wandlose Magie wieder aufnehmen.

Eines Tages fiel Harry beim Frühstück fast von seinem Stuhl vor Schreck, als Severus ihn plötzlich von hinten ansprach.

"Harry, hast Du Zeit, mich nach dem Frühstück im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen?"

"Natürlich Severus" sagte Harry und strahlte seinen besten Freund an. "Tut mir leid, Lily, ich komme in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um an den Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten, so bald ich kann."

"Keine Sorge" lachte James ihn an. "Ich werde mich statt Deiner um Lily kümmern." Alles lachte. Harry bemerkte nicht einmal den dreckigen Blick, den Severus James zuwarf – nur Lily sah ihn und lächelte zufrieden.

Sie trafen sich im Raum der Wünsche, besser gesagt in ihrem privaten Tränkelabor, und Severus erzählte Harry "Ich habe eine Reihe von Tests gemacht, und ich denke, wir brauchen noch zwei weitere Zutaten, für die ich Deine Hilfe brauche. Das eine ist Horn vom Einhorn, und das andere ist Elfenhaar. Hast Du eine Idee, wen wir danach fragen können? Deinen Urgrossvater?"

"Wegen Einhorn-Horn können wir Hagrid fragen. Er weiss auch über mich Bescheid, von daher wird es einfach sein, mit ihm zu reden. Und über Elfenhaar können wir einfach meinen Urgrossvater fragen. Sollen wir jetzt gehen und gleich mit den beiden sprechen?"

_-----_

Zuerst gingen sie zum Büro des Schulleiters.

"Professor, für den Zaubertrank, Sie wissen schon welchen, würde ich gerne Elfenhaar probieren, es muss allerdings freiwillig gegeben sein, sonst wirkt es wahrscheinlich nicht. Haben Sie eine Idee, an wen wir uns da wenden könnten?"

Dumbledore lächelte seine beiden Jungen wohlwollend an. "Das sollte kein Problem sein, lasst uns erst mal Twinkle fragen. Twinkle!"

"Ja, Professor, was kann ich für Sie und Mr. Pane und Mr. Snape tun?"

"Twinkle, Severus und Harry versuchen, einen Trank zu erfinden, der für Harry sehr wichtig ist. Hierfür allerdings brauchen sie Hauselfenhaar, das freiwillig gegeben wird. Glaubst Du …" Twinkle wartete gar nicht, bis der Professor fertig war. Sie strahlte vor Freude.

"Ja, aber klar, Professor, Masters. Twinkle gibt gerne ihr Haar für Ihren Trank, kein Problem. Twinkle kann ihr Haar auch länger machen, wenn Sie mehr brauchen."

"Das ist sehr beruhigend, Twinkle, vielen Dank. Severus, möchtest Du jetzt gleich welches haben? Wenn ja, wieviel brauchst Du?"

"Ich würde es sehr begrüssen. Vielen Dank, Twinkle. Im Moment brauchen wir nicht viel, weil wir nur dabei sind, Tränke auszuprobieren. Aber wenn es tatsächlich funktionieren sollte, brauchen wir eine ganze Menge, fürchte ich."

"Vielen Dank, Twinkle" unterbrach Harry ihn. "So, dies Problem ist gelöst. Und dann brauchen wir noch Einhorn-Horn, Grossvater. Meinst Du, dass Hagrid uns damit helfen kann?"

Dumbledore nickte. "Wenn irgend jemand in der Lage ist, Einhorn-Horn für Euch zu besorgen, ist es Hagrid. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er bereit wäre, alles für Dich zu tun, Harry, da er Dir seine Freiheit verdankt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist mir nichts schuldig, Professor. Aber wir werden ihn fragen gehen. Danke für Deine Hilfe."

"Sehr gern geschehen, meine Jungs. Darf ich annehmen, dass Ihr erfolgreich mit Eurem Trank vorankommt?"

Harry stöhnte. Severus warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und antwortete "Ja, Professor, wir werden noch ein paar Wochen brauchen, aber ich denke schon, dass wir es schaffen?"

"Wir?" rief Harry. "DU! Ich habe bisher gar nichts gemacht, Grossvater. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin viel zu deppig, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht, und ich kann gar nichts daran machen. Severus macht die ganze Arbeit alleine. Ich lese nur Buch über Buch und komme zu gar nichts."

"NEIN!" widersprach Severus vehement. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Wer ist gegangen und hat einen Basilisken getötet, damit ich an die Zutaten kommen konnte? Wer hat mich hier hingebracht, um Elfenhaar zu bekommen? Und wer wird mich zu Hagrid begleiten, um nach Einhorn-Horn zu fragen? DU!"

"Das ist einfach. Jeder könnte das."

"Natürlich. Was meinst Du, wieviele Basilisken die anderen Studenten in ihrem Leben schon vernichtet haben? 1? 2? 30?"

"Also gut, meine Jungs, beruhigt Euch. Jeder von Euch beiden ist auf seinem eigenen Gebiet gut. Harry ist gut in Verteidigung und Verwandlung, und Severus ist ein Genie in Zaubertränke. Aber denkt daran… wenn Ihr zusammenarbeitet, wir Ihr das bisher schon das ganze Jahr über getan habt, seid Ihr in fast allen Dingen unschlagbar. Dabei kommt es nicht darauf an, wer welchen Part übernimmt, die Hauptsache ist, dass Ihr gut zusammenarbeiten könnt. Vergesst das nicht."

_-----_

Hagrid erzählte ihnen, es könnte schwierig sein, Zutaten vom Einhorn zu bekommen, da er nicht wirklich mit ihnen kommunizieren könne, aber Harry hatte eine Idee.

"Severus, Hagrid, glaubt Ihr, dass ein Hirsch mit einem Einhorn kommunizieren kann?"

Severus zuckte nur hilflos die Achseln, aber Hagrid überlegte eine Weile und sagte dann zögernd "Ich weiss es nicht, aber es kann sein. Denkst Du an James Potter, oder warum muss es ein Hirsch sein?"

"Ja, ich dachte an James. Ich werde ihn beim Mittagessen fragen – oh Mist, wir sind zu spät! Severus, das Mittagessen hat vor einer Viertelstunde angefangen! Was mache ich jetzt?"

"Hey, Harry, immer mit der Ruhe, Du wirst nicht verhungern" versuchte Hagrid den nun hyperventilatisierenden Jungen zu beruhigen. "Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte er Severus.

Severus grinste und sagte "Wenn er eine Mahlzeit verpasst, muss er sich im Krankenflügel zeigen, um einen Nährtrank und eine Untersuchung von Pomfrey zu bekommen, und er hasst es, weil sie oft einen Grund findet, um ihn zu behalten".

_-----_

"Severus, lass uns rennen, Hagrid, tut mir leid, wir müssen gehen, ich frage James und komme nachher wieder. Tschüss." Hiermit begann er loszurennen und stoppte nicht, bis er die Einganstüren erreichte, wo er auf Severus wartete, der kurz hinter ihm war.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob es sinnvoll ist, so ausser Atem da rein zu gehen. Wäre es nicht besser, Poppy um den Trank zu bitten?"

"NEIN!" rief Harry und rannte in die Grosse Halle, direkt in Richtung auf den Gryffindor Tisch. Da er sich nicht traute, zum Lehrertisch hinzuschauen, entgingen ihm die vorwurfsvollen Blicke, die ihn bis zu seinem Platz verfolgten. Er schaffte es, genau zwei Bissen zu essen, bevor das ganze Geschirr von den Tischen verschwand. Es war ihm egal, weil er sowieso nicht hungrig war; er war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Atem zu holen.

"James, warte. Ich muss Dich etwas fragen."

Lily unterbrach ihn. "Harry, was ist los? Du pfeiftst ja aus allen Löchern."

"Es ist okay Lily, es geht mir gut, ich musste nur von Hagrids Hütte hier hochlaufen, um rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen hier zu sein."

"Das nennst Du rechtzeitig?" Sirius lachte. "Ist das der Grund dafür, dass McGonagall und Pomfrey Dir diese dreckigen Blicke zugeworfen haben?"

"Haben sie?" Harry war entsetzt. "Auf jeden Fall, James, was ich fragen wollte… Wenn Du Dich in Prongs verwandelst, glaubst Du, dass Du dann in der Lage bist, mit Einhörnern zu sprechen?"

James war platt. "Was ist das für eine Frage? Warum sollte ich mit Einhörnern kommunizieren?"

"Weil ich Einhorn-Horn für einen wichtigen Zaubertrank brauche. Wir haben Hagrid gefragt, ob er uns welches besorgen könnte, aber er sagte, dass er mit den Einhörnern nicht kommunizieren könne. Deshalb hatte Harry die Idee, dass Du vielleicht…", mischte sich Severus in das Gespräch ein.

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber ich kann es gerne versuchen. Sollen wir sofort zu Hagrid gehen? Dann kann er uns zu einem Einhorn bringen."

"Das wäre toll, James, danke." Severus und Harry nickten.

"Mr. Pane!"

Harry stöhnte und schloss seine Augen. Er hatte immer noch Probleme mit dem Atmen.

"Was glauben Sie, was Sie tun? Meinen Sie, es reicht, zwei Minuten vor dem Ende der Mahlzeit anzukommen, um diese nicht verpasst zu haben?" Die ärgerliche Stimme seiner Grossmutter erreichte sein Ohr.

"Es tut mir leid, Grossmutter, wir mussten Hagrid wegen einer Zaubertrankzutat besuchen, und plötzlich waren wir spät, aber wir haben es nicht schneller geschafft. Ich hätte uns hierher blitzen können, aber daran habe ich nicht gedacht, es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen; seine Atemprobleme schienen wieder schlimmer zu werden.

"Ich glaube, er braucht einen Beruhigungstrank, Professor", sagte Severus. "Er fing an, sich aufzuregen, als er merkte, dass wir zu spät dran waren zum Mittagessen." Er zog eine Phiole aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und reichte sie ihr.

"Tragen Sie immer Zaubertränke mit sich herum?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Ja, Professor, aber nur die am häufigsten gebrauchten Heiltränke, besonders, weil Harry so oft krank wird", antwortete er grinsend.

"Harry, kannst Du das hier für mich trinken? Severus hat einen Beruhigungstrank für Dich gemacht" wandte McGonagall sich an ihren Enkel, und Harry nahm den Trank ohne Protest. Er fühlte sich ein bischen besser.

"Dürfen wir jetzt gehen, Professor?" Sie seufzte.

"Ja, Harry, Ihr dürft, aber ich erwarte Dich um 9:30 im Krankenflügel für Deinen Nährtrank." Harry stöhnte aber nickte.

_-----_

"Also gut, James, Severus, lasst uns gehen. Lily, Sirius, Remus, kommt Ihr auch mit?"

Letztendlich gingen sie alle zusammen mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald, um ein Einhorn zu suchen. Endlich, nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde gelaufen waren, fanden sie eine Herde. Hagrid bedeutete ihnen, wegzubleiben und sich irgendwo ruhig hinzusetzen. Harry, der sich seit dem Mittag gar nicht gut fühlte, war froh, sich ausruhen zu können. James verwandelte sich in Prongs und folgte Severus und Hagrid, die ganz langsam gingen, um die Tiere nicht zu erschrecken, und versuchten, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Die Einhörner wussten, dass Hagrid ein Freund war, deshalb liefen sie nicht davon, sondern blieben stehen und versuchten zuzuhören, als James zu ihnen sprach. Nachdem er alles übersetzt hatte, das Severus ihm sagte, willigten die Einhörner ein, ihnen eine Menge Einhorn-Horn zu geben, viel mehr als sie für ihren Trank brauchen würden.

Als sie wieder im Schloss angekommen waren, zog Severus Harry sofort mit sich in das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer.

"Harry, ich denke, wir haben es fast. Ich weiss jetzt, mit welchen Zutaten es funktionieren müsste; wir müssen nur einige Male ausprobieren, weil ich nicht die genaue Menge der jeweiligen Zutaten weiss. Heute machen wir fünf verschiedene Tränke gleichzeitig, jeden mit leicht geänderten Mengen. Kannst Du mir helfen?"

"Natürlich, Du musst mir nur sagen, was ich machen soll."

Sie machten fünf Tränke; Harry bereitete die Zutaten vor, während Severus eifrig zu den jeweiligen Schritten der einzelnen Gemische Notizen machte. Anschliessend verglich Severus die Notizen und startete fünf neue Tränke, bei denen er wiederum genaue Notitzen machte.

_-----_

"Harry!"

"Hmm?"

"Du bist so ruhig, was ist los mit Dir?"

"Ich will Dich nur nicht stören."

"Wirklich? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

"Meine Brust tut seid dem Mittagessen weh. Kann ich in meinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen?"

"Natürlich, Harry, geh ins Bett. Oder vielleicht sollte ich Dich zu unserem Drachen bringen?"

Harry nickte traurig, und Severus blickte ihn erstaunt an. Harry musste sich wirklich schlecht fühlen, wenn er freiwillig zum Drachen gehen würde. Er machte schnell das Klassenzimmer sauber und zog Harry mit sich zum Krankenflügel, wo Harry sich ruhig hinsetzte und darauf wartete, dass Severus Madam Pomfrey holte.

Sie kam sofort und schaute ihn skeptisch an. "Was machen Sie hier jetzt schon? Ich habe Sie nicht so früh erwartet."

"Er fühlt sich nicht wohl, darum habe ich ihn hergebracht" erklärte Severus. Er erzählte, was mittags passiert war, und dass Harry sagte, seitdem ginge es ihm nicht so gut.

Pomfrey schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Harry und dachte, es müsste schon ziemlich schlimm sein, wenn er freiwillig zu ihr käme. "Ja, er hatte eine schlimme Atemwegsinfektion. Machen Sie es sich gemütlich, Harry, Sie müssen hierbleiben."

Harry nickte nur.

"Wenn Sie zum Abendessen gehen, das in fünf Minuten beginnt, sagen Sie bitte Professor McGonagall Bescheid, dass Harry hier ist. Er braucht heute seine Ruhe, aber morgen dürfen Sie ihn besuchen."

Später am Abend hörte Harry jemanden in Schlangensprache reden. Es kam vom Fussboden neben seinem Bett her. Er schaute hinunter…

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	16. Die Karte

**Kapitel 16 – ****Die Karte**

"Severusss!" zischte Harry überrascht die Schlange an, die auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett lag.

"Ja. Geht es Dir besssser?"

"Ein bissschen. Warum bist Du hier? Und warum als Schlange?"

"Ich wollte Dir etwas zeigen, aber der Drache ist noch in ihrem Büro. Ich glaube, ich habe den Trank. Morgen können wir ihn an einer Ratte ausprobieren, oder wann auch immer sie Dich hinauslässst."

"Wow, dass ist cool, Du bist sssuper!"

"Ich zeig es Dir morgen. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht zurückverwandeln, weil sie mich bemerken würde. Schlaf mal jetzt, ich komme morgen früh wieder. Gute Nacht Harry. Oopsss, schau mal, die Katze da drüben."

"Katze? Oh, ist dass McGonagall?"

"Ja. Es kann sein, dasss ich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten bin. Oops."

"Ignorier sie einfach und versuch, hier herauszukommen. Vielleicht will sie auch nicht gesehen werden. Kennt sie überhaupt Deine Animagus-Form? Gute Nacht, Severusss und danke."

_-----_

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, sass Severus in einem Stuhl neben ihm. Sobald er merkte, dass Harry wach war, gab er ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament.

Darauf stand:

-------------------------------------

_Flohpulver, um zurück in die Zukunft zu kommen:_

_Feenstaub_

_Wirbelwindessenz _

_Pulveriertes Einhorn-Horn _

_Frisches Basilisken-Pulver (von dem Gift eines lebenden Basilisken, das innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach seinem Tod gesammelt und präserviert wurde) _

_Hauselfenhaar, freiwillig gegeben, 1 mm pro Tag (7305 mm 20 Jahre)_

-------------------------------------

"Verlier dieses Pergament nicht; niemand ausser uns beiden darf dieses Rezept kennen. Und mach Dir noch keine zu grossen Hoffnungen, Du weisst, dass wir es überhaupt noch nicht getestet haben. Vielleicht wirkt es gar nicht."

"Okay, Severus, danke. Wann können wir es testen?" fragte Harry eifrig.

"Wenn Du willst, dass ich den Test allein mache, kann ich es sofort tun, aber wenn Du dabei sein willst, müssen wir warten, bis Du gehen darfst. Wie fühlst Du Dich überhaupt? Glaubst Du, sie wird Dich irgendwann heute gehen lassen?"

Harry schaute hinunter auf seine Bettdecke und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich überhaupt noch nicht besser. "Severus, wenn Du zum Frühstück gehst, könntest Du bitte Remus oder Lily oder sogar James bitten, mir meine Schulbücher zu bringen? Ich muss wirklich für die Tests nächste Woche lernen, weil ich die letzten schon wegen meines Kampfes mit Tom verpasst habe; deshalb muss ich mich diesmal wirklich anstrengen."

"Also gut, ich werde sie fragen. Ich muss jetzt sowieso zum Frühstück hinuntergehen.

_-----_

Pomfrey entliess Harry schliesslich am Montag Abend gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen, aber nicht, ohne vorher noch ein ernstes Gespräch mit Harry zu führen.

"Harry, sind Deine Verwandten, bei denen Du aufgewachsen bist, je mit Dir zu einem Heiler oder einem Arzt gegangen, wenn Du krank warst?"

"Nein, niemals. Ich musste mich immer selbst heilen, das heisst … gebrochene Knochen oder solche externen Verletzungen konnte ich immer irgendwie durch Wünschen heilen, interne Krankheiten mussten halt von selber weggehen. Letzten Sommer war es sehr schlimm; Ich hatte eine Erkältung, konnte aber nichts dagegen machen, und als Dumbledore mich endlich rettete und nach Hogwarts brachte, war es so schlimm geworden, dass Sie sagten, es sei eine Lungenentzündung."

"Genau das hatte ich mir gedacht. Mit diesem Mangel an Behandlung Deiner Krankheiten haben sie Dein Immunsystem beschädigt, und das ist der Grund dafür, dass wir beide uns hier so oft sehen. Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn Du Atemprobleme wie am Samstag hast, oder wenn Du auch nur eine leichte Erkältung hast, musst Du sofort zu mir kommen, anderenfalls kann es eine Lungenentzündung werden, bevor Du es merkst. Du warst sehr nahe daran dieses Mal. Und nun geh zum Abendessen. Kein Rennen, kein Quidditch für eine Woche!"

Sobald das Abendessen beendet war, stürmte Harry zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber. "Severus komm, lass es uns machen."

Die beiden Jungen gingen schnell zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum hinunter, Severus fing eine Ratte und schockte sie, nahm eine kleine Schachtel, die mit gelbem Pulver gefüllt war, aus seiner Tasche, warf die Ratte zusammen mit dem Pulver in die Feuerstelle und rief "Hogwarts Zaubertränke-Klassenraum".

Harry und Severus schauten zu, wie die Ratte verschwand. "Nun können wir eigentlich nur bis morgen warten. Das Problem ist … wird sie exakt zur gleichen Zeit ankommen? Wie es im Rezept heisst, bedeutet 1 mm Elfenhaar einen Tag. Ich habe ungefähr 1,1 mm hineingemischt, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, so dass die Ratte etwa zwei Stunden später als jetzt kommen sollte, damit wir in jedem Fall hier sein können."

"Alles klar. Was erzählen wir Lily, wieso eine Ratte durch's Floh-Netzwerk kommt, während wir hier Zaubertränke brauen?"

"Sagen wir ihr einfach, dass es ein Experiment ist, ohne weitere Details."

"Okay. Sollen wir einen Trank zusammen brauen? Ich habe noch Zeit, bis meine Stunde mit Dumbledore über stablose Magie um 9 Uhr beginnt."

"Ja, das können wir machen. Pomfrey hat mich gebeten, ihr eine Ladung von dem neuen Schmerzstillenden Trank zu machen, den ich erfunden habe; wir könnten den jetzt brauen, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht."

_-----_

Während ihrer Zaubertrank-Nachhilfestunde am nächsten Abend konnten sich die Beiden kaum auf ihren Trank konzentrieren.

Lily kicherte plötzlich und fragte neugierig "was ist mit Euch beiden los? Ihr schaut die ganze Zeit auf die Feuerstelle. Erwartet Ihr Besuch?"

Severus und Harry kicherten auch, und Harry antwortete ernsthaft "Ja, natürlich, wir warten darauf, dass uns eine Ratte besuchen kommt."

Als eine Stunde später die Feuerstelle grün aufleuchtete und eine Ratte im Schockzustand erschien, wurde Lily ganz blass, während sich die beiden Jungen gratulierten. Sie hatten es also tatsächlich geschafft, und Harry würde jederzeit in der Lage sein, in die Zukunft zurückzukehren.

"Hast Du jetzt genug gelacht?" fragte Severus seinen Freund. "Können wir weitermachen?"

"Ja, klar. Lasst uns endlich diesen Trank fertigmachen", kicherte Harry.

Später am selben Abend dachte Harry '_jeder in meiner alten Zeit hat mir erzählt, dass die Rumtreiber immer viele tolle Streiche gespielt haben, aber seit ich hier bin, haben sie gar nichts interessantes gemacht. Muss ich ihnen dabei etwa auch helfen?_'

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen flüsterte er James und Sirius zu "Ich finde, dass wir viel zu brav sind; wir sollten ein paar Streiche spielen, findet Ihr nicht?"

"Aber klar doch. Wir hatten schon fast vergessen, dass wir schliesslich den Ruf verteidigen müssen, den wir in unserem fünften Jahr erlangt haben. Lasst uns den Slytherins ein paar Streiche spielen."

"Nein, Sirius. Nicht den Slytherins. Vergesst nicht, einer der Rumtreiber ist ein Slytherin. Nein, lasst uns die Streiche entweder den Lehrern oder allen hier spielen. Und ich habe mir auch schon etwas ausgedacht. Aber ich kann es Euch nicht hier erzählen; lasst uns uns direkt nach dem Mittagessen am See treffen."

Die sechs Rumtreiber, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Severus und Lily assen ihr Mittagessen an diesem Tag sehr schnell und trafen sich am See, um zu hören, was Harry sich überlegt hatte.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten den Boden unter allen Eingangstüren zu den Klassenräumen in Portkeys verwandeln, die die Leute in andere Klassenzimmer bringen, zum Beispiel den Boden unter dem Eingang zum Verwandlungsklassenraum in einen Portkey, der die Leute direkt in den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum bringt. Der Boden unter der Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer bringt die Leute in den Krankenflügel und so weiter. Das wird grosses Chaos über die ganze Schule verbreiten. Was meint Ihr?"

"Cooool" riefen Sirius und James zur selben Zeit.

Remus fragte vorsichtig "Harry, weisst Du, wie man Portkeys macht? Auch solche, die sich nicht mit dem Opfer mitbewegen?"

"Ja, Remus, ich weiss wie. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich die Idee, als ich im Krankenflügel war, deshalb habe ich mich eine Nacht direkt in die Bibliothek geblitzt, ein Buch über Portkeys ausgeliehen und es gründlich studiert. Kein Problem. Da ich der einzige bin, der Portkeys machen kann, könnte ich zwar nachts alleine gehen, aber ich würde es vorziehen, einen von Euch bei mir zu haben, und wir müssen einen Plan machen, welche Tür wohin führen soll."

"Wenn Du die Portkeys machst, kannst Du dann eine Zeit festlegen, zu der sie aktiv sind?"

"Ja, und ich denke, wir sollten einfach alle Zeiten auf eine Zeitspanne von zehn Minuten vor Beginn der ersten Stunde bis zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn festlegen. Anschliessend deaktivieren sich die Portkeys dann einfach."

"Harry, das klingt klasse, aber bist Du sicher, dass es wirklich funktioniert?" fragte Severus zweifelnd. "Sollen wir uns heute abend nach dem Essen in den Kerkern treffen und es an ein paar ungenutzen Klassenräumen testen?"

"Nein, wir haben Quidditchtraining heute abend. Nur Remus und Lily sind frei, aber Ihr braucht Harry, um den Portkey zu machen", erwiderte Sirius.

"Ich darf diese Woche kein Quidditch spielen, von daher könnte ich es mit Severus, Lily und Remus zusammen versuchen. Hat jemand heute eine Freistunde? Wenn ja, könntet Ihr einen Plan machen, und wenn unser Test heute abend funktioniert, könnten wir heute Nacht den ganzen Plan in Aktion bringen und die Portkeys für morgen früh setzen."

Remus und Sirius hatten tatsächlich eine Freistunde und entwarfen einen Plan, nachdem alle über die grösstmöglichen Distanzen transportiert wurden. Leider konnte die Klasse für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe nicht berücksichtigt werden, aber alle anderen Klassenräume, sogar die Gewächshäuser, in dem Kräuterkunde stattfand, waren in den Plan eingeschlossen.

_-----_

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass die Lehrer die Aufregung, die am nächsten Morgen am Gryffindor-Tisch vorherrschte, nicht wahrnahmen. Die Rumtreiber konnten es nicht abwarten, dass endlich der Unterricht anfing. Alle sechs Rumtreiber hatten Zaubersprüche in der ersten Stunde, und der Portkey an der Tür des Zaubersprüche-Klassenraums war so präpariert, dass er jeden in den Verwandlungsklassenraum brachte.

"Oh, ich kann es nicht abwarten, McGonagalls Gesicht zu sehen", flüsterte Sirius Harry zu, der nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen, wenn er an das bevorstehende Theater dachte.

"Sei vorsichtig, Harry, Du ziehst Aufmerksamkeit auf Dich. Deine Grosseltern beobachten Dich", flüsterte Lily von seiner anderen Seite.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, und er sagte zu Lily "Oh nein, wenn meine Oma denkt, ich stecke dahinter, bekomme ich Hausarrest für den Rest des Jahres!" Hiermit schaffte er es, ein sehr ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

"Also gut, last uns gehen; wir wollen nicht zu spät kommen", sagte Remus in einer ganz normalen Stimme, so dass es jeder hören konnte.

Und es funktionierte! Sie gingen zum Zaubersprüche-Klassenraum, warteten, dass Professor Flitwick die Tür öffnete, gingen hinein und spürten ein bekanntes Ziehen im Bauch, nur um sich kurz danach im Verwandlungsklassenraum wieder zu finden – zusammen mit all ihren Klassenkameraden und Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall war allerdings auch da; sie hatte den Raum vermutlich nicht durch die Eingangstür betreten, sondern durch die Verbindungstür zwischen ihrem Büro und dem Klassenzimmer. Die sechs Schuldigen mussten sich sehr anstrengen, verwirrt auszusehen. Die ersten Studenten, die gemerkt hatten, dass sie im falschen Raum waren, versuchten, den Klassenraum durch die Tür wieder zu verlassen und wurden zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer transportiert. Es war komplettes Chaos, und es dauerte bis zum Ende der ersten Stunde, bis alle Lehrer und Schüler schliesslich die richtigen Räume erreicht hatten.

Direkt nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit am selben Abend erschien Fawkes in Harrys Schlafsaal und fragte #Weisst Du etwas über den Streich heute morgen?#

"Um… wieso? Verdächtigt Grossvater mich und hat Dich geschickt, um mich zu fragen?"

#Nein. Aber Albus war so amüsiert wie Minnie verärgert. Er dachte, es war wirklich lustig und hat sogar gesagt, er sei beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten des Studenten, der die Portkeys gemacht hat. Du weisst, er würde lieber eine Belohnung für einen guten Streich vergeben, als jemanden zu bestrafen. Tatsächlich verdächtigen beide Dich und Deine Freunde, glaube ich, aber ich werde natürlich nichts verraten.#

"Okay, Fawkes, wir waren es. Du darfst es Albus sagen, aber nicht seiner Frau."

#Sie kann mich sowieso nicht verstehen, Icicle. Ich gehe mal wieder, komm mich mal besuchen.#

Sobald der Phönix verschwunden war, huschten die drei anderen zu Harrys Bett. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Verdächtigen sie uns?"

"Wartet mal, alles ist okay. Ja, sie verdächtigen uns, und McGonagall ist ziemlich sauer, aber Dumbledore fand es lustig und war sogar beeindruckt von unseren Fähigkeiten, Portkeys zu machen."

Glücklicher Weise konnte ihre Hauslehrerin nicht sehen, wie die vier Bewohner des Schlafsaals für das sechste Jahr in Gryffindor sich auf dem Fussboden rollten und vor Lachen die Bäuche hielten.

_-----_

"Wann machen wir mit unserer Arbeit der Rumtreiberkarte weiter?" fragte James zwei Tage später.

"Tut mir leid, James, aber da ich die letzten Tests verpasst habe, muss ich diesmal wirklich lernen. Sobald die Tests vorüber sind, bin ich gerne bereit, mit der Karte zu helfen", versprach Harry. "Vielleicht können wir während der Osterferien etwas tun, oder fahrt Ihr alle nach Hause?" fügte er hinzu.

"Normalerweise fahren wir alle heim, aber ich denke, wir könnten auch hier bleiben", antwortete James.

Während der nächsten zehn Tage verbrachte Harry jede freie Minute mit Lernen, und die Tests gingen wirklich gut; dank Severus Zaubertränke-Unterricht hatten Lily und Harry es sogar geschafft, Bestnoten in ihren Zaubertränke-Tests zu bekommen.

"Cool" sagte Harry grinsend zu Severus. "Dank Deiner Nachhilfe habe ich ein O in Zaubertränke bekommen. Du hast mir nie etwas besseres als ein A gegeben."

Severus lachte. "Vielleicht hast Du Dich wirklich verbessert in Zaubertränke?!"

"Ja natürlich, aber Du bist auch ein sehr viel besserer Lehrer geworden", sagte Harry neckend. "Übrigens, Severus, bleibst Du in den Ferien hier?"

"Natürlich Harry, ich lasse Dich nicht allein, das habe ich Dir doch schon gesagt."

"Das ist klasse, danke. Die anderen Rumtreiber bleiben dieses Mal auch, und wir haben gedacht, wir könnten an der Rumtreiberkarte arbeiten. Bleiben viele Slytherins hier?"

"Soweit ich weiss, bleiben nur zwei Erstklässler ausser mir, niemand sonst."

"Oh, wollen wir dann Dumbledore oder McGonagall fragen, ob Du während der Ferien in unserem Schlafsaal bleiben darfst? Wir haben sowieso ein freies Bett."

"Das wäre sehr schön, aber glaubst Du, sie erlauben es?"

"Du meinst, obwohl da drei andere sind, die mich baby-sitten können? Lass uns zum Schulleiter-Büro gehen und Grossvater fragen. Es ist einfacher, McGonagall zu fragen, nachdem er seine Zustimmung gegeben hat."

"Aber hätten Deine Schlafsaalgenossen nichts dagegen?"

"Aber natürlich nicht. Du gehörst doch zu den Rumtreibern, oder?"

Zum Glück stimmten Dumbledore und McGonagall anstandslos zu.

_-----_

Nachdem die Wagen mit den anderen Studenten Hogwarts verlassen hatten, versammelten sich die sechs Rumtreiber umgehend in ihrem Schlafsaal und machten Pläne für die effiziente Nutzung ihrer Ferienzeit. Sie teilten sich in drei Gruppen auf – Harry und Severus, Remus und Sirius, Lily und James – und teilten das Schloss in drei grosse Teile für ihre ersten Entdeckungen. Während der zweiten Woche würden sie alle zusammenbleiben, um Teile des Schlosses zu untersuchen, die unzugänglicher waren, und wo ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz kommen würden.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag damit, das Schloss zu erkunden, und Severus und Harry, die wegen Harrys Fähigkeit, sie hin und her zu blitzen, den Teil von Hogwarts übernommen hatten, der am weitesten von Gryffindor entfernt war, schafften es, jeden zweiten Tag das Mittag- oder Abendessen zu verpassen. Harry war es völlig egal; sie waren so beschäftigt, und so lange sie keinen Hunger hatten, wollte er ihre Studien nicht unterbrechen. Jeden Abend, fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Schlafenszeit, blitzte er zum Krankenflügel, wo er seinen Nährtrank vertilgte, sich zurückverwandelte und Severus und sich selbst direkt in den Schlafsaal blitzte. Am fünften Tag warteten McGonagall und Pomfrey beide auf ihn, sehr ärgerlich und drohend, ihn dort zu behalten, wenn es auch nur einmal wieder passierte, so dass Harry beschloss, in der zweiten Woche etwas vorsichtiger zu sein.

Nach der ersten Woche waren sie in der Lage, die Hauptpunkte auf der Karte zu fixieren, so dass nur noch Feinarbeiten und die Applikation von Zaubersprüchen zu tun blieb. Während der zweiten Woche verbrachten Lily und Remus viel Zeit in der Bibliothek auf der Suche nach praktischen Zaubersprüchen für die Karte, während die vier anderen mit der Feinarbeit an verschiedenen schlecht zugänglichen Stellen beschäftigt waren. Hier kamen hauptsächlich die Animagus-Fähigkeiten von Harry und Severus zum Tragen. Sie hatten sehr viel zu tun, aber durch Harrys Fähigkeit, sie quer durch das Schloss zu blitzen, schafften sie es, die meisten Zeichnungen während der Ferien fertigzustellen.

Als die Schule wieder begann, bedauerten sie alle, nicht mehr so viel Zeit für die Karte zu haben, aber sie hatten einen detaillierten Plan über ihre Freistunden gemacht, und wann immer mindestens zwei von ihnen eine Freistunde hatten, trafen sie sich und arbeiteten an der Karte.

_-----_

Quidditchpraxis wurde auch wieder aufgenommen, und James liess sie sehr hart trainieren, um den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen. Das letzte Spiel gegen Ravenclaw war in zwei Wochen, und sie hatten nicht nur drei Abende pro Woche bis kurz vor der Schlafenszeit Quidditchtraining, sondern auch samstags und sonntags morgens. Harry stöhnte; er liebte es zu fliegen, aber Quidditch an fünf Tagen der Woche, und dann auch noch meistens im Regen, war einfach zu viel.

Eines Tages rief Professor Slughorn sie nach ihrer Zaubertränkestunde zurück. "Mr. Snape und Mr. Pane, bitte bleiben Sie einen Moment." Die beiden Freunde schauten sich erstaunt an und zuckten die Achseln. Was könnte jetzt sein?

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	17. Slytherins Bibliothek

**Kapitel 17 – Slytherins Bibliothek**

"Ich wollte nur mal wegen der Kammer des Schreckens fragen. Haben Sie schon Zeit gefunden, die Zutaten von dem Basilisken zu sichern?" fragte Professor Slughorn Harry und Severus.

"Nein, Professor, wir hatten noch gar keine Zeit, in die Kammer zu gehen. Aber wir sollten daran arbeiten, Sie haben recht. Vielleicht können wir am Wochenende dorthin gehen, was meinst Du, Harry?"

"Ich habe Quidditch-Training morgens, aber danach können wir, an beiden Tagen, wenn Du willst. Sind Sie interessiert, uns zu begleiten, Professor?"

"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne mitkommen. Mr. Pane, was haben Sie vor, mit den Zutaten zu tun?"

"Warum fragen Sie mich? Sie gehören nicht mir."

"Oh doch, sie sind Ihre. Sie waren derjenige, der die Kammer entdeckt hat und sie geöffnet hat, um den Basilisken zu vernichten. Niemand sonst hätte Zugriff darauf gehabt."

"Ich habe nicht vor, irgend etwas damit zu tun. Wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich sagen, die Hälfte der Zutaten sind für den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, wo Sie, Professor, und wenn nötig auch die Studenten Zugriff darauf haben, und die andere Hälfte ist für Severus und seine persönlichen Experimente."

"Alles klar, Mr. Pane, vielen Dank. Dann lassen Sie uns am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen gehen. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, vielleicht will er auch mitkommen."

_-----_

Nach fast vier Stunden Quidditch-Training im Regen und einem kurzen Mittagessen betraten Harry, Severus und die zwei Professoren am Samstag Mittag die Kammer des Schreckens. Während Severus und der Zaubertränkelehrer vorsichtig damit begannen, dem Basilisken Zaubertrank-Zutaten abzugewinnen, schauten sich Harry und Professor Dumbledore in der Kammer um, wobei sie feststellten, dass diese viel grösser war, als sie ursprünglich angenommen hatten. Nachdem sie eine kleine hölzerne Tür entdeckt hatten, die auf "öffnen" in Schlangensprache den Weg freigab, fanden sie einen gemütlichen Raum, ähnlich wie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Gryffindor – nur in Slytherin Farben. Ein Sofa, zwei Sessel und sogar eine Feuerstelle waren hier, und hinter einer weiteren Tür fanden sie eine Bibliothek – ein Raum voll mit Büchern bis unter die Decke, Bücher aus der Zeit der Gründer. Diese Bibliothek schien eine Goldgrube für Forschungen zu sein.

"Ich habe schon so viel zu tun, wann soll ich all diese Bücher lesen – wo ist Hermine, wenn man sie braucht? Vielleicht sollte ich bis ans Ende meines siebten Jahres hierbleiben, Grossvater", scherzte Harry.

"Warum nicht, Harry, Du bist herzlich willkommen. Es spielt keine Rolle, wann Du zurückgehst, so lange Du Dich aufmachst, bevor Du geboren wirst. Du hast die Zukunft so weit geändert, dass es nun auch nichts mehr macht", war die aufmunternde Antwort, die er erhielt.

Während er auf dem Sofa in Slytherins gemütlichem Raum sass und ein Buch anschaute, spielte sich diese Konversation immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab.

Plötzlich holte Dumbledore ihn zurück in die Realität. "Harry, das Abendessen beginnt in zehn Minuten; wir müssen zurück, aber wir können morgen wiederkommen."

Sie sagten den anderen Bescheid, und Harry blitzte sie alle zurück in das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, wo die beiden Zaubertrank-Spezialisten die Zutaten abstellten, die sie gesammelt hatten, bevor Harry sie alle in die Grosse Halle blitzte – gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen.

_-----_

"Hi Harry, wo warst Du?" fragte Sirius und nieste.

Remus warf James einen bösen Blick zu. "Das hast Du davon, dass Du Deine Leute stundenlang im Regen fliegen last; sie werden krank, und Du must alleine spielen."

"Sag ihm das, Remus. Er spinnt wirklich. Ich musste mit Slughorn, Dumbledore und Severus in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen, weil sie Teile des Basilisken als Zaubertrank-Zutaten gewinnen wollten, und da der Basilisk so riesig ist, dauert es ewig, bis sie alles gesammelt haben. Ich habe mir zusammen mit meinem Grossvater die Kammer angeschaut, und wir haben einen versteckten Raum, ähnlich wie unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, sowie eine riesige Bibliothek entdeckt. Da gibt es massenhaft Bücher aus der Zeit der Gründer – einfach fantastisch!"

"Wirklich, Harry? Das klingt sehr interessant. Darf ich auch mal mitkommen?" fragte Lily.

"Ich möchte auch mitgehen."

"Ich auch."

Harry seufzte. "Ich kann Euch alle mitnehmen, aber wartet bitte bis nach dem Quidditch-Spiel, okay? Ich muss morgen wieder hingehen, aber mit Slughorn, Dumbledore und Severus. Ich könnte einen von Euch mitnehmen, aber nicht alle. Lily, willst Du morgen mitkommen?"

"Ja, gerne, Harry, vielen Dank". Lily strahlte ihn an.

Nach dem Abendessen trafen Lily und Harry sich mit Severus im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer.

"Okay, was machen wir heute?" fragte Severus.

"Ich würde gerne ein paar Heiltränke brauen", sagte Harry; "vielleicht einen Aufpäppeltrank und einen fiebersenkenden Trank?"

"Warum, bist Du krank?" fragte Lily besorgt.

"Nein, zumindest noch nicht, aber wenn James mit diesem Quidditch-Training so weiter macht und ich nochmal drei oder vier Stunden am Tag im Regen fliegen muss, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sirius ist schon erkältet."

"Also gut, wir können das machen, aber Du must versprechen, damit vorsichtig zu sein. Heiltränke können sehr gefährlich sein, wenn man sie zu oft oder in einer zu hohen Dosis anwendet. Und wenn Du auch nur einen davon trinkst, must Du jemandem Bescheid sagen", belehrte Severus ihn ernst.

"Ok, ich werde es mir merken", antwortete Harry. Sie brauten die beiden Heiltränke, die Harry vorgeschlagen hatte, und wie beim letzten Mal, nahm Severus die halbe Menge, um sie an Pomfrey zu geben, die andere Hälfte gab er Harry.

"Danke schön, Severus. Was meint Ihr übrigens, sollen wir die Kammer des Schreckens mit auf die Karte des Rumtreibers setzen?"

"Warum nicht? Andererseits hat niemand Zugang zu ihr, oder gibt es noch einen anderen Eingang als den normalen?"

"Ich weiss es nicht. In dem Raum, in den ich mit Grossvater gegangen bin, war eine grosse Feuerstelle. Vielleicht könnten wir sie mit dem Floh-Netzwerk verbinden. Ich werde Grossvater morgen fragen."

"Okay, Ihr beiden, Schlafenszeit beginnt in zwanzig Minuten; wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."

"Ja, Lily. Wir sehen Dich morgen nach dem Mittagessen; Lily wird morgen auch mit uns kommen, und die anderen Rumtreiber stehen bereits auf der Warteliste." Harry grinste.

_-----_

Am Sonntag regnete es immer noch, aber James bestand darauf, dass das Wetter am folgenden Samstag wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser sein würde und sie deshalb auch in solchem Wetter trainieren müssten. Ausserdem sollte Harry ganz besonders üben, den Schnatz zwischen den tiefhängenden Wolken zu finden.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie sofort hinunter in die Kammer. Slughorn und Severus nahmen glückich ihre Arbeit am Basilisken wieder auf, während Dumbledore und Harry Lily die Bibliothek zeigten.

"Professor, glauben Sie, man kann diese Feuerstelle an das interne Floh-Netzwerk anschliessen?" fragte Harry, als sie den Raum durchquerten.

"Ich weiss es nicht, Harry, aber wir können es ausprobieren." Er entfachte ein Feuer in der Feuerstelle, beschwor ein wenig Flohpulver herauf, warf es in die Feuerstelle, und diese wurde grün. Dann steckte er seinen Kopf hinein und rief 'Minerva McGonagalls Büro', um zu versuchen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Die beiden Professoren unterhielten sich ein paar Minuten lang darüber, wie man herausfinden könnte, wie die Feuerstelle hiess, die sie gerade benutzten, aber sie kamen auf keinen grünen Zweig.

"Gibt es vielleicht ein Portrait von Salazar Slytherin innerhalb des Schlosses? Wir könnten ihn fragen; da er diesen Teil des Schlosses gebaut hat, sollte er es doch wissen."

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Harry; ich glaube, es muss ein Portrait in den Kerkern geben. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

"Oder vielleicht finden wir auch etwas in der Bibliothek", sagte Harry und nieste.

"Lass uns die Bibliothek mal gründlich anschauen", stimmte Dumbledore zu. Jeder der drei began an einer Ecke der weitläufigen Bücherei.

"Professor, sollten wir vielleicht alle Buchtitel katalogisieren?" fragte Lily.

"Ich denke, das ware eine sehr gute Idee. Lasst mich noch einmal Minerva kontaktieren und sie um Pergament und Federn bitten." Er kam mit den Schreibutensilien zurück, und die drei machten sich an die Arbeit. Die Bücherregale waren so staubig, dass Harry fortlaufend niesen musste.

"Harry, geht es Dir gut?" fragte Lily ihn. "Ist das der Staub, oder bist Du erkältet?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber es ist schon ziemlich staubig hier."

Dumbledore lachte, und mit einer Handbewegung war der Staub verschwunden.

"Danke schön, Professor," sagte Harry dankbar. Zur Abendessenszeit hatten sie erst einen ganz kleinen Teil der Bibliothek fertig.

"Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, abends nach dem Abendessen herzukommen; anderenfalls werden wir hier nie fertig", schlug Harry vor.

"Wir können gleich wiederkommen, direkt nach dem Essen", stimmte Lily zu.

"Ich fürchte, ich kann heute nicht mit Euch kommen, aber dort ist noch Floh-Pulver, so dass Ihr mich kontaktieren könnt, solltet Ihr Hilfe brauchen. Und ich möchte Euch bitten, den Eingang offen zu lassen, für den Fall, dass Ihr Hilfe benötigt. Ich weiss zwar, dass Fawkes mich jederzeit hierhin blitzen kann, aber ich denke, es wäre besser."

"Ja, Professor, das werden wir machen. Vielleicht bringen wir auch die anderen Rum … Eh … ich meine James, Sirius und Remus auch mit, sie können uns helfen", schlug Lily vor und schaute fragend zu Harry, der nickte und wieder nieste.

"Okay, lasst uns gehen", sagte er und verwandelte sich in Icicle. Mit einem Blitz waren sie in dem anderen Raum, in dem Severus und Professor Slughorn noch voll in Aktion waren.

"Wir gehen Abendessen, kommt Ihr mit, oder bleibt Ihr hier? Harry und seine Freunde werden anschliessend wiederkommen", erklärte Dumbledore ihnen.

Slughorn und Severus wechselten einen kurzen Blick und sagten "Nein, wir werden hier weitermachen."

_-----_

Nach dem Essen brachte Harry seine vier Freunde mit in die Kammer, und sie fuhren fort, die Buchtitel zu katalogisieren.

"Was ist das?" rief James plötzlich und hielt ein Buch hoch. Harry schaute es an und wusste zunächst nicht, was James' Problem war, bis er bei genauem Hinschauen merkte, dass es in Schlangensprache geschrieben war.

"Wow, wisst Ihr, was das ist?" rief er aufgeregt, bevor er wieder nieste. "Das ist Salazar Slytherins Tagebuch!"

"Wow. Aber da Du der einzige bist, der in der Lage ist, es zu lesen, solltest Du es vielleicht lesen und es übersetzen, so dass jeder es lesen kann", schlug Sirius vor, bevor er auch niesen musste.

"Du hast recht, Sirius; ich werde es mitnehmen und versuchen, es zu übersetzen."

"Habt Ihr beide einen Nieswettbewerb, Sirius und Harry?" fragte Remus missbilligend. "Vielleicht solltet Ihr mal zum Drachen gehen."

"Nein!" widersprach Harry vehement. "Sirius, ich habe eine Portion Aufpäppel-Trank. Den können wir uns teilen."

Sirius kam herüber, und jeder von ihnen trank die Hälfte der Phiole, währen die anderen sie auslachten, weil Dampf aus ihren Ohren kam.

Lily legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn. "Du brauchst den anderen Trank auch."

"Hier, Sirius, wir brauchen das auch. Trink die Hälfte." Sirius gehorchte, und Harry leerte die Phiole.

"Danke Harry, das war ekelhaft. Was war das eigentlich?" fragte Sirius, und die Anwesenden stöhnten.

"Fiebersenkender Trank, aber nun lasst uns mal hier weitermachen", antwortete Lily.

James blickte erstaunt von einem seiner Freunde zum anderen. "Habt Ihr noch mehr Geheimnisse?" fragte er Lily, die lächelnd ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Ein paar Minuten vor Beginn der Schlafenszeit kamen Professor Slughorn und Severus zu ihnen. "Ich denke, wir sollten für heute aufhören", schlug der Professor vor.

"Ich nehme dieses Tagebuch mit und hoffe, dass ich Zeit finde, es zu lesen. Will sonst jemand ein Buch ausleihen?" fragte Harry, bevor er sich wieder in Icicle verwandelte. Lily und Remus liehen auch jeder ein Buch aus, und sie verliessen die Kammer für die Nacht.

Während der kommenden Woche verbrachten sie alle Abende, an denen sie kein Quidditch-Training hatten, in der Kammer. Die Bibliothek war so riesig, dass sie selbst am Freitag abend noch nicht damit fertig waren, die Buchtitel zu katalogisieren. Harry hatte begonnen, Slytherins Tagebuch zu lesen, aber da er so viel zu tun hatte mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, Katalogisieren von Buchtiteln, Erkundungen für die Karte des Rumtreibers und anderen Dingen, konnte er nur nachts lesen. Allerdings war das Buch, so interessant es auch war, komplett in Schlangensprache geschrieben, was Harry zwar verstehen, aber nicht so schnell lesen konnte wie normales Englisch.

Es ging ihm sowieso nicht gut. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius, dessen Erkältung nach der ersten Portion von Aufpäppel-Trank und Fiebersenk-Trank weggegangen war, musste Harry diese beiden Tränke jeden Abend nehmen. Trotzdem merkte er am Freitag abend, nachdem er die regnerische Vollmondnacht mit seinen Freunden im Wald verbracht hatte, dass es überhaupt nicht besser, sondern viel schlimmer geworden war.

_-----_

Als sie am Samstag morgen frühstückten, etwa eine Stunde vor dem letzten Quidditch-Spiel, und Harry nur mit seinem Essen spielte, legte Lily eine Hand auf seine Stirn und sagte "Du kannst so nicht Quidditch spielen, Harry; James, Du musst jemand anderen spielen lassen, er glüht vor Fieber."

"Nein, ich kann spielen, kein Problem", widersprach Harry und schob ein Stück Speck von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere.

Sirius zischte ärgerlich "War diese Vorstellung jetzt nötig hier am Tisch? Nun gucken McGonagall und Pomfrey Harry ganz genau an und werden versuchen, ihn aus dem Spiel zu ziehen, aber wir brauchen Harry heute unbedingt."

James lehnte zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte "Lauf schnell in den Schlafsaal hinauf und nimm noch einen Fiebertrank, das könnte sie bis nach dem Spiel täuschen."

Harry nickte und verliess schnell die Grosse Halle. Draussen verwandelte er sich in Icicle und blitzte direkt auf sein Bett. Er trank die beiden letzen Phiolen seiner Tränke aus, nahm seinen Besen und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, in dem seine Freunde inzwischen auch angekommen waren.

James flüsterte "Bist Du okay? Bist Du sicher, dass Du spielen willst?"

Harry flüsterte zurück "Nein, ich bin nicht okay, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich spielen will."

Remus schaute aus dem Fenster und seufzte. "Ich verstehe das nicht. Heute haben wir das wichtigste Quidditch-Spiel des ganzen Schuljahres – das Spiel, das Gryffindor zum ersten Quidditch-Pokal seit Jahren verhelfen wird; aber es scheint, dass die Wettergötter überhaupt nicht an Quidditch interessiert sind."

Sirius lachte. "Vielleicht können sie durch die Wolken gucken?!"

"Auf jeden Fall sollten wir gehen und uns umziehen. Lasst uns für den Pokal kämpfen; nachher werden wir hier eine grosse Party haben und das Wetter vergessen!" versuchte James, sein Team zu ermutigen.

"Warte!" rief Harry, als ihm etwas einfiel. "Habt Ihr alle einen Wasser abweisenden Zauber auf Eure Brillen gelegt?"

"Einen was?"

"Einen Wasser abweisenden Zauber." Er nahm seine Brille ab, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und sagte "Impervius".

James schaute überrascht. "Nützt das wirklich etwas?"

Harry lächelte. "Natürlich, versuch es einfach mal." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James Brille. "Impervius".

Als sie die Umkleidekabinen verliessen, wo sie ihre Quidditch-Umhänge angezogen hatten, kam McGonagall zu Harry hinüber.

"Harry, Du siehst krank aus, geht es Dir gut?"

"Ich habe nur eine kleine Erkältung oder so, aber es geht mir gut."

Sie fühlte seine Stirn und sagte "Du bist ein bisschen warm, aber es scheint nicht so schlimm zu sein. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Poppy Dich nach dem Spiel untersucht."

Das Spiel war sehr hart, da die Ravenclaws sehr gut spielten, wenn auch viel fairer als die Slytherins gespielt hatten, aber es war einfach nervig in dem ewig andauernden Regen herum zu fliegen. Harry konnte kaum den Schnatz zwischen den dunkelgrauen Wolken sehen, und seine Nieser hatten sich in einen schlimmen Husten verwandelt. James, der merkte, dass es Harry schlecht ging, bat Madam Hooch um eine Pause, und Harry war mehr als dankbar, als er Madam Hoochs Pfeife hörte. Letztendlich brauchte er fast drei Stunden, um den Schnatz zu fangen, nur eine Armlänge vor dem Ravenclaw Sucher. Das Endergebnis war 320:280 für Gryffindor.

Das Gryffindor Team landete in einem Kreis um Harry und jubelte. Sie konnten den Quidditch-Pokal noch nicht in Empfang nehmen, da das letzte Spiel, Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff, noch ausstand, aber der Pokal war relative sicher, da Slytherin, um den Pokal zu gewinnen, 460 Punkte mehr als Hufflepuff holen musste, und das war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Das Team ging zum Duschen und Umziehen, während die übrigen Gryffindors sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begaben, um die Siegesfeier vorzubereiten.

Zur Siegesfeier erschien Harry nicht. Als er sich auch beim Mittagessen nicht sehen liess, fragte Lily die anderen besorgt "Habt Ihr Harry gesehen?"

"Nein, aber ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht gut. Vielleicht ist er zum Drachen gegangen" mutmasste James.

"Nein, Mr. Potter. Madam Pomfrey hat ihn nicht gesehen, obwohl ich Harry gesagt hatte, er solle nach dem Spiel zu ihr gehen", sagte Professor McGonagall, die hinter ihnen stand und ihre letzten Worte gehört hatte. "Deshalb möchte ich gerne wissen, wo er ist."

Die Rumtreiber fielen fast von ihren Stühlen vor Schreck. Niemand hatte die Hauslehrerin kommen sehen. James antwortete besorgt "Es tut mir leid, ich habe ihn zuletzt beim Duschen nach dem Quidditch gesehen, seitdem nicht mehr", und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	18. Forschungsurlaub

**Kapitel 18 – Forschungsurlaub**

Harry hatte nach dem Spiel nur noch ins Bett gehen wollen, es war ihm egal, dass er die Party verpasste; sobald er angezogen war, verwandelte er sich in Icicle und blitzte direkt auf sein Bett, wo er sich hinlegte und schlief. Er wachte später auf, als er laute Stimmen um sein Bett herum hörte.

"Nein, ich kann ihn nicht hier lassen, er ist sehr krank."

"Aber hier wird es ihm gut gehen; wir kümmern uns alle um ihn."

"Ich sehe, wie gut Sie sich um ihn kümmern. Wie konnte er so krank werden, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hat?"

Er stöhnte. Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Ich muss Sie mit in den Krankenflügel nehmen. Wenn Sie irgend etwas haben, das Sie mitnehmen möchten, packen Sie es jetzt in Ihre Schultasche, denn Sie werden mindestens eine Woche bei mir bleiben müssen. Glauben Sie, Sie können so weit laufen?"

Harry griff Slytherins Tagebuch und seine Schultasche, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde blitzen. Bitte halten Sie sich an meinen Schwanzfedern fest." Er verwandelte sich in Icicle, wartete, bis Pomfrey seine Schwanzfedern gepackt hatte und blitzte weg. Er machte es sich auf seinem Lieblingsbett bequem und wartete auf die Lektion, die jetzt sicher kam. Aber sie blieb aus.

Pomfrey sagte nur "Wir reden morgen", liess ihn mehrere Heiltränke trinken, und innerhalb von Sekunden fiel er in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf. Als er aufwachte, sass Remus neben ihm und las eines der Bücher aus der Slytherin Bibliothek.

"Hallo Harry, bist Du endlich wach?" stellte er fest.

"Hallo Remus, wo sind die anderen? Wieviel Uhr ist es?" krächzte er heiser.

"Es ist 3 Uhr am Sonntag nachmittag, und die anderen sind im Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Drache erlaubt nur einen Besucher, wenn überhaupt, hat sie uns gesagt. Sie ist sehr ärgerlich, weil niemand gemerkt hat, dass Du so krank warst."

"Es ist nur eine dicke Erkältung, nichts, das man die ganze Schule wissen lassen muss", murrte Harry sauer.

"Nein Harry, das ist es nicht. Du hast diesmal eine Lungenentzündung, weil Du nichts gegen Deine Erkältung getan hast."

"Das habe ich! Ich habe massenhaft Aufpäppel-Trank genommen, habt Ihr ihr das nicht erzählt?"

"Doch, das haben wir, und sie wurde noch ärgerlicher auf Severus und auf uns. Sie hat gesagt, wir wären sehr unverantwortungsvoll, dass wir sie nicht über Deine Probleme informiert hätten, und sie hat Severus verboten, Dir irgendwelche Tränke zu geben, ausser in Notfällen, wenn Du es dringend brauchtest und sie nicht da wäre."

"Oh, Remus, ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie sauer auf Severus ist. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, er hat mich sogar davor gewarnt. Kannst Du sie bitte für mich holen?"

Madam Pomfrey kam herüber, nickte Remus zu und sagte "Vielen Dank, Mr. Lupin. Sie können gehen. Bitte sagen Sie Ihren Klassenkameraden, dass Mr. Pane bis auf weiteres keine Besucher haben darf."

"Hallo Madam Pomfrey, Sie strahlen wie immer", versuchte Harry zu scherzen, um ihre Stimmung zu heben, hatte aber keinen Erfolg.

"Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich, als ich mit Ihnen über Ihren Gesundheitszustand gesprochen habe, die hauptsächlichen Punkte ausführlich erklärt habe" sagte sie mit einer sehr aufgebrachten Stimme. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Sie hingehen und sich heimlich von Severus Tränke geben lassen und diese dann tagelang nehmen, ohne irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen ausser Ihren Schlafsaalgenossen, die genauso unverantwortlich sind wie Sie, statt mit Ihren Lehrern oder mir zu sprechen."

"Bitte seien Sie nicht ärgerlich auf Severus. Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Im Gegenteil, er hat mich gewarnt, und hat gesagt, wenn ich auch nur einen der Tränke nehmen würde, müsste ich jemandem Bescheid sagen. Und Severus wusste nicht, dass ich die Tränke genommen habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Also gut, ich werde noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Auf jeden Fall haben Sie diesmal eine Lugenentzündung und werden hier mindestens eine Woche bleiben müssen, vielleicht sogar länger. Wenn Sie sich gut benehmen, werde ich eventuell wieder Besucher erlauben, sobald es Ihnen etwas besser geht." Sie gab ihm mehrere verschiedene Tränke und ging in ihr Büro zurück.

_-----_

Harry nahm das Slytherin Tagebuch und versuchte zu lesen, obwohl er sich nicht sehr gut konzentrieren konnte. Seine Brust tat weh, und er konnte nicht aufhören, an seine Freunde zu denken, die seinetwegen ausgeschimpft worden waren. Etwa eine Stunde später betrat Severus den Krankenflügel und ging direkt ins Büro.

"Darf ich für einen Augenblick zu Harry?"

"Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Severus; Harry hat mir erzählt, dass es überhaupt nicht Ihre Schuld war, und dass Sie ihn sogar noch gewarnt haben. Ist das wahr?"

"Ja, aber es ist trotzdem auch meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihm die Tränke gar nicht erst geben sollen; ich hatte nur gedacht, dass er etwas vorsichtiger wäre."

"Sie dürfen ihn nur für ein paar Minuten sehen; er ist sehr krank, und ich möchte, dass er sich ausruht. Und er sollte nicht viel reden."

Harry sah Severus zu seinem Bett hinüberkommen und begann sofort, sich zu entschuldigen. "Es tut mir so leid, Severus, ich wollte Dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

"Ich weiss das, Harry, und der Drache hat gerade mit mir gesprochen; ich bin nicht in Schwierigkeiten, sondern Du. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, vor einer Woche einen oder zwei Tage hier im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, als jetzt mindestens eine ganze Woche… Du bist verrückt."

"Aber wir haben das Quidditch-Spiel gewonnen!" strahlte Harry.

"Das habt Ihr. Glückwunsch!" sagte Severus ohne jegliche Emotionen in seiner Stimme.

"Und vielleicht lässt sie mich ja auch schon früher gehen", versuchte Harry hoffnungsvoll zu widersprechen.

"Nein, das wird sie nicht." Severus schielte auf das Patientenblatt, dass auf der Fensterbank lag, und versuchte, Pomfreys Geschriebenes zu lesen. "Sie muss Dich regelrecht unter Drogen haben, dass Du in der Lage bist, zu sitzen und zu reden. Es ist diesmal ziemlich schlimmm. Aber wenn Du Dich gut genug fühlst, kannst Du vielleicht dieses Tagebuch übersetzen, und Du könntest auch Lily und Remus mit den Zaubersprüchen für die Karte helfen."

"Ja, natürlich. Sie müssen mir nur ein paar Bücher zum Lesen bringen, und dann kann ich wenigstens meine Zeit hier sinnvoll nutzen. Kannst Du übrigens Schlangensprache lesen?"

"Du stellst Fragen! Zeig mir Dein Buch… Nein, das kann ich nicht lesen. Vielleicht kann ich es lesen, wenn ich in Schlangenform bin, aber dann kann ich nicht schreiben, also ist es nicht allzu nützlich."

"Aber weisst Du, was Du tun kannst? Du solltest in Deiner Schlangenform in der Lage sein, die Kammer zu öffnen, oder?"

"Das kann sein, ich muss es ausprobieren, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum es nicht funktionieren sollte. Gute Idee, daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht. So, Du siehst aus, als könntest Du ein bischen Ruhe gut gebrauchen, und ich werde gehen, bevor ich rausgeworfen werde. Ich frage sie, wann ich wieder kommen darf, und wenn sie mich nicht lässt, dann komme ich in meiner Schlangenform um die Schlafenszeit herum."

"Alles klar, Severus, danke." Harry schlief eine Weile, bis er von seinem eigenen Husten geweckt wurde.

"Harry", hörte er eine Stimme und öffnete seine Augen.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"Furchtbar", krächzte er.

"Ihre Medikamente müssen jetzt die Wirkung verloren haben; das habe ich mir gedacht. Hier, trinken Sie diese, und es wird Ihnen wieder ein paar Stunden lang besser gehen." Pomfrey half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und verschiedene Tränke zu trinken.

Harry fühlte sich sofort besser. "Dürfen Severus oder Lily oder Remus mich besuchen kommen?"

"Severus wird nach dem Abendessen noch einmal kommen, aber Sie dürfen nicht sprechen. Wenn Sie viel reden, muss ich leider einen Schweigezauber um sie legen."

"Okay."

_-----_

Harry nahm das Slytherin Buch, ein Pergament und eine Feder und begann, das Buch zu übersetzen. Vielleicht konnte er das in einer Woche schaffen. Das Buch war ziemlich interessant. Slytherin schrieb eine Menge über sich und das Leben in Hogwarts zur Zeit der vier Gründer. Bisher hatte er allerdings noch keine Informationen über die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden. Er hatte bereits das erste Kapitel fertig, als Severus ihn besuchen kam.

"Wow, das ist aber interessant. Du solltest es veröffentlichen, wenn es fertig ist, weisst Du das?! Übrigens – ich kann die Kammer öffnen. Ich bin heute nachmittag mit Lily und James zusammen hingegangen und habe es ausprobiert. Wir haben etwa zwei bis drei Stunden in der Bibliothek weitergearbeitet und haben auch noch drei Bücher in Schlangensprache gefunden. Schau hier – ich habe sie für Dich mitgebracht, zum Lesen und Übersetzen!"

"Vielen Dank! Das wird eine stressige Woche! Wow, das hier sind Zaubertrank-Rezepte. Ich wette, da sind viele lange verlorene Tränke bei. Cool."

"Na, dann kannst Du ja nicht sagen, Du langweilst Dich. Du kannst hier viel Spass mit alten Zaubertränken haben", grinste Severus. Sie unterhielten sich noch, bis Pomfrey kam und Harry daran erinnerte, nicht so viel zu reden. Ausserdem erinnerte sie Severus daran, dass die Schlafenszeit in einer Viertelstunde beginnen würde.

"Okay, Harry, schlaf gut, und arbeite nicht zu viel an den Übersetzungen."

"Gute Nacht, Sev." Harry arbeitete weiter an seiner Übersetzung und hatte gerade das zweite Kapitel fertig, als seine Urgrosseltern den Raum betraten.

"Harry, wie geht es Dir? Was machst Du da, vor allem um diese Zeit in der Nacht? Es ist fast Mitternacht."

"Ich übersetze Salazar Slytherins Tagebuch. Ich weiss nicht, wie spät es ist, aber der Drache war noch nicht hier und hat gesagt, ich müsse schlafen, daher dachte ich, es wäre okay. Sie hat wahrscheinlich vergessen, dass ich hier bin."

"Mr. Pane, wie könnte ich Sie vergessen? Keine Sorge, Sie bekommen gleich Ihre Untersuchung und Ihre Medizin. Ich wollte nur warten, bis die Wirkung der Medikamente nachlässt; Sie haben so viele Heiltränke in ihrem System, dass ich Sie nicht untersuchen kann, während diese noch wirken."

"Geht es ihm schon besser?"

"Nein Minerva, überhaupt nicht. Er fühlt sich nur gut, weil er unter dem Einfluss der Medikamente steht. Anderenfalls wäre es ziemlich schlimmm, das haben Sie vorher gemerkt, nicht wahr, Harry? Seine Atemwege sind verstopft; er hat einen schlimmen Husten und sehr hohes Fieber."

"Auf jeden Fall ist dies Buch sehr interessant", versuchte Harry schnell das Thema zu wechseln. "So weit habe ich die ersten beiden Kapitel übersetzt. Slytherin beschreibt das Leben hier in Hogwarts, seine Familie, seine Forschungen und so weiter. Und Severus, James und Lily haben drei weitere Bücher von ihm gefunden. Eines davon scheint über Zaubertränke zu sein, und dieses hier", er zeigte ihnen ein kleines, dünnes Büchlein, "ist über 'Geheime Orte innerhalb von Hogwarts'. Vielleicht kann ich hier Details über die Kammer finden. Das wird das nächste sein, das ich übersetze."

Seine Grossmutter runzelte die Stirn. "Harry, mein Lieber, das klingt als wärest Du auf einem Forschungsurlaub", sagte McGonagall vorwurfsvoll.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und antwortete "Es ist so etwas in der Art, oder. Und da ich nicht viel reden darf, scheint dies zur Zeit die beste Aktivität für mich zu sein".

Dumbledore lachte, und seine Augen funkelten. "Harry, ich schlage vor, dass Du die Bücher veröffentlichst, wenn Du sie übersetzt hast."

"Severus hat mir das auch schon nahegelegt. Wenn Du es lesen möchtest, Grossvater, kannst Du gerne die ersten beiden Kapitel mitnehmen."

"Ja Harry, das würde ich sehr gerne, und ich verspreche, sie morgen früh zurückzubringen. Danke."

_-----_

Mit nur wenigen Unterbrechungen verbrachte Harry die nächsten Tage mit seiner Übersetzung und schaffte es, das Tagebuch am Freitag Abend fertig zu haben. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben würde, wenn er erst zurück in seinem Schlafsaal war, also begann er direkt mit dem nächsten Buch. Als seine Urgrosseltern ihn abends besuchten, wie sie es jeden Abend taten, präsentierte er Dumbledore die fertige Überetzung.

"Sehr gut, mein Junge, vielen Dank. Ich freue mich schon darauf, heute Nacht den Rest des Tagebuches zu lesen."

"Harry, weiss Poppy, was Du hier den ganzen Tag über machst? Und wahrscheinlich auch die halbe Nacht?" fragte seine Urgrossmutter besorgt.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiss es nicht; ich meine, ich tue es nicht heimlich. Warscheinlich ist sie froh, dass ich tue, was sie sagt, dass ich nicht um Besucher bettle und nicht viel rede. Davon abgesehen ist es ihr glaube ich egal."

"Ich gehe mal und frage sie nach Harrys Zustand, Albus. Er wirkt nicht viel besser auf mich, obwohl er nun schon sechs Tage hier ist."

"Bitte sie mal, hier her zu kommen, Minerva; Ich möchte auch gerne hören, was sie sagt."

Pomfrey kam und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sein Zustand ist überhaupt noch nicht besser geworden; es hat aufgehört, schlimmer zu werden, aber ich fürchte, das ist auch alles. Ich habe bereits mit Severus gesprochen, und er forscht im Moment nach einem neuen Trank, der Harry helfen könnte, aber abgesehen davon, können wir nur darauf warten, dass es mit den Mitteln, die wir hier haben, besser wird. Wenn ich sehe, wie lange es dauert, bis auch nur die kleinste Verbesserung zu ahnen ist, denke ich, dass er mindestens noch eine Woche, wenn nicht zwei oder mehr, hierbleiben muss. Und ich kann Euch garantieren, dass ich ihn erst rauslasse, wenn er wieder völlig gesund ist."

"Meinst Du nicht, dass er zu viel an diesen Übersetzungen arbeitet, Poppy?"

"Das tut er, Minerva, definitiv. Aber ich ziehe das seiner normalen Haltung vor. Gegen meine Untersuchungen oder meine Regeln bezüglich Schlafenszeit, Besucher etc. zu kämpfen wäre viel anstrengender für ihn als diese Arbeit, die er ruhig für sich erledigen kann. Ich schaue alle Nase lang nach ihm, und wenn sein Fieber zu hoch ist, oder er zu müde scheint, sage ich ihm, dass er aufhören und eine Weile schlafen soll, und bisher hat er immer gehorcht."

"Ms. Evans und Mr. Lupin wollten wissen, wann sie ihn besuchen können."

"Solange sich sein Zustand nicht bessert, darf er keine Besucher haben. Nur Severus kommt dreimal am Tag, aber er passt sehr auf, dass Harry nicht zu viel redet, und er weiss, dass er jedesmal nur zehn Minuten bleiben darf, und bisher hat sich Harry über diese Regelung noch nicht beschwert."

"Tut mir leid, Madam, ich habe nicht genug Energie, um mich gegen Sie zu wehren, aber warten Sie eine Woche, und ich werde versuchen, Sie zu nerven so gut ich kann", kommentierte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

_-----_

Am Ende der nächsten Woche hatte Harry das zweite Buch übersetzt, in dem er alles über die Kammer des Schreckens erfuhr. Nach dem Buch hiess die Feuerstelle in der Kammer 'Die Schlangenhöhle' und schien eine der normalen Hogwarts Feuerstellen zu sein, die an das interne Floh Netzwerk angeschlossen waren.

Am Freitag abend gab er seinen Urgrosseltern die Übersetzung, und Dumbledore versprach, die Feuerstelle am kommenden Tag auszuprobieren.

"Grossvater, wenn Du sowieso dort hingehst, könntest Du bitte in die Bibliothek gehen und schauen, ob da noch mehr Bücher in Schlangensprache sind? Ich habe zwar noch zwei Bücher hier, aber beide sind über Zaubertränke, und wenn es noch ein Buch zu einem anderen Thema gibt, würde ich das erstmal vorziehen."

"Das werde ich tun, mein Junge. Ich werde morgen früh versuchen, in die Kammer hinunter zu floh-en. Aber Du darfst nicht zu viel arbeiten, Du musst Dich auch ausruhen."

"Ich ruhe mich genug aus, und, wisst Ihr, wenn ich in meinen Schlafsaal zurückkehre, werde ich nicht viel Zeit haben, besonders, weil ich schon zwei Wochen Unterricht verpasst habe. Ich weiss ja auch noch gar nicht, wann sie mich hier heraus lässt."

Plötzlich runzelte McGonagall die Stirn und fragte streng "Mr. Snape, was machen Sie hier um diese Zeit? Es ist bereits über die Schlafenszeit."

"Hallo Harry, Professor. Es tut mir leid, Professor, Madam Pomfrey hatte mich gebeten, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der ihm helfen könnte, und ich habe etwas probiert, das ich ihn gerne testen lassen würde. Wissen Sie, ich kann nur an meinen Forschungen arbeiten, wenn der Zaubertränke-Klassenraum frei ist, und da wird es schon ab und zu mal spät und geht über die Schlafenszeit. Es tut mir leid."

"Da gibt es nichts, das Dir leid tun müsste, mein Junge. Im Gegenteil! Wir sind sehr dankbar, dass Du Deine private Zeit opferst, um Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel zu erforschen. Ich hole Poppy, um zu sehen, ob Du ihm den Trank jetzt geben darfst."

"Ich bin hier, und ja, Severus, natürlich dürfen Sie ihm den Trank geben; allerdings muss ich ihn erst untersuchen."

"Was ist Deine Prognose, Poppy; wie lange wird er noch hier bleiben müssen?"

"Tut mir leid, Minerva, frag mich bitte morgen nochmal, vielleicht hilft ja Severus Trank. Anderenfalls weiss ich es nicht. Ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich Dir letzte Woche und auch die Woche davor gesagt habe: mindestens noch eine Woche."

"Severus, hast Du viel zu tun morgen, oder hättest Du Lust, mit mir zusammen die Floh Verbindung in die Kammer auszuprobieren und noch einmal in der Bibliothek nach Büchern in Parselschrift zu suchen?"

"Das würde ich gerne machen, natürlich, Professor. Wir sollten alle Bücher übersetzt bekommen, solange wir unseren professionellen Übersetzer hier haben." Er grinste.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein, und er schaltete sich ins Gespräch ein. "Um… ich… möchte gerne etwas fragen,…um… Ihr wisst ja, das Schuljahr endet in vier Wochen oder so…? Und… um… ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, Grossvater, wir haben doch mal darüber gesprochen, wann ich in die Zukunft zurückkehren sollte, und Du hast mir gesagt, es sei egal, solange ich zurückgehe, bevor ich geboren werde. Deshalb…um… dachte ich, vielleicht könnte ich noch ein Jahr hierbleiben, bis zum Ende des siebten Jahres und dann definitiv zurückgehen. Wäre das möglich?" krächzte er heiser.

McGonagall warf einen fragenden Blick zu Dumbledore, der Harry liebevoll anlächelte und antwortete "Aber natürlich, mein lieber Junge, wir würden uns freuen, Dich noch ein weiteres Jahr hier zu haben, stimmts, Severus?"

"Ja, natürlich, Harry, das wäre toll!" antwortete Severus begeistert.

"Das einzige Problem ist," meinte Harry nachdenklich, "wo kann ich während der Sommerferien bleiben?"

"Zunächst einmal musst Du zusehen, dass Du bis dahin wieder gesund bist" sagte seine Grossmutter, "und anschliessend kannst Du natürlich bei uns bleiben, entweder hier in Hogwarts oder in Dumbledore Manor, je nachdem, wo wir sind."

"In Anbetracht seines schlechten Gesundheitszustandes solltet Ihr darüber nachdenken, in Hogwarts zu bleiben", mischte Poppy sich ins Gespräch ein.

Dumbledore nickte sein Einverständnis und fügte hinzu "Und vielleicht können Severus und Deine anderen Freunde eine Weile mit Dir hier bleiben. Wir werden Pläne machen, sobald Du wieder gesund bist."

_-----_

Als Severus am nächsten Tag kam, um mit Harry gemeinsam zu Mittag zu essen, brachte er ihm fünf weitere Bücher zum Übersetzen mit. Harry stöhnte.

"Das scheinen alles Zaubertrankbücher zu sein. Ich weiss, dass er der Zaubertränkemeister seiner Zeit war, aber musste er sieben Bücher über Zaubertränke schreiben?"

"Och, da sind mehr. Ich habe sie nur noch nicht mitgebracht, um Pomfrey einen Herzinfarkt zu ersparen. Ich möchte aber auf jeden Fall gerne, dass Du sie alle für mich übersetzt; wenn Du nicht weisst, was welche Zutaten sind, dann frag mich, und ich werde Dir mit dem englischen Text helfen. Vielleicht finden wir ja irgendwelche nützlichen Rezepte von längst vergessenen Tränken. Übrigens, wie geht's Dir heute? Hat mein Trank geholfen?" Harry schaute Severus fragend an.

"Ich weiss es nicht, Du musst sie fragen", sagte er entschuldigend.

"Sie erlaubt übrigens immer noch keine Besucher ausser Dir und meinen Urgrosseltern. Könntest Du Lily und Remus um ein paar Bücher über Zaubersprüche bitten, Du weisst schon, für die Karte, oder habt Ihr schon Fortschritte mit der Karte gemacht?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Unsere Freunde sind viel zu besorgt um Dich, um irgend etwas sinnvolles zu tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie bisher etwas getan haben. Ich weiss, dass Lily, James, Remus und Sirius Pomfrey jeden Tag nerven, weil sie Dich sehen wollen."

"Okay, da wir ja entschieden haben, dass ich sowieso noch ein Jahr bleibe, macht es ja auch nichts; wir haben genug Zeit für alles. Trotzdem könntest Du sie bitte nach ein paar Zaubersprüche-Büchern fragen. Und sag ihnen, dass es mir gut geht und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen."

Als Severus ein paar Tage später kam, war Harry sehr aufgeregt.

"Severus, schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

_Sorry, das Kapitel war nicht so spannend; ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten - mal sehen; vielleicht übersetze ich auch erst meine kurze Halloween-Geschichte... _


	19. Die Wolfskur

**K****apitel 19 – Die Wolfskur**

"Severus, guck mal, was ich gefunden habe! Dies scheint ein Heilmittel gegen Lycanthropie zu sein!" Er zeigte Severus die Seiten, die er ein paar Stunden vorher übersetzt hatte.

Severus schaute aufgeregt über den Text und die Zutaten, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte "Ich glaube, Du hast recht; es scheint zu sein, was es sagt. Ich werde es brauen, und wir können Remus bitten, es zu versuchen. Er muss es allerdings innerhalb der Woche vor Vollmond trinken; weisst Du, wann das ist?"

"Der letzte war zwei Nächte bevor ich hier herkam. Wie lange bin ich jetzt hier?"

"Zweieinhalb Wochen glaube ich. Also sollte es in etwas mehr als einer Woche sein. Das ist gut. Es dauert drei Tage, um den Trank zu brauen, und er muss ihn drei Tage lang nehmen; wenn ich also morgen mit dem Brauen beginne, sollten wir genau richtig in der Zeit liegen."

"Ich hoffe, es funktioniert. Wann wirst Du es ihm sagen?"

"Ich möchte, dass **Du** es ihm sagst; schliesslich bist Du derjenige, der die Kur gefunden hat. Darfst Du immer noch keine Besucher haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich werde ihr die Situation erklären und sie fragen; ich komme nach dem Abendessen noch einmal", sagte Severus und ging zu Poppy hinüber.

Sie war sehr erfreut über ihre Entdeckung. "In diesem Fall darf Mr. Lupin kommen, aber das muss eine Ausnahme bleiben, da Harrys Zustand immer noch sehr schlecht ist."

"Wirkt der Trank, den ich gemacht habe, denn gar nicht?"

"Er hilft ein bisschen; es hat sein Fieber ein wenig gesenkt, und er kann etwas besser atmen, aber es ist längst nicht genug, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm helfen könnte. Wir können nur warten, bis sein Körper von selbst mit Hilfe der Tränke besser wird. Ich überlege ehrlich gesagt auch, ihn ins St. Mungos zu bringen; vielleicht können sie noch etwas anderes für ihn tun – obwohl ich ihn eigentlich lieber bei mir behalten möchte. Aber wie gesagt, Sie dürfen Mr. Lupin mitbringen, wenn Sie nächstes Mal kommen, um Harry zu besuchen."

_-----_

Abends kam Severus zu Harry mit Remus im Tau. Harry setzte sich aufgeregt auf.

"Hallo, Remus. Hat Severus es Dir schon gesagt?"

"Nein, er sagte nur, Du hättest eine interessante Geschichte für mich. Was ist es? Und wie geht es Dir überhaupt?"

"Wie Severus Dir vielleicht erzählt hat…, ich nutze hier die Zeit, um Slytherins Bücher zu übersetzen. Im Moment übersetze ich ein Buch voll mit Zaubertrankrezepten, und eines davon scheint eine Kur gegen Lycanthropie zu sein. Ich habe das Rezept heute morgen entdeckt, und Severus sagte, er könne morgen anfangen, den Trank zu brauen, falls Du ihn ausprobieren möchtest. Ich weiss natürlich nicht, ob das auch wirklich funktioniert, aber Du könntest es doch auf jeden Fall versuchen. Was meinst Du?"

Remus liess sich in einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett fallen. Er war sprachlos – so viele Jahre lang hatte er auf eine Heilung gehofft, als er noch ein kleines Kind war. Aber seit einigen Jahren nun hatte er eigentlich alle Hoffnung auf eine Heilung aufgegeben. "Harry… Severus… ich… ich weiss einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll; ich möchte mir auch nicht zu grosse Hoffnungen machen, aber dennoch würde ich Euch gerne bitten, zu tun, was Ihr könnt." Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen.

"Remus, es ist okay. Wir können überhaupt nichts versprechen, und ich kann gar nichts für Dich tun, aber ich kann Dir versprechen, wenn irgend jemand in der Lage ist, diesen Trank zu brauen, dann ist es Severus. Er ist der beste Tränkemeister, den Du finden kannst."

"Es wird drei Tage dauern, diesen Trank zu brauen, aber ich habe bereits die Erlaubnis von Professor Dumbledore erhalten, morgen und übermorgen meinen Unterricht zu schwänzen, um den Trank am Samstag fertig zu haben. Dann musst Du ihn an drei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen nehmen, Samstag, Sonntag und Montag, und am Vollmondabend – Donnerstag glaube ich – gehen wir alle zusammen in den Wald, oder vielleicht besser in die Heulende Hütte, und sehen, ob der Trank wirkt. Aber mach Dir keine zu grossen Hoffnungen."

Remus nahm eine von Harrys warmen Händen in seine eigene kühle Hand und sagte ernsthaft "Vielen Dank, Ihr beiden. Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet."

"Sehr gerne, Remus, und glaub mir, wenn das nicht funktioniert, werden Severus und ich nicht aufgeben, bis wir eine Kur oder wenigstens etwas, das Dir die Sache erleichtern wird, finden – das kann ich versprechen."

In diesem Augenblick kam Pomfrey, um sie hinauszuwerfen und nach Harry zu sehen. "Wie funktioniert dieser Trank, und wann willst Du ihn brauen?"

Severus erklärte ihr die Details und meinte "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er hier in den Krankenflügel kommt, um den Wolfskurtrank zu nehmen, meinen Sie nicht? Wenn er irgendwelche Probleme hat, können Sie ihm dann sofort helfen."

"Ja, Severus, Remus, das ist richtig. Bitte kommen Sie am Samstag, Sonntag und Montag nach dem Abendessen hierher, vorausgesetzt, dass Severus Ihren Trank bis Samstag abend fertig hat. Nun, Harry, wie geht es Ihnen? Sie husten sehr viel; kann es sein, dass der Effekt Ihrer Medikamente nachlässt?"

Harry nickte traurig. "Ja, es tut auch wieder weh."

"Also gut, Mr. Snape, Sie dürfen morgen früh wiederkommen, Mr. Lupin, wir sehen Sie am Samstag abend, und Mr. Pane muss sich jetzt ausruhen." Sie untersuchte Harry, gab ihm ein paar Tränke, murmelte etwas zu sich selbst und ging zurück in ihr Büro. Zwei Minuten später kam sie allerdings wieder zurück und setzte sich neben Harry. "Harry, Sie haben mir vor ein paar Monaten erzählt, dass Sie letzten Sommer mit einer Lungenentzündung hier waren und ich Sie geheilt habe, stimmts?"

"Ja, warum?"

"Wissen Sie zufällig, was ich getan habe, um Sie zu heilen? Welche Heiltränke habe ich Ihnen gegeben, und wie lange hat es gedauert, bis Sie wieder gesund waren?"

"Ich weiss nicht, was es für Tränke waren, wahrscheinlich der Trank, den Severus letzte Woche erfunden hat, aber da ich so ein Trottel in Zaubertränken bin, kann ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Und ich musste den ganzen Rest der Ferien im Krankenflügel bleiben; es war ziemlich lange, fast sechs Wochen."

Pomfrey machte einen etwas schockierten Eindruck, sagte aber "na gut, wenn meine Fähigkeiten zwanzig Jahre in die Zukunft nicht besser sind, dann brauche ich mich nicht zu wundern. Vielleicht wird es dann tatsächlich noch ein paar Wochen dauern. Versuchen Sie auf jeden Fall, jetzt eine Weile zu schlafen, bis Ihre Urgrosseltern kommen."

Während der nächsten Tage übersetzte Harry das erste Buch mit Zaubertrankrezepten. Er wusste ja nicht viel über Zaubertränke, aber die Tränke in dem Buch waren ihm alle unbekannt. Hoffentlich würde Severus neben der Wolfskur noch etwas Nützliches finden. Am Samstagnachmittag kam Severus und brachte drei Phiolen von der Wolfskur.

"Kann etwas mit Remus passieren, wenn er das trinkt? Oder warum muss er es hier nehmen?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

"Ach Harry, das war doch nur, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um Dich an dem Mega-Ereignis, dass er den Trank nimmt, teilnehmen zu lassen." Severus lachte. "Pomfrey ist nicht dumm; sie wusste das natürlich, aber sie wollte Dir auch nicht den Spass verderben."

Und wie Severus vorhergesagt hatte, passierte Remus nichts während der drei Tage, an denen er den Trank nehmen musste, und nun warteten alle ungeduldig auf die Vollmondnacht.

"Ich möchte auch mitkommen", sagte Harry zu Severus am Donnerstag, als sie gemeinsam zu Mittag assen.

"Das glaube ich, und Du wirst schön hierbleiben, da ich es vorziehe, wenn Du Dein sechstes Jahr überlebst. Ich werde mit Pomfrey und McGonagall sprechen, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie heute Nacht auf Dich aufpassen. Denk gar nicht daran! Ich sehe Dich nach dem Abendessen."

_-----_

Zu der Zeit, als Pomfrey Remus zur Heulenden Hütte begleiten musste, waren Harrys Grosseltern gekommen und hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht, eindeutig in der Absicht, einige Stunden bei Harry zu verbringen.

"Es ist okay, Ihr braucht nicht auf mich aufzupassen; ich verspreche, dass ich nirgendwo hingehe", murmelte er.

"Nein, Harry, wir bleiben trotzdem bei Dir. Severus, James und Sirius sind mit Remus zusammen und beobachten ihn, aber sobald klar ist, ob der Trank gewirkt hat, kommt Severus her und sagt uns Bescheid. Remus muss auf jeden Fall die ganze Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte bleiben", erzählte ihm seine Grossmutter.

"Und? Hast Du noch andere interessante Zaubertränke gefunden?" fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen funkelnd.

"Oh, Grossvater, ich weiss es nicht. Ich kenne mich nicht gut genug mit Zaubertränken aus, um zu wissen, ob da welche bei sind, die heutzutage unbekannt sind; für mich klingen alle Tränke in dem Buch neu. Habe ich Euch übrigens erzählt, dass Slytherin sein eigenes Zaubertränke -Labor in der Kammer hatte? Ich weiss nicht, ob Severus es inzwischen gefunden hat, aber es könnte sein, dass dort sogar noch alte Zutaten vorhanden sind. Das Labor war in dem ersten Zaubertränke-Buch, das ich übersetzt habe, beschrieben. Ich bin jetzt fast mit dem zweiten fertig."

"Hast Du die beiden Bücher da? Darf ich sie mal anschauen?"

"Severus hat das erste. Das zweite ist hier, weil es noch nicht fertig ist. Aber ich glaube, ich habe nur noch ein oder zwei Rezepte zu übersetzen. Hier!" Er reichte Dumbledore einen Packen Pergamente.

Plötzlich stürmte Severus in den Krankenflügel, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Aufregung. "Harry! Es hat funktioniert! Remus hat sich nicht verwandelt, er ist immer noch ein Mensch! Harry, wir haben es geschafft!"

"Wow, das ist toll! **Du** hast es geschafft, Severus, **D****u** hast den Trank gebraut. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Dank Euch beiden, meine Jungen – 150 Punkte für jeden von Euch für Slytherin und Gryffindor! Bitte entschuldigt mich; ich muss Remus mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Harry, Severus, ich sehe Euch morgen. Gute Nacht." Dumbledore verwandelte sich in seine Phönix-Form und blitzte fort.

Severus sagte gute Nacht und machte sich auf in die Kerker.

"Harry," sagte seine Grossmutter streng, "Wage es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken."

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich fühle mich nicht gut genug, um auch nur daran zu denken. Du brauchst wirklich nicht bei mir zu bleiben, ich verspreche, dass ich mich nicht einmal bewege, wenn ich nicht muss."

Seine Grossmutter nahm seine Hand und merkte, dass die Hitze, die von ihrem Enkel ausging, schlimmer zu sein schien als an den anderen Abenden. "Harry, ich hole Poppy für Dich, okay?"

"Okay."

"Poppy, er scheint ziemlich heiss heute abend, ist er okay?"

"Ja, sein Fieber war schon den ganzen Tag über höher als gestern, und jetzt am Abend ist es natürlich besonders schlimm; wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach zu viel Aufregung heute." Pomfrey gab Harry noch zwei Tränke, und innerhalb von Sekunden war Harry eingeschlafen.

_-----_

Früh am nächsten Morgen stürmte Remus in den Krankenflügel, seine Freunde James und Sirius im Tau. "Harry! Harry!"

"Harry, wach auf, Du Faulpelz!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, was glauben Sie, was Sie hier tun? RAUS! JETZT!"

"Aber Poppy", versuchte James zu widersprechen, "wir müssen Harry doch für das, was er für Remus getan hat, danken, können Sie das nicht verstehen?"

"Ich kann das verstehen, und deshalb dürfen SIE, Mr. Lupin, und NUR SIE nach dem Mittagessen kommen und Harry besuchen. Dann können Sie zehn Minuten mit Harry sprechen. Und jetzt raus hier bitte."

Als Harry irgendwann aus seinem Schlaftrunk induzierten Schlaf aufwachte und langsam seine Augen öffnete, sass Remus neben seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand.

"Harry!" Harry war immer noch nicht ganz wach. Er wusste, dass irgend etwas anders war, etwas war passiert… aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern… "Bist Du jetzt wach?" fragte Remus, ungeduldig klingend, aber Remus war nie ungeduldig. Was war passiert? Seine Medikamente schienen ihre Wirkung verloren zu haben, und er konnte nicht vernünftig denken.

"Was ist los?" krächzte er verwirrt und griff nach seiner Brille.

"Harry, Du scheinst durcheinander zu sein, kannst Du Dich nicht erinnern?" fragte Remus erstaunt, während er Harry half, seine Brille aufzusetzen. Als Harry keine Reaktion zeigte, fuhr er fort "Du hast mich von meiner Lycanthrophie geheilt; es hat tatsächlich funktioniert! Ich bin kein Werwolf mehr, und ich möchte Dir ganz herzlich danken!"

Inzwischen war auch Harrys Erinnerung zurückgekommen, und er strahlte seinen Freund an. "Oh ja, Remus, stimmt; Severus hat es uns in der Nacht erzählt. Herzlichen Glückwunscht! Ich bin so froh für Dich! Aber Du musst nicht mir danken; bedank Dich bei Severus. Ich hätte diesen komplizierten Trank nicht brauen können." Seine Stimme brach, und er wollte nichts mehr als ein Glas Wasser. "Remus, entschuldige bitte, könntest Du mir vielleicht ein bisschen Wasser besorgen, bitte?"

"Ja, das werde ich, und ich werde auch den Drachen holen."

"Nein, warte. Lass uns erst noch ein paar Minuten reden. Remus, jetzt musst Du lernen, ein Animagus zu werden."

"Du meinst, wir verbringen die Vollmond-Nächte trotzdem im Wald?" Remus lachte seinen Freund an.

Harry strahlte ihn an "Na klar. Das würden wir sonst alle viel zu sehr vermissen."

"Also gut, aber ich werde bis nach den beide nächsten Vollmond-Nächten warten. Dumbledore hat gesagt, er würde mit meinen Eltern abklären, dass ich während der Sommerferien um die Vollmond-Nächte herum ein paar Tage hier in Hogwarts bleiben kann, und dass James, Sirius und Severus auch kommen dürfen, vielleicht auch Lily, so dass sie mir Gesellschaft leisten können. Du bist sowieso hier bei Deinen Grosseltern, stimmts?"

Harry nickte in Bewunderung wie schön sein intrigierender Grossvater es hinbekommen hatte, dass all seine Freunde zumindest eine Zeit lang die Ferien gemeinsam mit ihm verbringen konnten.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen, damit Du Dich ausruhen kannst; ich weiss nicht, wann ich Dich wieder besuchen darf, aber wenn ich irgend etwas für Dich tun kann, lass es mich durch Severus wissen."

"Alles klar, Remus, danke, und grüss bitte die anderen von mir." Als Remus gegangen war, tauchte plötzlich eine Frage in Harrys Kopf auf, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er plötzlich Panik bekam.

Als Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam, um nach Harry zu sehen, sah sie, dass Harry leise vor sich hin weinte und war schockiert; nie hatte Harry bisher geweint. Hatte er so grosse Schmerzen, oder was könnte ihn so aufgeregt haben? Sie eilte zu ihm hinüber und fragte "Harry, was ist los?" Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf mit Tränen in den Augen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_In diesem Kapitel passiert leider auch nicht viel, aber ich verspreche Euch: Das nächste wird besser! Vielen Dank für Eure netten reviews :-)_


	20. Sommerferien

**Kapitel 20 – Sommerferien**

"Harry, was ist los? Kann ich Dir helfen? Hast Du Schmerzen?"

Harry wischte sich die Augen und krächzte "Kann ich mit meiner Grossmutter sprechen, bitte?"

Pomfrey schaute auf ihre Uhr. "Natürlich; ich rufe sie in einer Viertelstunde, wenn der Unterricht zu Ende ist. Lass mich Dich in der Zwischenzeit kurz untersuchen und Dir Deine Medizin geben." Sie machte ihre Untersuchung und runzelte die Stirn. Harry war nun schon seit fast vier Wochen im Krankenflügel, aber sein Zustand besserte sich viel zu langsam. Wenn es so weiterginge, würde er die Hälfte der Ferien bei ihr verbringen müssen. Sie seufzte und sagte zu Harry "Harry, Du darfst Dich nicht so aufregen; Du machst Deinen Zustand nur schlimmer. Deine Temperatur ist viel zu hoch, wenn man bedenkt, dass Du gerade erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht bist. Ich möchte, dass Du heute nicht arbeitest, sondern nur schläfst. Sobald Du mit Deiner Grossmutter gesprochen hast, werde ich Dir noch einen Schlaftrank geben."

Harry blinzelte nur und weinte leise weiter, bis er erschöpft einschlief.

As er wach wurde, sass seine Grossmutter neben ihm. "Hallo Harry, was ist denn los?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Hi Grossmutter, um… ah… weisst Du, um… werdichsitzenbleibenweillichalletestsverpasse?"

"Entschuldige, Harry, könntest Du das bitte noch einmal im Klartext wiederholen?"

"Um… Ich habe doch so viel Unterricht versäumt, und jetzt verpasse ich auch noch die ganzen Prüfungen. Werde ich das 6. Jahr überhaupt schaffen?" Er seufzte.

Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. "Hier, trink das und rede nicht mehr; alles ist in Ordnung. Natürlich wirst Du nicht sitzenbleiben; Du lässt ja die Tests nicht ausfallen, weil Du keine Lust dazu hast, sondern weil Du krank bist und sie daher nicht machen kannst. In den Sommerferien wirst Du genug Zeit haben, alles Verpasste aufzuholen, so dass Du keine Probleme haben wirst, im 7. Schuljahr mitzuhalten. Beruhige Dich und bemühe Dich, gesund zu werden – das ist alles, um das Du Dich kümmern musst."

_-----_

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen übersetzte Harry noch drei Bücher mit Zaubertrank-Rezepten. Severus schaffte es, ihn so zu motivieren, indem er ihm erzählte, dass die meisten dieser Rezepte irgendwann in den letzten Jahrhunderten verlorengegangen waren.

Eines Tages war Severus sehr aufgeregt. "Harry, hör zu. Dumbledore hat mich gestern zu sich gerufen und hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben soll, um für meinen Zaubertränke-Meister zu arbeiten; er meinte, wenn ich während der Ferien und an den Abenden im 7. Jahr so weiter arbeite wie im 6. Jahr, würde ich es wahrscheinlich schaffen, nächsten Sommer die Meisterprüfung zu machen. Ausserdem sagte er, wenn ich den Test schaffe, will er, dass ich nächsten Sommer Slughorn ersetze, weil dieser sowieso langsam aufhören möchte. Er hat sogar schon mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, die zugestimmt hat, dass ich hierbleiben kann."

"Oh, Severus, das ist toll!" freute Harry sich für seinen Freund. "Ich bin so froh für Dich!" Tatsächlich war Harry allerdings auch sehr angetan von dem Gedanken, die langen Ferien nicht alleine in Hogwarts verbringen zu müssen; er würde seine Freunde viel zu sehr vermissen.

"Das habe ich Dir zu verdanken, Harry; Ich weiss, dass Du ihm nahegelegt hast, er solle mich als Zaubertränke Professor einstellen; so blöd bin ich ja auch nicht."

Harry grinste. "Ich habe ihm nur erzählt, dass Du der beste Zaubertränkemeister in ganz England während der nächsten Jahrzehnte sein würdest, und dass es in meiner Zeit einfach für ihn gewesen wäre, Dich zu halten, weil er Dich aus Azkaban herausgehalten hat und Du seinen Schutz brauchtest. Aber da die Zeiten jetzt anders sind, muss er sich schon Mühe geben, Dich hier zu halten. Und glaub mir; ich möchte, dass Du in 19 Jahren hier bist, wenn ich wieder in der Zukunft ankomme."

"Glaubst Du, Du kannst morgen abend an der Schuljahresabschlussparty teilnehmen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiss es nicht; ich habe nicht gefragt, und sie hat nichts gesagt. Aber ich würde gerne gehen, ich meine, solange die Wirkung der Tränke nicht nachlässt, fühle ich mich grossartig."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Sie wird Dich nur gehen lassen, wenn Du Dich grossartig fühlst, nachdem die Wirkung nachlässt, und das weisst Du ganz genau. Soll ich sie bitten, dass sie den anderen Rumtreibern erlaubt, Dich heute oder morgen einmal zu besuchen?"

"Oh ja, bitte, Severus. Ich würde sie gerne vor den Ferien noch einmal sehen. Und ich bin sehr froh, Dich hier zu haben, auch wenn ich mir vorstellen kann, dass Du sehr viel zu tun haben wirst."

"I werde immer Zeit genug haben, Dich zu sehen, Harry, und wenn Du erst einmal hier raus bist, können wir die Hälfte der Zeit zusammen verbringen. Ich werde nicht den ganzen Tag arbeiten müssen."

_-----_

"Apropos arbeiten... Könntest Du bitte diese Bücher in die Kammer zurückbringen und mir die nächsten holen? Ich habe in diesem Buch nur noch ein paar Tränke übrig, und dann möchte ich direkt mit dem nächsten Buch anfangen."

"Das mache ich, Harry; übrigens, was machen wir eigentlich mit den Übersetzungen? Wie ich Dir schon mal gesagt habe, denke ich, Du solltest die Bücher veröffentlichen."

"Ich habe auch daran gedacht, und ich denke, wir sollten das Tagebuch veröffentlichen. Bezüglich des Buches über die Kammer des Schreckens halte ich es für sinnvoller, wenn wir einfach die Übersetzung in die Kammer stellen, vielleicht auch eine Kopie in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek und eine ins Schulleiterbüro, aber das war's. Bei den Zaubertrankbüchern haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder veröffentlichen wir alle Tränke gemeinsam in einem grossen Schinken unter unser beider Namen, meinem für die Übersetzung und Deinem für die Validierung, oder Du präsentierst die Tränke als Deine Neuerfindung alter, verloren gegangener Zaubertränke. Denn Du hast ja schliesslich alle Tränke ausprobiert und sie gebraut. Eine dritte Möglichkeit wäre…" Der Rest ging in einem Hustenanfall unter.

"Du weisst, dass Du nicht so viel sprechen darfst; auf jeden Fall werden wir die Büchern nicht in meinem, sondern in Deinem Namen veröffentlichen."

Harry hustete immer noch aber entgegnete "Nein! Warte, entschuldige." Er nahm ein Pergament von seinem Nachttisch und schrieb

_1. Dritte Möglichkeit: nichts veröffentlichen, sondern Du braust die Tränke und verkaufst sie, wenn Du Tränkemeister bist._

_2. Dein Name oder mein Name? Es muss Dein Name sein! Du wirst der berühmte Zaubertränke-Meister sein, der die alten Tränke gefunden oder neu erfunden hat – nicht ich. Mein Name ist hier unwichtig!_

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick und sagte nachdenklich "Harry, das ist sehr nett und ebenso nobel von Dir, aber bitte denk mal darüber nach. Da sind so viele Tränke, dass es überhaupt keine Rolle spielt, ob wir sie unter unser beider Namen oder nur unter einem Namen veröffentlichen, also lass uns in jedem Fall beide Namen verwenden. Abgesehen davon hast Du die Zukunft so verändert, dass ich Dich wahrscheinlich von Geburt an kennen werde; also kannst Du Dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen, was eines Deiner ersten Geburtstagsgeschenke sein wird… natürlich ein Zaubertränke-Set für Kleinkinder."

Harry stöhnte, aber Severus fuhr fort. "Ich werde Dir etwas versprechen: Wenn Du in die erste Klasse in Hogwarts kommst, wirst Du in der Lage sein, die Zaubertränke vom 5. Schuljahr zu brauen! Wer weiss, ob Du nicht später einmal mein Assistent oder sogar selbst ein Tränkemeister werden willst?"

Harry lächelte und schrieb auf sein Pergament '_Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen'._

Severus nickte und grinste, als ob er sagen wollte 'wart's mal ab, mein Freund'.

Keiner von ihnen hatte Dumbledore und Pomfrey bemerkt, die seit einigen Minuten am Fussende von Harrys Bett gestanden hatten. Daher waren sie sehr erstaunt, als der Schulleiter sich plötzlich räusperte.

"Meine lieben Jungs, ich denke, es ist sehr nobel, worüber Ihr Euch da unterhaltet, und ich stimme Euch beiden zu. Das Tagebuch sollte auf jeden Fall unter Harrys Namen veröffentlicht werden, Du musst Dir nur überlegen, ob Du es als Harry Pane oder in der Zukunft unter Harry Potter veröffentlichen möchtest."

"Harry Potter" krächzte Harry, aber Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Schreiben, Harry, nicht reden."

Harry nahm seine Feder und schrieb '_Harry Potter ist sowieso viel zu berühmt; er braucht nichts mehr; Harry Pane ist besser, weil niemand in der Zukunft ihn mit mir in Verbindung bringen wird'._

Dumbledore seufzte. "Nun gut, mein Junge. Bezüglich des Buches über die Kammer stimmt ich Euch voll zu. Wir machen zwei Kopien für die Bücherei und für mein Büro mit 'Übersetzung von Harry Pane 1977' darauf. In Sachen Zaubertränke-Bücher muss ich Severus recht geben. Verwendet Euer beider Namen; Ihr habt ein ganzes Jahr lang Zeit, Euch zu überlegen, ob Ihr alle Rezepte veröffentlichen wollt, oder ob Ihr einige davon ausslassen wollt, damit Severus sie später 'wieder erfinden' kann". Er grinste schelmisch.

Harry nickte und schrieb '_Das ist eine gute Idee. Severus, vielleicht könntest Du die wichtigsten Tränke oder einfach die, auf die Du besondere Aufmerksamkeit legen möchtest, aussuchen, und wir lassen die jetzt einfach erst einmal weg'._

"Also gut, Harry, das können wir machen, aber wir werden die Tränke gemeinsam durchgehen und die Tränke heraussuchen, die wir beiseite tun wollen. Bist Du einverstanden?"

'_Ja.'_

"Der eigentliche Grund, weshalb ich herkam, ist aber ein ganz anderer", sagte Dumbledore. "Da Ihr beide über die Ferien hierbleibt, habe ich überlegt, wo ich Euch am besten unterbringen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wäre es sinnvoll, Euch wieder beide in Gryffindor zu lassen, aber auf der anderen Seite muss Harry noch für unbestimmte Zeit hierbleiben, und Gryffindor wäre für Severus ziemlich weit entfernt, da er viel Zeit im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer verbringen wird. Deshalb habe ich mir etwas überlegt. Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, eine der Gästewohnungen für Dich vorzubereiten, die direkt neben dem Krankenflügel liegt. Severus, Du kannst ab morgen dort wohnen, und Harry, Du kannst ebenfalls dort hinziehen, sobald Madam Pomfrey Dich entlässt. Seid Ihr damit einverstanden?"

"Ja natürlich, Professor, vielen Dank", antwortete Severus glücklich, und Harry nickte seine Zustimmung.

"Aber nun muss ich Euch leider hinauswerfen, Albus, Severus", machte Madam Pomfrey sich plötzlich bemerkbar.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry würde gerne Lily, Remus, James und Sirius noch sehen, bevor sie alle nach Hause fahren; ist das möglich?" fiel Severus gerade noch ein, aber Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht heute, vielleicht morgen; fragen Sie mich bitte morgen früh noch einmal."

_-----_

James und Sirius waren die ersten, die Harry besuchen kamen. "Hallo Harry, es scheint Dir hier zu gefallen", grüsste Sirius ihn, und Harry stöhnte.

"Hör auf, Sirius; übrigens, habt Ihr schon mit Remus' Animagustraining angefangen?"

"Was!" rief James überrascht.

"Hat er Euch davon nicht erzählt? Meint Ihr nicht, wir würden die Nächte im Verbotenen Wald vermissen? Ich denke, er sollte versuchen, ein Animagus zu werden, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich ein Wolf sein wird, damit wir die Rumtreiber-Tradition fortsetzen und die Vollmondnächte im Wald verbringen können."

"Das ist die Idee, James! Das hätte von mir kommen sollen!" schrie Sirius aufgeregt.

"Hast Du ihm das vorgeschlagen?" fragte James, und Harry nickte. "Er hat nichts davon gesagt."

"Wahrscheinlich, weil er noch nicht so weit ist. Ich denke, er kann einfach noch nicht glauben, dass er kein Werwolf mehr ist; deshalb wird er bis nach dem nächsten Vollmond warten, bevor er bereit ist, es völlig zu akzeptieren".

"Unser cleverer, kleiner Harry", sagte James neckend. "Dumbledore hat mit mir gesprochen und hat gesagt, dass wir alle je eine Woche über den Vollmond hier nach Hogwarts kommen dürfen, um nach Remus zu sehen und Dir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Meinst Du, Du schaffst es, den Trank zu brauen, Du weißt schon, den für die Animagus Erkennung, vorausgesetzt, dass Pomfrey Dich irgendwann hier herauslässt?"

"Wenn ich kann, werde ich versuchen, es zu brauen; ansonsten bin ich sicher, dass Severus es für uns brauen wird."

"Die Besuchszeit ist vorüber, bitte gehen Sie", unterbrach eine strenge Stimme ihre Unterhaltung, und sie verabschiedeten sich widerstrebend von Harry.

"Wir sehen Dich in etwa zwei Wochen; meinst Du, wir können Dir eine Eule schicken, findet sie Dich hier?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber Ihr könnt sie zu McGonagall schicken; sie wird sie mir geben. Das ist vielleicht einfacher."

_-----_

Lily kam als nächste. Harry hatte seine Mutter seit mehr als einem Monat nicht gesehen, deshalb freute er sich sehr, als sie kam.

"Hi Lily, wie war Dein Zaubertränke-Test?"

"Oh, Harry, dank Severus' Nachhilfestunden hat es gut geklappt; ich habe die volle Punktzahl bekommen."

"Wow, Lily, toll! Glückwunsch."

"Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich hätte besser auf Dich aufpassen sollen; dann wärest Du nicht so krank geworden."

Harry war geschockt. "Aber, Lily, das ist doch überhaupt nicht Deine Schuld. Ich bin ganz allein dafür verantwortlich."

"Nein Harry, wir alle, ich meine James, Sirius, Remus und wussten, dass Du krank warst, aber die Jungen sind so unvernünftig und haben sowieso nichts als Quidditch im Kopf, aber ich hätte…"

Harry unterbrach sie; er konnte sich nicht anhören, dass seine Mutter sich für irgend etwas entschuldigte, das seine eigene Schuld war. "Nein, Lily, wie gesagt, ich bin selbst schuld, und es ist okay, es geht mir gut, und ich habe hier die Wochen verbracht, indem ich die Slytherin Bücher übersetzt habe, und das macht mir wirklich Spass. Heute hat Severus mir die letzten fünf Bücher gebracht, und dann ist alles fertig. Anschliessend werde ich dann versuchen, aufzuholen, was ich im Unterricht verpasst habe."

"Genau, darüber wollte ich auch mit Dir sprechen. McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass Du die ganze Arbeit während der Ferien machen musst und fragte, ob ich Dir meine Notizen geben könnte. Ich habe also alles mitgebracht, und Du kannst meine Notizen hier behalten, bis die Schule wieder anfängt."

"Wow, Lily, vielen Dank; ich weiss es wirklich sehr zu schätzen. Ich wusste einfach gar nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte, aber wenn ich Deine Notizen habe, ist das natürlich leicht. Vielen Dank! Kommst Du auch über die Vollmondnächte her?"

"Dumbledore hat mich eingeladen, und ich würde gerne kommen, aber ich muss meine Eltern fragen. Du weisst ja, dass sie Magie hassen, und ich hasse es, zu Hause zu sein, weil meine Eltern und meine Schwester sich benehmen, als wäre ich ein Freak. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie froh sind, wenn ich für eine Woche fort bin, und das auch noch zweimal, weil wir zweimal in der Zeit Vollmond haben."

'_Wie schade, dass wir ihr nicht von unseren Grosseltern erzählen können; ich muss mal mit Grossmutter darüber sprechen. Vielleicht könnten wir Lily es jetzt sagen…_' dachte er.

"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, natürlich, Lily. Ich dachte nur gerade an die Verwandten, mit denen ich aufgewachsen bin. Sie haben auch Magie gehasst und mich immer einen Freak genannt. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, wie Du Dich fühlst. Ich muss mal mit meinen Grosseltern sprechen; vielleicht können sie etwas arrangieren, so dass Du in der Zeit zwischen den beiden Vollmondnächten ganz hierbleiben kannst, aber ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen."

"Harry, Du hast jetzt genug geredet für heute; Ms. Evans, Sie dürfen noch fünf Minuten hierbleiben, dann muss ich Sie bitten, Harry allein zu lassen."

"Harry, hast Du eine Ahnung, wie lange Du noch hier bleiben musst?"

Harry nahm sein Pergament, die Feder und schrieb '_mit dem Drachen meinst Du?'_

Lily kicherte. "Ja".

'_Keine Ahnung. Letzten Sommer hatte ich das Gleiche und musste sechs Wochen im Krankenflügel bleiben, aber sechs Wochen sind jetzt bald um. Ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich kann mich auch nicht beklagen, weil es mir wirklich nicht gut geht, anderenfalls würde ich einfach gehen und an der Party heute abend teilnehmen.'_

"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Also gut, ich muss gehen, bevor ich rausgeworfen werde, Harry. Ich habe keine Eule, deshalb kann ich Dir leider nicht schreiben, aber Du kannst mir schreiben, wenn Du die Möglichkeit hast, und dann kann ich antworten."

'_Alles klar, ich werde schreiben und Severus oder McGonagall bitten, es für mich abzuschicken. Tschüss Lily, und pass auf Dich auf; denk mal, es sind nur zwei Wochen, bis Du wieder hierher kommen darfst.'_

_-----_

Später am Abend, während des Festes, das in der Grossen Halle stattfand, besuchte Remus Harry und brachte ihm ein paar Bücher.

"Harry, Lily und ich hatten nicht viel Zeit wegen der Tests und allem, wenn Du also Zeit haben solltest..." Harry lachte, "...wäre es nett, wenn Du versuchen könntest, Sprüche zu finden, die wir für die Karte verwenden könnten. Hier ist die Karte und eine Kopie davon; wenn Du einen Spruch ausprobieren willst, versuche es zuerst an der Kopie. Jeder von uns hat eine eigene Kopie.Du darfst aber dann auch nicht vergessen, die Sprüche, die funktionieren, in's Original zu übertragen."

"Okay Remus, danke; ich wollte Euch schon die ganze Zeit wegen der Karte fragen, aber…"

"Ich bin in anderthalb Wochen wieder da, und ich hoffe, dass Du dann hier heraus bist."

Harry grinste. "Ich weiss es nicht. Heute hat sie die Menge meiner Tränke reduziert, weil sie sagte, es sei schon viel besser, aber ich fühle mich einfach schrecklich. Auf jeden Fall werden wir an Vollmond zusammen nach draussen gehen – das verspreche ich!"

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen übersetzte Harry alle restlichen Slytherin Bücher. Insgesamt waren es zwölf Bücher über Zaubertränke gewesen. Wie konnte jemand so viele Tränke entwickeln? Es ging über Harrys Vorstellungskraft hinaus. Als er mit der Übersetzung fertig war, hatte Severus die Bücher zurückgebracht und hatte etwa ein Dutzend in englisch geschriebene Bücher für Harry zum Lesen mitgebracht. Sie waren nicht von Slytherin, sondern von den anderen Gründern geschrieben, und Harry war dankbar, dass Severus so interessante Bücher für ihn ausgesucht hatte.

_-----_

Madam Pomfrey liess ihn, wenn auch nur sehr halbherzig, gehen, als die Rumtreiber drei Tage vor Vollmond zurück kamen. Allerdings bestand sie darauf, dass er jeden Abend zur Untersuchung zu ihr kommen und dann auch die Nacht bleiben müsse. Harry war so froh, endlich aufstehen und herumlaufen zu dürfen, als seine Freunde kamen, dass er sich nicht beschwerte. Am ersten gemeinsamen Abend veranstalteten die Rumtreiber eine kleine Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. James und Sirius hatten Butterbier mitgebracht, und Remus und Lily waren zu den Hauselfen gegangen, um ein paar Naschereien für die Party zu ergattern. Die Hauselfen, die überglücklich waren, während der langweiligen Sommerferien etwas zu tun zu bekommen, hatten einen ganzen Tisch voller Kuchen, Süssigkeiten und anderen Delikatessen für die Studenten vorbereitet.

"Meint Ihr nicht, wir sollten alle anderen, die noch hier im Schloss sind, auch einladen?" fragte Lily plötzlich. "Ich meine, wir werden es nie schaffen, das alles alleine zu essen."

Severus grunzte. "Du weisst, wer noch hier ist, oder? Dumbledore, McGonagall und Pomfrey. Ach ja, heute ist Professor Sprout noch gekommen; alle anderen sind in Ferien."

"Achso, gut, vergesst es", sagte James schnell und verteilte die Butterbierflaschen.

"Harry, ich denke nicht, dass Du Butterbier trinken solltest, solange Du vorwiegend von Zaubertränken lebst", warnte ihn Severus, und Harry stöhnte.

"Ja, ich weiss, aber trotzdem möchte ich gerne ein bischen. Du weisst, ich hatte sowas seit Monaten nicht."

"Harry, sei vorsichtig", ermahnte Remus ihn, aber Harry lächelte seinen Freund an und hob seine Flasche.

"Auf eine erfolgreiche Vollmondnacht nur mit Animagi und ohne Werwölfe".

"Was machen wir in der Vollmondnacht? Müssen wir in die Heulende Hütte, oder können wir die Nacht im Wald verbringen?" fragte Lily.

"Wir können die Nacht im Wald verbringen", antwortete Remus. "Da ich nicht denke, dass ich mich verwandeln werde, werde ich eine alte Robe tragen für alle Fälle, und das müsste okay sein."

Harry seufzte. "Ich werde versuchen, mitzukommen, aber ich weiss nicht, wann ich es schaffe, vom Drachen wegzukommen. Ich glaube nicht, dsss sie mich gehen lassen wird, deshalb werde ich vorsichtshalber gar nicht erst fragen, um keinen schlafenden Drachen zu wecken. Ich warte, bis sie im Bett ist, und dann werde ich mich verwandeln und in den Wald blitzen."

"Harry!" schimpfte Remus sofort.

Severus seufzte und fragte "Harry, möchtest Du gerne noch zwei Monate mit dem Drachen verbringen?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber warum sollte ich? Alles wird okay sein, und es ist sowieso noch zwei Nächte bis dahin. Aber jetzt ist es fast Schlafenszeit, und ich muss rechtzeitig zurück sein. Ich sehe Euch alle beim Frühstück."

"Warte, Harry, ich komme mit Dir. Gute Nacht zusammen."

Als Harry mit Severus zurückging, fiel ihm auf, dass er das Schloss nie so ruhig erlebt hatte. Abgesehen von letztem Sommer hatte er nie seine Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen dürfen, und letztes Jahr war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, irgendwo herumzuwandern. Sie trennten sich vor ihrem Appartment, das sich genau gegenüber vom Krankenflügel befand, und Severus versprach, Harry am Morgen vor dem Frühstück abzuholen.

Während der nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten sie die Vormittage im Gryffindor Gemeinschafsraum, wo sie sich um ihre Hausaufgaben kümmerten, während Severus im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer arbeitete. Die Nachmittage spielten sich auf dem Quidditchfeld ab, wo sie gegeneinander Quidditch spielten mit drei Spielern auf jeder Seite – Sirius als Jäger, Remus als Hüter und James als Sucher spielten gegen Severus als Jäger, Lily als Hüter und Harry als Sucher. Es war lustig, denn, obwohl Lily es nicht schaffte, mehr als jeden fünften Ball zu halten, hatte James keine Chance gegen Harry, so dass Harry sich anstrengen musste, den Schnatz zu fangen, bevor die andere Seite zu viele Punkte machen konnte. Sogar Lily und Remus, die normalerweise kein Quidditch spielten, hatten viel Spass.

_-----_

Es war am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht, und die Freunde hatten sich gerade nach dem Frühstück im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, als Sirius sagte "Nun hört mal zu, Ihr drei – wir haben gestern abend einen grandiosen Plan gemacht!" Harry, Lily und Severus schauten ihn zweifelnd an, als er fortfuhr "Ihr kennt doch die Passage zwischen der einäugigen Hexe, die Harry uns damals gezeigt hat, nicht wahr?" Sie nickten skeptisch. "Lasst uns die Passage nehmen und heute nach Hogsmeade gehen! Ich möchte gerne zu Zonkos und auch in den Süssigkeitenladen."

Harry stöhnte, und Severus starrte ihn sauer an und schimpfte los. "Wisst Ihr eigentlich, in was für Schwierigkeiten wir kommen, wenn jemand das herausfindet? Die Lehrer haben auch Ferien, warum sollten sie nicht auch in Hogsmeade sein? Es ist viel zu gefährlich, gesehen zu werden. Davon abgesehen müssen wir sehr froh sein, dass wir überhaupt während der Ferien in Hogwarts sein dürfen, weil Studenten normalerweise nicht über die Sommerferien im Schloss bleiben dürfen. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie uns bleiben lassen, wenn wir direkt die Regeln brechen."

Lily nickte ihre Zustimmung und fragte "Warum gehen wir nicht einfach und fragen Professor McGonagall, ob wir gehen dürfen? Vielleicht lasen sie uns ja gehen; ich kann keinen Grund finden warum nicht."

Harry nickte erleichtert. Er wusste nur, dass er unter keinen Umständen durch die staubige Passage kriechen würde. Entweder durften sie gehen, oder er würde freiwillig in Hogwarts bleiben. "Ich stimme Lily und Severus zu. Lasst uns gehen und McGonagall fragen", schlug er vor, und sie gingen zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Glücklichweise konnten sie die Diskussion darüber, was sie täten, wenn sie nicht die Erlaubnis bekämen, vermeiden, denn Minerva liess sie nach Hogsmeade gehen, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass sie um 3 Uhr am Nachmittag wieder da wären und sich in ihrem Büro zeigten.

Glücklich rannten die sechs Freunde in den Ort. Nachdem sie beim Honigtopf waren und Zonkos besucht hatten, wo James und Sirius zwei Stunden brauchten, um sich zu entscheiden, welche Scherzartikel sie kaufen sollten, beschlossen sie, zum Mittagessen Die Drei Besen aufzusuchen. Harry genoss sein Sandwich mit Chicken Teriyaki und einer Menge Salat darauf – es war einfach lecker. Anschliessend bestand Severus darauf, einen kurzen Abstecher in die Apotheke zu machen, und die anderen versprachen, im Buchladen auf Harry und Severus zu warten, da niemand anderes an Zaubertrankzutaten interessiert war. Schliesslich schafften sie es, um 2:57 in Hogwarts anzukommen und gingen direkt zum Büro von McGonagall, die sehr erfreut war, sie rechtzeitig zurück zu haben.

_-----_

Später an diesem Abend ging Harry zurück in den Krankenflügel, während die anderen in den Wald hinaus liefen. Nachdem er untersucht worden war und seine Medizin genommen hatte, legte er sich hin und gab vor, sofort einzuschlafen. Da er im Gemeinschaftsraum bereits eine Stunde geschlafen hatte, war es nicht allzu schwer wachzubleiben. Etwa zwei Stunden später, gegen Mitternacht, merkte er, dass Pomfrey noch einmal nach ihm sah, bevor sie sich dann in ihre Privaträume zurückzog. Er wartete noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor er sich in Icicle verwandelte und in den Wald blitzte, um die anderen zu suchen. Als er sie erreichte, war er fast schockiert, Remus in seiner menschlichen Form zu sehen – er war so glücklich für seinen Freund, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht begreifen konnte. Er verwandelte sich zurück und umarmte Remus, der wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte.

"Remus, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das ist es! Der Wolf ist weg, Remus!" jubelte er, und Remus vergrub seinen Kopf in Harrys Schlafanzug und heulte sich aus. So sassen sie für Stunden, bis Remus sich endlich beruhigt hatte und sie beide eingeschlafen waren.

Später wurden sie von James geweckt, der sich bereits zurückverwandelt hatte und sagte "Es ist fast 6 Uhr morgens, wir müssen zurück, besonders Du, Harry, bevor der Drache aufsteht und Dich vermisst." Oh ja, er musste schnell zurück; es war ihm so kalt – Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Nacht im Wald in seiner menschlichen Form im Schlafanzug zu verbringen, sondern als Phönix mit einem dicken, warmen Fell. Er nieste und verwandelte sich schnell wieder in Icicle und blitzte zurück in sein Bett im Krankenflügel.

_-----_

Als Severus kam, um Harry abzuholen, fragte er ihn "Severus, können wir heute zusammen den Trank für Remus machen, Du weisst schon, den für die Erkennung der Animagus-Form?"

"Natürlich können wir das machen, Harry, wenn Du Dich wohl genug fühlst. Es wird nur etwa eine Stunde dauern, ihn zu brauen."

"Danke, Severus." Harry schaute seinen Freund dankbar an. Zwei Stunden später brachten sie den Trank in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Nun, Remus! Severus und Harry haben den Zaubertrank für Dich gemacht. Leg Dich hier aufs Sofa und probiere ihn aus", rief James zu Remus hinüber, der ganz blass wurde und sie ängstlich anschaute.

"Ihr wollt, dass ich jetzt den Animagus Trank nehme?"

"Ja klar, Remus, Du weisst, dass es kein Problem ist. Du hast uns allen dabei zugeschaut, also mach mal" sagte Sirius ungeduldig.

Remus seufzte und legte sich auf's Sofa, nachdem er den Trank schnell ausgetrunken hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden begann er sich zu verwandeln – in einen hellbraunen... Bär. Jeder starrte ihn an und hielt die Luft an.

"Ein Bär?" fragte Harry schliesslich.

"Es scheint so," stimmte James zu.

"Aber…" fügte Lily hinzu, und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann kommentierte er "Redegewandt wie immer, Ihr alle. Remus scheint ein Bär zu sein, ein ganz süsser noch dazu. Glückwunsch Remus! Nun übe mal und versuche, Dich in einen Teddybär zu verwandeln!"

Bis zum Mittagessen versuchten alle, Remus gute Ratschläge zu geben, wie er die Animagus Verwandlung schaffen könne, und als sie zum Mittagessen zur Grossen Halle gingen, hatte Remus es bereits geschafft, seine Arme und Beine in die vier Beine des Bärs zu verwandeln.

'_Vielleicht kann er es schneller als alle anderen, weil sein Körper an die Verwandlung in einen Wolf gewöhnt ist_,' dachte Harry fasziniert, während sie die Treppen hinunterstiegen.

_-----_

Am Nachmittag spielten sie wieder Quidditch, aber Harry war nicht gut in Form und verlor zwei von drei Spielen gegen James. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich umgezogen hatten, tat seine Brust wieder weh, und er fror erbärmlich. "Severus, ich fühle mich nicht gut, ich gehe ins Bett", flüsterte er seinem Freund zu, bevor er sich von den anderen trennte.

"Alles klar, ich schaue nach Dir vor dem Abendessen" flüsterte Severus zurück.

"Bist Du schon wieder da, Harry?" fragte Poppy erstaunt. Er antwortete nicht einmal, sondern schaute sie nur verzweifelt an und ging ins Bett. "Oh je, Du glühst ja richtig", sagte sie, als sie seine Stirn gefühlt hatte.

"Nein," versuchte er schwach zu leugnen, "ich habe nur gerade heiss geduscht nach dem Quidditchspiel, deshalb bin ich so heiss."

"Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach sie und mass seine Temperatur. "Nein, Harry, nur durch heisses Duschen bekommt man nicht 40 Grad Fieber. Tut Deine Brust wieder weh?" Harry nickte nur. "Du hast anscheinend einen Rückfall, vielleicht habe ich Dich doch zu früh gehen lassen, Harry, es tut mir leid."

_-----_

Dieses Mal musste Harry zwei Wochen im Bett bleiben, und Poppy liess ihn wieder tagsüber gehen, als seine Freunde da waren, weil er so bettelte, die Zeit mit ihnen verbringen zu dürfen. Wie immer holte Severus ihn im Krankenflügel ab, und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Grossen Halle zum Frühstück. Als sie aber eine der Eingangstüren zur Grossen Halle öffneten, merkten sie, dass die Halle komplett im Dunkeln lag – etwas, dass Harry noch nie erlebt hatte – und sprangen fast vor Schreck in die Luft.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	21. Dobby und Bobby

**Kapitel 21 – Dobby und Bobby**

Harry hatte nie die Grosse Halle im Dunkeln gesehen, und er trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, bis plötzlich die Lichter angingen, sich die Decke aufklärte und alle Anwesenden "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" riefen. Harry schaute frgend zu Severus, der nur die Achseln zuckte und die Grosse Halle betrat. Warum sagte er nichts? Wessen Geburtstag war es denn? Wenn er an einer Geburtstagsparty teilnehmen sollte, könnte man ihm doch zumindest sagen, für wen die Party war. Ruhig setzte Harry sich auf einen freien Platz zwischen Severus und Lily. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass alle zu ihm hinschauten, und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr unwohl. Was erwarteten sie jetzt von ihm? Was müsste er nun tun oder machen?

Leise flüsterte er zu Severus. "Severus, ich fühle mich immer noch nicht so gut, ich gehe wieder ins Bett", aber Severus hielt ihn am Arm fest und warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu.

"Harry, weisst Du, wessen Geburtstag heute ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete "Nein, es tut mir leid für wen die Feier auch immer ist, aber ich kann jetzt gerade nichts essen und…"

"Harry", unterbrach ihn seine Grossmutter, die ihm genau gegenüber sass, "es ist Dein Geburtstag, mein Schatz, und Du wirst heute 17!"

Harry konnte nicht umhin, sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Er hatte seinen eigenen Geburtstag total vergessen. Nicht dass es etwas ausmachte, aber... Das bedeutete, dass er seinen Geburtstag mit seinen Eltern und Freunden zusammen verbringen konnte. '_Cool_', dachte er, '_Ich bin 17, aber es ist mein zweiter Geburtstag zusammen mit meinen Eltern_'.

"Also Harry", unterbrach sein Grossvater seine Gedanken, "Du musst zumindest die Kerzen ausblasen und ein Stück von Deinem Geburtstagskuchen essen!" Er schwenkte seine Hand über den grossen Geburtstagskuchen, den Harry bisher nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, und die 17 Kerzen darauf entzündeten sich."

_-----_

Nach dem Frühstück wurde Harry zu einem Tisch voller Geschenke geführt. Das beste Geschenk war von seinem Grossvater, der ihm ein Buch in einem dunkelgrünen Umschlag zeigte, welcher mit kleinen, blinkenden Sternen versehen war. Der Titel lautete:

'_Das Tagebuch von Salazar Slytherin übersetzt und editiert von Harry Pane'_.

"Flourish & Blotts haven sich bereit erklärt, eine Erstauflage von 250 Exemplaren zu drucken. Dein Name auf dem Umschlag ist verzaubert – wann immer Du unter einem anderen Namen bekannt bist, passt sich der Name automatisch an. Ich habe 20 kostenlose Kopien für Dich erhalten und möchte Dich bitte, mir eine für die Bibliothek und eine für mein Büro zu überlassen; die anderen 18 Kopien kannst Du behalten oder Deinen Freunden geben oder was auch immer Du damit machen möchtest."

Harry war baff. Aber er schaffte es zu sagen "Grossvater, das ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je erhalten habe! Vielen Dank."

Von seiner Grossmutter bekam er die kompletten Schulbücher für das siebte Schuljahr, James gab ihm ein Abbonement für die Zeitschrift '_Quidditch Monatlich_' für 17 Monate, und im Päckchen von Sirius fand Harry eine grosse Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Wie üblich gab Remus ihm Schokofrösche, und von Severus, Lily und Pomfrey bekam er Bücher; '_Zaubertränkemeister durch die Jahrhunderte_' von Severus, '_Tägliche Zaubersprüche für Tägliche Anwendung_' von Lily und '_Notfall Heiltränke für Zauberer und Hexen_' von Pomfrey.

Als er damit fertig war, seine Geschenke zu öffnen und sich bei allen bedankt hatte, kam Hagrid, der in der Zwischenzeit zurück ins Schloss gekommen war, zu ihm und reichte ihm eine kleine hölzerne Kiste mit Löchern an beiden Seiten. '_Oh, was kann das sein? Diese Löcher sind doch sehr verdächtig_', dachte er und hob vorsichtig den Deckel. Darinnen fand er… "ein Vogel?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Ja Harry", lachte Hagrid, "es ist ein Eulenbaby, und sein Name ist Cyclops."

"Wow, Hagrid, vielen Dank. Das ist genau, was ich brauchte, aber er ist noch ein Baby, nicht wahr? Wie alt ist er? Kannst Du mir zeigen, was ich mit ihm machen muss? Wie lange dauert es, bis er Briefe für mich transportieren kann?"

"Natürlich helfe ich Dir, Harry, komm nach dem Mittagessen zu meiner Hütte hinunter, dann bekommst Du eine Lektion über Babyeulen." Harry verwandelte sich schnell in Icicle und versuchte, mit der kleinen Eule zu sprechen.

#Hallo kleiner, kannst Du mich verstehen?#

#Ja, grosser Gefiederter, wer bist Du?#

#Ich bin Harry, Dein Mensch, aber ich kann mich in einen Phönix verwandeln, dann heisse ich Icicle und kann mit Dir reden.#

#Das ist schön.#

#Hagrid wird mir zeigen, wie ich für Dich sorgen kann, und dann werden wir sicher gut miteinander auskommen.#

#Okay, aber jetzt bin ich müde.#

#Sehr gut, Cyclops, und ich muss mich zurück verwandeln#, sagte er, verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form zurück und bemerkte, dass er von allen bewundernd angestarrt wurde.

_-----_

Nach dem Mirragessen hob Harry Cyclops auf und nahm ihn mit zu Hagrid zu seiner Eulenstunde. Hagrid erzählte ihm vieles, das man wissen sollte, wenn man sich um eine Babyeule kümmern musste, schlug dann aber vor, dass Harry Cyclops bei Hagrid lassen sollte, bis er gross genug war, um in der Eulerei bleiben zu können. Laut Hagrid würde es etwa sechs Wochen dauern, aber da Harry immer noch im Krankenflügel übernachten musste, wo keine Eulen erlaubt waren, schien das die beste Lösung zu sein, und Harry stimmte erleichtert zu. Als Harry aus Hagrids Hütte trat, benerkte er eine nagelneue Umzäunung rechts von der Eingangstür zur Hütte.

"Wofür ist das?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Hagrid grinste und sagte "für meinen neuen Drachen. Sie ist prächtig, nicht wahr?"

Harry wurde blass im Gesicht und fragte "Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, diesen Drachen hier in Hogwarts zu halten, oder?"

"Oh ja, doch, klar, es wird ihr hier gut gehen, Harry," strahlte Hagrid.

"Um… Ah… Em… ich meine, ehm… weiss Dumbledore davon?"

"Nein, Harry, ich habe noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen; ich weiss aber, dass ich es ihm sagen sollte. Ich werde bald mit ihm reden."

Als Harry zur Schule hinaufkam, warteten seine Freunde bereits auf dem Quidditchfeld. Severus hatte sogar Harrys Besen sowie seine Robe zum Wechseln mitgebracht. Harry beendete die beiden ersten Spiele in 5 und 10 Minuten, aber beim dritten Spiel konnte er den Schnatz einfach nicht finden. Glücklicher oder unglücklicher Weise konnte James es genauso wenig, so dass das Spiel zwei Stunden dauerte. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich umgezogen hatten, war es bereits Zeit für's Abendessen. Dieses war sehr lustig. Obwohl Harry mehr müde als hungrig war, genoss er das Mahl sehr, weil James und Sirius anscheinend während der Ferien nichts anderes zu tun hatten, als sich Streiche für Harrys Geburtstagsessen auszudenken. Sie schafften es, die Kleidung der Lehrer zu ändern, ihre Haarfarbe, die Farbe von den Dingen auf ihren Tellern etc. Am Schluss waren alle mehr mit Lachen als mit Essen beschäftigt.

_-----_

Am nächsten Tag durften sie einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen, um alles einzukaufen, das sie für's nächste Schuljahr brauchten. Harry war so glücklich – einfach mit seinen Freunden mitgehen zu können, ohne irgendwelche Erwachsene dabei – es war einfach klasse! So sehr er seine Grosseltern auch liebte, war es auch mal gut, nur mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein.

Sie gingen zuerst zu Madam Malkins, damit sie die fertigen Roben rechtzeitig abholen konnten, um pünktlich zum Mittagessen wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Darauf hatte Professor McGonagall bestanden, als sie ihnen die Erlaubnis für den Ausflug gab. Anschliessend gingen sie zur Apotheke und Flourish & Blotts, aber da Harry seine Bücher für das siebte Jahr bereits hatte, verbrachte er die Zeit damit, die Winkelgasse auf und ab zu spazieren. Auf einmal fiel eine winzige Figur in sein Blickfeld. Sie sass an der Ecke zu einer Seitenstrasse und trank Bier – war das ein ganz junger Hauself? Es war so ein seltsamer Anblick, dass Harry neugierig näher hinging, um einen besseren Blick auf die Szene werfen zu können. Aber… irgendwie kannte er dieses Gesicht…

"Dobby?" fragte er vorsichtig, und der kleine Elf sprang auf seine Füsse.

"Sir? Wer sind Sir? Woher kennen Sir Dobby?"

Harry lachte den Elf an und flüsterte ihm zu "Dobby, Du darfst niemandem erzählen, was ich Dir jetzt anvertraue, okay?"

Dobby nickte eifrig, und Harry fuhr fort. "Ich bin Harry, und ich bin zwanzig Jahre aus der Zukunft gekommen. Ich kenne Dich aus der Zukunft, weil ich Dich von den Malfoys befreit habe, und Du dann nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, um dort zu arbeiten. In der Zukunft bist Du ein guter Freund von mir. Was machst Du hier, und warum trinkst Du Bier?"

Dobby seufzte. "Sir sind Harry Pane! Sir haben das Übel vernichtet! Vielen Dank, Sir. Aber als die Malfoys gestorben sein, sind Schloss Malfoy an das Zaubereiministerium gekommen, und wir alle ist frei. Aber wir haben noch nicht andere Familie gefunden. Bobby, Dobbys kleiner Bruder, und Dobby leben hier auf der Strasse."

Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein. "Dobby, würdest Du gerne mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen? Da mein Urgrossvater, Professor Dumbledore, Dich in der Zukunft aufgenommen hat, wird er jetzt vermutlich bereit sein, das selbe zu tun. Wo ist Dein Bruder?"

Dobby schaute herum und deutete mit dem Finger an das andere Ende der Strasse. "Er ist noch klein; er ist erst zwei Jahre alt, deshalb kann ich ohne ihn nirgendwo hingehen; ich muss mich um ihn kümmern."

Harry lächelte ihn an und tröstete ihn. "Ich bin sicher, dass das kein Problem sein wird. Ich muss meine Freunde jetzt treffen, aber Du kannst mitkommen, und wenn wir zurück flohen müssen, kannst Du einfach vor die Hogwarts Tore apparieren. Ich werde Dich dann dort treffen und Dich zu Professor Dumbledore bringen. Wie wäre das?"

Dobby nickte eifrig und rief seinen Bruder, damit er ihnen folgte. Harry stellte Dobby und Bobby seinen Freunden vor und erklärte ihnen seinen Plan.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob Dumbledore noch neue Hauselfen annimmt, aber da in Hogwarts so viele sind, würde ich denken, dass es auf ein paar mehr auch nicht ankommt", sagte James beruhigend, als sie alle die armen, kleinen Hauselfen bedauerten.

Eine halbe Stunde später begleitete Harry Dobby und Bobby zu Dumbledores Büro und stellte sie angemessen vor. Albus lächelte seinem Urenkel zu und sagte "Wenn ich sie in 16 Jahren aufnehmen kann, kann ich es auch gleich tun, nicht wahr, Harry? Besonders da es Deine 'Schuld' ist, dass sie es jetzt brauchen."

Er wandte sich an Dobby und sagte, "Dobby, Harry wird gestern in drei Jahren geboren werden. Ich weiss jetzt noch nicht, ob er hier in Hogwarts aufwachsen wird, aber zumindest wird er hierher zurückkommen, um hier zu lernen, wenn er elf ist. Auf jeden Fall würde ich Dich gerne bitten, ein Auge auf Harry zu haben und gut auf ihn aufzupassen, wann immer seine Eltern oder Minerva und ich nicht verfügbar sind. Meinst Du, das schaffst Du?"

Dobby nickte eifrig und versprach "Ja natürlich, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Dobby wird immer auf Master Harry aufpassen."

"Danke Dobby. Twinkle!" Mit einem Plop erschien Twinkle. "Twinkle, dies sind Dobby und Bobby; kannst Du Dich bitte um sie kümmern; sie gehören ab sofort zu den Hogwarts Elfen. Danke schön."

Harry versprach Dobby, ihn in der Küche zu besuchen und verliess das Büro, um in die Grosse Halle zum Essen zu gehen.

_-----_

Eine Woche später zur Vollmondnacht war Harry fest entschlossen, seine Freunde wieder im Wald zu treffen. Wie beim letzten Mal stellte er sich fest schlafend, so dass Pomfrey sich für die Nacht in ihre privaten Gemächer zurückzog. Er wartete noch eine halbe Stunde, nachdem sie gegangen war, und blitzte in den Wald, wo die anderen herumliefen und Spass hatten. Zufrieden setzte er sich auf einen Baum und schaute fasziniert dem Treiben zu. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen: Remus hatte es bereits geschafft – ein niedlicher, hellbrauner Bär rannte inmitten seiner Freunde herum! Harry zwitscherte eine sehr fröhliche Melodie für seinen noch glücklicheren Freund.

Plötzlich flog Lily zu dem Ast hinüber, auf dem Icicle sass. #Wollen wir auf einen kleinen Rundflug aufbrechen?# fragte sie, und Icicle stimmte erfreut zu und begann, in Richtung Hogsmeade loszufliegen, wobei er sicherstellte, dass Lily ihm folgte. Schliesslich wartete er, so dass sie aufholen konnte. Sie flogen fast zwei Stunden lang durch die Gegend, bevor sie zu ihren Freunden zurückkehrten, die immer noch durch den Wald rannten. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Aufheulen und schaute fragend zu Lily, die nur die Achseln zuckte und sich umschaute.

Zwei Minuten später kam James angerannt und hechelte. "Sirius hat sich an einem seiner Beine verletzt. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Harry verwandelte sich sofort in seine menschliche Form zurück und rannte hinter James her zu Sirius.

"Sirius, kannst Du Dich in Deine menschliche Form zurückverwandeln?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Sirius stöhnte, verwandelte sich aber, und sie konnten einen riesigen Schnitt auf seinem linken Arm sehen. Harry nahm Sirius linken Arm mit beiden Händen, ohne nachzudenken, was er da eigentlich tat. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Magie in Richtung auf Sirius Arm fliessen lassen, um diesen zu heilen. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er jemanden sagen "Es ist genug, Harry, hör auf jetzt und lass seinen Arm los."

Er konnte nur denken '_hör was auf_?', bevor er blinzelte und sah, dass er immer noch Sirius Arm hielt, der in der Zwischenzeit komplett geheilt war. Er liess den Arm loss und liess sich ins Gras zurückfallen.

"Harry, geht es Dir gut?"

Er erkannte Lilys Stimme und nickte.

"Harry, wie hast Du das gemacht? Das war jetzt Severus Stimme, und er zuckte die Achseln. Er wusste es selber nicht, er hatte es einfach geschehen lassen, aber jetzt war er kaputt.

"Blitz…zurück…schlafen" schaffte er zu murmeln, bevor er sich verwandelte und umgehend in sein Zimmer zurückblitzte.

_-----_

Als Pomfrey ihn morgens untersuchte, stellte sie fest, dass sein Magielevel sehr niedrig war. '_Was kann in der Nacht passiert sein? Es war zwar Vollmond, aber da Remus kein Werwolf mehr ist, müssen sie ja auch nicht mehr rausgehen, oder? Ausserdem hat er fest geschlafen, als ich abends nach ihm geschaut habe, bevor ich ins Bett gegangen bin. Ich muss Severus fragen; wenn jemand weiss, was mit Harry ist, dann ist er es_', dachte sie und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, aber der war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Eine Stunde später kam Severus, um Harry zum Frühstück abzuholen. "Severus, bitte erzählen Sie mir, was heute Nacht vorgefallen ist."

'_Oops, ich weiss nicht, was Harry ihr erzählt hat_', dachte er und fragte unschuldig "Was meinen Sie?"

Sie schaute ihn genervt an. "Tun Sie bitte nicht so unschuldig. Ihr Freund ist beinahe im Koma, während seine magischen Reserven erschöpft sind. Was ist passiert? Das ist nicht lustig!"

Severus seufzte. "Remus konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er kein Werwolf mehr ist, also mussten wir ihn in den Wald begleiten. Sie wissen ja... das ist ja der Grund, warum Dumbledore unsere Freunde alle über Vollmond hier herkommen lässt."

"Ja, ich weiss das. Aber das sollte nichts mit Harry zu tun haben, der über Nacht im Krankenflügel schlafen muss, weil er immer noch nicht ganz gesund ist."

"Ja, aber er wollte auch an diesem fröhlichen Vorhaben teilnehmen. Er ist dort hin geblitzt und hatte viel Spass. Er war auch in Ordnung, sonst hätte ich ihn sofort zurückgeschickt. Aber dann hat Sirius in seiner Hundeform seinen Arm verletzt, und Harry hat ihn geheilt. Wir konnten gar nichts daran machen. Er nahm auf einmal Sirius Arm und schien Magie in den Arm zu schicken, um ihn zu heilen... und es ist ihm gelungen."

Pomfrey verschluckte sich fast vor Überraschung und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das würde bedeuten, dass Harry ein natürlicher Heiler ist. Ich kann das nicht richtig glauben, da natürliche Heiler sehr selten sind. Wir müssen mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen. Wenn Sie jetzt zum Frühstück gehen, richten Sie doch bitte, Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Black aus, dass ich beide direkt nach dem Frühstück hier sehen möchte."

Unglücklicherweise konnten sie nicht alles aufklären, bis die Rumtreiber nach Hause zurückkehren mussten, weil sie noch nicht mit Harry sprechen konnten, der drei Tage am Stück schlief.

_-----_

Als er wieder für fit erklärt wurde, waren nur noch drei Wochen Ferien übrig. Harry war sehr froh, dass er seine Zeit im Krankenflügel genutzt hatte, um den Stoff aufzuholen, den er im sechsten Jahr verpasst hatte. Er hatte auch die meisten seiner Sommerferienaufgaben bereits fertig. Dennoch hatten Harry und Severus während der letzten Ferienwochen sehr viel zu tun. Severus musste noch eine ganze Reihe Tränke brauen, die er Pomfrey versprochen hatte, da sie anscheinend wirklich nicht gut mit Slughorn auskam. Harry musste den Rest seiner Aufgaben erledigen und wollte auch noch Zaubersprüche für die Karte suchen. Ausserdem wollten beide die Kammer noch ein bischen mehr erforschen, noch mehr Zaubertrankzutaten herausholen, mehr von den Büchern dort lesen und das Tränkelabor benutzen.

Neben all diesem hatte Dumbledore sich entschlossen, Harry und Severus Apparier-Unterricht zu geben, so dass sie gerade vor dem Ende der Ferien ihre Prüfung machen konnten.

Am letzten Tag, bevor die anderen Studenten zurückkommen sollten, nahm Dumbledore Harry und Severus mit zum Ministerium, damit sie ihre Appariertests absolvieren konnten. Sie flohten hinüber ins Ministerium, und nach den Tests lud Dumbledore sie noch auf ein Eis in die Winkelgasse ein. Als sie in Fortescue's Eisdiele sassen, schien der Professor für einen Moment sehr nachdenklich, bevor er sich an die beiden wandte.

"Harry und Severus, ich muss etwas mit Euch besprechen. Um es kurz zu machen... Ihr werdet beide morgen nicht in Eure Schlafsääle zurückkehren."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	22. Das Hogwarts Team

**Kapitel**** 22 – Das Hogwarts Team**

"Was?!" unterbrach Harry Dumbledore wütend.

"Es ist okay, Harry, reg Dich nicht auf", sagte Severus und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

"Lass mich erst einmal erklären, Harry. In Deinem Fall denkt Poppy, dass es besser für Dich wäre, wenn Du in einem Raum innerhalb des Krankenflügels bleibst, so dass sie jeden Abend nach Dir schauen kann wegen Deiner offensichtlich schlechten Gesundheit. Sie fürchtet, dass Du nicht genügend auf Dich aufpasst, wenn Du in Deinen Schlafsaal zurückkehrst, so dass Du dann bald mit grösseren Problemen wieder bei ihr wärest. Und ehrlich gesagt glaubt Minerva das auch. Du kannst bis zum Beginn der Schlafenszeit in Eurem Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben und dann in Deinen Raum hinüber blitzen, wenn Du das möchtest."

"Harry, ich weiss, dass Du das nicht hören möchtest, aber ich muss Deinem Grossvater recht geben."

"Vielleicht sollte ich einfach in die Zukunft zurückkehren", maulte Harry stur.

"Ach Harry, Du hättest in der Zukunft genau die gleichen Probleme, und Poppy und Minerva würden in der Zukunft ebenso reagieren. Bitte denk einmal darüber nach; ich nehme an, dass Minerva auch mit Dir darüber reden wird; ich wollte es Dir nur schon einmal sagen. Ich möchte auch noch etwas mit Dir besprechen, Severus."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was kann das sein, Professor?"

"Du und Lily sind unsere neuen Schulsprecher."

"Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Severus!" freute Harry sich, und Severus lächelte zurück.

"Jedenfalls haben die Schulsprecher normalerweise ihre eigenen Räume, entweder Räume in ihren jeweiligen Häusern oder nebeneinanderliegende Räume, die zentral gelegen sind. Nun, Du weisst, wo Du im Moment wohnst. Ich habe mir überlegt, daraus ein Zwei-Zimmer-Appartment zu machen, so dass Ihr beide ziemlich in der Mitte des Schlosses wohnen würdet, und dazu noch nahe bei Harry. Was meinst Du, Severus?"

"Ja, Professor, ich denke, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Vielen Dank für Ihre Rücksichtnahme."

"Gern geschehen, meine Jungs. Dann ist dies entschieden. Ich werde Twinkle bitten, die Räume vorzubereiten, sobald wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wird das Deine Unzufriedenheit ein wenig mindern, Harry?" Harry zuckte die Achseln.

_-----_

Harrys Freunde waren endlich angekommen. Sie sassen zusammen am Gryffindor Tisch und hörten mehr oder weniger der Sortierung zu.

"Wir brauchen einen neuen Hüter für unser Quidditchteam", kündigte James an. "Remus, Du hast während der Ferien so gut gespielt, dass Du wohl eine neue Ausrede finden musst, um Dich vor dem Spielen zu drücken!"

"Wenn Du denkst, das ich gut genug bin, würde ich gerne spielen", antwortete Remus eifrig. Nun, da er nicht mehr all seine Kräfte für die monatliche Verwandlung am Vollmond brauchte, konnte er ja ruhig spielen.

"Das bedeutet, dass unser Team schon fast komplett ist! Cool!" Sirius strahlte, und Harry nickte seine Zustimmung. In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Sprechende Hut seine Arbeit beendet, und Essen war auf den Tischen erschienen. "Hat Dumbledore schon gesagt, wer die neuen Schulsprecher sind?" fragte Sirius plötzlich.

"Nein, aber ich weiss es schon", murmelte Harry.

"Dann sag es uns, Harry", drängte Sirius.

Harry warf Lily einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie schien diese Unterhaltung völlig zu ignorieren. "Soweit ich weiss, sind es Lily und Severus", sagte er und lächelte seine Mutter stolz an. "Übrigens, James", sprach er seinen Vater an, "Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Quidditch Spiel Studenten gegen Lehrer auf die Beine stellten? Wir müssten ein Team haben, das aus Mitgliedern von allen vier Hausmannschaften besteht, und die Lehrer müssten auch ein eigenes Team haben."

"HARRY! JA! Das ist eine brilliante Idee. Schade, dass sie nicht von mir kam", rief Sirius über den Tisch.

"Wir könnten aus diesem Team auch eine richtige Schulmannschaft machen und ein Tournier gegen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang organisieren. Wie wäre das?" weitete Harry seine Idee aus.

"Nur unter der Bedingung, dass Du der Teamchef bist", forderte James, "und wir können uns später im Schlafsaal über Details unterhalten."

"Ich denke, das wird Dumbledore zu entscheiden haben… **WENN** er überhaupt zustimmt. Ich gehe ihn später fragen. Übrigens... ehm...Ich darf nicht mehr im Schlaafsaal wohnen, zumindest nicht im Moment."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Remus leise.

"Gesundheitsprobleme", antwortete Harry so leise, dass nur Remus es hören konnte.

"Krankenflügel?" fragte Remus lautlos und Harry nickte.

_-----_

"Mr. Pane, kommen Sie bitte für einen Moment mit in mein Büro!" hallte plötzlich die strenge Stimme seiner Urgrossmutter in seinem Ohr wider.

"Also gut, ich sehe Euch morgen. Gute Nacht", sagte er und stieg die Treppen empor, bis er am Büro seiner Hauslehrerin ankam.

"Harry, Albus hat mir erzählt, dass Du unsere Entscheidung, Dich im Krankenflügel zu lassen, nicht gut aufgenommen hast?

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Sollte ich mich darüber freuen? Aber Ihr habt es sowieso über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden; von daher denke ich, es ist unnötig, darüber noch zu reden", sagte er vorwurfsvoll und fügte hinzu "Ich habe etwas viel Interessanteres zu diskutieren."

"Und was könnte das sein?", fragte seine Urgrossmutter erstaunt.

"Wir sollten ein Hogwarts Quidditchteam gründen, bestehend aus den besten Spielern aller Mannschaften. Dann sollten wir ein Tournier organisieren, a) gegen die Lehrer, und b) gegen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Was denkst Du dazu?"

McGonagall war platt. Was für eine gute Idee! "Harry, lass uns zum Schulleiterbüro gehen. Kannst Du uns dorthin blitzen?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Natürlich. Halte Dich an meinen Schwanzfedern fest, bitte."

"Und wer soll in dem Hogwarts Quidditchteam spielen?" fragte Albus, während seine Augen wie verrückt funkelten.

"Du müsstest einen Kapitän für die Mannschaft benennen; James hat mich schon vorgeschlagen, aber die anderen Teams werden auch jemanden aufstellen wollen; und der Kapitän muss entweder Testspiele machen oder das Training der anderen Hausmannschaften überwachen. Es muss natürlich jemand sein, der in einem der Hausmannschaften spielt."

Albus blickte zu McGonagall und sie nickte lächelnd. "Okay, Harry, wie Du ganz richtig gesagt hast, liegt es an mir, den Kapitän zu benennen. Professor McGonagall und ich haben uns entschieden, Dich mit dieser Position zu betrauen. Bist Du bereit, dies anzunehmen? Der Kapitän muss natürlich das Team aufstellen. Du bist als Kapitän natürlich automatisch im Team; und Du musst auch die Kommunikation mit den anderen Schulen übernehmen und das Turnier organisieren. Ich werde allerdings zuerst einen Brief an die Schulleiter beider Schulen schreiben und sie bitten, einen Ansprechpartner für Dich zu benennen. Alle Verabredungen und Termine müssen im Voraus mit mir abgesprochen werden. Ist das alles klar?"

"Ja natürlich, Grossvater."

"Dann wäre das geklärt; ich werde die Angelegenheit morgen beim Frühstück der gesamten Schule mitteilen, und Du kannst dann vielleicht eine Notiz wegen der Testspiele aufhängen. Du kannst jetzt in Deinen Schlafsaal... nein, ich meine in Deinen Raum zurückkehren."

Harry starrte ihn böse an. "Ist das nicht lächerlich?" fragte er wütend.

McGonagall antwortete sehr ärgerlich. "Nein, es ist überhaupt nicht lächerlich. Dein Verhalten ist manchmal lächerlich. Kannst Du nicht verstehen, dass wir uns Sorgen um Dich machen?"

"Doch, aber ich bin 17! Ich bin kein Kleinkind."

"Aber Du benimmst Dich wie eines. Die Nacht im Wald zu verbringen, obwohl Du noch nicht völlig von einer Lungenentzündung geheilt bist, ist einfach dämlich. Auf jeden Fall, geh bitte jetzt in Deinen Raum zurück und versuche zu schlafen. Ich komme später und schaue nach Dir, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast."

"Natürlich nicht. Gute Nacht, Oma, Opa."

Als Harry den Krankenflügel betrat, sah er, dass all seine Sachen von dem Bett verschwunden waren, in dem er die letzten Monate verbracht hatte. Er schaute sich gerade um und fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hätte, als Pomfrey kam und ihn durch ihr Büro in einen kleinen Flur und dann in den ersten Raum auf der linken Seite führte.

"Dies ist der Teil des Krankenflügels, der normalerweise für die Lehrer reserviert ist. Aber es wird jetzt erstmal Dein Zimmer sein. Es ist nicht nötig, dass Du ein ganzes Schuljahr lang im offenen Krankenflügel wohnst; dies hier ist viel bemütlicher, oder?"

Harry seufzte erleichtert und lächelte Pomfrey dankbar an. "Ja, das ist viel besser; vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey."

"Sehr gerne, Harry. Nun schlage ich vor, dass Du soviel auspackst, wie Du möchtest und Dich dann für's Bett fertig machst; das Badezimmer ist die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Ich werde zurückkommen und nach Dir sehen, wenn die offizielle Schlafenszeit beginnt."

'_Wie witzig_…' dachte Harry, '…_in der Zukunft hat sie mir immer mein eigenes Bett angeboten, jetzt habe ich sogar meinen eigenen Raum_.'

_-----_

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen machte Dumbledore eine Ankündigung. "Guten Morgen an diesem schönen, sonnigen Morgen in Hogwarts. Bevor Sie alle mit Ihrem Unterricht konfrontiert werden, habe ich eine kleine Ankündigung zu machen. Harry Pane hatte die Idee, eine allgemeine Hogwarts Quidditch Mannschaft aufzustellen. Sie soll aus Mitgliedern aller vier Hausteams bestehen. Wir haben beschlossen, Mr. Pane zum Kapitän dieser neuen Mannschaft zu machen, die erst noch formiert werden muss, und alles weitere ihm zu überlassen. Mr. Pane, würden Sie gerne ein paar Worte sagen?"

Harry stand von seinem Platz auf. "Okay. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es cool wäre, eine Schulmannschaft zu haben, zum Beispiel um ein Spiel gegen die Lehrer zu veranstalten oder ein Tournier mit anderen Schulen wie Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang zu organisieren. Ich brauche zwei komplette Mannschaften, ein erstes Team und eine Reservemannschaft. Ich hoffe auf Euer Verständnis dafür, dass ich Sucher spielen werde. Ich muss natürlich immer noch einen Sucher für das Reserveteam haben. Da wir insgesamt 14 Spieler benötigen, sollten wir aus jedem Haus drei oder vier Mitglieder haben. Wenn Ihr Interesse habt, könnt Ihr mich entweder direkt ansprechen oder es Eurem Teamkapitän sagen. Ich würde gerne alle Teamkapitäne bitten, nach dem Abendessen hier für ein kurzes Gespräch zusammenzukommen. Die Schulmannschaft wird immer sonntags nach dem Frühstück trainieren. Sollten wir mehr Spieler zur Verfügung haben als wir benötigen, werden wir am kommenden Sonntag ein Auswahlspiel veranstalten. Danke!"

Ein lautes Gemurmel begann, sobald Harry sich hinsetzte, und er konnte freudige Stimmen aus den Ecken hören, in denen mehrere Mitglieder der jeweiligen Hausmannschaften zusammen sassen. Vielleicht war seine Idee ja gar nicht so schlecht gewesen...

"Harry!" wurde er aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen. Lily stand hinter ihm und versuchte, ihm seinen Stundenplan auszuhändigen.

"Oh, danke, Lily," schaffte er, verwirrt zu sagen. '_Richtig, heute ist ja der erste Unterrichtstag und nicht der Tag für die Quidditch Testspiele_...'

"Nun komm, Harry, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht", drang die Stimme seines Vaters an sein Ohr, und er folgte James und Lily, ohne zu überlegen, wo sie hingingen. Sie liefen zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

"Sie werden merken, dass die Verwandlung im siebten Jahr erheblich schwieriger sein wird, als sie es im sechsten Jahr war. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie am Ende des Schuljahres Ihre UTZ machen müssen, und es wird nicht ausreichen, wenn Sie erst zwei Wochen vor dem Examen beginnen, den Stoff zu wiederholen. Sie werden sich das ganze Schuljahr hindurch sehr konzentrieren müssen. Während wir uns im letzten Jahr hauptsächlich mit der Verwandlung von Objekten in lebende Tiere beschäftigt haben, wird der Hauptfokus in diesem Schuljahr auf der Verwandlung von lebenden Objekten in andere lebende Objekte liegen. Die wenigen von Ihnen, die bereits die Animagus Verwandlung geschafft haben, haben die Möglichkeit, zusätzliche Punkte in Ihrer UTZ Prüfung zu erwerben. Bitte nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass es unter keinen Umständen erlaubt ist, jemand von Ihren Klassenkameraden in Tiere zu verwandeln. Diese Art der Verwandlung würde zur Ihrer sofortigen Suspendierung führen." Hiermit beendete die strenge Verwandlungslehrerin ihren Vortrag.

"Heute werden wir versuchen, unsere rosa Hasen in schwarze Katzen zu verwandeln." Sie schwenkte ihre Hand zu einer Kiste mit Knöpfen, und vor jedem Student landete ein Knopf. "So, zuerst verwandeln Sie Ihren Knopf in einen rosa Hasen."

Harry verwendete stablose Magie und warf sofort einen Schockzauber auf den Hasen.

"Hey, Harry, lebt Dein Hase überhaupt?" rief Sirius von zwei Reihen hinter ihm.

"Natürlich, er ist nur geschockt", antwortete Harry cool, und ein paar seiner Klassenkameraden, deren Hasen wild durch den Raum liefen, warfen ihm bewundernde Blicke zu. '_Also gut, ich mag keine Hasen, ich möchte, dass Du ein niedliches, schwarzes Kätzchen bist_', dachte er, und eine kleine schwarze Katze mit einer weissen Nase sass auf seinem Tisch. Er lockerte den Schockzauber, und das Kätzchen sprang vom Tisch und rannte durch den Raum, wo es ein paar der rosa Häschen jagte. Bald wurde es von ein paar anderen schwarzen Katzen begleitet.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Pane", lobte McGonagall und verlieh Gryffindor 10 Punkte. '_Soweit ist das siebte Jahr in Ordnung, aber was kommt als nächstes?_' dachte Harry.

_-----_

Harry war froh, dass die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke war, weil er dringend etwas mit Severus besprechen wollte. Glücklicherweise sass er bereits ganz vorne im Klassenzimmer. Harry schlüpfte auf den Platz neben ihm und warf einen stablosen Schweigezauber um sie. "Severus, ich muss Dich etwas fragen. Du weisst, wegen dieses Hogwarts Quidditch Teams, ehm…"

"Eine sehr gute Idee, Harry, klasse!" unterbrach Severus ihn.

Harry ignorierte das Kompliment jedoch erst einmal und fuhr ungeduldig fort. "Auf jeden Fall, was ich Dich fragen wollte... Ich hätte Dich gerne als stellvertretenden Kapitän. Ich meine, ich bin der Kapitän, und ich mache auch die ganze Arbeit und alles, aber falls ich krank bin oder irgend etwas passiert, brauche ich jemanden, der übernehmen kann oder mir helfen kann wenn nötig. Ich weiss, dass Du sehr viel zu tun hast mit Deiner Zaubertränke Meisterprüfung und als Schulsprecher sowieso, aber würdest Du das machen?"

Severus strahlte vor Stolz. "Harry, vielen Dank, dass Du mich gefragt hast; das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel. Gerne würde ich Dein Stellvertreter sein."

Harry seufzte und entspannte sich. "Okay, Severus, vielen Dank! Ich bin sehr froh, mit Dir zusammen arbeiten zu können. Dann würde ich Dich auch bitten, heute abend nach dem Abendessen zum Gryffindor Tisch zu kommen." Hiermit cancelte er den Schweigezauber und warf einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch, an dem Professor Slughorn in der Zwischenzeit angekommen war. Plötzlich wurde Harry ganz blass…

"Harry? Harry! Harry, was ist los?" flüsterte Severus eindringlich.

Harry bedeutete Severus, an die Tafel zu schauen, wo Slughorn gerade alle Zutaten aufgelistet hatte, die sie heute benötigen würden, um den heutigen Trank zu brauen… den Esnopia Trank.

Plötzlich schwante Severus etwas, und er sagte beruhigend zu Harry "Es ist okay, Harry; wir werden es heute zusammen brauen. Wir werden Dich nicht noch weiter in die Vergangenheit schicken."

-----

Nach dem Essen kamen die Quidditchkapitäne der drei anderen Hausmannschaften sowie Severus zu Harry und James an den Gryffindor Tisch. Harry begann sofort. "Danke, dass Ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich habe Severus zu meinem Stellvertreter bestimmt, und ich hoffe, Ihr könnt alle mit dieser Entscheidung leben. Wir kennen uns sehr gut, obwohl wir in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind, und ich finde, das Hogwarts Team muss wirklich alle Häuser vertreten. Als Mannschaftskapitäne sind wir auf jeden Fall im Team, Severus als Jäger und ich als Sucher. Daher brauchen wir noch fünf Leute für das erste und sieben für das zweite Team, das heisst drei Spieler aus jedem Haus. Nun möchte ich gerne wissen, ob Ihr Spieler aus Euren Hausmannschaften für die jeweiligen Posiitionen empfehlen könnt. Später könnt Ihr dann mit Euren Teams beraten." Er nahm ein Pergament und eine Feder und notierte

_Das__Team_

_**PositionNameH**__**a**__**us**_

_**1**____**Te**__**am**_

_Hüter_

_Jäger __Severus SnapeSlytherin_

_Jäger _

_Jäger _

_Treiber_

_Treiber_

_S__uch__erHarry PaneGryffindor_

_**2. Te**__**am **_

_Hüter _

_Jäger _

_Jäger _

_Jäger _

_Treiber_

_Treiber_

_Such__er_

"Also – Hat jemand von Euch einen wirklich guten Hüter? Alle Posiitionen, die wir nicht auf Anhieb besetzen können, legen wir bei den Testspielen am Sonntag fest."

Ziemlich bald war klar, dass sich Testspiele nicht vermeiden liessen, zumindest nicht für die Jäger und Treiber, weil es schwierig war, die Fähigkeiten der eigenen Teammitglieder mit denen der anderen Teams zu vergleichen. Ausnahme waren nur die Posiitionen der Sucher und Hüter, da sie mehr auffielen.

_-----_

Am Samstag morgen flüsterte James Harry zu "Heute ist Vollmond; gehen wir heute nacht in den Wald?"

Harry schaute seinen Vater nachdenklich an und antwortete zurückhaltend "Weißt Du, die beiden letzten Male hatte ich immer nachher eine dicke Erkältung, und das kann ich mir morgen nicht leisten, weil wir die Testspiele haben. Wir können nicht vielleicht statt dessen morgen gehen, oder?"

James lachte. "Du meinst also, es ist besser, Unterricht zu verpassen, stimmts? Lass uns Sirius und Remus fragen, aber ich weiss eigentlich keinen Grund, warum wir es nicht einen Tag später tun sollten. Hey Sirius, Remus", er rannte zu seinen Freunden hinüber und flüsterte "Meint Ihr, wir könnten unsere Vollmondnacht um einen Tag verschieben, also auf morgen nacht?" Als Remus erstaunt eine Augenbraue hochzog, erklärte James "Harry hat Angst, dass er sich wieder erkältet, und das wäre morgen nicht so gut, weil wir ihn für die Quidditch Auswahlspiele brauchen, und Ihr wisst ja, er würde nicht vom Drachen wegkommen. Können wir also den Tag ändern?"

"Also gut", lachte Remus. "Ich bin froh, dass ich einfach so 'Ja' sagen kann. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich solch einem Plan nicht zustimmen können."

"Wir werden es also am Sonntag abend machen; ich sage Lily Bescheid, bitte benachrichtige Du Severus, Harry."

_-----_

Die Quidditch Testspiele dauerten bis zum Mittag. Fast alle Mitglieder der Hausmannschaften waren gekommen, um zu versuchen, in die Schulmannschaft aufgenommen zu werden, und alle taten ihr Bestes, so dass die Entscheidung für Harry und Severus nicht einfach war.

"Das Problem war", erklärte Harry seinen Grosseltern später, "dass wir nicht nur die besten Spieler finden mussten, sondern dass sie auch noch gleichmässig aus allen Häusern kommen mussten. Wir hätten das Team ausschliesslich mit Leuten aus Slytherin und Gryffindor besetzen können, aber wir mussten ja mindestens einen Hufflepuff Spieler in das erste Team lassen und dementsprechend dann zwei in das zweite Team. Aber nun denke ich, dass wir eine gute Startmannschaft und eine ebenso gute Reserve haben. Wir werden jeden Sonntagmorgen üben, und ich werde dabei beide Teams gegeneinander spielen lassen. Ich habe auch vor, mich einmal im Monat mit den Kapitänen der Hausmannschaften zu treffen, weil sie mehr Erfahrung mit Taktik etc. haben als Severus und ich."

"Das klingt alles sehr gut, Harry. Ich sollte wirklich Punkte an Gryffindor geben für diese brilliante Idee", lobte ihn seine Grossmutter.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern. 100 Punkte für Gryffindor für eine brilliante Idee, die alle Häuser zusammenbringt, um gemeinsam für das Wohl unserer Schule zu arbeiten. Sehr gut, Harry!" fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

Harry errötete. "Danke schön, Grossmutter, Grossvater. Ehm... übrigens, ich würde gerne ein Datum für ein Freundschaftsspiel Lehrer gegen Schüler festlegen. Wenn es Euch recht ist, könnten wir zwei Spiele veranstalten, eines im Oktober und eine Revanche vielleicht ganz am Ende des Schuljahres."

"Das klingt gut, aber meinst Du, wir bekommen eine Mannschaft zusammen, Minerva?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon, Albus. Du, ich, Pomona, Poppy, Filius…"

"Madam Hooch und Professor Slughorn, oder vielleicht besser Professor Sinistra," schlug Harry vor.

"Ja gut, das sollte klappen. Wenn nicht, müssen die Schulsprecher mit den Lehrern spielen", scherzte Dumbledore, aber Harry widersprach ihm sofort.

"Nein! Severus ist mein Stellvertreter und steht nicht zur Verfügung, und Lily... wenn Ihr unbedingt verlieren wollt, habe ich nichts dagegen…"

"Wie wäre es mit dem ersten Sonntag im Oktober und dem letzten Sonntag vor dem Ende des Schuljahres, Harry, Minerva?"

"Sehr gut, danke", stimmte Harry erfreut zu.

_-----_

Später in der Nacht blitzte er in den Wald, um sich mit den Rumtreibern zu treffen. Wie immer rannten sie wild durcheinander. Er unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Severus in Schlangensprache, bevor er mit Lily fliegen ging. Es war schon fast Morgen, als James und Sirius sich zurückverwandelten und sechs Flaschen Butterbier zum Vorschein brachten. Nachdem alle wieder in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt waren, fragte Harry "Gibt es einen besonderen Grund dafür, dass wir heute Butterbier haben?"

"Nein", antwortete Sirius. "Aber da Du Dich jedesmal hier im Wald erkältest, hat James gedacht, wir sollten versuchen, Dich ein bischen aufzuwärmen, bevor wir zurückgehen."

Harry lachte. "Wie nett von Euch; danke schön!" Er machte es sich mit seiner Flasche bequem, indem er sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstumpf setzte. Die sechs Freunde kuschelten sich aneinander, da es plötzlich sehr kalt war ohne das dicke Fell ihrer Animagusformen, und unterhielten sich noch eine Stunde, bevor sie zurückgehen mussten. "Übrigens", fragte Harry, "wann wollen wir eigentlich mal ein bisschen wegen der Karte auskundschaften? Ich denke, vielleicht sollten wir es nachts tun, wenn wir ungestört sind. Während der Ferien habe ich ein bischen geforscht und ein paar Zaubersprüche gefunden, die nützlich sein könnten, und ich würde das gerne mit Euch besprechen."

Severus schaute auf seine Uhr und sagte "Wir sollten das im Laufe des Tages diskutieren. Wir müssen jetzt zurückgehen. Vielleicht können wir uns direkt nach dem Mittagessen am See treffen?"

Alle waren einverstanden, und sie machten sich ganz schnell auf den Rückweg, um wenigstens noch eine Stunde Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor der Unterricht anfing. Als sie sich mittags am See trafen, zeigte Harry den anderen, was er während der Ferien herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem man alle Leute auf der Karte sichtbar machen konnte, allerdings – und von diesem Zauber wusste nur Severus – hatte er einen versteckten Zauber auf die Karte gelegt, ihn nie als Harry Potter, sondern als Harry Pane zu zeigen. Er hatte ebenfalls einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem er auf der Karte nach Leuten suchen konnte, indem er lediglich der Karte den Namen des Gesuchten mitteilte.

_-----_

Auf ihrem Weg hinunter in die Kerker zur ersten Nachmittagsstunde, fühlte Harry, dass er – schon wieder – eine Erkältung bekam. Warum war er so schwach? Den anderen machte es doch auch nichts aus, die ganze Nacht im Wald zu bleiben. Es war wirklich nervig; auf der anderen Seite hatte er immer so viel Spass während ihrer Vollmondnächte, dass es die Erkältung wert war. Was auch immer die anderen sagen würden, würde er sie auch weiterhin im Wald treffen. Während er mit Severus zusammen einen Trank braute, nieste er allerdings so viel, dass Professor Slughorn ihn aus dem Klassenraum hinauswarf.

"Wenn Sie versehentlich in den Kessel niesen, explodiert alles. Deshalb gehen Sie besser irgendwo anders hin." Harry schaute Severus an, der ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, und verliess den Raum. Sie hatten eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, und anschliessend hatte er eine Freistunde bis zum Abendessen. Er hatte also jetzt viel Zeit. Er überlegte, womit er diese verbringen sollte, und entschloss sich kurzerhand, zu Pomfrey zu gehen und sie um einen Trank zu bitten.

Sie steckte ihn direkt ins Bett, untersuchte ihn und meinte "Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wieso Sie ständig krank sind, aber diesmal scheint es nur eine Erkältung zu sein, und wenn Ihr Fieber nicht steigt, können Sie morgen schon wieder zum Unterricht gehen."

Harry zuckte nur die Achseln und trank seine Medizin, bevor er umgehend einschlief. Von einer kalten Hand auf seiner Stirn wurde er später geweckt. Severus war gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging, und um zu fragen, was er beim Quidditch-Kapitäntreffen sagen sollte, dass um 9 Uhr am selben Abend stattfinden sollte.

"Du kannst den Kapitänen einen Plan des ersten und zweiten Teams geben, damit sie diese in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aushängen. Schau mal da drüben auf meinem Tisch; da habe ich die Kopien der Pläne zum Verteilen. Ausserdem sollten sie die Daten der Spiele gegen die Lehrer wissen. Sie werden am ersten Sonntag im Oktober und am letzten Sonntag vor Schuljahresende stattfinden. Das ist eigentlich alles. Abgesehen davon wollte ich eigentlich nur ein bischen über Strategie diskutieren und fragen, ob sie gute Ratschläge für uns haben."

"Okay, Harry. Macht es Dir nichts aus, wenn ich das Meeting an Deiner Stelle halte?"

"Natürlich nicht, Sev, danke", antwortete Harry müde. "Ich kann heute nicht gehen, mir geht's nicht so gut."

"Glaubst Du nicht, dass Du davon Abstand nehmen solltest, die Nächte im Wald zu verbringen?"

"Doch, ich weiss", murmelte Harry. "Aber es ist solch ein Spass, und ich geniesse es so sehr, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, mal einen Nachmittag erkältet zu sein; das ist es wert."

"Ich bezweifele, dass es nur heute Nachmittag sein wird", grummelte Severus mehr zu sich selber und machte sich auf zum Quidditch-Treffen.

_-----_

Am Ende verpasste Harry noch zwei weitere Tage Unterricht und durfte erst kurz vor dem ersten Hogsmeade Wochenende des Jahres wieder aufstehen. Die Rumtreiber hatten beschlossen, alle zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, so dass es mit Sicherheit ein grosser Spass werden würde.

"Harry!" Er schreckte auf; er war vollkommen abwesend gewesen und hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört, worüber seine Freunde gesprochen hatten.

"Entschuldigung, was habt Ihr gesagt?"

"Ich dachte, Du hättest in den letzten Tagen genug geschlafen, aber Du träumst mitten am Tag noch vor Dich hin", neckte Sirius ihn.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry.

"Nun, Harry, hör mal zu. Wir haben einen Streich für unseren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant, und es involviert Dich", bekannte James. "Du kannst doch stablose Magie, stimmt's?"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	23. Merlin Haus

**Kapitel 23 – Merlin H****aus**

Harry seufzte – Woher wussten sie das denn? "Mehr oder weniger schon, ja, aber ich möchte nicht, dass das jemand erfährt!"

"Kein Problem, das bekommt niemand mit", versicherte ihm Remus. "Weisst Du, wir kennen einen Zauber, um das Haar von Leuten grün zu machen, aber wir haben gedacht, vielleicht könntest Du besser jedermanns Harr in Hogsmeade grün färben – einfach die Haare von allen, die wir treffen. Meinst Du, Du kannst das?"

Er seufzte noch einmal. "Wisst Ihr, ich habe zwar viel geschlafen, aber ich bin immer noch müde. Ich kann es versuchen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen."

Harry schaute Sirius an und versuchte, sich sein Haar rosa vorzustellen; sobald er ein bischen Magie ausgesandt hatte, um seinen Verwandlungswunsch zu stärken, wurde Sirius Haar rosa.

Harry grinste. "Ich brauche keinen Zauberspruch; Ich kann es mit Wunschmagie. Also, Ihr wollt, dass ich das Haar aller Leute grün mache. Auch von den Schülern?"

"Na klar", sagte Lily und kicherte.

"Also gut." Während sie in Hogsmeade waren, hatte Harry viel zu tun. Er änderte Hunderte von Köpfen mit Wunschmagie, aber im Laufe des Tages fühlte er seine magischen Reserven schrumpfen, und als sie schliesslich zurück in Hogwarts ankamen, war er so müde, dass er gleich ins Bett ging und ein aufregendes Abendessen verpasste, zu dem 80 Prozent der Schüler ab dem dritten Schuljahr mit grünen Haaren erschienen. Die Rumtreiber lachten noch, als die Hogwarts Quidditch Teams sich am nächsten Morgen zu ihrem ersten Quidditch Training trafen. Sie konnten gut lachen – sie hatten keine Predigt von Pomfrey über Erschöpfen ihrer magischen Ressourcen wegen eines dummen Streiches zu hören bekommen.

_-----_

Fast die halbe Schule hatte sich am Quidditch-Feld versammelt, als es Zeit für die beiden Hogwarts Quidditch Teams war zu üben. Alle nutzen die Umkleideräume ihrer jeweiligen Häuser, und die Teams trafen sich auf dem Feld. Harry plazierte das erste Team auf eine Seite, die Reservemannschaft auf die andere. Dann blickte er die eine Gruppe an und sandte ein wenig Magie aus, um die Haare der Mitglieder neon grün zu färben, bevor die des anderen Teams orange wurden. Anschliessend sprach er die beiden Mannschaften an. "Willkommen zu unserem ersten Training. Macht Euch nichts aus Eurer Haarfarbe, das soll lediglich dazu dienen, Teamkollegen und Gegner während der folgenden Übungsspiele auseinander zu halten. Da wir viele Zuschauer haben, darunter sogar Spione der Lehrer, gegen die wir in drei Wochen spielen, werden wir heute nichts besonderes üben, sondern einfach ein Quidditch-Spiel unserer beiden Teams gegeneinander veranstalten. Auf gehts – und ich brauche hoffentlich nicht zu sagen, dass ich ein schönes, friedliches Spiel möchte!" Hiermit liess er schliesslich den Schnatz los.

Nach nur 15 Minuten fing er den Schnatz und liess ihn gleich wieder los, um noch ein Spiel zu spielen. Diesmal brauchte er wenig mehr als eine Stunde, um ihn zu fangen und liess ihn ein drittes mal los. Allerdings war nun entweder der Reservesucher aufgewacht, oder Harry war zu müde; auf jeden Fall wurde es schwieriger, und Harry brauchte fast zwei Stunden, um den Schnatz zu fangen.

"Also gut, Leute; ich danke Euch für ein schönes, friedliches Spiel. Wir treffen uns wieder nächsten Sonntag, und ich hoffe, dass alle Zuschauer es bald leid werden, jeden Sonntag morgen Quidditch zu sehen; anderenfalls fühle ich mich genötigt, unsere Trainingszeit auf eine unbekannte Zeit oder an einen anderen Wochentag SEHR früh morgens zu verlegen. Versucht ein bisschen mit Euren Hausmannschaften zu üben, und denkt daran, dass wir nur zwei Übungssonntage bis zu dem Spiel gegen die Lehrer haben, das wir unbedingt gewinnen wollen!"

_-----_

Als sie die Umkleideräume ansteuerten, fragte Severus Harry "Nehmen wir unsere Zaubertrankstunden am Sonntag auch wieder auf?"

Sie hatten sich bereits wieder zu ihren Stunden mit Lily am Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag abend getroffen, und Harry wunderte sich ein wenig über die Frage. "Natürlich, warum nicht? Oder hast Du keine Lust?"

"Natürlich will ich; ich wusste nur nicht, ob Du überhaupt Zeit dafür hast."

"Ja klar, ich möchte es sehr gerne."

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie ins Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer. "Gibt es irgend etwas spezielles, das Du gerne brauen möchtest, Harry?" fragte Severus.

Harry zuckte nur die Achseln, bevor er sagte "Das ist mir egal, Du hast doch sicher etwas vor, oder?"

"Ich habe diverse Heiltränke für Madam Pomfrey zu brauen. Würdest Du mir assistieren? Alternativ könntest Du etwas alleine versuchen, zum Beispiel diesen Kopfschmerztrank. Er ist relativ einfach."

"Okay, dann werde ich versuchen, ihn zu machen."

Severus beobachtete die ganze Zeit, was Harry machte, musste ihn aber kein einziges Mal korrigieren; nach fast zwei Stunden köchelte ein perfekter Trank in Harrys Kessel.

"Nun lässt Du ihn noch genau fünf Minuten; dann kannst Du ihn in die kleinen Glassphiolen da drüben abfüllen", wies Severus ihn an, und Harry gehorchte. Severus seufzte. "Pomfrey hat mich gebeten, ein bischen für sie zu forschen. Sie möchte eine Art Stärkungstrank für Dich, weil Dein Immunsystem so schwach ist, dass Du jede zweite Woche krank wirst. Aber ich bin immer noch ganz am Anfang meiner Forschung. Hierfür hätte ich gerne ein wenig Blut von Dir; würdest Du mir etwas geben?"

"Natürlich, bedien Dich ruhig", sagte Harry und grinste unbehaglich. Er wusste nicht, was Severus vorhatte, aber er vertraute ihm völlig.

Severus holte vier kleine Phiolen und ein Messer und hielt letzteres Harry hin. "Willst Du es selber machen, oder soll ich?"

"Du bitte", antwortete Harry unsicher.

Severus lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, nahm das Messer, machte einen kleinen Ritz in Harrys Arm und hielt die Wunde über eine der Phiolen, so dass Harrys Blut direkt dort hineinfloss. Er wiederholte den Vorgang mit den anderen Phiolen, bis sie voll waren. Dann heilte er Harrys Arm mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes. Harry war plötzlich ein bischen schwindelig. Severus bemerkte das und gab seinem Freund einen Schokofrosch. "Hier, iss das. Es tut mir leid, ich habe wahrscheinlich zuviel Blut auf einmal genommen. Bist Du okay?" Harry nickte. "Okay, Harry, bist Du fit genug, um zum Abendessen zu gehen?" Harry nickte und stand langsam auf. "Dann lass uns gehen."

-----

Beim Abendessen fragte James Harry "Wann wollen wir eigentlich unsere Nachtwanderung wegen Du-weisst-schon-was machen? Ich habe neulich etwas interessantes gesehen…"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Im Moment wollte er überhaupt nichts tun. "Nicht heute abend, aber gerne jede andere Nacht."

"Gut, dann gehen wir morgen. Wann und wo treffen wir uns?"

"Mein Problem ist, dass ich nicht weg kann, bis Pomfrey im Bett ist. Sie schaut immer noch einmal nach mir, bevor sie ins Bett geht, und das ist meist um Mitternacht herum, manchmal auch etwas früher oder später. Es ist schwierig."

"Also gut. Dann warten wir im Gemeinschaftsraum, und Du kannst herüberblitzen, sobald Du kannst. Und… warte… Du könntest Lily und Severus aufsammeln, bevor Du zu uns kommst."

"Ja, ich blitze zu Lily und Sevs Gemeinschaftsraum und blitze uns drei zu Euch."

Es war fast 1 Uhr morgens, als Harry endlich hörte, dass Pomfrey in ihre Privaträume ging. Er verwandelte sich sofort und blitzte zu Lily und Severus hinüber. "Hi Harry, Du bist aber spät. Ist alles okay?" fragte Severus besorgt.

"Ja, tut mir leid, Pomfrey ist jetzt erst in ihre Wohnung gegangen; irgendwelche Erstklässler haben wohl versucht, sich gegenseitig zu verhexen und haben sie den ganzen Abend auf Trab gehalten. Wo ist Lily?"

"Sie ist ins Bett gegangen, und ich habe versprochen, sie aufzuwecken, wenn Du kommst." Severus klopfte an die Tür von Lilys Zimmer und rief sie. "Harry ist hier, Lily, kommst Du mit?"

Zwei Minuten später kam Lily aus ihrem Raum, und Harry sagte "Okay, fasst meine Schwanzfedern. Hi Lily…" Er verwandelte sich zurück in Icicle.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum warteten die drei anderen Rumtreiber schon sehr ungeduldig. "Harry ist ein Faulpelz! Er ist bestimmt einfach eingeschlafen!" hörte Harry Sirius lästernde Stimme, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum blitzte.

"Vielleicht solltest Du mal Deinen Mund waschen gehen, Sirius. Ich bin kein Faulpelz; Ich habe Euch vorher gesagt, dass ich nicht wusste, wann ich aus meinem Zimmer entkommen konnte!"

"Ist schon klar, Harry, kein Problem. Du kennst doch Sirius, er ist immer so, aber er meint es nicht so; der grösste Faulpelz hier ist sowieso Sirius selbst, und glaub mir: er weiss das." James versuchte, Harry zu beruhigen, der sich wirklich über Sirius Anschuldigungen aufzuregen schien.

Harry schickte ein dankbares Lächeln in James Richtung und fragte "Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin, und wie? Soll ich uns irgendwo hin blitzen?"

James zog die Karte aus seiner Tasche. "Schaut mal hier, dieser Gang scheint zu einem Teil des Schlosses zu führen, der gar nicht (mehr) benutzt wird; vielleicht kannst Du uns zu dem am weitesten entfernten Punkt hier auf der Karte blitzen, und dann können wir uns dort umschauen?"

"Okay", sagte Harry und verwandelte sich wieder.

_-----_

Harry blitzte sie zu der Stelle, die James auf der Karte gezeigt hatte. Aber fünf Leute zu blitzen war so anstrengend, dass er in seiner Animagusform blieb und sich für ein paar Minuten auf Lilys Schulter setzte. Er bemerkte, dass alle ihn erstaunt anschauten, aber es war ihm egal. Er versuchte, mit Lily zu kommunizieren. Immerhin war ihre Animagusform eine Eule – vielleicht würde sie ihn ja verstehen können. #Lily, kannst Du mich hören?#

"Ja, klar Harry, ich kann Dich verstehen", war die überraschte Antwort.

#Macht es Dir etwas aus, mich für ein paar Minuten zu tragen? Fünf Leute zu blitzen war so anstrengend, dass ich im Moment nicht die Energie habe, um mich zurück zu verwandeln.#

"Natürlich, Harry, kein Problem. Das macht gar nichts."

"Was sagt er?" fragte James.

'_Oops, höre ich da vielleicht so etwas wie Eifersucht in seiner Stimme_?', dachte Harry.

"Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich in auf meiner Schulter tragen kann, weil er zuviel Magie verwendet hat, um uns alle zu transportieren."

"Okay", kommentierte James. "Hier genau hinter uns ist der Eingang zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich schlage vor, dass wir versuchen, in diese Richtung zu gehen und zu schauen, wo der Gang hinführt. Dieser Teil des Schlosses scheint überhaupt nicht benutzt zu sein."

"Das sehe ich", sagte Sirius. "Guckt mal, wie staubig es ist! Weiss jemand einen Zauber, um den Gang zu entstauben?"

Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Staub und sagte "Scourgify. Bist Du ein Erstklässler, Sirius?"

Severus grinste und bemerkte "Danke, Remus. Nun lasst uns gehen!" Sie gingen durch einen langen Korridor, vorbei an zwei oder drei Klassenzimmern auf der rechten Seite, während die linke Seite von Fenstern gesäumt wurde, die auf den Verbotenen Wald hinausgingen.

"Schaut mal", sagte James aufgeregt. "Hier ist eine Tür mit einem Porträt von einem Phönix wie unsere Tür zu Gryffindor mit dem Porträt der fetten Dame, nur dass hier keine Person ist, mit der man reden könnte. Lasst uns mal versuchen, da durch zu kommen."

Die Tür war allerdings geschlossen, und Harry versuchte, mit dem Phönix im Porträt zu sprechen. #Hallo. Lebst Du hier allein in diesem Teil des Schlosses?#

#Ja. Wo kommst Du her? Ich habe hier noch nie einen Phönix gesehen, abgesehen von Fawkes.#

#Mein Name ist Icicle; Ich bin ein Animagus; wenn ich nicht in meiner Phönixform bin, bin ich ein Gryffindor Student. Übrigens, was bewachst Du hier eigentlich? Dürfen wir hineingehen?#

#Ich bewache Merlin House. Seit mehreren hundert Jahren ist niemand mehr hier her gekommen; es ist wirklich schade.#

# Merlin House? Ist das ein Hogwarts Haus wie Gryffindor oder Slytherin?#

#Ja. Rowena Ravenclaw, die den Enkel von Merlin geheiratet hat, hat es gegründet und irgendwie gedacht, Merlin sollte hier auch ein Haus haben. Aber irgendwann vor etwa 500 Jahren, ging dieses Wissen aus irgendwelchen Gründen verloren, und seitdem ist Merlin Haus nicht mehr benutzt worden. Ich warte hier darauf, dass jemand Merlin Haus wieder ins Leben zurückruft, so dass ich meine Aufgabe wieder erfüllen kann.#

Während Harry sich mit dem Phönix unterhielt, dolmetschte Lily für die Rumtreiber. Erstaunlichweise konnte sie den Phönix genauso gut verstehen wie Harry in seiner Phönixform.

#Weiss Dumbledore von Dir?#

#Nein; manchmal besuche ich andere Porträts, aber er hat mich nie gesehen. Ich habe Fawkes gesehen, aber er kennt mich auch nicht.#

#Aber wenn Du mit Dumbledore sprächest, könnte er Dir helfen, Merlin Haus wiederzubeleben!#

#Ich möchte, dass Du und Dumbledore mir helfen. Ihr seid beide Abkömmlinge von Merlin und solltet in der Lage sein, mein Haus wieder aufleben zu lassen.#

#Okay, ich werde tagsüber entweder allein oder mit Dumbledore herkommen, um mit Dir zu reden. Im Moment erforsche ich mit meinen Freunden das Schloss. Meinst Du, Du könntest uns hineinlassen, so dass wir uns Dein Haus mal anschauen können?#

#Natürlich, und komm bald wieder!#

#Vielen Dank.#

Das Porträt öffnete, und sie betraten einen Raum wie ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war sogar sehr ähnlich dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer grossen Feuerstelle, vielen staubigen Tischen, Sofas und Stühlen, und zwei Treppen führten zu anderen Räumen hinauf, wahrscheinlich zu Schlafsäälen wie in Gryffindor. James, Sirius, Remus und Severus nahmen jeder ein Pergament und begannen, verschiedene Teile des Bereiches auf ihre eigene Kopie der Karte zu übertragen.

Harry trillerte zu Lily #Lily, würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, noch ein wenig mit dem Phönix zu reden?#

"Nein Harry, natürlich nicht." Sie ging durch das offene Porträtloch hinaus aus Merlin Haus.

#Es tut mir leid, Dich noch einmal zu stören.#

#Du störst mich überhaupt nicht, ich bin ja froh, dass Du endlich gekommen bist!#

#Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen. Welche Art von Studenten wurden in Dein Haus einsortiert?#

#Meistens Studenten, die in mehrere Hogwarts Häuser gepasst hätten, sehr interessierte Studenten mit einem offenen Geist.#

#Und warum, glaubst Du, hat der Sprechende Hut nie jemandem von Merlin Haus erzählt?#

#Das weiss ich nicht.#

Harry sass immer noch auf Lilys Schulter und sprach mit dem Porträt, als die anderen zu ihnen stiessen.

"Wir haben alles auf der Karte. Ich denke, wir sollten zurück. Es ist fast halb fünf, und wir könnten jetzt noch zwei Stunden schlafen", schlug Remus vor, und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Harry, kannst Du uns blitzen, oder sollen wir laufen?" fragte Severus und schaute direkt in die grünen Augen.

#Lily, kannst Du ihm bitte sagen, dass es mir gut geht und ich Euch zurückblitzen kann, kein Problem.#

"Er sagt, es geht ihm gut…" Severus grunzte ungläubig, "…und dass er uns zurückblitzen kann", dolmetschte Lily für Harry, der sie direkt nach Gryffindor zurückblitzte.

#Was ist mit Dir und Severus, wollt Ihr sofort zurück in Eure Räume?# fragte er dann Lily.

"Wollen wir in unsere Räume zurück, Severus?"

"Ja bitte, aber wir können auch laufen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hielt Lily und Severus seinen Schwanz hin, so dass die beiden sich an seinem Gefieder festhalten konnten. In einem Blitz von Eis verschwanden sie und kamen im Appartment der Schulsprecher wieder an. Bevor Harry in seinen eigenen Raum zurückblitzte, trillerte er #Es tut mir leid, Lily, dass ich wie eine Klette war heute abend. Bitte sag Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht mit ihm reden kann, und ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, auch wenn nicht mehr viel davon übrig ist.#

Sie übersetzte für Severus, der Harry sagte "Ruh Dich aus, Harry. Ich hole Dich zum Frühstück ab. Gute Nacht."

Als Pomfrey merkte, dass Harry keine Anstalten machte, rechtzeitig aufzustehen, und in sein Zimmer ging, schlief er fest in seiner Phönixform, in seine Bettdecke gekuschelt. Vergeblich versuchte sie mehrfach, ihn zu wecken. Als Severus eine halbe Stunde später kam, um Harry zum Frühstück abzuholen, schlief er immer noch, begann aber allmählich wach zu werden, als Severus vorsichtig begann, seine Federn zu kraulen.

"Harry, Du musst aufwachen, wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Unterricht." Harry öffnete ein Auge und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du willst nicht zum Unterricht gehen?" Harry nickte. "Bist Du krank?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist Du müde?" Harry nickte. "Kannst Du Dich jetzt zurück verwandeln?" Harry verneinte. "Du kannst Dich nicht verwandeln?" Harry bejahte. "Bist Du zu müde?" Harry nickte wieder.

"Was ist los mit ihm? Warum ist er so müde?" fragte Pomfrey ungeduldig.

"Gestern hat er James, Sirius, Remus, Lily und mich alle zusammen in einen weit entfernt gelegenen Teil der Schule geblitzt, und das hat wahrscheinlich zu viel Magie gekostet. Ich weiss nicht, warum er sich während der Nacht noch einmal verwandelt hat. Vielleicht hat er gedacht, er würde sich als Phönix besser fühlen, aber jetzt ist er zu müde, um sich zurück zu verwandeln." Harry nickte seine Zustimmung. "Können wir ihn nicht einfach schlafen lassen, bis es ihm besser geht?" frage Severus, und Harry nickte, aber Pomfrey widersprach.

"Wir können Minerva bitten, ihn zurück zu verwandeln und ihm einen Aufpäppeltrank geben, so dass es ihm schnell besser geht." Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf, aber Pomfrey insistierte "Severus, wenn Du zum Frühstück gehst, erzähl bitte Professor McGonagall davon und bitte sie, nach dem Frühstück hier her zu kommen; sie wird ihn verwandeln müssen." Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und blitzte fort.

Severus grinste innerlich und kommentierte "Oh je, jetzt bringt er sich in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten…"

Pomfrey seufzte. "Also gut, erzähl Professor McGonagall im Moment gar nichts, sonst macht sie sich zuviel Sorgen; er wird mir zu antworten haben, wenn er zurückkommt!"

_-----_

Harry blitzte direkt auf Fawkes Vogelbaum in Dumbledores Büro.

"Oh, das ist ja eine Überraschung! Guten Morgen Harry."

#Hi Icicle, schön, Dich zu sehen.#

#Hallo Professor, hi Fawkes, kann ich Euch einen Augenblick stören?#

"Natürlich, Harry, Du bist immer willkommen. Wie geht es Dir an diesem schönen Morgen?"

#Gut, Grossvater, aber ich möchte gerne mit Euch beiden über etwas sprechen.#

"Sehr gut, Harry; warum verwandelst Du Dich nicht zurück und frühstückst mit mir?"

#Es tut mir leid, Grossvater. Ich habe ein kleines Problem und kann mich im Moment nicht zurück verwandeln.#

"Was für ein Problem?"

#Ach, es ist nichts. Ich habe gestern fünf Leute auf einmal geblitzt, zweimal, und das hat mich ziemlich viel Energie gekostet, so dass ich mich halt jetzt nicht verwandeln kann, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung.#

#Fünf Leute gleichzeitig? Bist Du verrückt? Ich blitze nie mehr als drei oder ganz selten mal vier Leute, und ich bin daran gewöhnt!#

#Ja Fawkes; jetzt weiss ich es auch besser. Egal, ich wollte mit Euch über etwas ganz anderes sprechen. Gestern habe ich mit James, Sirius, Remus, Severus und Lily zusammen das Schloss erkundet. Wir sind am Ravenclaw Turm vorbei und geradeaus gegangen, bis wir zu dem Porträt eines Phönix kamen. Kennst Du das Porträt, Grossvater?#

"Nein mein Junge."

#Und weisst Du, was er bewacht? Er bewacht Merlin Haus!#

"Merlin Haus?"

#Ja. Hogwarts hat noch ein Haus mehr.# Er erzählte Fawkes und seinem Grossvater, was der Phönix ihm erzählt hatte und sagte #Grossvater, wir sollten versuchen, das Haus wieder zum Leben zu erwecken; ich glaube, es wäre für mich genau das richtige Haus. Warum fragst Du nicht den Sprechenden Hut über das Haus; er sollte doch alles wissen.#

Dumbledore sprach mit dem Sprechenden Hut für ein paar Minuten, und Harry hörte interessiert zu. Der Sprechende Hut wusste natürlich von dem Haus, war aber so verzaubert, dass er nicht darüber sprechen konnte, bis er gefragt wurde. Nun, da Dumbledore speziell danach gefragt hatte, konnte er alles erzählen, was er wusste. Er erinnnerte sich, dass Rowena Ravenclaw bei der Gründung von Merlin Haus einen Zauber darauf gelegt hatte. Durch diesen konnte nur ein Erbe von Merlin Hauslehrer von Merlin Haus werden. Zu Zeiten, in denen kein Lehrer von Hogwarts Erbe von Merlin war, hatte man das Haus deshalb überhaupt nicht nutzen können, und das nun schon seit einigen hundert Jahren.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. #Grossvater, könntest Du ihn bitte für mich fragen, ob er mich dorthin plazieren würde, wenn das Haus aktiv wäre?#

"Oh je, Du stellst Fragen, Mr. Potter/Pane/wasauchimmer. Oh ja, ich würde Dich in Merlin Haus einsortieren – es ist speziell für Leute wie Dich gegründet worden!" antwortete der Hut direkt zu Harry.

"Okay, Harry, lass uns dort hin gehen. Du kannst auf meiner Schulter sitzen, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht. Fawkes, kommst Du auch mit?"

#Natürlich. Ich möchte auch selbst mit dem Phönixporträt sprechen.#

#Danke, Grossvater. Es tut mir leid, Dich zu belästigen. Aber…ehm… also, um… niemand sollte mich sehen. Kannst Du einen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber auf mich legen, bitte?#

Dumbledore lachte. "Kein Problem, mein Junge, aber warum?"

#Ehm… ja, also… Pomfrey wollte, dass Grossmutter kommen und mich zurückverwandeln sollte, so dass sie mich mit Tränken vollstopfen könnte, und ich bin einfach geflohen, weil ich mich selbst zurück vewandeln will, wenn ich kann.#

"Aber meinst Du nicht, Poppys Tränke würden Dir helfen?"

#Vielleicht schon, aber… sie würde mich wieder dabehalten, und das will ich nicht, ich wollte gar nicht, dass sie überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommt.#

Dumbledore seufzte. "Vielleicht wirst Du irgendwann einmal den Orden des Merlin für das Anziehen von Schwierigkeiten bekommen… Aber dann lass uns mal gehen."

Gemeinsam mit Fawkes besuchten sie den Phönix – sein Name war Tori – und inspizierten Merlin Haus. Nachdem sie ins Schulleiterbüro zurückkamen, erzählte Dumbledore Harry "Ich muss erst einmal mit Minerva sprechen und dann mit den anderen Kollegen, um ihre Zustimmung zu erhalten. Anschliessend muss diese Sache vor dem Schulgremium diskutiert werden, was aber kein Problem darstellen sollte, weil mit den Todessen alle Streithähne gegangen sind. Nachdem alles genehmigt ist, können wir anfangen, Pläne zu machen, wie wir das Haus wieder aufleben lassen können – wahrscheinlich ab dem nächsten Sommer. Jetzt, da ich über das Haus Bescheid weiss, gibt es bestimmt Informationen in Hülle und Fülle darüber in der Bibliothek; ich nehme an, die Bücher waren in ähnlicher Weise wie der Sprechende Hut verzaubert, so dass sie nichts über Merlin Haus kundgeben konnten, solange der Schulleiter nichts davon wusste. Wenn Du also Interesse hast, kannst Du gerne ein bischen über das Haus unserer Ahnen forschen."

#Natürlich, Grossvater, das wäre toll. Glaubst Du, ich kann neu sortiert werden?#

Dumbledore lachte. "Lass uns abwarten und Tee trinken." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. "Aber erst einmal müssen wir überlegen, wie wir Dich aus Deinen Schwierigkeiten holen können, in denen Du offensichtlich bist. Was können wir tun?"

#Ich werde einfach in mein Zimmer zurückblitzen und mich ausruhen, und wahrscheinlich kann ich mich später wieder verwandeln. Aber da Pomfrey mich eh umbringen wird, ist es eigentlich auch egal. Mein einziges Problem ist eigentlich, dass ich mit niemandem ausser mit Dir, Lily und Fawkes reden kann.#

"Lily versteht Dich?"

#Ja, das tut sie, definitiv#, trillerte Harry.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Harry schaute Fawkes in Panik an, trillerte etwas, das Dumbledore so schnell nicht verstehen konnte, und in einem Blitz aus Eis war er verschwunden.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Vielen Dank für Eure reviews – und sorry, dass es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat. Diese Geschichte war meine allererste, und ich denke, dass meine neueren Geschichten einfach besser sind – darum haben sie ein bischen den Vorrang. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich auch hier weiterübersetzen werde, bis ich alle Kapitel habe (vielleicht auch die Fortsetzung). Liebe Grüsse teddy_


	24. Das erste Spiel

**Kapitel**** 24 – Das erste Spiel**

McGonagall und Pomfrey stürmten Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter stöhnte innerlich und begrüsste die beiden "Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, es geht den Damen gut an diesem wunderbaren Morgen. Möchte jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?"

#Du brauchst zwei mit einem starken Vergessens- und Beruhigungstrank darin, glaub ich# trillerte Fawkes grinsend.

"Albus, spiel nicht den Unschuldigen mit uns – Du weisst über alles Bescheid, das in diesem Schloss vorgeht, oder nicht?"

"Ach ja, aber nein, meine liebe Minerva, ich fürchte nicht. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

"Hast Du zufällig Deinen Enkel heute morgen getroffen?"

"Ich habe Harry nicht getroffen - warum?"

Poppy warf Minerva einen kurzen, misstrauischen Blick zu und fragte "Albus, hast Du vielleicht Harry in seiner Phönixform gesehen?"

Albus seufzte. "Ach, Icicle habe ich getroffen, ja."

"ALBUS!"

"Wieso, was ist denn, Minerva? Icicle kam heute morgen zufällig Fawkes besuchen."

Minerva und Poppy gaben sehr genervte Seufzer von sich, bevor Minerva fragte "Und wo bitte könnte Dein Enkel anschliessend hingegangen sein?"

"Er sagte etwas, das ich aber nicht verstanden habe; Fawkes, hast Du zufällig gehört, was Harry gesagt hat, bevor er davongeblitzt ist?"

#Er sagte 'last mich in Ruhe, ich will heute nicht gefunden werden.' Ich erzähle Dir den Rest, wenn sie weg sind.#

Poppy und Minerva blickten Albus fragend an. "Er weiss es auch nicht."

Poppy starrte ihn genervt an. "Albus, dieses Kind wird mich noch wahnsinning machen. Er ist so unvernünftig; fast jede Woche bringt er sich in Gefahr, wird krank und rennt weg von uns, so dass wir ihm nicht helfen können, sondern uns statt dessen ständig Sorgen machen müssen. Ich bin es jetzt wirklich langsam leid!"

Minerva bekundete ihre Zustimmung. "Ich denke genauso, Albus. Und ich meine, dass er nicht diesmal nicht so davon kommen sollte. Ich bin so sauer, dass ich ihm am liebsten befehlen würde, wieder in die Zukunft zurück zu gehen, aber…" Sie schluckte hart…

"Aber Du würdest ihn viel zu sehr vermissen und möchtest ihn gerne so lange wie möglich hier behalten, stimmts?" fragte Dumbledore. Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich.

Minerva wurde rot. "Ich will das nicht verneinen, aber ich möchte wirklich, dass er jetzt endlich zur Vernunft kommt."

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich muss Euch widersprechen. Diesmal hat er sich nicht mit Absicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Er hat zu viele Leute auf einmal durch die Schule geblitzt, aber er hat dies nur getan, weil er seine Grenzen nicht kannte, anderenfalls wäre er zweimal geblitzt, wie er das damals in Hogsmeade auch getan hat. Später hat er sich dann wieder verwandelt, weil er merkte, dass er sich als Phönix besser fühlte. Und heute morgen habt Ihr ihm gedroht, ihn gegen seinen Willen von jemand anderem zurückverwandeln zu lassen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich ihn nicht verstehen kann, und ich bin sicher, dass er sich irgendwo im Schloss aufhält, wo er sich ausruhen kann und nicht in Gefahr ist, und dass er in sein Zimmer zurückkommen wird, wenn er sich besser fühlt."

"Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht auf eine Bestrafung einigen, zum Beispiel eine Woche lang Strafarbeiten im Krankenflügel jeden Abend zwischen Abendessen und Schlafenszeit?" schlug Minerva vor und warf Poppy einen Blick zu, die zögernd zustimmte.

"Okay. Aber wenn er das nächste Mal etwas anstellt, bekommt er einen ganzen Monat!"

_-----_

Harry hatte sich direkt zum Eingang des Merlin Hauses begeben und Tori erklärt, dass er gerne ein Passwort mit ihm absprechen würde.

#Also gut, schlag etwas vor#, forderte Tori ihn auf.

#Lass es uns für den Moment '_Harry's Raum_' machen, okay?#

#Natürlich. Wirst Du heute eine Weile hier bleiben?#

#Ja, bitte.#

Tori öffnete das Porträtloch und liess Harry ein, der dann hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler flog und den Rest des Tages friedlich schlief. Als er aufwachte, war es dunkel draussen, aber er wusste nicht, ob es spät am Abend oder am frühen Morgen war. Da er sich nun viel besser fühlte, versuchte er sich in seine menschliche Form zurück zu verwandeln, und als es gelang, schaute er an die Wand und dachte '_Tempus_'. Die Uhrzeit, die nun an der Wand angezeigt wurde, lautete '5:36', und er überlegte einen Augenblick, was er nun tun solle. Er entschloss sich, in sein Zimmer zu blitzen, um seine Schulkleidung anzuziehen und seine Schultasche zu holen, und blitzte weg. Nach fünf Minuten war er wieder da, nur um sich gleich wieder aufzumachen und Fawkes einen Besuch abzustatten und um Frühstück zu bitten, denn da er nun über 24 Stunden lang nichts gegessen hatte, merkte er, dass er grossen Hunger hatte. Dumbledore sass bereits an seinem Schreibtisch, als Harry in seiner Phönixform ankam.

"Wie geht es Dir heute, mein Junge?"

#Gut, Grossvater, und Dir?#

"Kannst Du Dich jetzt zurückverwandeln?"

#Ja Sir.#

"Wie wäre es dann, wenn Du Dich zurückverwandelst und mit mir zusammen frühstückst?"

#Oh, das wäre toll, ich verhungere.#

Dumbledore lachte, und Harry flog auf den Fussboden hinunter und verwandelte sich zurück. Während sie frühstückten, erzählte der Schulleiter Harry, wie ärgerlich und besorgt seine Grossmutter und Poppy gewesen waren, und dass sie ihm eine Woche Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hatten.

"Oh je, vielleicht muss ich doch noch einmal überlegen, ob ich wirklich heute in meinen Raum zurückkehren sollte", stöhnte Harry.

"Aber… Harry, sag mal… möchtest Du wirklich in noch grössere Schwierigkeiten kommen?" fragte sein Grandfather ernst.

"Nein, besonders nicht jetzt, wo Ende nächster Woche Vollmond ist", murmelte Harry.

"Was hat denn das mit Vollmond zu tun?" fragte Albus mit einem überraschten, aber auch schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck, und Harry konnte nicht umhin, seinem Grossvater von den spassigen Ausflügen der Rumtreiber in den Wald und seinem Pech, sich immer dabei zu erkälten, zu erzählen. Beide genossen ihr Gespräch am frühen Morgen sehr, aber als 6:30 Uhr vorbeiging, begann Harry sich zu fürchten, dass seine Grossmutter oder Poppy im Büro seines Grossvaters auftauchen könnten. Also verabschiedete sich und begab sich wieder in seinen Schlafsaal in Merlin Haus. Nachdem er die nächsten Kapitel in seinen Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst Büchern gelesen hatte, verwandelte er sich wieder und blitzte, gerade bevor die erste Stunde anfing, vor das Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer.

"Harry! Wo bist Du gewesen?" fragten seine Freunde gleichzeitig.

Er grinste und flüsterte ihnen zu, so dass niemand anders es hören konnte, "Im Merlin Haus. Ich bin auf der Flucht vor McGonagall und Pomfrey."

James und Sirius gröhlten vor Lachen, aber Severus fragte ihn "Bist Du okay, Harry?"

Harry lächelte seinen Freund an und nickte, als sie das Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer betraten. Sie hatten keine Zeit, sich während des Unterrichts zu unterhalten, aber auf ihrem Weg zum Zauberkunst Klassenraum erzählte er Severus, wo er gewesen war und was der Sprechende Hut ihm über Merlin Haus erklärt hatte.

"Hast Du schon mit McGonagall oder Pomfrey gesprochen?" fragte Severus unschuldig.

"Natürlich nicht, aber Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, ich hätte eine ganze Woche Strafarbeiten bei Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius, der den letzten Satz gehört hatte, gröhlte wieder vor Lachen, bis Severus ihn genervt zurechtwies. "Findest Du es so lustig, dass Harry bestraft wird? Er hat sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, weil er **uns** ans andere Ende der Schule und zurück geblitzt hat. Vielleicht solltest Du erst einmal **denken**, bevor Du auf etwas reagierst."

Sirius schaute beleidigt, aber entschuldigte sich dann sofort. "Du hast recht, Severus. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich habe wirklich nicht nachgedacht, und ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

"Ist schon okay", sagte Harry und seufzte. Während des Zauberkunst Unterrichts überlegte er, das Mittagessen sausen zu lassen, um der Gefahr zu entgehen, von einem Drachen und einer wilden Katze gefangen zu werden, aber da er sowieso relativ früh gehen müsste, um rechtzeitig zum Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht bei Hagrids Hütte zu sein, könnten sie ihm nicht viel tun, oder? Er hatte sowieso keine grosse Wahl, denn sobald er das Zauberkunst Klassenzimmer verliess, erschienen Lily und Remus auf seinen beiden Seiten und zogen ihn mit in die Grosse Halle.

"Da Du gestern alle Mahlzeiten verpasst hast, wirst Du jetzt mit uns kommen und zu Mittag essen", sagte Remus streng, und Harry versuchte gar nicht erst, Widerstand zu leisten.

Harry ass sein Mittagessen so schnell er konnte, und als James, der ihm gegenüber sass, flüsterte "Sei vorsichtig, Deine Grossmutter kommt in diese Richtung, und sie sieht sehr streitlustig aus", stand er sofort auf und verliess die Halle, ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen. Er rannte hinab zu Hagrids Hütte, so schnell er konnte, setzte sich und wartete, bis die anderen kamen und die Stunde begann. Zum Glück hatten sie keine Verwandlung an diesem Tag.

Beim Abendessen hatte er nicht so ein Glück. Er hatte gerade angefangen zu essen, als McGonagall sich mit einem beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck näherte und sagte "Mr. Pane, nach dem Abendessen werden Sie mich in Ihren Raum begleiten, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

"Ja Professor", antwortete Harry müde. Wie er sich hätte denken können, führten die beiden Frauen einen Affentanz auf, als sie in Harrys Raum ankamen. Madam Pomfrey gab ihm eine Woche Strafarbeiten, und Harry sah seine Chance, die Diskussion zu beenden, und fragte eifrig "Alles klar; darf ich gleich anfangen? Was soll ich tun?"

Aber Pomfrey entgegnete ernst "Nein, Du darfst nicht. Du wirst JETZT ins Bett gehen und Dich ausruhen und Deine Strafarbeit morgen abend direkt nach dem Abendessen anfangen."

Und McGonagall fügte ärgerlich hinzu "Das war Madam Pomfreys Bestrafung; von meiner Seite hast Du Hausarrest für eine Woche. Das bedeutet, dass Du während dieser Zeit weder Quidditch spielen noch nach Hogsmeade gehen darfst."

Als er die Worte seiner Grossmutter hörte, explodierte Harry exploded... "Das kannst Du nicht machen! Ich muss mein Team trainieren!" schrie er seine Grossmutter ärgerlich an.

"Oh, ich kann das und ich werde. Du.wirst.kein.Quidditch.spielen.eine Woche lang!"

"Nein! Glaubst Du, das ist ein einfacher Weg, mein Team davon abzuhalten, vernünftig trainieren zu können, so dass die Lehrer das Spiel in zwei Wochen gewinnen können? Es tut mir leid, aber in diesem Fall werde ich das Spiel stornieren!"

"Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun!"

"Ich werde! Wir können nur Sonntag morgens üben, was bedeutet einmal pro Woche. Letzten Sonntag war die ganze Schule da und hat zugeschaut, so dass wir nicht richtig trainieren konnten, und wenn wir diesen Sonntag auch nichts tun können, haben wir nur EIN Training gemeinsam als Team, bevor wir zum Spiel gegen die Lehrer antreten müssen. Okay, dann trete ich als Kapitän zurück."

"Du wirst nicht zurücktreten, und Dein Team wird in Ordnung sein!" sagte seine Grossmutter beruhigend.

Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry bereits so aufgebracht, dass er rot sah. Er konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen, warf sich auf sein Bett und begann leise vor sich hin zu weinen. Pomfrey bedeutete McGonagall, den Raum zu verlassen, und flüsterte "Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Sie setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und sprach in einer leisen, beruhigenden Stimme mit ihm.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Harry sich in einen leichten Schlaf geweint. Beim Schlummern merkte er, dass zwei Finger versuchten, seinen Mund offen zu halten, und dass eine Phiole gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde. Er schluckte die Flüssigkeit hinunter und konnte plötzlich wieder richtig atmen.

_-----_

Beim Frühstück sprach er mit seinen Freunden, die genauso empört waren wie er selbst. Gut, dass McGonagall weit genug von ihnen entfernt sass, um nicht zu hören, wie Sirius seine Hausvorsteherin bezeichnete. Harry kam schliesslich mit James und Sirius, den beiden Gryffindor Spielern im Hausteam abgesehen von Harry selbst, überein, am Samstag nachmittag eine Team-Versammlung abzuhalten, um das Training am Sonntag ohne Harry zu diskutieren. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Training beobachten und kommentieren durfte, aber sie mussten auf alles gefasst sein.

In der Verwandlungsstunde warf Harry nicht einmal einen Blick auf seine Grossmutter, während er auf sein Verwandlungsbuch starrte und auf das Ende der Stunde wartete, um Severus in der Zaubertränke-Stunde zu treffen und ihm von der ungerechten Bestrafung zu erzählen. '_Es muss das erste Mal in meinem Leben sein, dass ich eine Zaubertränke-Stunde dem Verwandlungsunterricht vorziehe_' dachte er, während er den geschockten rosa Hasen auf Remus Tisch betrachtete und ihn sich geistesabwesend als einen kleinen Kater in Slytherin-Farben vorstellte.

"Oh je…" Remus war geschockt und warf Harry einen amusierten Blick zu.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Lupin, aber vielleicht sollten Sie noch einmal ein wenig über Ihre Farbwahl nachdenken," sagte McGonagall genervt.

"Ehm… es tut mir leid, Professor…ich…ehm…." Er blickte zu Harry hinüber, aber dieser schaute abwesend auf seinen Tisch.

"Ich glaube, das war nicht Remus", half Lily schnell ihrem Freund und schaute stirnrunzelnd zu Harry, der überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, was er getan hatte.

"Ich verstehe", sagte die Lehrerin streng und warf Harry einen entnervten Blick zu.

Beim Abendessen spielte Harry nur mit seinem Essen. Er fürchtete sich vor der Strafarbeit bei Pomfrey. Würde sie ihm wieder die Leviten lesen? Was müsste er wohl machen? Nie zuvor hatte er Strafarbeit im Krankenflügel zu leisten, aber er hatte Geschichten von Ron gehört, der einmal drei Abende nacheinander Bettpfannen putzen musste. Aber wie so oft kam es ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Pomfrey hatte sich gut überlegt, was sie mit Harry machen wollte. Sie dachte daran, dass sie immer noch Harrys Fähigkeiten testen müssten, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich ein natürlicher Heiler war. Auf jeden Fall konnte es nicht schaden, im diverse Dinge über das Heilen beizubringen. Daher erhielt Harry, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Erwartungen, eine Woche Unterricht im Heilen, und er genoss die Abende mit der Heilerin so sehr, dass er fast enttäuscht war, als der letzte Abend seiner Strafarbeiten vorüber war. Dies würde er allerdings nie seiner Grossmutter oder dem Drachen gegenüber zugeben.

_-----_

Das Quidditch-Training verlief gut, und Harry, Severus und die vier Quidditch Kapitäne der Hausmannschaften hatten sich darauf geeinigt, alle Quidditch-Trainings der Häuser während der Woche vor dem Spiel gegen die Lehrer zugunsten täglichen Trainings des Hogwartsteams ausfallen zu lassen. Freitag abend teilte Harry seinen Teammitgliedern mit, dass es am Samstag kein Training gäbe und er von allen erwartete, dass sie früh zu Bett gingen, um am Sonntag morgen wach und fit für das Spiel zu sein.

Der selbe Freitag Abend war auch die Nacht des Oktober-Vollmond, und wie immer verbrachten die Rumtreiber die Nacht gemeinsam im Wald. Schon beim Mittagessen merkte Harry, dass er sich – wie immer – beim Spielen im Wald eine Erkältung zugezogen hatte. Oh nein, warum war er bloss so blöd gewesen, die Nacht draussen zu verbringen, und das einen Tag vor einem wichtigen Spiel! Da er nicht wollte, dass es irgend jemand merkte, beschoss er, in die Kammer zu gehen – vielleicht könnte er sich ja das Tränkelabor einmal anschauen. Er verwandelte sich in Icicle und blitzte dierekt in die Slytherin Bibliothek, wo er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was in dem Buch über das Labor gestanden hatte. Endlich fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Eines der Regale in der hintersten Ecke liess sich seitlich schieben und gab dann den Eingang zum Labor frei. Und es war tatsächlich da! Es war ein perfektes Labor, komplett mit allem, das das Tränkemeisterherz begehrte. Hier waren sogar mehr Zutaten in den Regalen, als Harry je gesehen hatte. Dieses Labor war so einladend, dass er sich sofort entschloss, zu versuchen, einen Trank zu brauen. _Aber was könnte er brauen?_ Vielleicht etwas gegen seine Erkältung, aber das einzige, das er konnte, waren Aufpäppeltrank und Fiebersenktrank, weil Lily und er die von Severus gelernt hatten.

Also versuchte er, die beiden Tränke zu brauen, einen nach dem anderen, und war sehr erfreut, zu sehen, dass sie genauso aussahen wie sie sollten.

'_Vielleicht hat Severus recht und ich bin gar nicht so ein Trottel in Zaubertränken_', dachte er und sah sich nach Phiolen um, in die er die Tränke abfüllen konnte. Er fand sogar ein ganzes Regal voller sauberer, leerer Phiolen, füllte die Tränke ab, legte einen Unbrechbarkeitszauber auf sie, steckte jeweils fünf Stück in seine Taschen und packte den Rest ordentlich in eines der leeren Regale. Wann immer er sie brauchte, konnte er einfach hierher kommen und sie sich holen. Nachdem er von jeder Sorte eine getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich viel besser und begann, den Raum aufzuräumen. Anschliessend versiegelte er ihn wieder so, wie er vorher gewesen war, und setzte sich in den Raum mit der Feuerstelle; vielleicht wäre es dort ein bischen wärmer. Er machte ein Feuer und setzte sich auf das Sofa, wo er sich bis zum Abendessen seinen Hausaufgaben widmete. Als er sich wieder in Icicle verwandelt hatte, blitzte er direkt vor die Grosse Halle.

_-----_

Auf seinem Weg aus der Grossen Halle nach dem Abendessen holte Severus ihn ein und fragte streng "Harry, wo bist Du gewesen? Ich habe Dich überall gesucht."

Harry kicherte. "Ich sollte Dir das eigentlich nicht erzählen, weil Du sicher sauer auf mich wärest…"

Severus seufzte. "Harry! Was hast Du jetzt getan? Bitte sag es mir, oder muss ich Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen?"

Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Würdest Du das wirklich machen? Ich meine… mir Punkte abziehen?"

Severus stierte ernst zurück. "Um Dich davon abzuhalten, Dich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen würde ich das, ja."

Harry blickte auf den Boden und sagte leise "IchbininderKammergewesenundhabezweiTränkegebraut."

"Harry! Kannst Du bitte normal sprechen?"

Harry murmelte "Ich bin unten im Tränkelabor der Kammer gewesen und habe zwei Tränke gebraut. Aber jetzt möchte ich ins Bett gehen, ich bin sehr müde."

Severus war baff. "Warte! DU… HAST… TRÄNKE… GEBRAUT…??? Du musst krank sein; ich…"

"Severus, es tut mir leid, ich bin absolut fertig, und Du weisst, wir haben unser Spiel direkt nach dem Frühstück. Ich erzähl's Dir morgen, okay?"

"Alles klar, Harry. Schlaf gut!"

-----

Nach einem sehr schnellen Frühstück begab Harry sich in die Umkleideräume, um sich in seine Quidditch-Kleidung zu werfen. Er trank eilig seine beiden letzten Tränke, erfreut, dass sie gut zu wirken schienen.

Als er fertig war, ging er hinaus und setzte sich auf die Gryffindor Tribünen, wo er auf die anderen Spieler und seinen Grossvater, Harold Potter, wartete, der den Schiedsrichter spielen würde. Madam Hooch, die normalerweise Schiedsrichter war, spielte ja diesmal selbst mit. Bereits vor Wochen hatte er seinem Grossvater eine Eule geschickt und ihn gefragt, ob er eventuell heute für dieses Spiel zur Verfügung stände, und sein Grossvater hatte sofort freudig zugestimmt. Bis die Lehrer und Schüler auf dem Feld eintrafen, war sein Grossvater auch gekommen, und Harry reichte ihm ein Pergament mit den Namen der einzelnen Spieler und ihren Positionen.

Mr. Potter nahm das Mikrofon. "Willkommen zum ersten Spiel des Hogwarts Quidditch Teams gegen die Hogwarts Lehrermannschaft.

Hier sind die Spieler der Schulmannschaft: Deborah Molloy (Ravenclaw, Hüter), Roger Burke (Slytherin, Treiber), Donald Quirke (Ravenclaw, Treiber), Amelia Bones (Hufflepuff, Jäger), Severus Snape (Slytherin, Jäger und Vizekapitän), James Potter (Gryffindor, Jäger) and Harry Pane (Gryffindor, Sucher und Mannschaftskapitän).

Und hier sind Eure Lehrer: Professor Sinistra (Hüter), Pamona Sprout (Treiber), Albus Dumbledore (Treiber), Filius Flitwick (Jäger), Minerva McGonagall (Jäger und Mannschaftskapitän), Poppy Pomfrey (Jäger) and Rolanda Hooch (Sucher und Vizekapitän).

Ich wünsche beiden Mannschaften viel Glück und hoffe auf ein faires, schönes Quidditch-Spiel."

Hiermit liess er den Schnatz los, und das Spiel begann. Im Vergleich zu Spielen, die Harry gegen Slytherin gespielt hatte, war dieses Spiel sehr friedlich. Die Lehrer spielten wesentlich besser, als Harry es von der Tatsache her, dass sie kein festes Team mit regelmässigen Trainings waren, erwartet hatte. Dennoch spielten sie sehr vorsichtig, um ihre Schüler nicht mit Klatschern zu treffen. Beide Hüter waren sehr gut, und erst nach einer halben Stunde schafften die Lehrer ein 10:0. Nun wachten die Studenten auf und warfen zwei Tore nacheinander, aber sie hatten noch etwas vor sich.

Harry manövrierte über dem Spielfeld und suchte fieberhaft den Schnatz. Er wusste, dass er ihn fangen müsste, bevor Madam Hooch ihn sah; andernfalls hatten die Studenten keine Chance, das Spiel zu gewinnen. Nur einmal gelang es ihm, einen kurzen Blick auf den kleinen, goldenen Ball zu werfen; im nächsten Moment wurde er allerdings von einem Klatscher abgelenkt, den Dumbledore in seine Richtung geschickt hatte, und der Schnatz war verschwunden. Es dauerte noch eine geschlagene Stunde und begann sogar zu regnen, bevor Harry ihn schliesslich noch einmal sichtete. Er raste nach unten, bis her fast in den Boden stürzte, mit Madam Hooch auf den Fersen. Sie hatte seine Spielchen so oft beobachtet, dass sie es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen, denn Harry zog gerade rechtzeitig wieder nach oben, um den Schnatz aus der Luft zu schnappen. Er hielt seine Hand nach oben und zeigte den Schnatz, worauf Mr. Potter erfreut ins Mikrofon sprach.

"Mr. Pane hat den Schnatz gefangen. Das Hogwarts Studententeam gewinnt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Schüler! Das Endergebnis lautet 220:200 für die Schüler."

Dumbledore nahm ihm das Mikrofon ab. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Schulmannschaft! Da es bereits Zeit zum Mittagessen ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns zu einer Siegesparty in die Grosse Halle begeben!"

Harry war von seinen Teamkollegen umgeben und dankte allen Spielern für ihre hervorragenden Leistungen, bevor sie sich in die Umkleideräume begaben.

Die Party dauerte den ganzen Nachmittag, und alle hatten viel Spass. Glücklicherweise schien es den Lehrern nichts auszumachen, dass sie das erste Spiel gegen ihre Studenten verloren hatten – sie feierten kräftig mit.

_-----_

Während des Nachmittags sass Severus neben Harry und fragte "Gestern hast Du mir etwas von einem Trank erzählt, den Du gebraut hast. Hast Du Lust, mir dieses Phänomen jetzt zu erklären?"

"Das Zaubertränkelabor unten in der Kammer… bist Du dort gewesen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, und Harry fuhr fort, aufgeregt zu flüstern "Es ist ein Paradies, es gibt mehr Tränkezutaten dort, als ich jemals gesehen habe. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich einen Trank brauen, einfach weil das Labor so klasse war. Weil mir nichts anderes einfiel, habe ich Aufpäppel- und Fiebertrank gebraut, weil ich die auch gerade brauchte – und ich habe es geschafft, ich habe beides hinbekommen."

"Sehr gut, Harry", lobte Severus ihn. "Du musst mir das Labor unbedingt zeigen, Harry."

"Sev! Wir können jetzt gehen – ich kann es nicht erwarten, Deine Reaktion zu sehen. Wir können alle Tränke dort brauen, es ist viel besser als der Zaubertränke-Klassenraum!"

Severus war genauso begeistert wie Harry, als er den versteckten Raum zum ersten Mal besichtigte.

_-----_

Am Montag beim Abendessen kam McGonagall zu Harry. "Der Schulleiter wünscht Dich zu sprechen, Harry, direkt nach dem Essen bitte."

Harry nickte. "Alles klar, Professor." Er beendete eilig seine Mahlzeit und stieg die Treppen zum Wasserspeier hinauf. Er stöhnte; McGonagall hatte ihm nicht das Passwort gesagt. Er überlegte, ob er warten sollte, bis Dumbledore ihn suchen kam, begann aber lieber das Passwort zu erraten 'Zitronenbonbons, Schokofrösche, Quidditch, Hogwartsteam gewinnt… etc., und schliesslich öffnete der Wasserspeier auf 'Merlin Haus'.

"Hallo Harry, Zitronenbonbon?"

Harry lehnte ab und fragte sich, worüber sein Grossvater wohl mit ihm sprechen wollte, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm, und die Tür sich mit einem Schlenker von Dumbledores Hand öffnete. Harry blinzelte überrascht. McGonagall hatte gerade den Raum betreten, mit Sprout und Flitwick im Tau.

"Harry, wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um über das Merlin Haus zu reden. Ich habe bereits mit den drei Professoren hier gesprochen, und wir haben beschlossen, Merlin Haus als fünftes Hogwarts-Haus so früh wie möglich wieder zu öffnen. Die Schulräte haben meinen Vorschlag bereits akzeptiert, so dass es an uns liegt, zu überlegen, wie wir vorgehen wollen. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich Euch heute hier zusammengerufen. Wollen wir das Haus zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres eröffnen, oder vielleicht schon früher zu Halloween/1. November oder dem 1. Januar? Ich würde gerne Eure Meinungen hören."

"Albus, willst Du alle Studenten neu sortieren lassen? Oder wie stellst Du Dir das vor?"

"Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten.

1. Wir beginnen mit Merlin zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, und nur die Erstklässler, die sowieso sortiert werden, kommen in das Haus.

2. Wir sortieren alle Studenten neu, was ich aber nicht empfehlen würde.

3. Wir fragen den Sprechenden Hut, der ja nun jeden Schüler hier an dieser Schule kennt, welche unserer Studenten er in das neue Haus stecken würde; und die vom Hut genannten Studenten dürfen dann entscheiden, ob sie wechseln möchten."

"Ehm…"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Entschuldigung, aber ich habe noch eine Frage vorab. Wenn wir uns für Deinen dritten Vorschlag entscheiden würden, was würde mit der bisherigen Hauszugehörigkeit geschehen? Ich meine, wenn ich zum Beispiel nach Merlin wechseln würde, könnte ich dann trotzdem noch für Gryffindor Quidditch spielen?"

"Ja, ich denke, wir sollten uns für Albus dritten Vorschlag entscheiden und den Studenten, die tatsächlich ihr Haus wechseln, eine Art doppelten Hausstatus zugestehen, zumindest bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, so dass sie zu beiden Häusern gehören. Es werden ja wohl nicht so viele Schüler sein, die direkt in das neue Haus wechseln, oder?" fragte Flitwick.

"Das müssen wir den Hut fragen", sagte Albus und sprach den Hut an. "Wie viele von unseren Studenten würdest Du für Merlin empfehlen?"

"Oh, eine sehr schwierige Frage. Ich würde wahrscheinlich so an die zwanzig Studenten vorschlagen."

"Da wären also 10-20 Studenten, was für den Anfang eine gute Zahl ist, aber ich glaube auch, dass sie ihre alten Häuser trotzdem noch brauchen. Natürlich für Quidditch, und sie sollten auch die Möglichkeit haben, ihre Freunde in ihrem alten Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen. Auch brauchen sie noch ihre Hausvorsteher, um ihnen Dinge anzuvertrauen und über ihre Probleme sprechen zu können. Wie ich Euch gesagt habe, kann nur ein Nachfahr Merlins Vorsteher von Merlin Haus werden. Da ich zur Zeit der Einzige von diesen bin, der als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitet, werde ich diese Position zunächst übernehmen müssen, zumindest so lange, bis Lily bereit für eine Lehrerposition ist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich so ein guter Hauslehrer wäre wie Ihr drei."

Flitwick ergriff aufgeregt das Wort. "Ich habe einen Vorschlag bezüglich Lily. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es mir schon länger gewünscht, die Position als Lehrer für Geschichte der Magie zu übernehmen, sobald Du Dich von dem Geist trennen kannst. Und ich würde Lily dann gerne als meine Nachfolgerin in Zauberkunst vorschlagen, da sie die beste Schülerin ist, die ich je hatte."

"Vielen Dank, Filius; das ist eine sehr gute Lösung, und ich bin gerne bereit, diese Änderungen direkt nächsten Sommer durchzuführen. Allerdings muss ich erst mit Lily darüber sprechen, bevor wir diese Entscheidung treffen können."

"Zurück zu der Entscheidung über Merlin Haus", warf Minerva ein; "Ich würde auch dem dritten Vorschlag zustimmen unter der Voraussetzung mit der doppelten Hauszugehörigkeit für die Studenten. Ich sage es Euch gleich, ich bin nicht bereit, Harry als Sucher für mein Haus zu verlieren!"

Alle lachten, und Dumbledore fragte "Pomona, was denkst Du?"

"Ich stimme mit Filius und Minerva überein."

"Harry?"

"Ich bin auch dafür. Allerdings denke ich, dass ich eigentlich gar nichts dazu zu sagen habe, da ich sowieso in meinem eigenen Raum im Krankenflügel wohne. Ich werde also ohnehin nicht zu den paar einsamen Studenten gehören, die in Merlin wohnen, ausser dass ich mich vielleicht abends im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalte."

Minerva lächelte ihr Enkelkind liebevoll an. "Was hältst Du von dem Datum?"

Sie einigten sich auf den 1. Januar, vorausgesetzt, dass der Hut seine Entscheidung während der ersten Dezemberwoche verkündete, so dass die Studenten bis zum Beginn der Winterferien Zeit hätten, eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

_-----_

Die Zeit verging schnell. Etwa eine Woche vor dem 1. Dezember, an dem der Hut seine Entscheidung verkünden würde, sass Harry zwischen Severus und Lily im Zauberkunst-Unterricht, als sich plötzlich die Klassentür öffnete, und Professor McGonagall hineinstürmte.

"Entschuldigung Filius; ich brauche Harry. Harry! Du hast Erfahrung im Kampf mit Drachen, stimmt's?" Harry wurde kreidebleich.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	25. Ärgert keine Drachenmama

**Kapitel 25 – Ärgert keine Drachenmama**

Harry folgte seiner Grossmutter schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer und fragte "Was ist los? Warum muss ich Erfahrungen im Bekämpfen von Drachen haben?" Er merkte, dass die Lehrerin ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

"Harry, ein Drache ist dabei, von aussen das Schloss anzugreifen; genauer gesagt greift er Hufflepuff an. Kannst Du etwas dagegen tun?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht versteht er ja Schlangensprache." Harry verwandelte sich in Icicle und blitzte nach draussen, wo er sah, dass tatäschlich ein Drache einen der Türme der Schule angriff. Er flog zu dem Drachen hinüber, verwandelte sich in Harry und begann, in Schlangensprache zu dem Drachen zu sprechen.

"Hallo, kannst Du mich verstehen?"

"Oh hallo, ja, wer bisst Du?"

"Ich bin Harry. Was machst Du da?"

"Leute von hier drinnen haben meine Eier weggenommen, und ich will ssie zurückhabensss!"

"Warte! Greif nicht den Turm an. Ich werde Dir helfen, und wir werden Deine Eier schnell zurückbekommen. Aber greif niemanden an." Er schaute sich um und sah, dass die meisten Professoren vor den Türen des Haupteingangs standen.

"Bitte warte hier, ich werde die Lehrer bitten, sich darum zu kümmern, dass wir Deine Eier wiederbekommen; ich bin gleich wieder da. Bitte verlass Dich auf mich und warte. Lebst Du hier mit Hagrid?"

"Ja."

"Alles klar. Flieg in Deine Umzäunung zurück, und ich werde in ein paar Minuten da sein, okay?"

"Okay, danke ssschön." Die Drachenmutter ging zu ihrem Gehege zurück, und Harry blitzte schnell zu den Lehrern hinüber, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten.

_-----_

"Sie greift an, weil irgendwelche Hufflepuff Schüler angeblich ihre Eier weggenommen haben und sie in ihren Schlafsäälen verstecken. Sie wird im Moment nicht angreifen, aber wir müssen sofort die Eier zurückbekommen", erklärte er den Lehrern.

Professor Sprout stürmte mit Madam Hooch und Professor Flitwick im Tau fort. Harry rannte hinterher. "Warten Sie! Ich blitze Sie hin; das ist schneller." Er blitzte sie vor den Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sprout sagte nachdenklich "Harry, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir die Eier suchen sollen; bitte blitzen Sie zu Albus Büro und sagen ihm, dass er eine allgemeine Ansage über die ganze Schule machen soll, dass alle Hufflepuff Schüler sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren haben."

Harry blitzte fort. Zwei Minuten später erklang die Ankündigung über die Schule hinweg. Harry blitzte direkt nach Hufflepuff zurück, wo die Lehrer inzwischen erfolglos den Gemeinschaftsraum durchsucht hatten. Wenige Minuten später kamen die ersten Schüler an und versammelten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Professor Sprout sprach mit den Studenten, und die Schuldigen – drei Zweitklässlerinnen, die gedacht hatten, sie könnten sich besser um die Eier kümmern als die Drachenmutter – gingen hinauf in ihre Schlafsääle, um die Eier zu holen.

"Tut sie in irgendetwas, das ich transportieren kann, bitte; eine Tasche oder etwas ähnliches und gebt es mir, ich werde die Eier dann zurückbringen", sagte Harry und verwandelte sich in Icicle. Sobald Sprout eine Tasche an seinem Fuss angebracht hatte, blitzte er weg, direkt dahin, wo die Drachendame wartete, nahm die Tasche von seinem Fuss und verwandelte sich zurück. Dann holte er die Eier heraus und legte sie auf den Boden.

"Hier sind Deine Eier wieder; ich hoffe, dasss sie immer noch in Ordnung ssind; die Schüler haben nichtss damit gemacht."

Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als die Drachenmutter näherkam. Sie inspizierte die Eier, aber irgendwas stimmte anscheinend nicht. Harry konnte sich des Gefühls nicht verwehren, dass er Hilfe benötigen würde – die Hilfe seines Nimbus. Er konzentrierte sich und wünschte '_Accio Nimbus'_, und innerhalb von Sekunden hielt er seinen Besen in den Händen. '_Oh, ja, mein Zimmer ist genau hier drüber_', dachte er dankbar.

_-----_

Plötzlich griff der Drache an; allerdings griff sie diesmal nicht den Turm des Schlosses an, sondern ging direkt gegen Harry vor. Er startete sofort auf seinem Besen los und versuchte, dem wütenden Drachen auszuweichen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er von einer Flamme an seinem linken Arm und der Brust getroffen wurde. Ein wenig weiter weg schwenkte er seine Hand und versuchte, den Drachen zu schocken, allerdings vergeblich – der Drache flog jetzt hinter Harry her. Während Harry flog, probierte er jeden möglichen Fluch, der ihm einfiel, und schliesslich beschwor er einen starken Patronus, der sich direkt auf den Drachen stürzte. Von unten schickten die Lehrer ihre Flüche und Patroni gegen den Drachen. Dies schwächte den Drachen, aber er war immer noch fit genug, um Harry zu jagen, der noch einmal von einer Flamme getroffen wurde.

Professor McGonagall konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr Enkel bedroht wurde und drängte Dumbledore mit einem Hauch von Panik in der Stimme "Albus, was können wir tun? Wir können ihn nicht allein gegen einen Drachen kämpfen lassen; Du musst Dir etwas einfallen lassen, um ihm zu helfen!"

Dumbledore, dessen Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck aufwies, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und zog sie in eine Umarmung, während Flitwick sanft sagte "Minerva, ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas tun können, um ihm zu helfen. Er fliegt besser als irgendeiner von uns, und er hat mehr Kraft als wir alle ausgenommen Albus, der aber – Entschuldigung, Albus – viel zu alt ist, um gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen. Wir können nur weiter Flüche vom Boden aus gegen ihn schicken und hoffen, dass es ihn schwächt."

Harry versuchte einen Zauber nach dem anderen, was schwierig war, weil sein linker Arm verletzt war, und er sich mit seiner rechten Hand kaum auf dem Besen halten, da er mit derselben Hand ja auch zaubern musste. Schliesslich versuchte er es mit Wunschmagie und wünschte den Drachen geschockt auf den Boden. Hierzu schickte er all seine Magie in Richtung Drachen und fiel direkt nach diesem auf den Boden.

Die Lehrer, die hilfos zugeschaut hatten, rannten sofort zu Harry und dem Drachen los. McGonagall zauberte Harry auf eine Bahre und liess Harry vor sich her zum Krankenflügel schweben, während die anderen Lehrer den Drachen mit noch ein paar stärkeren Schockzaubern belegten. Dumbledore verwandelte sich in seine Phönix-Form und blitzte direkt zum Ministerium, um darum zu bitten, dass man den Drachen sofort in Hogwarts abholte. Professor Sprout ging zurück zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, um den drei Schuldigen, die das ganze Theater verursacht hatten, zu sagen, dass sie ihre Taschen packen sollten, weil sie für eine Woche suspendiert und morgen nach Hause geschickt würden. Der Rest der Schüler wartete immer noch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen auf die Ankündigung, dass das Schloss wieder sicher sei.

_-----_

Pomfrey hatte vom Fenster des Krankenflügels aus dem Kampf beobachtet, seit Harrys Besen plötzlich durch das – glücklicherweise offene – Fenster geflogen war. Daher hatte sie bereits alles vorbereitet, das sie wahrscheinlich brauchen würde, als McGonagall mit Harry ankam, so dass sie direkt beginnen konnte. Sie schickte McGonagall hinaus und sagte, sie würde mindestens zwei Stunden mit Harry zu tun haben und wollte nicht gestört werden. Professor McGonagall ging hinauf zum Schulleiterbüro, um die Schüler zu benachrichtigen, dass sie ihre Häuser wieder verlassen konnten, aber das Schloss noch nicht verlassen dürften. Anschliessend verlass sie das Büro wieder und ging hinunter zu den Räumen der beiden Schulsprecher, zwei ihrer Lieblingsschüler. Sie klopfte an und wurde sofort hineingebeten.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Lily besorgt.

"Ist alles okay?" fügte Severus hinzu.

Sie seufzte. "Ja und nein muss ich sagen, leider. Der Drache ist jetzt geschockt, und der Schulleiter ist zum Ministerium gereist, um darum zu bitten, dass der Drache abgeholt wird. Allerdings ist Harry schwer verletzt worden. Poppy kümmert sich zur Zeit um ihn und hat mich für mindestens zwei Stunden hinausgeworfen."

Lily merkte, dass die strenge Professorin den Tränen nahe war. Sie ging zu ihr hinüber und sagte beruhigend "Ich bin sicher, dass er wieder ganz gesund wird. Madam Pomfrey ist fähig, so gut wie alles zu heilen. Warum setzen wir uns nicht hin und trinken eine Tasse Tee zusammen?"

"Ja, Professor, bitte setzen Sie sich. Wir können unsere Tür offen lassen und öffnen die der Krankenstation, dann können wir sehen, wenn Madam Pomfrey ihr Büro verlässt. Sie wird uns wahrscheinlich Bescheid sagen, wenn sie fertig ist." Ergänzte Severus.

"Twinkle", rief McGonagall den Dumbledore Hauself, der sofort kam.

"Ja, Mistress McGonagall, was kann Twinkle für Mistress und die Schulsprecher Studenten tun?"

"Bitte bring uns Tee und ein paar Plätzchen. Danke, Twinkle, und… Twinkle, wenn Albus vom Ministerium zurückkommt, kannst Du ihm dann bitte sagen, dass ich hier bin."

"Natürlich, Mistress McGonagall-Dumbledore." Eine Minute später standen Tee und Plätzchen auf dem Tisch, und jeder der drei bemühte sich, die Sorge über Harry über dem Essen und Trinken zu verbergen.

"Professor?" McGonagall schaute Lily fragend an. "Entschuldigen Sie, aber darf ich Sie zu dem fragen, wie Ihr Hauself Sie eben genannt hat?"

McGonagall seufzte. In diesem Augenblick erschien Dumbledore an der Tür. "Darf ich?" fragte er.

Auf Severus' "Selbstverständlich, Professor, Tee?" betrat er den Raum.

"Albus, Twinkle hat mich gerade McGonagall-Dumbledore genannt."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten. "Ah, ich verstehe. Lily, das kommt vielleicht ein bisschen plötzlich für Dich, aber Du musst verstehen, dass es für uns alle zu gefährlich war, Dir etwas zu erzählen, solange Voldemort noch lebte. Deshalb haben wir Dir bisher nichts erzählt, okay?"

Lily schaute sehr überrascht wegen der Auswirkungen, die ihre kleine Frage hatte, aber nickte eifrig.

Professor McGonagall fuhr fort "Albus ist mein Mann, und Deine Mutter ist nicht ein Muggle, sondern eine Squib. Genauer gesagt ist sie unsere Tochter. Sie hasst alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat. Sie ist hier bei uns aufgewachsen, bis sie elf war, dann ging sie zu einer Muggle Grundschule, und als sie 18 wurde, brach sie jeden Kontakt zu uns ab. Dies ging so weit, dass sie Dir und Petunia nicht einmal erzählt hat, dass Ihr unsere Enkelkinder seid."

Lily war gescockt. Sie schaute von Minerva zu Albus und wieder zurück und konnte nicht begreifen, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

Albus ergriff das Wort. "Wie Minerva bereits sagte, hätten wir es Dir gerne schon viel früher erzählt, aber das war wegen Voldemort nicht möglich. Du wärest in unglaublicher Gefahr gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Du ein Dumbledore bist. Wir haben es Harry aus einem bestimmten Grund erzählt, den ich Dir im Moment nicht erläutern kann, und Severus hat es damals zufällig mitbekommen."

"Das heisst also, dass ich mit Harry verwandt bin?"

"Ja, Du bist mit Harry verwandt, aber wir können Dir im Moment nicht mehr über ihn erzählen, und er oder Severus können es auch nicht; aber Du wirst irgendwann in der Zukunft alles über Deine Beziehung zu Harry erfahren."

"In der Zukunft? Ich weiss, was das bedeutet. Kommt Harry aus der Zukunft? Er ist mein Sohn, stimmts? Ich weiss nicht, woher ich das weiss, aber ich weiss, dass ich ihn liebe, und zwar nicht so, wie man einen Freund liebt, nur… ich hatte immer schon das Gefühl, ihn beschützen zu müssen, und habe mich immer gefragt wieso…Aber… wer ist der Vater? Ich kann nichts ändern, ich muss mit seinem Vater zusammenkommen, stimmt das? Anderenfalls wird er später gar nicht geboren, oder?"

"Lily, beruhige Dich! Du hast recht, Harry ist Dein Sohn. Severus, Du weisst, dass Du mit niemandem darüber sprechen darfst", sagte Dumbledore.

"Natürlich, Professor. Ich wusste es sowieso schon. Es ist offensichtlich, nicht nur von Harrys Augen her, sondern auch von seinem Verhalten gegenüber Lily."

"Harry hat die Zukunft sehr verändert. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wärest Du wie auch Dein zukünftiger Mann in drei Jahren getötet worden."

Lily zog laut die Luft ein.

Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Dies ist wahrscheinlich der wesentliche Grund dafür, dass er versucht hat, die Zukunft zu ändern... um Dein Leben zu retten. Auf jeden Fall haben Minerva und ich uns über genau die gleiche Frage Sorgen gemacht, deshalb haben wir eine berühmte Seherin befragt, die wirklich in die Zukunft sehen kann. Und sie hat uns erzählt, dass er die Zukunft sehr verändern würde, was er bereits getan hat; dehalb glauben wir, dass es stimmt, was sie sagt. Harry wird grosse Anpassungsschwierigkeiten haben, wenn er in die Zukunft zurückkehrt, aber am Schluss wird er sehr glücklich werden. Er wird in der Zukunft auf jeden Fall Dein Sohn sein, und Du brauchst nicht an ihn zu denken, sondern kannst mit der Person zusammenkommen, die Du liebst; lass einfach alles seinen Lauf gehen. Harry wird am Ende Eures siebten Schuljahres in die Zukunft zurückkehren, und Du wirst ihn in 19 Jahren treffen. Natürlich wirst Du ihn auch als Baby treffen – wenn er in zwei Jahren geboren wird."

Minerva beobachtete, wie Severus Lily heimlich einen liebevollen Blick zuwarf. In diesem Augenblick trat Poppy aus ihrem Büro und kam mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen. Sie betrat Severus und Lilys Appartment und sagte erschöpft "Ich glaube, ich habe alles geheilt. Er war in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand, Verbrennungen am Arm und an der Brust, ein paar gebrochenen Rippen, die für Probleme an einer Lunge sorgten. Davon abgesehen hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung und ist im Koma, aber er wird in ein paar Wochen wieder völlig fit sein."

Lily weinte fast. "Darf ich zu ihm?"

"Poppy", sagte Minerva sanft. "Wir haben es ihr erzählt."

Pomfrey schaute sie überrascht an und sagte "Okay, aber Ihr vier werdet die einzigen sein, die ihn besuchen dürfen. Er ist sowieso noch nicht wach; wie gesagt ist er im Koma, und ich weiss nicht, wann er aufwachen wird; es kann eine Weile dauern. Aber es könnte helfen, wenn Ihr mit ihm sprecht; er wird Euch wahrscheinlich hören können."

Severus legte eine Hand auf Lilys Schulter. "Harry ist stark, Lily, er wird in Ordnung kommen. Lass uns gehen und ihn besuchen."

"Minerva", sagte Albus entschuldigend. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss zum Abendessen gehen; ich muss wegen der drei suspendierten Schülerinnen eine Ankündigung machen, und ich muss mich mit Hagrid über das Halten eines Drachens als Haustier in einer Schule unterhalten."

"Alles klar, Albus, ich komme in fünf Minuten nach. Wir können Harry später besuchen; ich möchte ihn nur für ein paar Minuten sehen", antwortete seine Frau widerstrebend.

Lily, Severus und Minerva gingen zu Harrys Zimmer hinüber, und Lily setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett, nahm seine Hand und flüsterte "Ich weiss nicht wieso, aber ich habe es gewusst, Harry, irgendwie habe ich mich immer so gefühlt, als ob Du mein Sohn wärest, und weist Du... ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf Dich!"

"Lily, schau!" flüsterte Severus. "Er kann Dich hören, er lächelt!"

"Wach auf Harry, schau Severus ist hier, Dein bester Freund, und Minerva, unsere Grossmutter, und Poppy, die Stunden gebraucht hat, um Dich zu heilen. Wir warten alle darauf, dass Du aufwachst. Du warst heute sehr tapfer, Harry; Du hast Hogwarts und seine Schüler vor dem Drachen gerettet, und, wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich. Und ich möchte so gerne Deine wunderschönen, grünen Augen sehen..." Lily konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen; ihre Augen waren voller Tränen, und als Severus seinen Arm um sie legte, weinte sie in seinen Umhang.

Harry wollte aber noch nicht aufwachen. Lily und Severus verbrachten jede freie Minute an seiner Seite; sie waren sogar dazu übergegangen, ihre Hausaufgaben in seinem Raum zu machen, damit sie jederzeit mit ihm reden konnten. Seine Grosseltern besuchten ihn jede Nacht, wie sie es schon so oft im vergangenen Jahr getan hatten.

_-----_

Harry rührte sich langsam, war aber noch immer in einem Stadium des Halbwachseins. Er wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, konnte es aber zunächst nicht zuordnen. Er lag ein paar Minuten ruhig da, bevor er langsam versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, um herauszufinden, was los war. Er blinzelte – _Wo war er?_ Oh, er erkannte es als seinen eigenen Raum innerhalb des Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Jemand sass neben ihm auf seinem Bett; er versuchte, seinen Kopf in die Richtung zu bewegen und stöhnte – das tat weh. Er versuchte, nur seine Augen zu bewegen, und das funktionierte – er schaute in zwei wunderbar grüne Augen. '_Meine Mama_' dachte er und lächelte.

"Harry", durchdrang eine sanfte Stimme sein Ohr. "Es ist alles okay, beweg Dich nicht."

"Bleib bei ihm, Lily", konnte er eine andere Stimme hören, die er als die Severus' erkennen konnte, "Ich hole Poppy."

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Poppy in sein Blickfeld. "Hallo Harry", sagte sie. "Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt." Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, das er gierig zu trinken versuchte; er konnte aber nur kleine Schlucke nehmen. "Harry", fuhr Poppy fort, "Du hast eine ganze Weile geschlafen, und die meisten Deiner Wunden sind bereits geheilt. Kannst Du mir sagen, ob Dir etwas wehtut?"

"Kopf", murmelte Harry müde.

"Alles klar, versuche mal einen Moment wachzubleiben und lass mich Dich untersuchen." Nach zwei Minuten reichte Poppy ihm ein paar Phiolen mit Tränken, die er nacheinander trank, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Als er das nächste Mal wachwurde, war er ein bischen klarer und konnte fragen "Was ist passiert?"

Severus seufzte. "Erinnerst Du Dich an irgend etwas? Du hast einen Drachen bekämpft, weil er die Schule angegriffen hat. Weisst Du das noch?"

"Da war etwas, ja, aber ich dachte, es wäre ein Traum gewesen; das ist also tatsächlich geschehen. Hagrid ist manchmal einfach verrückt."

"Hagrid ist in grossen Schwierigkeiten", sagte Severus. "Durch seine Schuld wurde der Enkel des Schulleiters fast getötet."

Beim nächsten Mal, als er wachwurde, sassen seine Grosseltern bei ihm. "Hallo Harry, wie geht es Dir?"

"Gut." McGonagall schaute ihn misbilligent an. "Ehm… ja, abgesehen von Kopfschmerzen geht's mir gut. Wann kann ich wieder in den Unterricht?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, Harry, da musst Du Poppy fragen", antwortete seine Grossmutter.

"Wieviel habe ich verpasst, Grossmutter? Was für ein Datum haben wir? Ich meine… wie lange bin ich jetzt hier?"

"Du hast nicht viel verpasst. Erinnerst Du Dich an den Drachen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber Severus hat mit mir darüber gesprochen. Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

"Albus ist direkt ins Ministerium gegangen, während ich Dich hierher gebracht habe, und hat darum gebeten, dass jemand kam und sie wegbrachte. Soweit ich weiss, ist sie nach Rumänien in ein Drachenreservoir geflogen worden. Albus hat auch ein langes Gespräch mit Hagrid geführt, der nie hier einen Drachen in der Schule hätte halten sollen, und die drei Schüler, die das Ganze verursacht haben, wurden für eine Woche suspendiert. Wir haben jetzt Ende November; Du hast fast drei Wochen geschlafen."

Harry stöhnte. "Das heisst, dass ich jede Menge Unterricht versäumt habe und nun viel Arbeit habe. Wollt Ihr das immer noch durchziehen mit dem Sprechenden Hut und Merlin Haus?"

"Ja Harry, es ist geplant, den Sprechenden Hut am 1. Dezember zum Abendessen mit in die Grosse Halle zu bringen, damit er die Namen der Schüler verkündet, die er für Merlin Haus vorschlägt."

"Wann ist der 1. Dezember?"

"Morgen."

"Oh, da muss ich hin. Es ist mir egal, ob Poppy das passt, aber das ist eine einmal-im-Leben-Chance, die ich nicht versäumen werde. Nachher komme ich gleich zurück und tue alles, was sie will, aber…"

"Warte Harry, lass mich Poppy holen, dann kannst Du sie anflehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie zustimmt, aber wir können es versuchen."

"Nein" war die Antwort. "Deine Gehirnerschütterung war so schlimm, dass sie noch nicht ganz geheilt ist, ausserdem hast Du noch Fieber; Du würdest alles nur schlimmer machen."

"Oh bitte, ich verspreche, dass ich gleich zurückkommen werde, ich will nur hören, was der Sprechende Hut sagt. Ich kann auch dorthin blitzen und zurück."

"Nein, Harry, ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dich im Moment verwandelst. Über morgen werden wir morgen reden."

McGonagall lächelte Harry beruhigend zu. "Ruhig bleiben, Harry, das ist das einzige, das Du im Moment tun kannst. Hattest Du eigentlich schon Gelegenheit, mit Lily zu sprechen?"

"Nein. Ich weiss, dass sie da war, aber ich war nicht wach genug, um zu reden; warum? Ist etwas mit ihr?"

Seine Grossmutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, im Gegenteil. Sie weiss über ihre Beziehung zu uns und zu Dir Bescheid."

Harry schaute sie fragend an. "Ihr habt es ihr erzählt? Warum?"

McGonagall seufzte. "Nein. Nur über ihr Verhältnis zu uns. Wir mussten es ihr erzählen, weil sie gehört hat, dass Twinkle mich aus Versehen McGonagall-Dumbledore genannt hat. Nachher hat sie dann erraten, dass Du ihr Sohn bist."

"Grossmutter, kannst Du sie für mich holen? Jetzt, bitte!"

McGonagall schaute auf ihre Uhr und sagte "Harry, es ist zu spät. Sie schläft sicher schon."

Harry begann zu weinen. "Bitte Grossmutter; ich brauche sie, nur ein paar Minuten, bitte."

Seine Grossmutter warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu und ging, um das Mädchen zu holen, nach dem er so verzweifelt fragte.

_-----_

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit Lily zurück, die sich auf seine Bettkante setzte und ihn umarmte. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben – seine Mutter... sie wusste über ihn Bescheid und sass da und kuschelte mit ihm – er war so glücklich. Lily lächelte Harry liebevoll an. "Weisst Du, Harry, ich hatte immer schon mütterliche Gefühle Dir gegenüber, ich wusste nur nicht wieso. Deshalb habe ich sofort erraten, dass Du mein Sohn bist, als unsere Grosseltern mir erzählten, dass wir verwandt wären. Und ich kann Dir sagen, dass ich sehr stolz bin, einen Sohn wie Dich zu haben."

Harry lächelte müde. "Danke….Mama."

Sie grinste und sagte "So, Harry, ich weiss, dass wir viel zu besprechen haben, aber es ist schon spät, und Du bist müde. Da morgen Samstag ist, kann ich direkt nach dem Frühstück kommen, und wir haben so viel Zeit zum reden wie Du möchtest. Gute Nacht, mein Schatz." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verliess den Raum.

Lily hielt ihr Versprechen und sass bereits neben Harry, als er noch schlief. Schliesslich blinzelte Harry und schaute direkt in die wunderschönen, grünen Augen seiner Mutter. Für einen Moment schlug sein Herz schneller.

"Hi, Mama", sagte er freudig. "Danke… ich meine… dass Du kommst, um mit mir zu reden."

"Oh Harry, ich wollte sowieso mit Dir sprechen. Du hast mir erzählt, dass Du bei Deinen Verwandten aufgewachsen bist, die Dich gehasst haben. War das zufällig meine Schwester Petunia?"

Harry nickte traurig.

"Und Grossmutter hat mir erzählt, dass Du Voldemort vernichtet hast, um mein und Deines Vaters Leben zu retten?"

"Ja."

"Vielleicht werden wir es also diesmal schaffen, Dich selbst grosszuziehen."

"Wahrscheinlich, ich hoffe es sehr", unterbrach Harry sie.

"Auf jeden Fall werde ich diesmal Vorsichtsmassnahmen treffen. Wer hat Dich zu Petunia gebracht?"

"Dumbledore."

"Okay. Ich werde es jedem erzählen – und auch schriftlich festhalten – dass im Falle, dass Deinem Vater, wer auch immer das sein mag, und mir etwas zustösst, Du mit Severus, James, Remus, Alice oder mit Deinen Urgrosseltern aufwachsen sollst. Mach Dir keine Sorgen – ich verspreche Dir, dass Du Petunia nicht wiederzusehen brauchst!"

Harry war so glücklich, dass er den Tränen nahe war. "Danke Mama", krächzte er.

An dieser Stelle wurden sie von Poppy unterbrochen; sie kam, um Harry zu untersuchen, und sagte lächelnd zu Lily "Es geht ihm viel besser als gestern – Mutterliebe scheint doch das beste Heilmittel zu sein!"

_-----_

Abends kamen Lily und Severus und baten den Drachen gemeinsam mit Harry, ihn zum 'Abendessen des Sprechenden Hutes' gehen zu lassen. Als sie versprachen, ihn direkt anschliessend zurückzubringen, liess Poppy ihn widerstrebend gehen. Seine Freunde halfen Harry zur Grossen Halle hinunter, wo er zwischen Lily und Remus am Gryffindor Tisch sass und von seinen anderen Freunden, die ihn seid dem Vorfall mit dem Drachen nicht mehr gesehen hatten, freudig begrüsst wurde.

"Hallo Harry", sagte Remus. "Weisst Du, was hier los ist?"

Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch hinüber, auf dem der Sprechende Hut mittig platziert war, und zuckte die Achseln.

Dumbledore stand auf und begann mit seiner Ankündigung. "Bevor wir unser Abendessen beginnen, würde ich gerne…"

Plötzlich wurde die Grosse Halle komplett dunkel – wie sie an Harrys Geburtstag gewesen war, aber das war doch etwas besonderes gewesen, oder? – Und in einer Ecke hinter dem Gryffindor Tisch erschien etwas weisses wie eine neblige Wolke. Ein paar Schüler begannen zu schreien. Harry hatte viel zu grosse Kopfschmerzen, um sich zu fürchten oder auch nachzudenken, was da passierte; er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seiner Mutter, die einen Arm um ihn legte und sagte "Es ist alles okay, Harry, nur keine Aufregung." Aber plötzlich erschütterte eine Stimme die Halle.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Je mehr ich von dieser Geschichte übersetze, desto mehr merke ich, wieviel besser meine neueren Geschichten sind – aber na ja; dies ist halt meine allererste Geschichte. Lest sie bitte trotzdem mit Wohlwollen und beschimpft mich nicht zu sehr :-)_

_**Bitte schaut Euch auch meine neue Kurzgeschichte 'Harry und das unerwartete Weihnachtsfest' an :-)**_

_Liebe Grüsse und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest_  
_Teddylonglong_


	26. Der sprechende Hut

**Kapitel**** 26 – Der sprechende Hut**

Die Stimme wurde plötzlich klar, und die neblige Wolke klärte sich auf in Form eines Geistes. "Merlin", keuchte Harry, und der Geist begann, zu ihnen zu sprechen.

"Wilkommen zur Wiedereinführung des Hauses Merlin. Ich bin sehr froh, drei meiner Erben hier bei dieser Zeremonie zu sehen, da Merlin Haus nur mit einem Erben von mir als Hauslehrer existieren kann. Bitte tu Deine Arbeit, Hut!"

Der Sprechende Hut drehte seine Spitze ein paar Mal und begann zu sprechen.

"_Ihr alle kennt mich, also erspar ich Euch mein Lied, _

_Ich werd Euch nicht fragen, __Ich sag Euch__ woran's liegt! _

_Wie Merlin Euch gesagt hat, da gibt's fünf Häuser in Hogwarts _

_und nicht nur vier – wie Ihr lang schon gedacht habt._

_Es sind nicht nur Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hier; _

_Nein, es gibt auch noch Merlin Haus, wisst Ihr._

_Aber was denkt Ihr – Merlin Haus ist für wen?_

_Ihr seid alle sortiert – dahin sollt Ihr gehn,_

_Ich werd' Euch sagen was ich tun würd' mit Euch._

_In Merlin Haus möcht ich auch welche gleich!_

_-----_

_Amelia Bones_

_Lily Evans_

_Stephanie Field_

_Alice French_

_George Graham_

_Fred Hampton_

_Remus Lupin_

_Stephen McKenzie_

_Otto Meyer_

_Alicia O'Brien_

_Harry Pane_

_John Ryan_

_Michael Smith_

_Severus Snape_

_Nathalie Spears_

-----

_Ihr habt Zeit bis Weihnachten;_

_Denkt d'rüber nach und sagt nun:_

_Was werdet Ihr tun?"_

Mit diesem Apell verstummte der Sprechende Hut, und Schüler wie Lehrer applaudierten.

_-----_

Dumbledore stand von seinem Stuhl auf und dankte dem Geist von Merlin sowie dem Sprechenden Hut und sagte "Liebe Schüler, wie Ihr gehört habt, hat der Sprechende Hut fünfzehn aus Eurer Mitte genannt, die er gerne im Merlin Haus hätte. Da Ihr bereits sortiert worden seid, als Ihr nach Hogwarts kamt, seid Ihr nicht gezwungen, nach Merlin Haus umzusiedeln, auch wenn ich es befürworten würde. Aber vergesst nicht, auch wenn Ihr jetzt das Haus wechseln solltet, werdet Ihr immer noch teilweise zu Eurem alten Haus gehören, zum Beispiel im Hinblick auf Eure Beteiligung am Quidditch Hausteam, Eure Hauslehrer sowie die Benutzung der Gemeinschaftsräume. Ihr habt immer noch alle Rechte, die Ihr vorher besasst. Hausvorsteher von Merlin Haus werde ich sein, aber wie gesagt wäre es besser, wenn Ihr Euch auf Eure bisherigen Hauslehrer verlasst, da ich nicht immer zur Verfügung stehe. Vom nächsten Schuljahr an werden mehr Schüler im Merlin Haus sein, und ich hoffe, dass ich dann eine neue Hausvorsteherin für Euch habe, kann allerdings noch nichts fest versprechen."

Über das immer lauter werdende Gemurmel fuhr er fort "Bitte denkt in aller Ruhe über die Angelegenheit nach, und teilt Eure Entscheidung entweder Euren Hauslehrern oder mir vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien mit. Wenn Ihr Fragen habt, könnt Ihr Euch entweder an Harry Pane als den jüngsten Erben von Merlin, mich oder unsere Schulsprecher Lily Evans und Severus Snape wenden. Natürlich könnt Ihr auch meine Frau, Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore fragen. Sie wissen alle genauso viel über Merlin Haus wie ich und werden Euch gerne helfen." Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände, und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen. "So, das war genug Gerede für heute abend – lasst es Euch schmecken!"

Harry, der immer noch an seine Mutter gelehnt war, setzte sich gerade hin und ass ein bischen, während er darüber nachdachte, wen der Sprechende Hut alles in Merlin Haus haben wollte. Es schien nicht sehr viel Sinn zu machen, Siebtklässler zu transferieren, oder? Wie würden Severus und Remus sich entscheiden? Lily sollte es ja wohl tun, da sie eine Erbin Merlins war und vielleicht… hoffentlich den Posten als Hauslehrerin von Merlin im nächsten Sommer annehmen würde. Er schrak zusammen, als Remus ihn plöztlich ansprach.

"Harry, geht es Dir gut?" Als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort "Weisst Du schon, was Du machen wirst? Wirst Du nach Merlin Haus übersiedeln?"

"Ja. Und Du?"

"Ich weiss es nicht; es kommt alles ein bischen plötzlich. Lily, wirst Du gehen?"

Lily lächelte Harry und Remus zu und sagte "Ja, das werde ich."

Plötzlich kam Severus hinüber zu ihnen. "Harry, bist Du okay? Soll ich Dich zurück bringen?"

"Ja bitte, Severus, danke", sagte Harry dankbar und stand auf.

"Ich komme auch mit", meinte Lily und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Während sie langsam zum Krankenflügel zurückgingen, fragte Harry "Severus, was machst Du? Kommst Du mit nach Merlin mit Lily und mir?"

Lily schaute Severus erwartungsvoll an. "Es ist eine schwierige Entscheidung, aber da es sowieso nur für ein halbes Jahr ist, warum nicht? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich nächstes Jahr wahrscheinlich Hauslehrer von Slytherin werde, nicht wahr?"

"Aber das macht ja nichts. Selbst wenn Du jetzt wechselst, hast Du mehr als sechs Jahre in Slytherin verbracht. Du bist also mehr als qualifiziert, Hausvorsteher von Slytherin zu werden", argumentierte Lily. In der Zwischenzeit waren sie in Harrys Zimmer angekommen.

"Danke schön, Ihr beiden. Bitte geht zurück zum Abendessen, ich komme jetzt allein zurecht", erklärte Harry und warf seinen besten Freunden ein Lächeln zu.

"Nein, ich werde hierbleiben; gehst Du zurück, Lily?"

"Nein, lass uns hierbleiben und uns unterhalten. Also meinst Du, dass Du wechseln wirst, Sev?"

"Wenn meine beiden besten Freunde gehen, muss ich doch wohl mitgehen, oder? Und Ihr beide müsst ja nun mal gehen, weil Ihr die Erben seid. Also lasst uns gemeinsam gehen!" Er lächelte Lily sanft an.

Nachdem sie eine weitere Stunde lang geredet hatten, kam Pomfrey herein, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Harry und sagte "Vielen Dank, dass Ihr Harry zurückgebracht habt; er muss jetzt schlafen. Ihr könnt morgen wiederkommen."

"Wartet mal kurz bitte. Lily, kann ich nochmal Deine Notizen ausleihen? Ich muss mich beeilen, alles aufzuholen. Ihr wisst doch, wir haben die Tests in zwei Wochen."

Poppy erhob ihre strenge Stimme. "Nein Harry, Du darfst keinerlei Schularbeiten machen, solange Deine Gehirnerschütterung und Dein Fieber nicht weggehen. Und frag mich bitte nicht, wann das sein wird, denn ich weiss es nicht. Vergiss bitte nicht, dass Du bis gestern abend im Koma gelegen hast."

Lily und Severus verliessen den Raum, Poppy fütterte Harry mit Heiltränken, und kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Harry erhielt schliesslich die Erlaubnis, wieder am Unterricht teilzunehmen (mit den Instruktionen 'aber ausschliesslich Unterricht, kein Quidditch, nichts anstrengendes bis nach den Ferien bitte, vor allem keine Animagus-Verwandlung') eine Woche vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien, gerade am Montag morgen, als die Testwoche begann. Harry war von allen Tests ausgenommen, da er soviel Unterricht verpasst hatte, aber er konnte sie mitmachen, wenn er wollte. Am Samstag hatte Poppy endlich erlaubt, dass Harry sich Lilys Notizen anschauen konnte, um langsam aufzuholen, und Harry hatte die beiden Tage benutzt, um Lilys Notizen komplett durchzuarbeiten. Am Montag hatten sie ihren Test in Verwandlung, einen geschriebenen Test am Vormittag und einen praktischen am Nachmittag, und er hatte mit beiden Teilen keine Probleme. Nach dem Abendessen traf er sich mit Severus und Lily zu einer Extra Zaubertränke Nachhilfestunde, um für den Test zu lernen, der für Freitag anstand.

Beim Frühstück am Dienstag morgen flog eine grosse, braune Eule direkt zwischen Harry und James auf den Gryffindortisch. James nahm den Brief und realisierte, dass die Eule, die seinen Eltern gehörte, einen weiteren Brief gebracht hatte… für Harry. Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck übergab er den Brief und las seinen eigenen.

Harry war auch erstaunt, aber bevor er es riskieren konnte, den Brief anzuschauen, räusperte sich James und sagte "Meine Eltern laden Euch, Harry, Lily, Severus und Remus für die Weihnachtsferien ein. Sirius wohnt sowieso bei uns. Hättet Ihr Lust, mit zu mir nach Hause zu kommen?" Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu den anderen Rumtreibern hin.

"Wow, das ist cool". Harry war der erste, der antwortete. "Ich würde sehr gerne." Innerlich konnte er sich vor Freude kaum halten '_Ich lerne meine Grosseltern kennen, das ist so cool_'.

Lily stimmte zu. "Ich würde auch gerne gehen; ich hasse mein eigenes Zuhause, daher hatte ich eigentlich schon beschlossen hierzubleiben, aber ich würde sehr gerne mit Euch mitkommen".

Remus war der gleichen Meinung.

"Das ist prima; nun müssen wir nur noch Severus fragen. Ich hoffe, er kommt auch mit", sagte James abschliessend.

"Oh schau, wir sind spät dran; wir müssen zu Zauberkunst, sonst verpassen wir unsere Tests", erinnerte sich Sirius plötzlich, und alle brachen eilig auf.

Lily und Harry fragten Severus wegen der Weihnachtsferien während ihrer Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe, aber Severus lehnte ab und sagte "Wenn Ihr dorthin geht, werde ich die Zeit nutzen, um meine Mutter zu besuchen, da ich sie ein ganzes Jahr nicht gesehen habe; ich wäre nur hier geblieben, damit Harry über die Ferien nicht allein wäre."

Erst nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit, als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, hatte Harry Zeit, den Brief von seinem Grossvater zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_ sagte er.

_Mit Professor Dumbledores Erlaubnis habe ich meiner Frau von Dir erzählt, und sie würde Dich gerne kennenlernen. Deshalb habe ich James gebeten, Dich und seine anderen Freunde über Weihnachten zu uns einzuladen, und wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn Du kommen könntest. Wir wissen, dass wir niemanden von unserer Beziehung wissen lassen können, nicht einmal James, und wir haben einen Brief an Professor Dumbledore geschickt und ihn um Erlaubnis gebeten, Dich über die Ferien hier zu haben._

_Viele liebe Grüsse von Deinen Grosseltern, Harold und Luisa Potter _

_-----_

Beim Frühstück am Mittwoch morgen kam McGonagall an ihren Tisch und erklärte, dass Dumbledore James, Remus, Lily und Harry direkt nach ihrem Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe am Nachmittag sehen wollte. Als sie später das Büro des Schulleiters betraten, war Professor McGonagall ebenfalls anwesend. Dumbledore sprach als Erster.

"Ich habe einen Brief von den Potters, James Eltern erhalten. Sie laden Euch alle über die Weihnachtsferien zu sich nach Hause ein. Severus hat bereits abgesagt, weil er für eine Woche nach Hause fahren und während der zweiten Woche nach einem Trank für Harry forschen will. Daher möchte ich Euch, Lily, Remus und Harry fragen, ob Ihr mit James nach Hause fahren wollt."

Die drei schauten sich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor Remus antwortete "Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen, und wir würden alle gerne gehen."

Harry merkte, dass McGonagall einen sehr missbilligenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht trug, und fragte sich gerade, was wohl dabei sei, zu den Potters zu fahren, als sie sagte "Lily und Remus, Ihr dürft gehen, aber bitte sagt Euren Eltern Bescheid, damit sie wissen, wo Ihr seid. Bezüglich Harry habe ich mit Madam Pomfrey gesprochen, und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie im Moment noch keine Erlaubnis geben kann, weil er noch nicht wieder völlig geheilt ist. Sie sagte mir, wir sollten sie am Freitag abend noch einmal fragen."

Harry stöhnte. Müsste er am Ende ohne seine Freunde ganz alleine in Hogwarts bleiben?

"Auf der anderen Seite kenne ich die Potters sehr gut und bin sicher, dass sie in der Lage wären, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Daher werde ich versuchen, Poppy zu überzeugen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend.

Harry war den Tränen nahe und verliess ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Er ging direkt zum Merlin Haus, liess sich auf ein Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und versuchte, sich auf die Notizen für seine Tests in Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu konzentrieren. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zum Abendessen zu erscheinen, sondern ging direkt zur Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe. Als er gerade zur Schlafenszeit in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, war Madam Pomfrey sehr ärgerlich auf ihn, weil er das Abendessen verpasst hatte, und gab ihm einen Nährtrank, aber das war ihm völlig egal.

_-----_

Am Freitag morgen diskutierten die Rumtreiber die bevorstehenden Ferien. Der Hogwarts express würde am Samstag morgen abfahren, und von Kings Cross aus wollten sie einen Portschlüssel zu Potter Manor nehmen.

"Am Dienstag haben wir Vollmond", sagte Remus. "Machen wir irgendetwas?"

"Wir können die Nacht im Park verbringen, wenn Ihr wollt. Allerdings müssen wir es meinen Eltern sagen, wenn wir die Nacht über draussen sind."

"Ich hoffe, sie lassen mich mit Euch gehen, ich will nicht alleine hierbleiben", heulte Harry.

"Oh Harry, ich hoffe, Pomfrey lässt Dich gehen; vielleicht schafft es Dumbledore ja, sie zu überreden", sagte Lily besorgt.

James meinte "Letzte Nacht habe ich einen Brief von meinen Eltern bekommen, und sie haben versprochen, Dumbledore zu schreiben, dass sie sich um Harry kümmern würden, wenn er krank wäre. Von daher haben wir vielleicht noch Hoffnung."

Plötzlich schaute Harry auf seine Uhr und verfiel in Panik. "Oh Lily, komm, wir haben unseren Zaubertränketest. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät."

James warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. "Harry, keine Panik. Du kannst doch Dich und Lily in die Kerker blitzen, dann habt Ihr viel Zeit."

"Ach ja, klar, James, danke. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte Harry dankbar und verwandelte sich in Icicle, und sobald Lily seine Schwanzfedern gefasst hatte, waren sie in einem Eisblitz verschwunden. Als Harry sich zurückverwandelte, merkte er, dass seine Kopfschmerzen mit voller Wucht zurück waren und erinnerte sich, wie sehr Poppy ihm eingeschärft hatte, dass er sich nicht verwandeln dürfte. Er schlupfte in den freien Platz neben Severus und fragte ihn "Hast Du zufällig einen Kopfschmerztrank dabei?"

Severus schaute zu ihm hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, warum? Wenn es noch so schlimm ist, solltest Du nicht hier sein. Geh und sprich mit dem Drachen, sonst machst Du alles nur noch schlimmer."

Harry schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und versuchte, sich auf den kommenden Test vorzubereiten. Zum Glück war es genauso wie beim Test in Verwandlung: Morgens stand die Theorie auf dem Programm und nachmittags der praktische Test. Dank Severus Nachhilfe und Lilys Notizen hatte Harry keinerlei Probleme mit dem schriftlichen Test. _'Aber wie soll ich mit diesen wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen einen Trank brauen?' _fragte er sich. Er könnte in die Kammer gehen und einen Trank brauen, aber er traute sich nicht, das Mittagessen zu verpassen, weil er Poppy abends in einer guten Stimmung brauchte, damit sie ihm erlauben würde, die Potters zu besuchen. Er könnte aber auch nicht zu Poppy wegen eines Tranks gehen, weil sie ihn dabehalten würde, und er wollte nicht den letzten Test verpassen.

Also ging er zum Mittagessen, und glücklicherweise waren die anderen so aufgeregt wegen der bevorstehenden Ferien, dass niemand merkte, dass er mit seinem Essen nur spielte. Bald waren sie schon wieder in den Kerkern..

"Harry, was ist los?" flüsterte Lily ihm zu.

"Ich hätte mich heute morgen nicht verwandeln sollen; seitdem platzt mir der Kopf", flüsterte er zurück.

Lily war alarmiert. "Oh je, ich hoffe nur, Du kannst morgen mit uns kommen."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. In diesem Moment kam Slughorn und öffnete die Tür. Harry setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und wartete… wo war Severus? Er kam nie zu spät. Slughorn schwenkte gerade seinen Zauberstab, damit der Name des Tranks an der Tafel erschien, als Severus schliesslich auftauchte und sich neben Harry setzte. Unter dem Tisch reichte er Harry etwas, worauf er einen fragenden Blick erntete. "Ein Kopfschmerztrnk; Du brauchst ihn, oder?" flüsterte Severus.

"Ja, natürlich. Vielen Dank, Severus", antwortete Harry und trank das Gebräu schnell aus. Es ging ihm immer noch nicht gut aber doch viel besser.

"Ich habe ihn gerade unten in der Kammer gebraut", flüsterte Severus zurück.

"Nun fangt an zu brauen, und keine Gespräche bitte mehr", sagte Slughorn und beendete damit ihr Gespräch. Dank Severus Trank war Harry wach genug, um einen fast fehlerfreien Trank zu brauen. Die Farbe war ein leicht abweichendes Blau, vielleicht minimal heller als Severus', aber immer noch so ähnlich, dass er sicher mindestens ein E für diesen Trank bekommen würde, wenn nicht etwas besseres.

_-----_

Nach dem Abendessen verkündete Dumbledore, dass alle Schüler, die der Sprechende Hut für den Transfer ins Merlin Haus vorgeschlagen hatte, den Wechsel angenommen hatten. Es kämen also fünfzehn Schüler in das neue Haus. Dumbledore benannte Harry, Remus und Amelia Bones, die im sechsten Jahr war, als Vertrauensschüler. Lily und Severus als Schulsprecher würden natürlich auch als Vertrauensschüler angesehen. Dumbledore erklärte den Neulingen für Merlin, dass sie vom Tag an, an dem sie aus den Ferien zurückkämen, in ihrem neuen Haus wohnen würden. Das Merlin Emblem war weiss und gold mit einem weiss-grünen Eisphönix darauf. Aber natürlich müssten die Schüler nun keine neuen Umhänge kaufen, da er ihre alten verwandeln würde, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts wären.

Plötzlich fragte James "Haben Dumbledore oder McGonagall schon mit Dir wegen der Ferien gesprochen? Wie wissen wir, ob Du mit uns kommen kannst? Müssen wir nochmal zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich muss ich zum Drachen gehen und sie fragen, aber wenn wir auf irgendeine Weise Dumbledore überreden könnten, wäre das sicher von Vorteil", antwortete Harry.

Lily erklärte "Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn Harry jetzt zu ihr gehen müsste, denn es geht ihm nicht so gut. Er hat sich heute morgen verwandelt, obwohl er das nicht durfte, aber er hat es vergessen, von daher…"

"Also gut, dann lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen und versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen", sagte Sirius bestimmt. Sobald das Abendessen vorüber war, stiegen die fünf Freunde die Treppen zum Wasserspeier hinauf, der nach viel Raten auf 'Winterferien' öffnete.

Dumbledore grüsste sie und bot ihnen Zitronenbonbons an, bevor er sagte "Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht hier, um mich wegen Harry zu fragen, weil das nicht ich, sondern nur Madam Pomfrey entscheiden kann."

Harry widersprach sofort. "Warum, Grossvater? Ich meine… Du bist hier der Schulleiter. UND mein Grossvater. Wenn irgend jemand das entscheiden kann dann Du."

Dumbledore seufzte und fragte "Harry, sag mal, was ist denn das Problem? Glaubst Du nicht, dass Du fit genug bist? Wenn doch, warum hast Du soviel Angst vor Poppys Entscheidung? Wenn nicht, dann ist es besser, wenn Du hierbleibst."

Lily antwortete für Harry und erzählte ihrem Grossvater, was das Problem war. Er seufzte und sagte "Okay, geh zu Poppy und frag sie, Harry; nimm alle Deine Freunde mit Dir. Und wenn sie nein sagt, werde ich später mit ihr reden und versuchen, sie zu überzeugen."

Hiermit waren sie entlassen, und Harrys Freunde zogen ihn zu Pomfrey. Sie schwenkte mehrfach ihren Zauberstab über Harry und fragte schliesslich ungläubig "Harry, was hast Du heute getan, um Deinen Zustand so viel zu verschlimmern im Vergleich zu heute morgen?"

Harry brach sofort in Tränen aus, und Lily antwortete für ihn und erklärte, dass er in Panik vergessen hatte, dass er sich nicht verwandeln dürfte. Poppy schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und sagte "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihm nicht erlauben, über die Ferien wegzufahren. Er muss hierbleiben."

'_Und ich gehe doch!_' schwor sich Harry.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Vielen Dank an Hermine Potter für Ihr freundliches review!! An alle Schwarzleser: Schämt Euch ;-)_

_Fresst mich nicht, ich weiss, dass die Geschichte nicht so gut ist (na ja, hab ich Euch ja schon gesagt). Wir können einen Deal machen: wenn Ihr nicht meckert, weil Harry schon wieder im Krankenflügel ist, fang ich gleich an, das nächste Kapitel zu übersetzen ;-)_

_Liebe Grüsse _

_Eure teddylonglong_


	27. Winterferien

**Kapitel 27 – Winterferien**

Lily machte den anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie gehen sollten, und setzte sich neben Harry auf sein Bett. James versprach, er würde noch einmal zu Dumbledore gehen und mit diesem reden, und verliess den Raum mit Sirius und Remus im Tau. Harry sprach mit niemandem mehr, nicht einmal mit Lily; er hatte seinen Kopf in den Kissen vergraben und weinte leise vor sich hin. Er reagierte nicht einmal, als Poppy ihn dreimal bat, zwei Tränke zu nehmen. Schliesslich gab sie es auf und ging in ihr Büro zurück. Harry tat ihr so leid; sie hatte wirklich Mitleid, ihn so zu sehen, aber was sollte sie tun? Er war so unvernünftig im Hinblick auf seine so angeschlagene Gesundheit, dass er nicht in der Lage war, auf sich selbst zu achten; wie könnte sie ihn dann über die Ferien wegfahren lassen, noch dazu mit dem Fieber, das er jetzt wieder hatte. Sie seufzte und überlegte, ob sie Minerva zu Rate ziehen sollte.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Dumbledore und Minerva gemeinsam mit James Eltern in ihr Büro. Sie erläuterte die Gründe für ihre Entscheidung, Harry hierzubehalten, und Minerva nickte zustimmend. James Mutter sagte allerdings sanft "Sie wissen, dass ich seine Grossmutter bin. Glauben Sie, dass ich nicht alles Menschenmögliche für ihn tun würde? Wenn Sie uns sagen, welche Tränke er braucht und was er tun oder nicht tun darf, meinen Sie nicht, dass es möglich wäre, dass wir ihn wenigstens eine Woche über Weihnachten bei uns haben könnten?"

"Das Problem ist, dass er es Ihnen nicht sagen würde, wenn es ihm nicht gut ginge; im Gegenteil; er würde versuchen, es zu verbergen. Und er ist darin so gut, dass er hier jeden ausser mir an der Nase herumführen kann. Sein Immunsystem ist schwer beschädigt, deshalb wird er jede zweite Woche krank, und es dauert doppelt so lange, ihn zu heilen als normal. Sie müssen ihn täglich durchchecken; ich könnte Ihnen zwei oder drei Sprüche beibringen, die Sie einmal morgens und abends tun müssten. Und sollte es irgendwelche Probleme geben, müssten Sie mir sofort Bescheid sagen."

Schliesslich beschlossen sie, es zu versuchen, und Mrs. Potter versprach, am nächsten Morgen zu kommen, um ein paar wichtige Sprüche gezeigt zu bekommen, bevor sie dann mit den Schülern mit dem Zug nach Hause fahren würde.

"Vielleicht", warf Mr. Potter ein, "wäre es besser, ihn direkt mit einem Portschlüssel mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Ist die Zugreise nicht zu anstrengend?"

"Nein, er darf keinen Portschlüssel benutzen. Er kann mit dem Zug oder zur Not auch mit dem Fahrenden Ritter fahren, aber nicht mit irgendeinem sonstigen magischen Transportmittel wie Portschlüssel, Apparition oder Blitzen während der nächsten zwei Wochen, weil seine Gehirnerschütterung nicht richtig ausgeheilt ist. Das war sein Problem heute – er hat sich in einen Phönix verwandelt und ist durch die Schule geblitzt, womit er seinen Zustand sehr verschlimmert hat."

Als die Potters gingen, hatte Harry sich in den Schlaf geweint. Lily hatte den ganzen Abend bei ihm gesessen und seine Hand gehalten; nun schlief sie neben ihm, aber keiner der Lehrer hatte das Herz, sie aufzuwecken und wegzuscheuchen; im Gegenteil. McGonagall lächelte sie liebevoll an, beschwor eine zusätzliche Decke und deckte sie zu. Harrys andere Grossmutter kam früh am Morgen zu ihrer Unterrichtsstunde bei Pomfrey zurück. Sie benutzen die noch schlafenden Lily und Harry für ihre Übungen, und als es so weit war, dass sie die beiden Schüler wecken mussten, schaffte Mrs. Potter die Sprüche problemlos. Poppy händigte ihr diverse Heiltränke aus, die Harry eventuell brauchen würde, sowie besondere Instruktionen für alle Eventualitäten.

Als sie gerade zum Zug gehen wollten, kam Severus noch einmal, um nach Harry zu sehen, und lächelte erfreut, als Harry ihm freudestrahlend erklärte, dass er nun doch gehen dürfe. "Harry, versprich mir, nichts Dummes zu tun, keine Nacht draussen zu verbringen, und Mrs. Potter Bescheid zu sagen, wenn Du Probleme haben solltest, okay?"

"Okay, Professor Snape", sagte Harry neckend, lächelte aber seinen besten Freund dankbar an.

_-----_

Die Zugfahrt verlief ereignislos; die sechs Freunde und Mrs. Potter teilten sich ein Abteil, und auch wenn es mit sieben Personen ein bischen eng war, hatten sie viel Spass. Harry schlief die meiste Zeit, sein Kopf auf dem Schoss seiner Grossmutter, die Füsse auf dem seiner Mutter. Als sie in Kings Cross ankamen, riefen sie den Fahrenden Ritter, der sie in einem grossen Sprung zum Potter Manor brachte. Harry war sehr aufgeregt, als sie beim Potter Manor ankamen. Er hatte nie etwas von diesem Haus gehört, obwohl es herrlich aussah; _ob es in seiner Zeit noch existierte? Würde er es erben, wenn er 17 würde?_ Es war ein fantastisches grosses Herrenhaus, umgeben von einem riesigen Park. Sobald sie das Haus betraten, wurden sie von zwei Hauselfen begrüsst, die Mrs. Potter als Tipsy und Tapsy vorstellte. Die beiden nahmen sich direkt ihres Gepäcks an.

"Remus und Harry, möchtet Ihr Euch einen Raum teilen, oder wollt Ihr jeder einen eigenen Raum haben?" fragte Mrs. Potter plötzlich, während sich die Schüler umschauten. "Ich frage, weil James und Sirius natürlich in ihren eigenen Räumen sind, wo sie immer wohnen, und wir haben auf dem selben Stock noch zwei andere Räume, einen davon natürlich für Lily. Ihr könnt also entweder zusammen auf dem selben Stock bleiben oder Eure eigenen Zimmer im Stock darüber haben."

Harry schaute zu Remus hinüber. "Wollen wir uns einen Raum teilen?"

Remus lächelte ihm zu. "Sehr gerne, Harry; ich meine, wir haben in Hogwarts ja auch einen Schlafsaal geteilt."

"Alles klar", sagte Mrs. Potter. "Dann, James und Sirius, zeigt Ihr bitte Euren Gästen ihre Räume? Und Harry, Du solltest Dich vielleicht erstmal eine Weile ausruhen; ich werde jemanden hinaufschicken, um Dich zum Abendessen in etwa einer Stunde zu wecken."

Als sie ihre Räume erreichten, lachte Lily Harry an und sagte "Irgendwie erinnert sie mich an McGonagall…"

_-----_

James zeigte ihnen ihre Räume, und Harry war ausserordentlich beeindruckt. Remus und er hatten einen riesigen Raum mit zwei enorm grossen Betten mit dunkelblauen Vorhängen und einem grossen Fenster mit einem spektakulären Blick auf die Landschaft – er konnte sogar einen See sehen. Der Raum war fantastisch, und er liebte ihn auf der Stelle. Schliesslich landeten alle in Remus und Harrys Raum, wo sie auf den grossen Betten sassen oder lagen. Harry war sehr dankbar, mit seinen Freunden zusammensein zu können. Obwohl er Severus vermisste, hoffte er, vielleicht bei der Gelegenheit seine Eltern etwas näher zusammenbringen zu können. Nach einer Weile kam Mr. Potter, um sie zum Abendessen in die Küche zu geleiten.

"Normalerweise essen wir im Speisesaal, wenn wir Besuch haben", erklärte seine Frau, als sie in der Küche ankamen. "Aber da Ihr über die ganzen Ferien hierbleibt, denke ich, dass Ihr Euch nicht wie Gäste, sondern hier zu Hause fühlen sollt. Also essen wir einfach in der Küche."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber das Abendessen erinnerte ihn wahnsinnig an die Weasleys. Das Kochen seiner Grossmutter war dem von Mrs. Weasley sehr ähnlich, und er versuchte, ein bischen von allem zu essen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Mr. Potter erzählte ihnen eine Menge über Potter Manor und die Familie Potter, die direkte Abkommen der Familie Gryffindor waren, wie Harry es in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gelernt hatte. Dann fragte er die Kinder, was sie für die Ferien geplant hätten. Als ob sie nur auf ein Startsignal gewartet hätten, begannen James und Sirius, sich gegenseitig mit guten Ideen für eine sinnvolle Nutzung der Ferien zu übertreffen. Lily, Remus und Harry mussten sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht zu viel zu lachen. Als James vorschlug, nach dem Abendessen noch einen Spaziergang durch den Park zu machen, schimpfte seine Mutter ein wenig.

"James, Harry ist krank, und ich würde Dich bitten, ihn in seine Planung mit einzubeziehen. Ich werde ihn jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück und abends nach dem Abendessen durchchecken, und danach kann ich Dir sagen, was er tun darf und was nicht, so dass Ihr dementsprechend planen könnt. Aber heute abend kann er nicht nach draussen gehen, also schlage ich vor, dass er den Abend entweder in Remus und Harrys Raum verbringt und Euch unterhaltet, spielt oder lest, oder dass Ihr in den Fernsehraum geht und einen Film anschaut."

James schaute zu Harry hinüber, der rot geworden war und auf den Tisch hinunterschaute. "Natürlich Mama, das machen wir."

"Harry, ich möchte, dass Du jetzt mit mir in Dein Zimmer kommst", beendete seine Grossmutter die Unterhaltung. Harry stand sofort auf, folgte ihr die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf sein Bett. Oh, das fühlte sich so gut an. Bisher hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, wie müde er war, aber… er war wieder hellwach, als er eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn fühlte. Seine Grossmutter runzelte die Stirn.

"Entschuldigung, Grossmutter, dieses Bett ist nur sooo bequem…"

"Das glaube ich, aber lass mich gerade mal versuchen, Dich durchzuchecken; vielleicht brauche ich Deine Hilfe. Dann darfst Du schlafen." Sie legte ein Stück Pergament neben Harry auf das Bett und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Sofort erschienen viele Zeilen Text auf dem Pergament. Sie schaute darüber und fragte Harry "Hast Du noch Kopfschmerzen?"

Harry nickte und sagte "Aber es ist nicht schlimm; es geht mir prima."

Seine Grossmutter schwenkte noch einmal ihren Zauberstab, dieses Mal, um seine Temperatur zu messen und schimpfte "Nein, das kannst Du mir nicht weissmachen; Du hast immer noch ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und Fieber; ich werde Dir zwei Tränke geben, und dann möchte ich, dass Du schläfst, so dass es Dir hoffentlich morgen besser geht, damit Du etwas mit Deinen Freunden zusammen unternehmen kannst."

"Okay Granny, danke", murmelte Harry und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

_-----_

Die fünf Feunde verbrachten den nächsten Morgen damit, das riesige Haus zu erkunden. Es gab etwa dreissig Räume, jeder von ihnen so gross wie das Zimmer, das Harry und Remus teilten, fast so gross wie ihr Schlafsaal im Gryffindor Turm. Alle waren von der enormen Bibliothek begeistert; sie war erheblich grösser als die, die Harry vom Grimmauld Platz der Zukunft kannte. Nach dem Mittagessen erhielt Harry den Befehl, sich auszuruhen, so dass sie entschieden, den Nachmittag in Remus und Harrys Raum zu verbringen, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und die Zauberkunst-Bücher durchzuschauen, die Remus und Lily mitgebracht hatten. Sie wollten endlich die richtigen Sprüche für die Karte finden, so dass sie die Karte fertigstellen konnten, sobald sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

"James?" fragte Sirius plötzlich. "Hast Du die Karte bei Dir? Ich würde gerne wissen, ob wir sehen können, wer in Hogwarts ist, auch wenn wir uns mit der Karte hier befinden."

James blickte ihn nachdenklich an. "Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage!" Er zog die Karte aus seiner Tasche und zeigte sie seinen Freunden.

"Wow, Dumbledore läuft in seinem Büro herum", kicherte Lily.

Harry war baff. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Karte aus solch einer Distanz funktionieren würde. Er mischte sich ins Gespräch ein. "James, ich denke, wir sollten einen Zauber benutzen, damit die Karte nur mit Verwendung eines Passwortes nutzbar wird. Du musst ein Passwort sagen wie zum Beispiel '_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin_', damit die Karte etwas anzeigt, und wenn Du das Passwort nicht weisst, wirst Du einfach nur ein leeres Pergament sehen."

"Ja, Harry hat völlig recht; wir können nicht in Hogwarts so mit den Karten in den Taschen herumlaufen. Ich meine, jeder könnte sie sonst nutzen. Das ist also der nächste Zauber, nach dem wir suchen müssen", meinte Remus.

Während der nächsten halben Stunde war es so ruhig, dass Harry fast eingeschlafen war, während die anderen fieberhaft die Bücher durchsuchten, als Lily plötzlich aufgeregt aufschrie "Hier, schaut! Das ist, was wir suchen, oder? Es ist der Himitsu Zauber." Sie zeigte Remus und James das Buch, die neugierig den Text lasen, auf den sie zeigte.

Remus sprach als erster. "Ja, ich glaube, sie hat recht. Lasst es uns auf jeden Fall versuchen. Lily, Du bist die beste in Zauberkunst, also solltest Du den Zauberspruch ausprobieren."

"Aber bitte erstmal bei einer Kopie der Karte, nicht dass ich Dir nicht traue, Lily, aber...", sprach James dazwischen.

Lily unterbrach ihn sofort. "Aber natürlich, James, wir müssen alle Sprüche und Zauber erst an den Kopien ausprobieren. Nur wenn wir sicher sind, dass sie wirklich funktionieren, sollten wir sie auf die Originalkarte übertragen." Sie versuchte den Zauber, und er funktionierte.

"Also gut, dann brauchen wir noch einen anderen Zauber, um die Karte wieder zu schliessen. Und wir brauchen auch einen Text dafür", sagte Sirius.

"Nach dem Text können wir Harry fragen; er hat diesen schon erfunden, dann fällt ihm sicher auch noch einer ein", fügte James hinzu. "Den Zauber wird Lily schon finden. Ich meine, er sollte doch nicht so anders sein als dieser, oder was denkst Du, Lily?"

Lily nickte nur. Sie war schon wieder vollkommen in das Buch vertieft. Sirius ging zu Harrys Bett hinüber und schüttelte ihn. "Wach auf, Du Faulpelz!"

Harry blinzelte und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo er war. "Hmm?"

"Harry, wir brauchen noch ein Passwort, um die Karte zu beenden", dröhnte eine Stimme in sein Ohr.

Harry seufzte und murmelte schläfrig "Versuch '_Unheil angerichtet_'."

"Was war das? Unheil angerichtet?" fragte Remus und kicherte.

"Ach gut, dann lasst mich mal versuchen", sagte Lily aufgeregt und nahm die Kopie, an der sie gerade arbeitete, verzauberte sie und reichte sie Sirius. "Hier, Du Unruhestifter, kannst Du sie ausprobieren und unschuldige, kranke Jungen schlafen lassen bitte?" Bis zum Abendessen hatten sie noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Zauber gefunden, die Lily auf die Karte legte.

"Das war's, jetzt müssen wir nur das Schloss noch ein wenig erkunden, und die Karte ist fertig", verkündete James zufrieden.

Aber Harry, der sich bis dahin gar nicht an den Aktivitäten beteiligt hatte, räusperte sich, so dass alle ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten, und sagte "Wir brauchen einen Zauber, der dafür sorgt, dass immer der richtige Name von Leuten angezeigt wird, selbst wenn sie Vielsafttrank benutzen oder unter irgend einem anderen Zauber stehen."

Eine Minute lang herrschte Schweigen. Seine Freunde waren zu beeindruckt, um etwas zu sagen, aber schliesslich fasste sich James. "Okay, Lily und Remus, unsere Zauberkunstköpfe, macht weiter und forscht nach so einem genialen Spruch." In diesem Augenblick erschien allerdings Tipsy und kündigte das Abendessen an; also wurde die Recherche auf ein anderes Mal vertagt.

_-----_

Nach dem Abendessen begleitete Mrs. Potter Harry in sein Zimmer und untersuchte ihn. Als sie fertig war und in das Regal griff, um einen Trank für ihn zu holen, warf Harry ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu und sagte leise "Es tut mir leid, dass ich solch eine Last bin."

Seine Grossmutter war total geschockt, ihr Enkelkind sagen zu hören, was er gerade gesagt hatte, und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. "Harry, wie kommst Du auf die Idee, dass Du eine Last wärest? Weder bist Du, noch wirst Du irgendwann eine Last für uns sein." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Harry, darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"

Harry schaute seine Grossmutter erstaunt an und sagte "Ja natürlich."

"Harry, ich weiss nicht, ob er Dich darüber informiert hat, aber Dumbledore hat einen Zauber auf Harold und mich gelegt, so dass wir nicht in der Lage sind, über unsere Beziehung oder über irgendetwas, das Du uns aus der Zukunft erzählst, zu sprechen. Daher kannst Du uns erzählen, was Du möchtest. Ich würde Dich gerne fragen… Wer hat Dich grossgezogen? Es waren nicht Deine Eltern, stimmts?"

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Meine Eltern sind beide gestorben, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, Voldemort in der Vergangenheit umzubringen – um das Leben meiner Eltern zu retten. Die Schwester von meiner Mutter hat mich aufgezogen. Sie ist eine Squib, aber das weiss sie nicht. Sie denkt, dass sie eine Muggel ist, und ihr Mann ist einer, und sie sind absolut schrecklich. Aber jetzt, wo Voldemort tot ist, werden meine Eltern zumindest nicht von ihm umgebracht werden, daher hoffe ich dass sie überleben und mich diesmal selbst grossziehen. Und meine Mama hat mir schon versprochen, Vorsichtsmassnahmen zu ergreifen, damit ich nicht bei ihrer Schwester enden würde, selbst wenn sie und mein Vater aus irgend einem Grund sterben würden."

Seine Grossmutter, die intensiv zugehört hatte, um alles zu verstehen, dass Harry blabberte, versuchte, etwas detaillierter zu fragen "Harry, wie genau haben sie Dich aufgezogen? Haben sie Dich gar nicht liebgehabt?"

Harry prustete. "Nein, sie hassen mich. Sobald ich gross genug war, über den Küchentisch zu schauen, ungefähr mit drei Jahren, musste ich im Haushalt arbeiten, in der Küche, im Garten, im Haus; ich war ihr Hauself, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam. Bis dahin wusste ich nichts über meine Eltern, über Zauberer, über irgend etwas, das mit Magie zusammenhing. Ich habe mein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk sowie mein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen, als ich elf war."

"Haben sie Dich je geschlagen?"

"Nur ein bisschen, wenn ich versehentlich gezaubert habe oder so. Es war nicht der Rede wert."

"Okay. Ehm… Poppy hat mir erzählt, dass Dein Immunsystem sehr schwach ist. Hat das etwas damit zu tun, wie Du aufgewachsen bist?"

Harry seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich. Sie haben mich nie zu einem Heiler gebracht, wenn ich krank war; alles musste von selbst heilen. Und letzten Sommer hatte ich eine schlimme Erkältung, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Ich hatte sogar überlegt, nach Hogwarts zu fliegen, um Pomfrey zu sehen, aber sie hatten mir meinen Besen weggenommen, so dass ich letztendlich eine Lungenentzündung bekam und mehr als sechs Wochen im Krankenflügel bleiben musste. Poppy hat mir erzählt, dass es das gewesen sei, das mein Immunsystem beschädigt hätte. Und das glaube ich auch; vorher war ich in Hogwarts nie krank und seidem jede zweite Woche."

"Harry, Du musst Fragen, die Du nicht beantworten willst, nicht beantworten, okay?" Harry nickte. "Ist meine Vermutung korrekt, dass Lily Deine Mutter ist?"

Harry lächelte. "Ja, Grossmutter. Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich bin, mit meinen Eltern zusammenzusein, die ich all die Jahre gar nicht gekannt habe."

"Das glaube ich. Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass sie nicht wissen sollen, dass Du ihr Sohn bist? Und dass Deine Freunde nicht wissen dürfen, dass Du aus der Zukunft kommst?"

Harry seufzte wieder. "Lily weiss, dass sie meine Mutter ist und natürlich, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme. Aber ich habe es ihr nicht erzählt, sie hat es erraten, als meine Urgrosseltern ihr von ihrer Beziehung zu ihr erzählt haben. Die anderen… James hat nur erraten, dass ich irgendwie mit ihm verwandt sein muss, weiter nichts. Und ich würde es gerne dabei belassen."

Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte seine Grossmutter an. "Ich möchte Lily und James nicht wegen ihrer Beziehung beeinflussen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie glauben, sie müssen zusammenkommen, nur damit ich geboren werde oder so, und ich möchte auch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hasse Aufmerksamkeit. Trotzdem bekomme ich immer viel zu viel davon, und wenn die Rumtreiber wüssten, dass ich aus der Zukunft käme, würden sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr normal behandeln. Ich weiss nicht, aber irgendwie scheint es mir richtig zu sein, es vor ihnen zu verbergen. Meinst Du, ich sollte es ihnen sagen?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Harry. Wir können ein andermal noch einmal darüber sprechen, vielleicht denkst Du bis dahin anders darüber. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich mit niemandem darüber rede. So, ich möchte, dass Du diese beiden Tränke nimmst, und dann solltest Du vielleicht versuchen zu schlafen."

"Okay, Granny. Danke, dass Du Dich um mich kümmerst…ehm… und… ehm… für alles andere auch."

"Gute Nacht, mein Junge." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verliess den Raum.

_-----_

Als seine Grossmutter am Morgen kam, um nach Harry zu sehen, war er dabei, ganz aufgeregt mit Remus zu sprechen. "Remus, wie konnte ich das vergessen? Das ist schrecklich! Was mache ich jetzt?"

Mrs. Potter ging schnell zu Harry hinüber und schaute ihn besorgt an. "Harry, beruhige Dich. Was ist los mit Dir?"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Danke für Eure lieben reviews... ja ja, Ihr kriegt die restlichen Kapitel ja auch noch. Das nächste Kap. hat auch wieder ein bischen mehr action ;-)_

_Liebe Grüsse teddy _


	28. Weihnachten bei den Potters

**Kapitel 28 – Weihnachten**

Harry hatte einen panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er seine Grossmutter anschaute und aufgeregt sagte "Ich glaube das nicht. In zwei Tagen ist Weihnachten! Und ich habe kein einziges Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft! Ich muss heute in die Winkelgasse oder irgendwo hingehen, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen."

Remus erklärte "Wissen Sie, Mrs. Potter, wir waren alle zusammen in Hogsmeade, aber da war Harry krank und konnte nicht mit. Und als er dann endlich wieder in den Unterricht durfte, waren jeden Tag Prüfungen, und dann sind wir schon gleich hierher gekommen nach dem ganzen Hin und Her, ob er nun mitkommen durfte – es ist also nicht erstaunlich, dass er es vergessen hat, und er hatte auch keine Gelegenheit."

Mrs. Potter seufzte. "Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass Du irgendwo hin gehen solltest, aber da wir morgen schon Heiligabend haben, müssen wir einfach heute gehen. Ich werde Dich in die Winkelgasse begleiten, aber Du kannst dort nicht viel Zeit verbringen, sondern nur Deine Geschenke kaufen, und dann kommen wir zurück, damit Du Dich ausruhen kannst."

"Super, vielen, vielen Dank", sagte Harry erleichtert.

"Mrs. Potter, können wir mitkommen?" fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja, wir können alle zusammen gehen, aber wie ich gesagt habe, werden wir nicht lange bleiben, und wir können nicht apparieren oder das Floh benutzen, sondern müssen den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen."

Remus rante aus dem Raum und direkt zu James Zimmer, um die guten Nachrichten weiterzugeben. Gemeinsam stürmten sie Sirius Zimmer.

_-----_

Direkt nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg. Zum Glück kam der Fahrende Ritter schnell und brachte sie in nur drei grossen Sprüngen direkt zur Winkelgasse. Als sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel ankamen, erklärte Mrs. Potter, sie würde mit Harry gehen, und die vier anderen hätten die ganze Zeit zusammenzubleiben und sie in zwei Stunden bei Fortescue's zu treffen. Harry musste nur zu Flourish & Blotts sowie zum Quidditch Laden und in die Apotheke gehen, weil er Lily gebeten hatte, Pralinen für ihn zu kaufen, die er den Potters schenken konnte. Daher waren sie die ersten, die in der Eisdiele ankamen. Harry wollte eigentlich nichts essen, war aber froh, sich hinsetzen zu können. Die Einkaufsstrasse war so voll zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, dass das Einkaufen wirklich anstrengend war. Sie mussten eine ganze Weile warten – die anderen waren fast eine halbe Stunde spät und Mrs. Potter war sehr ärgerlich auf James und Sirius, die sie offensichtlich für die Verspätung verantwortlich machte.

"Oh, es tut mir leid, Mrs. Potter, Harry", entschuldigte sich Lily. "Das ist meine Schuld, weil ich ihm Süssigkeitenladen einige _last minute_ Geschenke kaufen musste, und es ist unglaublich, wie voll es dort war."

"Was uns überhaupt nicht aufgehalten hätte, wenn sie nicht fast zwei Stunden im Scherzartikelladen verbracht hätten. Es ist also überhaupt nicht Deine Schuld", berichtigte Remus sie.

"Dann ist es also unsere Schuld, dass es im Scherzartikelladen so gerammelt voll war, dass wir zwei Stunden gebraucht haben, um da durch zu kommen? Wartet nur, bis wir wieder in Hogwarts sind und unsere nächsten Streiche planen, dann wirst Du dankbar sein, heute ein wenig gewartet zu haben", sagte James ein wenig genervt.

"Ach, das ist kein Problem, ausser dass wir schon alles Eis, das sie hier hatten, aufgegessen haben, so dass Ihr keins mehr bekommt", scherzte Harry, und Mrs. Potter nickte.

"Ja, wir sitzen hier jetzt schon seit fast einer Stunde und möchten nach Hause. Wir werden zu Hause zu Mittag essen, und dann könnt Ihr Eis zum Nachtisch haben – okay?"

Alle waren einverstanden und nahmen den Fahrenden Ritter zurück zum Potter Manor. Sogar der Bus war voller Leute, und sie brauchten fast eine Stunde, um nach Hause zu kommen. Als sie schliesslich ankamen und sich zum Mittagessen hinsetzten, nachdem die Hauselfen ihre Einkaufstaschen in die jeweiligen Zimmer gebracht hatten, entschuldigte Harry sich traurig. "Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr alle wegen mir den Bus nehmen musstet, obwohl Ihr in Sekunden hättet nach Hause floh-en können."

James widersprach ihm sofort. "Nein, Harry, im Gegenteil. Wir sind Dir sehr dankbar. Glaubst Du im Ernst, meine Mutter hätte uns freiwillig am Tag vor Weihnachten mit in die Winkelgasse genommen? Nein, nur Deinetwegen konnten wir in das Vergnügen kommen, einen netten Morgen in der Zivilisation zu verbringen."

"Ach übrigens", fiel Lily ein, "Wir haben Professor McGonagall im Süssigkeitenladen getroffen, wo sie Süssigkeiten für Dumbledore kaufte." Alle lachten. "Sie fragte nach Harry, und wir haben einfach gesagt, dass er bei Ihnen wäre, so dass sie nicht annehmen könnte, er wäre auch in der Winkelgasse; ich weiss nicht, ob ihr das so gefallen hätte."

"Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich bin froh, dass wir weder sie noch jemand anderen getroffen haben", antwortete Mrs. Potter schelmisch.

_-----_

Nach dem Mittagessen wurde Harry ins Bett geschickt, und James bedeutete den anderen, ihm in Harrys und Remus Zimmer zu folgen, um die neuesten Scherzartikel anzuschauen, die sie gekauft hatten. Er zeigte ihnen einen schmalen, dunkelbraunen Zauberstab.

"Gut", sagte Remus. Was ist an einem Zauberstab denn so lustig?"

Sirius grinste. "Nimm ihn in die Hand und versuche einen Zauber – dann sehen wir mal, ob es lustig ist."

Remus schaute den Zauberstab an, um ihn aufzuheben, und sofort änderte dieser seine Form, so dass er wie Remus eigener Zauberstab aussah. Er beäugte ihn skeptisch und nahm ihn in die Hand.

"Nun, versuch mal etwas", drängte ihn James ungeduldig.

Remus richtete den Zauberstab auf ein Buch auf Harrys Nachttisch und sagte "Accio Buch", aber das Buch bewegte sich nicht; statt dessen kamen blaue Funken aus seinem Zauberstab und formierten sich zu einem Satz. '_Das funktioniert nicht'_ stand in grossen blauen Buchstaben in die Luft geschrieben. Grinsend schwenkte er den Zauberstab noch einmal und wiederholte "Accio Buch", aber nichts passierte. Dieses Mal kamen gelbe Funken und erzählten ihm _'Gib Dir mehr Mühe'_. Remus versuchte es ein drittes Mal, um in roten Buchstaben zu lesen '_Hast Du immer noch nicht aufgegeben?_' Alle lachten jetzt. Remus fragte "Hmm... wieviele verschiedene Sätze hat das Ding denn drauf? Es wird auf jeden Fall überhaupt nicht funktionieren, oder?"

James und Sirius gröhlten vor Lachen, und Sirius schlug vor "Probier es doch mal aus, Moony, wir warten und schauen zu."

James gab zu "Nein, es wird nicht funktionieren. Aber meint Ihr nicht, dass wir es mal an McGonagall oder so ausprobieren sollten?"

Alle lachten noch mehr, aber plötzlich hatte Remus eine Idee. "Ja! Ich weiss, was wir tun können, aber das muss Harry dann machen."

Sirius prustete. "Unser Faulpelz schläft wie immer."

Harry setzte sich sehr ärgerlich auf. "Nein – ich – schlafe – nicht! Vielleicht solltest Du mal Deinen Mund auswaschen gehen, Sirius!"

"Ja Sirius. Du bist sehr unfair. Benimm Dich weiter so, und Harry und ich fahren zurück nach Hogwarts", fügte Lily hinzu.

"Ja, okay, tut mir leid, Harry", entschuldigte Sirius sich.

"Wofür brauchst Du mich, Remus?" fragte Harry.

"Ehm… Du beherrscht stille, stablose Magie, stimmts? Ich dachte, Du könntest still und natürlich stablos McGonagall's Zauberstab zu Dir her zaubern und ihn gegen diesen austauschen."

"Ja! Das ist es!"rief James, und die anderen mussten zugeben, dass dies eine gute Idee war.

"Meinst Du, Du schaffst das?" fragte Lily Harry, und er nickte langsam.

"Ich bin nicht ganz sicher; ich muss es mit Wunschmagie versuchen. Ich hoffe nur, es wird funktionieren, ohne dass sie merkt, dass ich es war, sonst habe ich für den Rest des Schuljahres Hausarrest", antwortete Harry lachend.

"Ich habe eine Idee", sagte Remus kichernd. "Heute nach dem Abendessen, wenn James Mutter kommt, um Dich durchzuchecken, können wir versuchen, ob es funktioniert. James nimmt diesen Zauberstab statt seines eigenen, wir folgen Dir alle hier in den Raum, und Du brauchst nur zu versuchen, James Zauberstab mit dem seiner Mutter auszutauschen".

"Meine Mutter legt manchmal ihren Zauberstab irgendwo in der Küche ab. Es wäre ein leichtes, die Stäbe da auszutauschen", sagte James.

"Ja, ich weiss, aber um zu wissen, ob Harry es schafft, die Stäbe auszutauschen, wäre es besser, wenn er das bei Deiner Mutter probiert", entgegnete Sirius.

"Dafür brauche ich doch Mrs. Potter nicht. Das kann ich doch einfach mit einem von Euren eigenen Zauberstäben ausprobieren – was ist das Problem?"

James dachte einen Moment nach. "Okay. Ich nehme an, Du willst nicht unbedingt meiner Mutter einen Streich spielen. Also werde ich versuchen, ihren Zauberstab beim Abendessen in die Finger zu bekommen, und dann sehen wir weiter." Er grinste.

"So, was habt Ihr noch für Sachen? Ich nehme an, Ihr habt nicht zwei Stunden im Scherzartikelladen verbracht, nur um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen?" fragte Remus, und sie diskutierten noch ein paar andere Gegenstände, bis es Zeit war, zum Essen zu gehen.

_-----_

Beim Abendessen war die Atmosphere sehr gespannt, und Mrs. Potter fragte sich, was sie wohl vorhatten. Als sie nach dem Essen mit Lilys und Harrys Hilfe den Tisch abräumte, schafften es Sirius und Remus, sie für einen Moment abzulenken, indem sie sich über irgend etwas unverständliches stritten – gerade lange genug, dass James den Scherz-Zauberstab gegen ihren eigenen, den sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, austauschen konnte.

"So, vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe, Lily und Harry", sagte Mrs. Potter. "Nun gut Harry, lass uns in Dein Zimmer gehen."

Harry stöhnte, kletterte aber gehorsam die Treppe hinauf, und James sagte hörbar zu den anderen "Lasst uns mitgehen, vielleicht darf Harry ja heute abend noch mit uns in den Park gehen."

Sobald sie Remus und Harrys Raum erreichten, sagte James Mutter "Nun geht Ihr bitte in Euer eigenes Zimmer, James und Sirius; Harry wird heute abend definitiv nicht mehr mit in den Park gehen dürfen."

"Okay, aber wir wollen trotzdem zugucken", quengelte James.

Seine Mutter seufzte und erklärte "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry Euch alle in seinem Raum haben möchte."

Harry murmelte unbehaglich "Mir macht es wirklich nichts aus, Mrs. Potter", obwohl er es eigentlich liebte, abends immer ein bischen Zeit mit seiner Grossmutter allein verbringen zu können.

"Also gut", meinte seine Grossmutter und versuchte den ersten Zauber, der natürlich nicht funktionierte. Sie blickte genervt auf die pinkfarbenen Buchstaben, die sagten '_Das funktioniert nicht_', und sagte zu Harry "Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz, das hat nicht funktioniert, lass es mich noch einmal versuchen." Als beim nächsten Versuch blaue Buchstaben erschienen und ihr sagten _'Du scheinst noch ein bisschen üben zu müssen',_ schaute sie zu James und Sirius hinüber, die sich offensichtlich bemühten, nicht vor Lachen zu platzen. "James und Sirius! Das ist nicht lustig! Seht zu, dass mein Zauberstab sofort wieder funktioniert!"

Sie klang so ärgerlich, dass James ihr ihren eigenen Zauberstab umgehend wiedergab. "So, Ihr beiden, geht bitte in Eure Zimmer. JETZT! Ihr werdet bis morgen zum Frühstück auf Euren Zimmern bleiben", sagte sie ärgerlich zu James und Sirius. Sirius schaffte es immer noch, leise zu kichern, als sie den Raum verliessen. Mrs. Potter gabe Remus den falschen Zauberstab und meinte "Ich hoffe, dass Ihr nicht vorhabt, diesen in Hogwarts zu verwenden."

Harry lachte und sagte unschuldig "Nicht wirklich; wir werden ihn nur an meiner Urgrossmutter ausprobieren!"

_-----_

An Heiligabend durften sie den grossen Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer schmücken. Da es das erste Mal für Harry war, einen Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken, und das erste Mal für Lily, einen auf magische Weise zu dekorieren, mussten James und Sirius ihnen die jeweiligen Zaubersprüche beibringen. Plötzlich nahm Harry ein Stück Pergament vom Tisch und verwandelte es in eine goldene Weihnachtskugel mit einem Bild eines Eisphönix darauf.

"Wow", sagte Remus, "schaut mal, ist das schön!"

"Kannst Du uns zeigen, wie man das macht?" fragte Lily, aber Harry zuckte die Achseln.

"Es tut mir leid; ich kann es mit Wunschmagie tun, deshalb kann ich Euch keinen bestimmten Zauber dafür sagen. Da müsstet Ihr McGonagall fragen, oder vielleicht Mrs. Potter. Aber wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich jedem von Euch so eine Kugel machen." Sie waren sich alle einig, dass sie alle eine eigene Kugel haben wollten. Also verwandelte Harry noch mehr Pergamente in goldene Weihnachtskugeln, die er mit der Animagusform des jeweiligen Besitzers dekorierte. Er fertigte sogar eine für Severus, obwohl er gar nicht da war.

Lily schaute ihre Kugel begeistert an. "Harry, vielen Dank! Diese Schneeeule ist wunderschön vor dem goldenen Hintergrund; ich liebe sie!"

Harry lächelte zufrieden, als seine Freunde sich so über ihre Kugeln zu freuen schienen. Als sie endlich mit dem Baum fertig waren, schauten James und Remus sich einen Moment an, bevor James sich räusperte und fragte "Wie Ihr wisst, ist heute Nacht Vollmond. Was machen wir? Verbringen wir die Nacht im Park?"

"Na klar, tun wir doch immer, oder?" antwortete Sirius sofort.

Remus blickte zögerlich zu Harry, aber Harry sagte verdriesslich "Ich kann diesmal nicht mitkommen, aber es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Ihr alle ohne mich geht. Geniesst die Nacht; der Park sieht vom Fenster aus einfach klasse aus. Vielleicht können wir morgen oder übermorgen mal tagsüber in den Park gehen."

James schaute Harry an. "Warum kannst Du nicht mitkommen? Meinst Du, Mutter lässt Dich nicht gehen? Hast Du immer noch Fieber?"

"Nein, James, ich glaube nicht. Aber während der letzten Monate, war ich immer am nächsten Tag erkältet, wenn wir die Nacht draussen verbracht haben, und ich möchte nicht den Rest der Ferien hier im Bett verbringen müssen. Abgesehen davon darf ich mich bis zum Ende der Ferien nicht mehr verwandeln."

"Das ist sehr vernünftig von Dir, Harry, und wenn Du möchtest, kann ich gerne bei Dir bleiben; es macht mir nichts aus", sagte Lily beruhigend, aber Harry wollte davon nichts wissen.

"Nein Lily! Du kannst gehen und die Nacht mit den anderen geniessen. Ich freue mich schon auf ein paar interessante Geschichten morgen. Die einzige Frage ist, ob Deine Mutter Euch gehen lässt, James?"

"Wir können sie beim Abendessen fragen. Es ist sowieso Zeit zum Essen", sagte James und ging in die Küche. Als sie Mrs. Potter fragten, ob sie die Nacht in ihren Animagus-Formen im Park verbringen durften, war sie nicht allzu glücklich.

"Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wie kalt es nachts wird?"

"Ja", sagte James. "Aber in unseren Animagus-Formen haben wir es warm. Jeder von uns hat ein dickes Fell, oder in Lilys Fall warme Federn, und wir machen das in Hogwarts auch, an jedem Vollmond."

"Aber Harry kann nicht mitkommen. Wäre es da nicht netter, wenn Ihr diesmal alle bei ihm bleibt?" fragte sie, liess sie dann aber doch widerstrebend gehen, als Harry erklärte, dass er diesmal sowieso nicht mitgehen wollte.

"Also gut. Dann, Harry, lass uns eine Minute mit ihnen zusammen rausgehen – ich möchte gerne all die Animagi sehen, ich habe nämlich Lilys und Remus noch nicht gesehen. Aber wenn es Euch kalt wird, Ihr müde seid, oder irgendetwas ist, kommt Ihr bitte sofort rein, ist das klar?" Sie schaute die vier Freunde ernst an.

"Ja, natürlich, Mrs. Potter. Wir sind immer sehr vorsichtig", antwortete Remus ernst. Nach dem Essen gingen sie durch die Küchentür hinaus auf die Terasse, wo James, Sirius, Lily and Remus sich verwandelten.

Harry konnte es nicht ertragen – er wollte nichts mehr, als sich auch zu verwandeln. Vielleicht könnte er es versuchen, solange er nicht blitzte, nur mal gerade für einen Moment ein Phönix werden…

Lily bemerkte Harrys trauriges Gesicht und flog auf seine Schulter. #Harry, bist Du sicher, dass Du nicht willst, dass ich bei Dir bleibe? Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus!#

"Nein, Lily, mein Problem ist, dass ich mich verwandeln möchte, aber ich traue mich nicht…"

#Nein Harry, Du kannst nicht. Warte noch eine Woche, und es wird wieder gut sein#.

"Okay Lily, ich gehe wieder rein, es ist zu kalt hier so. Viel Spass!"

#Danke Harry#. Lily flog auf einen nahgelegenen Ast.

Harry ging zurück in die Küche, gefolgt von Mrs. Potter, die seine miserable Laune bemerkt hatte und sich fragte, ob es etwas gab, dass sie für ihn tun könnte. Sie gingen hinauf in Harrys Zimmer. Harry schien es viel besser zu gehen; der erste Zauber zeigte nichts an, der zweite zeigte nur eine leicht erhöhte Temperatur. Mrs. Potter setzte sich neben Harry auf sein Bett und fragte "Harry, es scheint Dir heute besser zu gehen, aber fühlst Du Dich auch wirklich besser?"

Harry seufzte und sagte, "Ja, Oma. Ich fühle mich viel besser, das ist mein Problem. Wenn es mir schlecht ginge, würde es mir nichts ausmachen, über Nacht hierzubleiben, weisst Du. Ich habe nie so viel Spass gehabt wie in den Vollmondnächten mit den anderen draussen im Wald. Und ich liebe es, ein Phönix zu sein. Es fühlt sich so toll an, Federn zu haben und fliegen zu können."

"Aber Du weisst, dass Du Dich noch nicht vewandeln kannst", erinnerte ihn seine Grossmutter sanft.

"Ja, aber das ist nicht das Problem. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich keine Probleme, wenn ich mich jetzt verwandelte, weil mein Kopf nicht mehr wehtut. Aber das Problem ist, dass ich jedesmal, wenn wir die Nacht draussen verbringen, eine Erkältung bekomme. JEDES mal. Und ich möchte nicht den Rest der Ferien hier im Bett verbringen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich mich entschieden habe, heute Nacht hier zu bleiben" sagte Harry traurig.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry, versuch mal an etwas anderes zu denken. Hast Du Lust, mit mir hinunter ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen? Wir könnten uns neben den Weihnachtsbaum setzen und vielleicht etwas lesen."

"Ich muss immer noch meine Weihnachtsgeschenke einpacken", erinnerte sich Harry und seufzte.

"Dann bring sie doch mit runter und ich helfe Dir", schlug seine Grossmutter vor.

"Oh, das wäre nett, vielen Dank. Dann werde ich gerade Grossvaters und Deins verpacken und komme mit dem Rest nach unten."

Seine Grossmutter nickte zustimmend und verliess den Raum. Harry packte die Geschenke für seine Grosseltern ein und nahm alles andere mit zu dem wunderschönen Baum. The Potters waren gerade dabei, die Kugeln zu betrachten, die Harry gemacht hatte. "Harry, die sind ja prächtig", staunte Mr. Potter. "Wer hat die gemacht und wie?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiss nicht, ich meine, ich habe sie gemacht, aber ich kann nicht erklären wie. Ich kann Dinge mit Wunschmagie tun, und diese habe ich so gemacht. Deshalb weiss ich keinen Zauber oder so dafür, den ich jemandem beibringen könnte."

Seine Grosseltern waren verblüfft. "Harry, ich habe nie von jemandem gehört, der Wunschmagie beherrscht, mal abgesehen von kleinen Kindern, die unbewusst zaubern, und allein die Tatsache, dass Du in der Lage bist, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, ist ein Zeichen dafür, wie mächtig Du bist. Vielleicht wirst Du einmal der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt sein."

"Ja, Grossvater, ich weiss. Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt. Er ist der einzige, der mächtiger ist als ich, aber er meinte, dass meine Magie seine irgendwann übertreffen würde. Ich mag das alles nicht sehr, ich würde alles darum geben, ein ganz normaler Schüler zu sein wie alle anderen auch, aber egal was ich tue, ziehe ich Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, weil ich in irgendeiner Weise eine Ausnahme bin. Ich hasse es wirklich." Hiermit konzentrierte Harry sich jetzt darauf, seine Geschenke zu verpacken, und mit der Hilfe seiner Grossmutter war er schon nach einer halben Stunde fertig. Er schaute auf die Uhr; es war erst 10 Uhr, und die Nacht war noch lang. Aber vielleicht sollte er einfach ins Bett gehen und versuchen, durch die Nacht zu schlafen? Nachdem er alle Geschenke unter den Baum gepackt hatte, sagte er Gute Nacht und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Raum empor. Er duschte kurz und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was die anderen draussen im Park jetzt wohl machten. Aber als er im Bett lag und versuchte zu schlafen, war es mit seiner Selbstkomtrolle zu Ende; er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Zwei Stunden später kam seine Grossmutter, um noch einmal nach ihm zu sehen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Sie sah, dass er leise vor sich hin weinte, und bemerkte die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. "Harry", sagte sie sanft, und als Harry zwei fiebrig glänzende Augen öffnete, sagte sie "Ich möchte Dir gerne einen Beruhigungstrank und einen Traumlosschlaftrank geben, okay?" Harry nickte nur und setzte sich auf, um die beiden Tränke zu nehmen. Als er sich wieder hinlegte, war er im Nu eingeschlafen.

_-----_

Als er aufwachte, sah er, dass Remus in seinem Bett lag und schlief. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon über die Mittagszeit war. Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging hinunter in die Küche, um zu sehen, ob irgend jemand dort war.

"Guten Morgen Harry, frohe Weihnachten", hörte er, als er auf der Treppe war, und ging ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem die Stimme seines Grossvaters gekommen war.

"Hallo Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" begrüsste ihn seine Grossmutter.

"Ja, vielen Dank, Grossmutter", sagte er. "Danke, dass Du während der Nacht bei mir warst".

"Sehr gern geschehen, mein Schatz. Komm her, setz Dich kurz hier aufs Sofa bitte, damit ich Dich durchchecken kann." Harry gehorchte, obwohl er es völlig überflüssig fand, und sie ging die zwei Zauber durch und nickte zufrieden.

"So Harry, was hältst Du denn vom Geschenkeauspacken?" schlug Mr. Potter vor.

Harry schaute den grossen Weihnachtsbaum an. "Haben die anderen schon ihre Geschenke ausgepackt?" fragte er in einer leicht seltsamen Stimme.

Seine Grossmutter ging zu ihm und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Ja Harry, sie haben sie geöffnet, bevor sie heute morgen ins Bett gegangen sind. Lily wollte Dich holen, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, sie solle Dich schlafen lassen. Es tut mir leid, aber Du warst nicht fit genug aufzustehen, Du brauchtest den Schlaf."

Harry nickte. "Ja, ist okay. Ich öffne meine jetzt." Er ging zum Baum hinüber. Da waren immer noch viele Geschenke; die konnten doch nicht alle für ihn sein? Er öffnete das erste und sah, dass es ein Besenkompass von James war. Seine Grosseltern, die Potters, hatten ihm Stiefel aus Drachenleder gekauft; von Remus bekam er einen nie-endenden Lutscher, der nie kleiner würde, egal, wie lange man daran leckte. Von Sirius bekam er ein Buch: '_Magische Geschöpfe und wie man sie kocht_', und von Hagrid ein Buch: '_Drachen verstehen'_. Seine Urgrosseltern hatten ihm ein Päckchen mit einer Menge neuer Kleidungsstücke, Muggle Kleidung sowie magische Umhänge geschickt – '_Oh, das ist toll'_, dachte er, '_fast alle meine Hosen waren in der letzten Zeit zu kurz geworden_'. Von Poppy bekam er eine Kopie eines sehr raren, alten Buches über Natürliche Heiler. Er betrachtete es stirnrunzelnd und nahm sich dann vor, sie später danach zu fragen. Von Lily bekam er einen Ring, der einfach prächtig war. Er war in einfachem Gold mit sechs eingravierten Tieren – ein Hirsch, ein Bär, ein Hund, eine Schlange, eine Eule und ein Phönix.

"Wow, Grossmutter, schau, was ich von Lily bekommen habe – es ist zu schön!" Er steckte den Ring auf den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand, und der Ring passte sich automatisch an die Grösse seines Fingers an.

Schliesslich war nur noch ein Päckchen übrig, und es war von Severus. Als er es öffnete, sah er ein weiteres Päckchen mit zwei Briefen, die darüber lagen – einer davon an ihn adressiert, und einer an Mrs. Potter. Zögernd gab er den Brief seiner Grossmutter. "Dieser Brief scheint für Dich zu sein, er ist von Severus Snape."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Dank an Hermine Potter und Osiris Black für Eure zuverlässigen Reviews - diese Motivation hilft mir sehr weiter :-)_

_Mir gehört nichts hier, alles ist JKRs, und ich verdiene nichts dabei, dass ich mir den HP-Spielplatz samt seines Inhaltes mal kurz ausleihe._


	29. Nagini

**Kapitel 29 – Nagini**

Bevor er seinen eigenen Brief anschaute, packte er das Geschenk aus und sah ein Dutzend Phiolen in sechs leicht unterschiedlichen Farben. Schliesslich öffnete er den Brief. Er lautete:

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich wünsche Dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. Ich hoffe, dass es Dir wieder ganz gut geht und Du nicht zu viele Schwierigkeiten anziehst!_

_Diese Phiolen enthalten ein paar neue Tränke, die ich versucht habe, für Dich zu brauen. Ich hoffe, dass einige von diesen Dir helfen können, wenn Du erkältet bist, da der Aufpäppeltrank ja bei Dir nicht wirkt. ABER: Probiere sie nicht alleine aus! Bitte gib sie Mrs. Potter zur Aufbewahrung, bis Du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst. Ich möchte, dass Du sie unter Pomfreys Aufsicht versuchst, da sie neu sind und ich nicht weiss, wie sie wirken oder was für Nebenwirkungen auftreten können. Ich hoffe, das ist klar, denn Tränke können sehr gefährlich sein! _

_Geniesse Deine Ferien, und ich freue mich, wenn Du nach Hogwarts zurückkommst._

_Severus_

Harry runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, was Severus wohl von den raren Zutaten hielt, die er ihm neulich gekauft und geschickt hatte. Als er sah, dass seine Grossmutter die Hand ausstreckte, schaute er sie fragend an, um ihr dann aber die Schachtel mit den Tränken zu übergeben. Er seufzte und sagte dann "Danke Grossmutter".

Sie lächelte ihren Enkel liebevoll an und meinte "Du bist wirklich von guten Freunden umgeben, weisst Du das?"

Harry lächelte zurück und nickte. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer hinauf, um etwas zum Schreiben zu holen, und schreib schnell Dankesbriefe an seine Urgrosseltern, Poppy und Severus. Es war schon fast Zeit für das Abendessen, als seine Freunde endlich auftauchten und ihn umringten, um seine Weihnachtsgeschenke zu sehen. Das Weihnachtsessen war so gut, wie er es bisher nur in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Die Hauselfen hatten sich, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Mrs. Potter, selbst übertroffen. Zum Glück war Harry, der an diesem Tag Frühstück und Mittagessen verpasst hatte, sehr hungrig und konnte eine grosse Menge der köstlichen Delikatessen vertilgen. Später sassen sie bis spät in die Nacht um den Weihnachtsbaum, lasen ihre neuen Bücher und unterhielten sich. Harry merkte, dass er mehr und mehr aufpassen musste, sich nicht zu verraten, in dem er Lily 'Mama' oder die Potters 'Oma' und 'Opa' nannte. Bevor sie gegen zwei Uhr morgens schliesslich ins Bett gingen, teilte Mrs. Potter ihnen mit, dass es kein Frühstück geben würde, sie aber statt dessen gegen 11 Uhr zu einem Brunch in der Küche sein sollten.

_-----_

Als sie im Bett waren, unterhielten Remus und Harry sich noch etwa zwei Stunden lang, und plötzlich spürte Harry ein starkes Bedürfnis, Remus von sich selbst und seiner Herkunft zu erzählen. Er dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er Remus daran hindern könne, unabsichtlich etwas zu verraten, und versuchte schliesslich, ihn mit Wunschmagie zu verzaubern. Aber wie könnte er wissen, ob es gewirkt hatte? Dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Remus der Zukunft nie ein Verbrechen gebrochen oder jemandem ein Geheimnis verraten hatte, das ihm anvertraut worden war; also entschied er sich, ihm zu vertrauen.

"Ehm… Remus? Ehm…"

Remus schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an, wartete aber geduldig.

"Ich möchte Dir gerne etwas erzählen. Allerdings, ich weiss es klingt verrückt, aber ich brauche einen Zauberereid von Dir, dass Du es niemandem weitersagst oder Dich anders verhältst, wegen dessen, das ich Dir sagen werde."

Remus schaute ihn sehr neugierig an, war aber einverstanden und sprach seinen Eid.

"Danke Remus. Was ich Dir erzählen will….ehm…. weisst Du, Lily und Severus wissen es teilweise, und James Eltern sowie McGonagall und Dumbledore wissen alles. Ich komme von zwanzig Jahre in die Zukunft – inzwischen sind es genauer gesagt achzehneinhalb Jahre."

"Du WAS!" Remus war sprachlos, und Harry lachte, weil er den besonnenen Remus nie so aufgeregt gesehen hatte, abgesehen von letztem Jahr, als er die Wolfskur entdeckt hatte.

"Ich kenne Dich aus der Zukunft, und Du warst einer der besten Freunde, die ich hatte. Du warst ebenfalls der beste Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer, den ich je hatte." Er erzählte ihm, wie seine Eltern gestorben waren, und alles andere, und sie unterhielten sich noch bis 7 Uhr morgens, als Harry schliesslich meinte "Lass uns versuchen, noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen; wir haben immer noch ein halbes Jahr, um über alles zu reden, bis ich in die Zukunft zurückreisen muss."

"Also gut, Harry, gute Nacht. Und… danke, dass Du mir die Wahrheit erzählt hast; ich freue mich sehr darüber."

"Gern geschehen. Ich bin froh, dass ich es Dir erzählt habe, so dass ich mit Dir darüber reden kann. Lily weiss es, wie gesagt, aber sie weiss nicht, wer mein Vater ist, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass sie es erfährt."

"Jeder muss das auf einen Blick erkennen, Harry, es ist mehr als offensichtlich."

"Nein, Remus, sie denkt, ich bin irgendwie mit ihm verwandt, und ich möchte auch, dass es so bleibt, weil ich nicht will, dass sie sich entscheidet, nur meinetwegen mit ihm zusammenzukommen; ich möchte, dass sie den Mann heiratet, den sie wirklich liebt."

"Aber… wenn sie nicht zusammenkommen, wirst Du doch gar nicht geboren!"

"Ich weiss, aber Dumbledore hat jemanden gefragt, die in die Zukunft sehen kann, eine bekannte Seherin, und sie hat mich klar gesehen und ihm gesagt, dass ich alles ändern werde, aber letztendlich alles zum Guten kommen wird. Also habe ich beschlossen, den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen."

"Okay Harry, in diesem Fall brauchst Du Dir keine Sorgen darum zu machen, und niemand muss etwas wissen. Gute Nacht Harry."

_-----_

Mrs. Potter, die kam, um nach Harry zu sehen, weckte sie drei Stunden später. Zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis wies sie die beiden an, aufzustehen und in die Küche zu kommen, bevor sie die anderen wecken ging. Als Harry aufstand und aus dem Fenster schaute, merkte er, dass es während der Nacht Berge geschneit hatte.

"Vielleicht können wir eine Schneeballschlacht machen oder einen Schneemanwettbewerb", schlug Remus vor, und alle stimmten sofort zu.

Harry lächelte innerlich, als er an seine Schneeballschlacht in Hogwarts vor genau einem Jahr zurückdachte. Sirius und James konnten einfach nicht aufstehen, und es wahr schon fast Mittag, als endlich alle in der Küche eingetroffen waren.

"Mama, können wir raus in den Schnee? Wir wollen Harry den Park zeigen und vielleicht eine Schneeballschlacht machen."

Mrs. Potter nickte. "Ja, Ihr könnt gehen, aber bitte seid rechtzeitig zurück, um trocken und sauber zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Und vergesst nicht, dass es sehr kalt draussen ist, und zieht Euch warm an."

"Ja, Mama, wir passen auf", versprach James, und sie rannten in ihre Zimmer, um warme Mäntel zu holen.

Draussen führten die Rumtreiber Harry in einen Teil des Parks, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er existierte, da es sein erster Besuch draussen war, und dieser Teil des Gartens nicht vom Haus aus zu sehen war. In der Nähe des grossen Sees, den er durch das Fenster gesehen hatte, war ein ganz kleiner Teich mit vielen bunten Fischen darin. Harry liebte diesen Ort sofort, und sie verbrachten lange dort und beobachteten die Fische, bevor Sirius vorschlug, eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen. Sie hatten nicht einmal den bewaldeten Teil des Parks verlassen, als Sirius schon begann, Schneebälle auf sie alle zu werfen.

Harry rannte zu Lily und Remus und flüsterte ihnen zu "Lasst uns gemeinsam gegen Sirius kämpfen", und sie bestritten eine ziemliche Schlacht gegen Sirius und James, der seinem Freund zu Hilfe kam. Als Remus vorschlug, einen Schneemannwettbewerb zu machen, war Harry bereits völlig durchfroren, und seine Zähne klapperten. Also lehnte er ab und meinte, er würde lieber ins Haus gehen, als sich zu erkälten. Lily, die ihren Sohn besorgt beobachtet hatte, beschloss, ihn zu begleiten, und befahl den anderen, die Schneemänner direkt vor dem Küchenfenster zu bauen, so dass Harry, Mrs. Potter und sie die Jury sein könnten, wenn der Wettbewerb beendet war.

"Okay", sagte James. "Geht hinein und bittet Mama um einen heissen Kakao, um Euch aufzuwärmen!" Lily schob Harry eilig in die Küche zurück, wo sie ihn instruierte, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Als er gehorchte, ging sie James Mutter suchen. Schliesslich fand sie sie im Wohnzimmer ein Buch lesend.

"Hallo Lily, seid Ihr schon zurück?" fragte sie freundlich. Sie mochte das Mädchen sehr und war froh, dass ihr Sohn so nette Freunde hatte und nicht nur Spassvögel wie Sirius, auch wenn sie diesen aufgenommen hatte und wie ihren eigenen Sohn liebte.

"Ja, ich bin mit Harry hineingekommen. Ihm war kalt, und seine Zähne klapperten, also sagte James uns, wir sollten Sie suchen und um einen heissen Kakao bitten", erklärte Lily und folgte ihr in die Küche.

Harry sass am Tisch und hatte seine Arme um sich geschlungen, als ob ihm kalt wäre, obwohl er immer noch seinen warmen Wintermantel anhatte. Mrs. Potter begann sofort, heisse Schokolade für sie zu machen, bevor sie Harry fragte "Bist Du okay Harry?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nieste. "Oh nein, Harry. Hast Du Dich erkältet?" fragte Lily entsetzt.

Harry nieste wieder und schaute seine Mutter traurig an.

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Drink diesen Kakao, und dann nimmst Du ein heisses Bad, um Dich aufzuwärmen, und Du solltest das gleiche tun, Lily. Nachher kommt Ihr wieder herunter, und wir werden sehen, was wir tun können."

Sie taten wie ihnen gesagt worden war, und als Lily und Harry wieder in der Küche waren, hatten sie sich beide gut aufgewärmt. Allerdings nieste und hustete Harry nun ständig. Seine Grossmutter reichte ihm einen der Heiltränke, die Severus ihm geschickt hatte und sagte "Ich weiss, dass Severus geschrieben hat, Du solltest es nur unter Pomfreys Aufsicht nehmen, aber ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, und sie hat eingewilligt, es Dich jetzt versuchen zu lassen. Wenn Du irgendwelche Probleme bekommst, müssen wir sie allerdings sofort rufen. Es gibt in einer halben Stunde Abendessen, und anschliessend gehst Du dann gleich ins Bett, vielleicht ist dann morgen früh schon wieder alles in Ordnung."

"Darf ich gleich ins Bett gehen? Ich fühle mich nicht gut, und ich möchte kein Abendessen."

"Harry!" schimpfte Lily sofort.

Mrs. Potter sah ihn besorgt an und sagte "Kein Problem, geh ins Bett. Ich komme nachher und schaue nach Dir."

Harry ging ins Bett, und Lily und Mrs. Potter blieben den ganzen Abend abwechselnd bei ihm. Auch wenn Harry sich wirklich schlecht fühlte, merkte er, dass es sehr schön war, von seiner Mutter und Grossmutter umsorgt zu werden – etwas, das er nie vorher gehabt hatte. Er versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu geniessen so gut es ging. Glücklicherweise war Severus Trank sehr effizient, und am Morgen ging es Harry wieder gut.

_-----_

Der Rest der Ferien war so vergnüglich und lustig, dass die Zeit im Nu verging. Zu schnell war der Tag da, an dem sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren mussten. Harry war ein bisschen traurig. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich, Severus und seine Urgrosseltern wieder zu sehen, aber andererseits hatte es ihm bei den Potters so gut gefallen, und er hatte es geliebt, in einem Haus mit seiner eigenen Familie zusammenzuleben. Mrs. Potter zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und versprach, dass er wiederkommen und die Oster- oder Sommerferien bei ihnen verbringen konnte.

Diesmal nahmen sie einen Portschlüssel nach Kings Cross, um den Hogwarts Express zu besteigen, und sie kamen früh genug an, um ein Abteil zusammen zu bekommen. Als sie das Schloss erreichten, wartete Severus vor der Eingangstür auf Harry.

"Hallo Harry, gut, dass Du wieder da bist! Dann können wir ja essen gehen. Es gibt eine kleine Überraschung für Dich."

Als Harry und Severus die Grosse Halle erreichten, war Harry ausserordentlich neugierig, was die Überraschung sein würde, von der Severus gesprochen hatte. Sobald sie die Halle betraten, wusste er, was es war. Es gab nicht mehr vier Haustische, da waren fünf! Er lachte Severus zu und flüsterte "Dann können wir ja zusammen essen – wow! Das ist toll!"

Sie wanderten zum Merlin Tisch hinüber, wo Lily und Remus bereits sassen und zwei Plätze neben ihnen freigehalten hatten. Sie hatten gerade Platz genommen, als Dumbledore seine Rede begann. "Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich möchte ganz besonders die Schüler begrüssen, die das neue Jahr in unserem neuen Haus, dem Merlin Haus, beginnen werden. Eure Siebtklässler Vertrauensschüler Remus Lupin und Harry Pane werden Euch direkt nach dem Essen in Euren Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Bitte folgt ihnen und macht es Euch in Eurem neuen Zuhause gemütlich. Und nun haut rein."

Amelia Bones, die Harry gegenüber sass, fragte ihn "Weisst Du, wo es ist? Bist Du schon da gewesen?"

Harry nickte, und Severus erklärte "Er ist derjenige, der das lange verlorene Haus im September entdeckt hat!"

"Wirklich?" fragte Amelia aufgeregt. "Oh, Du musst mir alles darüber erzählen." Sie genossen ihr Abendessen sehr; mit nur fünfzehn Leuten am Tisch war es einfach, alles mögliche zu diskutieren. Aber viel zu schnell war das Essen zu Ende, und sie mussten zum Merlin Haus hinauflaufen. Als sie vor Toris Porträt ankamen, stellte Harry ihn als Tori vor und fragte, was sie als Passwort nehmen wollten. Amelia schlug vor 'Novelitas', und Harry erzählte Tori, dies sei das neue Passwort.

Tori erwiderte #Ja natürlich, und willkommen in meinem Haus. Danke, dass Ihr mein Haus wieder ins Leben gerufen habt!#

Harry begleitete die Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum, zeigte ihnen die Schlafsääle und erläuterte, dass Lily und Severus als Schulsprecher in einem eigenen Appartment gegenüber des Krankenflügels wohnten, und dass er selber auch dort in der Nähe wohnte, daher Amelia und Remus die einzigen Vertrauensschüler seien, die im Haus übernachteten. Er bot aber an, dass jeder, der Fragen hatte, gerne jederzeit kommen und Madam Pomfrey fragen könnte, wo er zu finden sei. Es war schon fast Schlafenszeit, als Lily, Severus und Harry in ihre eigenen Räume zurückkehrten.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ereignislos. Das Leben im Merlin Haus war nicht viel anders, als es in Gryffindor gewesen war, zumindest nicht für Harry, da er sowieso nicht über Nacht bleiben konnte. Er war ausserordentlich beschäftigt mit Unterricht, Tränke-Nachhilfe, Quidditch-Training mit dem Gryffindor Team und mit dem Hogwarts Team sowie seinen Stunden mit Dumbledore. Er musste auch Severus helfen, der nach einem Trank suchte, um Harrys Immunsystem zu helfen. Sie hatten auch nach einer Vollmondnacht, die sie – selbstverständlich – im Wald verbracht hatten, schon die zweite Variante der Tränke ausprobiert, die Severus Harry zu Weihnachten geschickt hatte, und auch diese hatte hervorragend funktioniert.

_-----_

Dieser Samstag war das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende im neuen Jahr, und Harry freute sich schon sehr darauf. _Wann war er einmal in der Lage gewesen, mit seinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um Spass zu haben?_ Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass der nächste Tag Valentinstag war, und bemühte sich sehr, nicht an Ginny zu denken. _Vielleicht sollte er etwas für seine Mama kaufen._

Auf ihrem Weg in die Stadt kam James zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte ihm zu "Harry, Du musst mir helfen. Ich will ein Valentinstagsgeschenk für Lily kaufen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und entgegnete "Es tut mir leid, James, aber ich kenne sie nicht so gut wie Du, und ich weiss auch nicht, was Du ihr geben könntest. Vielleicht schaust Du Dich mal in Hogsmeade um und findest einfach irgend etwas."

Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, fragte James "Können wir uns bitte einmal für etwa eine Stunde trennen? Ich habe etwas allein zu erledigen."

Lily runzelte die Stirn und antwortete "Ja, aber wie Du weisst, darf niemand allein in die Stadt – also immer zwei Leute zusammen bitte."

Die anderen stimmten sofort zu, und James zog Sirius schnell mit sich fort, während sich Severus bei Lily entschuldigte. "Es tut mir leid, Lily, macht es Dir etwas aus, heute mit Remus zu gehen? Ich muss etwas mit Harry zusammen erledigen."

Remus lachte Lily an und meinte "Also gut Lily, lass uns heute ein Date haben und sie alle eifersüchtig machen."

Harry und Severus lachten, und trennten sich, nachdem sie vereinbart hatten, sich eine Stunde später in den Drei Besen wieder zu treffen. Severus zog Harry die Strasse entlang und in einen kleinen Laden ein paar Schritte von der Hauptstrasse entfernt. Harry hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es hier überhaupt ein Geschäft gab. Es war ein Juwelier, und Severus schien schon relativ sicher zu sein, was er kaufen wollte. Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie Severus etwas in einem Regal anschaute, mit dem Geschäftsinhaber argumentierte und schliesslich Harry zu sich rief. "Harry, komm und sag mir, was Du meinst. Ich möchte etwas für Lily kaufen; siehst Du die Kette und diese Ohrringe da?"

Harry war baff – die Stücke, auf die Severus zeigte, waren einfach wundervoll. Die Ohrringe und die Kette waren aus dem gleichen Material und in der gleichen Farbe, gold mit hellblauen und grünen Tieren, offensichtlich zusammengehörige Teile, obwohl die Kette ein Muster mit drei Schlangen aufwies, die ihre Köpfe bewegten, während die Ohrringe die Form von zwei hübschen Eulen hatten. "Severus" hauchte er. "Die sind wunderschön."

Severus schaute ihn fragend an. "Welches ist besser? Soll ich ihr die Kette oder die Ohrringe schenken?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick und schlug dann vor "Wie wäre es, wenn Du ihr die Kette gibst, und ich kaufe die Ohrringe für sie?"

Severus Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. "DU?" fragte er zweifelnd.

Harry lachte und fragte "Gibt es eine Regel, dass man kein Valentinstagsgeschenk für seine Mutter kaufen darf?"

Hierauf entspannte Severus sich wieder und sagte "Ach ja, sie ist ja Deine Mutter; ich vergass das einen Augenblick lang. Dann ist das eine gute Idee, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht." Zehn Minuten später wanderten die beiden Jungen durch den Buchladen, jeder mit einer kleinen Schachtel in seiner Tasche.

_-----_

Harry und Severus hatten beschlossn, Lily ihre Geschenke beim Früstück zu geben. Sie war sehr überrascht, nicht nur von Severus, sondern auch von ihrem Sohn ein Geschenk zu erhalten, und war völlig platt, als sie die wundervollen Schmuckstücke sah, die auch noch perfekt zusammen passten. Sie umarmte beide und sagte "Vielen Dank. Ihr hättet nicht so viel Geld für mich ausgeben sollen. Die sind einfach prachtvoll!" Severus half ihr, die Kette umzulegen, Lily befestigte ihre Orringe, und jeder in Merlin bewunderte sie.

Gerade vor dem Ende des Frühstücks kam James zu Lily hinüber, reichte ihr ein Geschenk und sagte "für das hübscheste Mädchen in Hogwarts zum Valentinstag!" Jeder in der Grossen Halle drehte die Köpfe, um zu sehen, was am Merlin Tisch los war.

Lily wurde tiefrot, dankte James und öffnete das Geschenk, das einen hübschen Schal enthielt, der zufällig so gut zu ihrem Schmuck passte, als wären die Teile zusammen gekauft worden. Der Hintergrund war in gold gehalten, und im Vordergrund bewegten sich hellblaue Tiere um grüne Bäume und Pflanzen. Lily war begeistert, und legte den Schal direkt um.

_-----_

Nachmittags, als Harry Severus bei seiner Tränke-Recherche half, hörten sie plörzlich einen Schrei direkt vor der Tür des Zaubertränke-Klassenraums. Sie liefen hinaus und sahen Professor Slughorn auf dem Boden liegen und seinen Arm halten, während eine riesige Schlange um ihn her glitt. Harry begann sofort, mit der Schlange zu sprechen. "Wer bist Du, und was machst Du hier? Hast Du unseren Professor gebissen?"

"Ich bin Nagini, und es freut mich sehr, dass Du meine Sprache sprichst. Ich brauche einen neuen Herrn, da mein eigener gestorben ist."

"Nagini? Die Schlange von Voldemort?"

"Ja. Mir wurde befohlen, jeden hier im Schloss zu beisssen, aber bisher kam ich nicht hinein."

"Wer hat Dir das gesagt?"

"Mein alter Besitzer."

"Aber er issst jetzt tot; wärest Du bereit, auf mich zu hören?"

"Ja, das würde ich gern. Ich habe Hunger und brauche einen warmen Platz."

"Versprichst Du, niemanden zu beissen?"

"Ja."

"Darf ich unseren Professor erst heilen?"

"Okay."

Harry bat Severus, Nagini in den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum zu lassen, ein Feuer zu entfachen und ihr ein paar Ratten zum Fressen zu geben, bevor er sich neben den Tränkeprofessor kniete. Er fasste dessen Arm mit beiden Händen, um seine Magie in den Arm des Professors fliessen zu lassen. Um den Wunde mit Phönistränen zu heilen, war es wohl schon zu spät. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus Nagini in das Klassenzimmer geperrt und sich um sie gekümmert, wie Harry gesagt hatte. Als er den Klassenraum verliess, sah er, was Harry machte und dass er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor, während der Professor in Ordnung zu sein schien. Schnell zog er Harrys Hände vom Professor weg und hielt Harry einen Augenblick fest, während der Professor langsam aufstand, sein Gesicht kreidebleich nach dem Schock.

Severus fragte ihn "Professor, geht es Ihnen gut? Ich würde Sie gern beide in den Krankenflügel bringen für alle Fälle. Meinen Sie, Sie können laufen?"

"Ja, Severus, es geht mir gut. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern… was ist passiert? Die Schlange hat mich gebissen, stimmts?"

"Ja, Professor. Aber Harry hat versucht, Sie zu heilen. Können Sie laufen?"

"Ja Severus. Lass uns gehen."

Severus legte einen Arm um Harry, und sie gingen langsam zum Krankenflügel, wo Severus Madam Pomfrey die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Sie scheuchte Slughorn zu einem Bett und untersuchte ihn mehrfach, bis sie schliesslich ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte und ungläubig sagte "Harry scheint wirklich ein Natürlicher Heiler zu sein. Er hat sie komplett geheilt, Professor. Sie dürfen gehen."

"Professor, könnten Sie bitte zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass Nagini jetzt im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum ist? Ich möchte gerne hier bei Harry bleiben", bat Severus den Lehrer.

"Selbstverständlich. Danke Severus", antwortete Slughorn und machte sich auf, um den Schulleiter zu sprechen.

Pomfrey ging in Harrys Raum hinüber, wo dieser auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen war, sobald Severus ihn dort abgelegt hatte. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und seufzte erleichtert. "Er hat seine Magie ein wenig zu sehr erschöpft, aber es ist diesmal nicht so schlimm. Ich denke, er ist nur müde und wird eine Weile schlafen. Er kann aber auch nichts einfach nur normal tun, oder?"

Severus grinste ein wenig und entgegnete "Aber immerhin hat er einen Grund gehabt für das, was er getan hat, und ich bin sehr froh darüber, weil die Schlange sehr riesig und sehr lebendig ist – ich weiss nicht, wie ich an ihr Gift gekommen wäre, um ein Gegenmittel zu brauen!" Severus machte es sich in Harrys Zimmer gemütlich und beschloss, so lange bei ihm zu bleiben wie er durfte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Dumbledore und fragte "Nun, wie geht es unserem Lebensretter? Schläft er noch? Professor Slughorn hat mir alles erzählt, und ich habe wegen der Schlange das Ministerium kontaktiert. Sie haben bereits ein paar Auroren geschickt, die die Schlange mitgenommen haben; das Problem ist also dank Deinem und Harrys raschen Eingreifen bereits gelöst. Wenn Ihr beide nicht so schnell reagiert hättet, hätten einige Leute hier im Schloss von der Schlange getötet werden können. Vielen Dank mein Junge. Hundert Punkte für Slythe… oh, nein! Zweihundert Punkte für Merlin für das Abwenden grosser Gefahr von Hogwarts und das Retten des Lebens eines Lehrers."

Severus errötete und sagte, "Danke schön, Schulleiter."

"Sehr gerne, mein Junge. Wollen wir zum Abendessen gehen?"

Severus seufzte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry irgendwann heute aufwachen wird, aber wir können Madam Pomfrey fragen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, als er merkte, was Severus Problem war.

"So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er vor morgen früh nicht aufwachen. Ich werde natürlich hier bei ihm bleiben, aber Du kannst ruhig ganz entspannt zum Essen gehen, Severus; er wird schlafen, und wenn er aufwacht, wird er müde sein, aber es wird ihm gut gehen."

_-----_

Wie Madam Pomfrey vorausgesagt hatte, schlief Harry fest bis zum Morgen durch. Am Sonntag morgen, als Lily auf seiner Bettkante sass und Severus auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, regte er sich langsam, blinzelte ein paar mal und schaffte es schliesslich, seine Augen ein wenig zu öffnen. Er war so müde. '_Was ist passiert_?' dachte er, bevor ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Hallo Harry, geht es Dir gut? Schön, dass Du wieder wach bist!"

"Hi Mama", murmelte Harry müde. "Was ist passiert?"

"Harry, erinnerst Du Dich an Nagini? Du hast mit ihr gesprochen, und anschliessend hast Du Slughorn das Leben gerettet", erklärte ihm Severus, und plötzlich bahnte sich eine Erinnerung von ganz weit weg den Weg zurück in Harrys Bewusstsein.

"Ist er okay?"

Lily lachte. Harry war so müde, dass er die Worte so genuschelt hatte, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

"Ja Harry, Slughorn ist okay. Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet. Und die Schlange ist jetzt im Ministerium", erklärte Severus Harry lächelnd, der bereits langsam dabei war, wieder einzuschlafen.

Als er später wieder wach wurde, kam Poppy und erklärte, er wäre wahrscheinlich am nächsten Tag wieder fit genug, um am Unterricht teilzunehmen, aber er dürfte mindestens eine Woche, wenn nicht sogar zwei, keine Magie ausführen. "Das gilt nicht nur für den Unterricht, sondern es bedeutet auch kein Fliegen, kein Quidditch und kein Verwandeln in Vögel oder sonst etwas, ist das ganz klar, Harry?"

Harry stöhnte, nickte dann aber widerstrebend. Am Abend, als Harry bereits viel munterer war, kamen Poppy und der Schulleiter gemeinsam, um mit ihm zu reden, was er realisierte, als Pomfrey sich auf seine Bettkante setzte und Dumbledore den Stuhl nahm, den Severus immer benutzte. '_Oh nein_!' stöhnte er innerlich. '_Was habe ich jetzt getan_?' Obwohl er sich überhaupt keiner Schuldigkeit bewusst war, fühlte er sich unwohl und rutschte unsicher in seinem Bett herum.

"Mein lieber Junge", begann Dumbledore. "Zuerst einmal muss ich Dir dafür danken, dass Du einem Lehrer das Leben gerettet und Hogwarts vor grosser Gefahr bewahrt hast. Vielen Dank, mein Junge."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Wie bist Du eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, dass das funktionieren würde, was Du getan hast?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. "Ich war ganz sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Es war bereits zu spät, um seine Wunde einfach mit Phönixtränen zu heilen, also musste ich ihn mit meiner Magie heilen. Ich weiss nicht, ich wusste einfach, dass es klappen müsste." Er bemerkte den neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner beiden Besucher, den er aber nicht einordnen konnte.

Nun nahm Poppy das Gespräch auf. "Hast Du bereits Erfahrung mit dieser Art des Heilens? Ich weiss, dass Du Sirius vorher auf die gleiche Weise geheilt hast, aber ich meine davor."

Harry seufzte. "Ehm… ja, ich meine, wie ich Ihnen gesagt hatte, haben meine Verwandten mich nie zu einem Heiler oder einem Doktor gebracht. Wenn ich also gebrochene Knochen hatte, mein Bein oder meine Rippen zum Beispiel, musste ich sie immer so heilen, indem ich mit den Händen darangefasst habe und versucht habe, meine Magie in den Teil des Körpers zu schicken, der wehtat. Leider hilft mir das nicht bei Erkältungen oder anderen Krankheiten."

Poppy schaute ihn bewundernd an. "Diese Art des Heilens ist normalerweise unmöglich! Nur Natürliche Heiler haben diese Heilkraft, und sie sind sehr selten. Es hat seit über 200 Jahren keinen Natürlichen Heiler mehr gegeben."

Harry stöhnte. "Na und? Ich bin ein Natürlicher Heiler oder wie? Ich will nicht. Ich will einfach ein normaler Schüler sein, nichts Unnormales. Bitte!" Er schaute sie flehend an.

Dumbledore und Pomfrey blickten ihn mit Verständnis aber auch Missfallen an. "Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich kann Dich sehr gut verstehen, und Poppy sicher auch, aber wir denken, dass Du in der Tat ein Natürlicher Heiler bist. Und da es gefährlich für Dich ist, Deine Magie komplett zu erschöpfen, wie Du es ja allein in diesem Schuljahr bereits zwei oder dreimal getan hast, denken wir, dass Du lernen musst, Deine Magie zu kontrollieren, wenn Du versuchst, jemanden zu heilen. Da natürlich keiner von uns ein Natürlicher Heiler ist, können wir Dich nicht perfekt unterrichten, aber wir glauben, dass wir Dir dennoch ein wenig helfen können. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass Poppy bereits begonnen hat, Dir ein bisschen über das Heilen beizubringen. Wir schlagen also vor, dass Poppy Dich nach Möglichkeit zwei oder drei Abende pro Woche unterrichten soll, wenn nötig noch nach dem Quidditch-Training, so dass Du lernst, Deine Heilfähigkeiten so zu verwenden, dass es sicherer für Deine Gesundheit ist."

Harry seufzte. Was war noch unnormal bei ihm? Die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten, seien es Schlangensprache, stablose Magie, Wunschmagie etc. waren nicht normal; nun kam also auch das Heilen noch dazu? Er war das alles so leid… Er legte sich einfach hin und schloss die Augen.

Poppy legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Harry? Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Es ist eine grossartige Fähigkeit, und Du brauchst mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen, wenn Du nicht möchtest. Denk einfach mal darüber nach, und vergiss nicht, dass Albus und ich Dir nur helfen wollen. Okay?"

Harry blinzelte langsam und murmelte "Alles klar, danke Madam Pomfrey, Urgrossvater."

Plötzlich kam McGonagall in den Raum gelaufen. "Albus, Du musst sofort in Dein Büro kommen. Nimm das Floo von Poppys Büro aus. Sie scheinen ein Problem mit der Schlange im Ministerium zu haben und verlangen Deine Unterstützung."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	30. Das Turnier

**Kapitel 30 – Das Turnier**

Als Dumbledore den Raum verliess, rief Pomfrey hinter ihm her "Albus, falls sie auch nur daran denken, Harrys Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen, sag ihnen, dass er während der nächsten zwei Wochen keine Magie verwenden darf!"

McGonagall setzte sich auf den Stuhl, von dem Dumbledore gerade aufgestanden war und schaute Harry durchdringend an. "Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry öffnete langsam ein Auge und murmelte "Haben sie es Dir erzählt?"

"Ja Harry, Poppy hat es uns erzählt, und ich bin sehr froh, dass sie bereit ist, Dich zu unterrichten, so dass Du Deine Magie nicht immer völlig erschöpfst, wenn Du Deine Heilmagie verwendest."

"Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Minerva", unterbrach Pomfrey sie. "Aber Harry muss erst einmal darüber nachdenken, und im Moment ist er einfach zu müde dazu und braucht Schlaf."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Madam Pomfrey, darüber muss ich nicht nachdenken. Wissen Sie, was Sie mir erzählt haben, war wirklich ein Schock, aber natürlich möchte ich, dass Sie mich unterrichten. Entschuldigung, dass ich das nicht eher gesagt habe. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Sie mir das Buch über Natürliche Heiler zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben."

In diesem Augenblick kam Dumbledore zurück in den Raum. "Sie wollen, dass Harry kommt und jemanden im Ministerium heilt. Arthur Weasley, ein Beamter im Büro für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ist von der Schlange gebissen worden, und sie haben es noch nicht geschafft, an ihr Gift zu kommen, um ein Gegenmittel zu brauen. Aber da Slughorn neulich mit den Auroren gesprochen hat, wissen sie, dass Harry ihn geheilt hat…"

Harry wartete nicht, bis Dumbledore fertig war, sprang aus dem Bett und warf seinen Umhang um. "Komm, Urgrossvater, wo müssen wir hin? Es tut mir leid, Madam Pomfrey. Ich muss gehen; Mr. Weasley ist der Vater meines besten Freundes in der Zukunft."

Poppy schüttelte sichtbar verärgert den Kopf und sagte "Harry, Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein; Dein Magieniveau ist noch sehr niedrig – bringe Dich nicht selbst in Gefahr!"

Dumbledore und Harry rannten in Pomfreys Büro und Floo-ten zum Ministerium, direkt in das Büro für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, wo bereits eine ganze Menge Leute auf sie warteten. Sie wurden in ein Büro dirigiert, wo Harry Mr. Weasley auf einem Sofa liegen sah. Er eilte an seine Seite und nahm das rechte Bein, das offenbar gebissen worden war, in beide Hände. Er seufzte und dachte '_Vielleicht hätte ich das Biest direkt umbringen sollen. Wieviele Leute werde ich noch heilen müssen, die von ihr gebissen werden_?' Er schickte nun alle Magie, auf die er zugreifen konnte, durch seine Hände in Mr. Weasleys Bein, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Mr. Weasley entspannte sich und begann, sich um Harry zu kümmern, aber Dumbledore machte einfach einen Portschlüssel zum Hogwarts Krankenflügel, nahm Harry in seine Arme und entschuldigte sich. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Harry sofort nach Hogwarts zurückbringen."

Einen Augenblick später trafen sie in Harrys Zimmer ein, wo Pomfrey Harry schnell untersuchte. Schliesslich sagte sie seufzend "Ich hoffe, dass er sich wieder komplett erholen wird; diesmal schläft er nicht, sondern befindet sich in einem Koma, und ich weiss nicht, wann er aufwachen wird. Ich denke aber, dass es sicher mindestens ein paar Tage dauern wird."

Harry hatte Glück, denn Severus und Lily verbrachten jede freie Minute, indem sie mit ihm sprachen, und nach nur einem Tag driftete er langsam vom Koma in einen unruhigen Schlaf über, und nach einem weiteren Tag durfte er schon wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen – allerdings unter der Bedingung, sich nicht anzustrengen und zwei Wochen lang keinerlei Magie auszuüben.

_-----_

Zum Glück waren während der nächsten zwei Wochen keine Quidditch-Spiele, und die nächsten Wochen verliefen ereignislos, so dass es nicht zu schlimm für Harry war, nicht zaubern zu dürfen. Sein einziges Problem war, dass er so viel Unterricht verpasst hatte, dass er immer noch ein wenig aufzuholen hatte. Diesmal hatte er genau zwei Wochen Zeit, um sich auf den praktischen Teil der Prüfungen vorzubereiten, die in der letzten Woche vor den Osterferien stattfanden.

"Nimm es leicht, Harry", sagte Lily ihm eines Tages. "Du brauchst doch nichts zu übereilen; selbst wenn Du jetzt Deine Prüfungen nicht gut schaffst, kannst Du sie doch in der Zukunft sowieso noch einmal machen, stimmts? Es ist viel wichtiger, dass Du Dich komplett erholst."

Als sie im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ankamen, lehnte James sich zu Lily, Remus und Harry hinüber und fragte "Meine Mutter lässt fragen, ob Ihr in den Osterferien wieder zu uns kommt. Was meint Ihr, habt Ihr Lust?"

Harry seufzte. "Ich würde so gerne, aber ich habe in den Ferien jeden Tag Unterricht bei Madam Pomfrey", sagte er sehr enttäuscht.

Lily schaute in sein trauriges Gesicht. "Dauert der Unterricht denn den ganzen Tag? Vielleicht kannst Du bei den Potters wohnen und jeden Morgen oder Nachmittag zu Deinem Unterricht hierher Flohen?"

"Ja, Harry, das ist eine gute Idee!" stimmte Remus zu, und Harry versprach, direkt nach der Stunde zu Madam Pomfrey zu laufen und sie zu fragen.

'_Ich muss nicht einmal Flohen; ich kann einfach hierher blitzen, das ist noch viel einfacher_' fiel ihm ein. Poppy freute sich sehr für ihn und einigte sich mit Harry darauf, den Unterricht jeden Morgen von neun Uhr an bis mittags abzuhalten, so dass er einfach nach dem Frühstück nach Hogwarts blitzen konnte, und wenn er zu müde war, um zurückzublitzen, konnte er jederzeit das Floh-Netzwerk benutzen. Seine Urgrosseltern erlaubten auch, dass er über die Ferien bei seinen Grosseltern bleiben konnte, und diesmal versprach sogar Severus mitzukommen. Harry schaffte alle Tests gut und war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Bald kam der Samstagmorgen, und die Freunde sassen wieder einmal im Hogwarts Express. Mr. und Mrs. Potter warteten in Kings Cross auf sie, um sie mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause zu bringen.

_-----_

Bevor sie die Hauselfen rief, um das Gepäck auf die jeweiligen Zimmer zu brigen, fragte Mrs. Potter sie, wie sie vorhatten, die Zimmer zu verteilen. Wollten Remus und Harry wieder ein Zimmer teilen? Oder würden sie lieber Einzelzimmer haben? Harry blickte zu Remus und Severus und fragte "Wäre es möglich, dass wir alle drei ein Zimmer teilten, ich meine Remus, Severus und ich? Der Raum ist so gross, dass es kein Problem sein sollte; ich meine, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, Remus und Severus."

"Die Hauselfen können leicht noch ein weiteres Bett hineinstellen, das ist kein Problem; aber was meint Ihr dazu, Severus and Remus? Ihr könnt gerne ein Zimmer für Euch allein haben wie Sirius, James und Lily."

"Nein, lasst uns alle zusammenbleiben, okay Severus?" schlug Remus vor, und Severus nickte zustimmend.

_-----_

Harry war der einzige, der an diesem Morgen um 8:30 mit Mrs. Potter in der Küche frühstückte, während die anderen alle noch schliefen. "Wie geht es Dir Harry?" fragte seine Grossmutter. "Madam Pomfrey hat mir eine Eule geschickt und mir erzählt, was Dir zwischen Weihnachten und jetzt alles passiert ist. Sie hat mir auch von Eurem Unterricht erzählt. Was hältst Du von dieser 'Natürlicher Heiler' Geschichte? Ich meine, einerseits ist es eine sehr praktische und grossartige Fähigkeit; auf der anderen Seite, so wie ich Dich kenne, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Du das Spezielle daran hasst ebenso wie die Aufmerksamkeit, die Du auf Dich lenken würdest, wenn Du sie verwendetest."

Harry seufzte. "Ja, ich hasse es, und ich musste es bereits vor anderen verwenden; ich musste ins Ministerium gehen, um Arthur Weasley zu heilen, der in der Zukunft der Vater meiner besten Freunde sein wird, also musste ich es einfach tun. Na gut, ich verwandele mich jetzt besser und gehe. Ich schätze, dass ich irgendwann nach 12 Uhr wieder zurück bin."

"Alles klar, Harry, sei bitte vorsichtig. Und wenn Du zu müde bist, um Dich zu verwandeln nachher, dann komm einfach durch das Floo nach Hause."

Harry nickte, verwandelte sich in Icicle und bemerkte, wie seine Grossmutter bewundernd die Luft einzog, als sie den prächtigen Phönix sah. Er schickte ihr einen kleinen Triller und blitzte weg, direkt in seinen eigenen Raum in Hogwarts.

Harry war ein bischen früh dran, aber Madam Pomfrey zögerte nicht und begann direkt mit dem Unterricht. Sie brachte eine Dummy-Puppe und legte sie auf ein Bett im leeren Krankenflügel. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und fügte der Puppe einen kleinen Kratzer am Arm zu.

Nun sollte Harry den Kratzer heilen. Da er nur klein war, war nicht viel Magie dafür erforderlich, allerdings musste Harry lernen, wieviel Magie genau notwendig war, um gewisse Dinge zu heilen. Es war sehr schwierig, besonders, da er Angst hatte, seine Magie wieder zu sehr zu erschöpfen, obwohl dies gar nicht passieren konnte, da Pomfrey ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Aber als der Unterricht um 12 Uhr zu Ende war, war er absolut fertig.

Poppy meinte plötzlich "Sehr schön, Harry, das ist genug für heute. Wenn man bedenkt, dass es das erste mal war, hast Du alles sehr gut gemacht, und ich bin sicher, dass Du bis zum Ende des Schuljahres in der Lage sein wirst, Deine Heilmagie perfekt zu kontrollieren. Sehr gut. Zwanzig Punkte für Merlin."

Harry schaute seine Lehrerin müde aber glücklich an. "So Harry, Du gehst jetzt bitte in Dein Zimmer und legst Dich für eine Stunde hin, bis ich vom Mittagessen zurück bin und nach Dir sehe. Danach kannst Du zum Mittagessen nach Potter Manor zurückkehren."

Harry blickte sie erstaunt an, widersprach aber nicht, sonder ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich hin. Er schlief, bis Poppy ihn eine Stunde später weckte, nachdem sie ihn untersucht hatte und zufrieden war. Harry durfte nach Potter Manor zurückblitzen, wo seine Grossmutter ihm ein Sandwich mit Chicken Teriyaki machte und ihm sagte, dass seine Freunde draussen im Park auf ihn warteten. Sobald Harry aufgegessen hatte, dankte er seiner Grossmutter für das leckere Essen, verwandelte sich wieder und blitzte in den Park zu seinen Freunden.

_-----_

"Hey Harry", rief Lily erfreut, als der weisse Phönix in Sicht kam.

"Wie war es?" fragte Severus, und Harry verwandelte sich schnell zurück, wobei er merkte, dass es ziemlich kalt war, da er nur seinen Schulumhang trug.

"Ja, es war sehr gut, und ich denke, es wird mir sehr helfen. Ausserdem ist Madam Pomfrey eine sehr angenehme Lehrerin. Aber nach den drei Stunden war ich so fertig, dass sie mich Mittagsschlaf machen liess, bevor ich zurückblitzen durfte."

Sirius gröhlte vor Lachen. "Schau Harry, ich habe immer gesagt Du schläfst viel, dass Du sogar Mittagsschlaf in den Ferien machst."

Harry warf ihm nur einen sehr genervten Blick zu und hielt den Mund. Die ganze erste Woche verging auf die gleiche Weise. Harry machte sein Unterricht sehr viel Spass, allerdings blieb er so anstrengend wie am ersten Tag, und er musste jeden Tag Mittagsschlaf machen. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie meist ausserhalb in dem grossen Park, und Harry genoss die Zeit mit seinen Freunden sehr. Am Abend musste er seine Hausaufgaben für seinen Heil-Kus machen, die daraus bestanden, das Buch über Natürliche Heiler zu lesen, das Pomfrey ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Harry versuchte, jeden Abend ein Kapitel zu lesen, so dass er das Buch während der Ferien durch bekäme.

_-----_

Am Samstagabend, als alle im Wohnzimmer sassen und sich unterhielten oder lasen, entschuldigte sich Harry und sagte, er würde ins Bett gehen, die erstaunten Blicke ignorierend, die ihm von allen Seiten zugeworfen wurden. Er ging in sein Zimmer hinauf und grinste schelmisch. Er nahm eine kleine Tasche aus seinem Gepäck und vergrösserte sie. Lachend nahm Harry die bunten Ostereier aus der Tasche mit auf den Balkon, der auf einen Teil des Parks und den See hinausging. Nun zauberte er mit Wunschmagie die Eier alle einzeln hinunter ins Gras. Als endlich alle Eier ihren letztendlichen Platz im Gras gefunden hatten, nahm er ein Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb

_Der Osterhase war da – wer kommt mit im Garten Ostereier suchen?_

Er legte einen Zauber auf das Pergament, so dass es am Sonntagmorgen um sechs Uhr auf dem Küchentisch erscheinen sollte, und ging ins Bett. Er konnte kaum einschlafen vor lauter Vorfreude auf den Morgen. Das würde einen Spass geben.

Und Spass hatten sie. Zum Glück war das Wetter gut, so dass sie den ganzen Vormittag im Park verbrachten, um Hunderte von Schokoladeneiern zu suchen.

_-----_

Am Sonntagabend, als sie faul im Wohnzimmer zusammen sassen, nachdem sie viel zu viele Ostereier gegessen hatten, fragte Lily plötzlich "Was machen wir eigentlich morgen? Gehen wir in den Park in der Vollmondnacht?"

"Ja, aber na klar", strahlte Sirius.

"Ich bin dabei", sagte Remus glücklich.

Severus und James sprachen sich auch dafür aus, und James fragte "Was ist mit Dir, Harry? Kommst Du diesmal mit uns?"

Harry seufzte und sagte "Ich würde es so gerne, aber ich will nicht schon wieder krank werden."

Severus dachte kurz nach und sagte nachdenklich "Harry, Du weisst, mit dem Trank, den ich für Dich erfunden habe, können wir eine Erkältung ziemlich schnell in Griff bekommen, wenn Du Dich erkältest. Von daher denke ich, Du kannst ruhig mitkommen. Wenn Du merkst, dass Du Dich erkältet hast, sag es mir sofort, dann braue ich den Trank unten im Labor für Dich."

Harry schaute ihn fragend an. "Du meinst also ich kann gehen? Dann werde ich mitkommen – Juhu!"

_-----_

"Übrigens", fragte Remus plötzlich, "Wollen wir Quidditch spielen? Da wir diesmal sechs Leute sind, könnten wir zwei Mannschaften aus je einem Jäger, einem Hüter und einem Sucher machen. Was meint Ihr?"

Es war am frühen Nachmittag vor der Vollmondnacht, und Harry war gerade aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen und hatte sich zu ihnen in den Park gesellt. "Ja", jubelte Sirius. "Das ist eine gute Idee. Wer spielt mit wem?"

Harry lachte und meinte "Lasst die Kapitäne auswählen. James kann ein Team aussuchen und Severus das andere."

James nickte begeistert und sagte "Okay, ich will Lily in meinem Team."

Severus warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. "Okay. Ich nehme Harry."

Harry starrte ihn an. Er war ein wenig verwirrt. "Eh, Severus?" fragte er. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts anderes als Sucher spielen; ich habe nie auf einer anderen Position gespielt."

Severus warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und meinte "Ich weiss das, Harry, aber ich kann genauso gut Jäger spielen; Du wirst also unser Sucher sein."

James war wieder dran, und er wählte Sirius, so dass Severus und Harry Remus als Hüter bekamen. Severus lachte und flüsterte seinen Teamkameraden zu "Glaubt James wirklich, dass er eine Chance hat zu gewinnen? Mit Harry als Sucher und Remus als Hüter haben sie nicht die leiseste Chance."

Die beiden anderen kicherten und bestiegen ihre Besen. Sie spielten drei Spiele – jedes davon dauerte zwischen fünf und zehn Minuten, bis Harry den Schnatz fing, und während dieser Zeit schaffte Severus es immer, mindestens fünf Tore zu werfen, während Remus effizient jeden Quaffle, der in seine Nähe kam, abfing. Nach dem dritten Spiel sagte Severus "Das hat doch so überhaupt keinen Zweck. Remus und Lily, könnt Ihr vielleicht tauschen? Dann wäre es ein bischen gerechter mit dem besseren Hüter im einen und dem besseren Sucher im anderen Team."

Remus und Lily waren sofort einverstanden und tauschten, aber gegen Harry als Sucher hatte das andere Team einfach keine Chance. Um zu gewinnen, mussten sie mindestens sechzehn Tore werfen, aber Harry fing immer den zu schnell den Schnatz. Aber zumindest machte allen das Spiel viel Spass.

Schliesslich fragte Harry "Meint Ihr, wir könnten während der Nacht ein Spiel spielen? Wäre ich in der Lage, den Schnatz zu fangen?"

Die anderen verstummten bei dieser Frage und starrten Harry einfach nur an. Schliesslich lachte James und sagte "Ich glaube nicht, dass das geht, aber wir könnten es in Hogwarts versuchen. Dort sollten wir mehr Licht haben als hier im Park."

_-----_

Als der Mond herauskam, war es eine wundervolle Nacht; es war keine Wolke am Himmel, und der vom Licht des Vollmonds erleuchtete Park war wunderschön. Sie flogen und spielten in der Nähe des Sees herum und hatten viel Spass. Irgendwann verwandelte James sich zurück, ging ins Haus und kam mit einem Tablett voll mit Butterbier und Muggle Kartoffelchips zurück. Nun verwandelten sich alle zurück und genossen eine nächtliche Mahlzeit. Sogar Harry, zwischen Lily und James eingekuschelt, wurde es vom Butterbier warm, und er fror diesmal nicht.

Während sie ihren Snack genossen, hatte Harry eine Idee. "Ich weiss, was wir tun können. Ich kann den Schnatz und den Quaffel so verzaubern, dass sie leuchten – vielleicht eine hübsche Kombination aus leuchtendem Orange und Grün, so sollten wir sie auch im Dunkeln sehen können. Lasst es uns doch während unserer nächsten Vollmondnacht einmal ausprobieren".

Als die anderen um sieben Uhr zurück ins Bett gingen, beschloss Harry, in die Küche zu gehen und Frühstück zu machen, da er später zu müde sein würde, wenn er jetzt für eine Stunde ins Bett ginge. Bevor James hinaufging, sagte er zu Harry "Sieh mal zu, dass sie Dich heute nicht zu lange schlafen lässt; Mutter fährt heute Nachmittag mit uns in die Winkelgasse!"

"Wow, das ist cool", antwortete Harry erfreut. Aber wie so oft verlief alles ein wenig anders als erwartet.

Harry blitzte gerade rechtzeitig zu seinem Unterricht mit Pomfrey nach Hogwarts. Alles verlief normal, bis er plötzlich merkte, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Aber wieso? Hatte er sich etwa schon wieder erkältet? Dann sollte er schnell zurückblitzen und Severus um den Trank bitten, dachte er, während er nieste und geistesabwesend versuchte, seine Magie in den Fuss der Puppe fliessen zu lassen, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor, noch bevor Poppy ihn von der Puppe wegziehen konnte.

Als Harry langsam wach wurde und seine Augen ein wenig öffnete, merkte er, dass seine Umgebung bis auf ein kleines Licht, das durch die offene Tür von Madam Pomfreys Büro schien, dunkel war. Noch bevor er wach genug war, um sich zu wundern, was los war oder wieso er da war, kam Poppy in den Raum und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich musste Dich hierbehalten, Du bist krank", sagte sie sanft.

Harry stöhnte und krächzte "Aber die anderen warten auf mich. Was ist denn?"

"Du hast eine Erkältung und hast Dich übernommen, als Du die Puppe heilen wolltest. Wahrscheinlich wegen des Fiebers konntest Du Deine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren und hast zuviel verwendet. Aber es ist diesmal nicht so schlimm, Du hast nur etwa zehn Stunden geschlafen. Severus hat einen Trank für Dich gebracht; deshalb denke ich, dass es Dir morgen schon wieder gut gehen sollte." Harry stöhnte und schloss seine Augen, nur um innerhalb von Sekunden einzuschlafen.

Obwohl Poppy ihn noch einen Tag im Bett behielt, nutzte er die Zeit effizient, indem er verschiedene Briefe an die anderen Zauberschulen schrieb, um ein Quidditch-Tournier in Hogwarts im April und Mai zu organisieren, bevor er abends wieder zu den Potters zurückkehren durfte. Bis zum Abend hatte er es geschafft, Termine für zwei Wochenenden mit Durmstrang und Beauxbatons für den 20. April und den 25. Mai festzulegen, natürlich mit der Einwilligung seines Urgrossvaters.

Beide Teams sollten am Freitagabend des 19. April ankommen; Hogwarts würde am Samstagmorgen gegen Durmstrang spielen, und das Spiel Durmstrang – Beauxbatons sollte am Sonntagmorgen stattfinden, bevor die Gäste am Sonntagabend wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würden. Auf die gleiche Weise würden sie am 24. Mai für das letzte Spiel Beauxbatons gegen Hogwarts zurückkommen, das für den 25. Mai geplant war. Ein grosser Tanzball mit der Verleihung des Quidditch-Pokals würde den Höhepunkt bilden, und am Sonntag sollten alle Schüler die Gelegenheit haben, ihre ausländischen Gäste nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Poppy ihn entliess, um rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zu seinen Freunden zurückzukehren, war Harry sehr zufrieden mit seinem guten Plan.

_-----_

"Harry!" Er fühlte sich plötzlich von zwei Armen umschlungen, und buschiges, rotes Haar fiel in sein Gesicht. Harry musste lächeln – das konnte nur seine Mama sein.

"Harry, bist Du okay?" fragte Remus, während Severus ihn besorgt musterte.

"Ja, es geht mir gut; tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher zurückkommen konnte", schaffte Harry zu sagen, während er sich bemühte, sich in den Armen seiner Mutter nicht erdrücken zu lassen.

"Nun Lily, lass ihn los, er kriegt keine Luft", befahl Severus ihr harsch, und Lily liess sofort los.

"Harry, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als Poppy plötzlich in der Feuerstelle auftauchte und sagte, Du wärest zusammengebrochen."

Harry seufzte und sah ziemlich genervt aus. "Es war nichts, nur eine kleine Erkältung, und jetzt ist alles okay, dank Severus. Also erzählt mir lieber, was ich gestern verpasst habe!"

"Nicht viel, Harry", versicherte Lily ihm. "Severus hat den Tag im Tränkelabor verbracht und nach einer Kur für Dein Immunsystem geforscht, und der Rest von uns hat mehr oder weniger darüber geredet, wie wir Dir helfen könnten, so dass wir im Endeffekt gar nichts getan haben. Wir haben sogar unseren Ausflug zur Winkelgasse verschoben, damit wir zusammen hingehen können."

"Dann habe ich mehr getan als Ihr", meinte Harry und lächelte seine Mutter an. "Ich habe das Quidditch Turnier organisiert, das in Hogwarts stattfinden soll, und die Termine mit Beauxbatons und Durmstrang abgesprochen."

"Wow, das wird tatsächlich stattfinden?" fragte Severus seinen Freund erfreut.

"Ja, mein Co-Captain. Ich werde Ankündigungen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aushängen. Wir werden auch einen Tanzabend und einen Hogsmeade-Besuch zusammen mit unseren Gästen haben."

James Augen glühten vor Freude, als er Harrys letzten Satz hörte. "Ein Tanzabend? Lily! Würdest Du mich bitte zu diesem Tanz begleiten?"

Lily fiel fast vom Stuhl vor Überraschung und schaffte es nur, zu stottern "Ehm… eh… Tanz?"

"Ja Lily. Sag mir nicht, es hätte Dich schon jemand gefragt, denn niemand weiss davon etwas, also wirst Du mit mir dahingehen?"

Lily seufzte und antwortete offensichtlich genervt "Wenn ich ja sagen muss, um jetzt nicht sechs Wochen lang damit genervt zu werden, dann 'JA'."

"Jaaah", gröhlte James, und Lily stöhnte. Harry war der Einzige, der den leicht enttäuschten Blick sah, den Severus Lily zuwarf.

Am letzten Tag vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts verfasste Harry fünf bunte Pergamente, die die beiden Wochenend-Termine für das Turnier bekanntgaben. Er schrieb auch drei Briefe an die Mannschaftskapitäne der Hausmannschaften ausser James, um sie zu bitten, in den Wochen vor den Spielen auf ihre eigenen Trainings zu verzichten, damit die Schulmannschaft während dieser Zeit jeden Abend üben konnte. Sobald er fertig war, rief er Dobby, der sofort mit seinem unverkennbaren 'pop' erschien.

"Was kanns Dobby für Sie tun, Master Harry?"

"Danke, dass Du sofort gekommen bist, Dobby. Wärest Du bitte so nett, diese Pergamente in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der fünf Häuser aufzuhängen? Und könntest Du bitte diese drei Briefe meiner Eule aushändigen, damit sie sie morgen abend beim Abendessen ausliefern kann?"

"Ja, natürlich, Master Harry, das wirds ich sofort erledigen", antwortete Dobby. Eine Sekunde später verschwand er mit einem pop.

_-----_

Glücklicherweise war Vollmond erst drei Nächte nach dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, so dass Harry in Topform für das Spiel war, und Gryffindor schaffte es, 290:10 zu gewinnen. Remus war ein sehr guter Hüter geworden, der kaum etwas durchliess. Während der Siegesfeier in Gryffindor, rechnete James und verkündete "Ihr wisst alle, dass wir das Spiel gegen Slytherin verloren haben, als Harry im Krankenflügel war nach seinem Streit mit dem Drachen. Aber wir haben zum Glück nur knapp verloren. Wenn wir es schaffen, Hufflepuff mit einer Punktedifferenz von 200 Punkten zu schlagen, anders gesagt den Schnatz und fünf weitere Punkte mehr als Hufflepuff – dann können wir immer noch den Pokal gewinnen! Lasst uns versuchen, das zu schaffen. Ich meine, es ist für einige von uns das letzte Jahr hier, und ich möchte wirklich gern noch einmal den Pokal gewinnen!"

Am Dienstag abend weigerte Harry sich, während der Nacht hinauszugehen. James und Sirius starrten ihn böse an, aber Harry verteidigte sich selbst "Nächste Woche ist das Spiel gegen Durmstrang, und bitte glaubt mir, ich will, dass Hogwarts das Turnier gewinnt! Daher werde ich nichts tun, das mich auch nur in die Nähe einer Position bringen könnte, dass ich nicht teilnehmen kann oder darf. Glaub mir, James, ich liebe unsere Vollmondnächte über alles; sie sind das Highlight jeden Monats, aber diesmal kann ich einfach nicht mitkommen. Nächsten Monat bin ich wieder dabei."

Severus stimmte ihm zu. "Ich denke, Du hast recht, Harry. Komm mit, ich werde Dich in Dein Zimmer begleiten und Poppy um einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank für Dich bitten, so dass Du auch während der Nacht nicht Deine Meinung ändern und auf dumme Gedanken kommen kannst."

Poppy zuckte keine Wimper, als Severus sie nach einem Schlaftrank für Harry fragte; sie wusste, dass Harry oft Alpträume hatte, da sie Harry schon oft während der Nacht beruhigt hatte, ohne dass dieser das wusste, und Harry konnte den Schlaf wirklich gebrauchen.

_-----_

Eine Woche später am Freitagabend kamen die Teams von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen an. Jede Schule hatte eine Startmannschaft und und eine Reservemannschaft mitgebracht. Dumbledore und Harry, der alles in Zusammenhang mit dem Aufenthalt der ausländischen Gäste in Hogwarts organisierte, hatten beschlossen, dass die Teams im Merlin Haus wohnen sollten; sie wurden nach ihrem Alter und Geschlecht den jeweiligen Schlafsälen zugeteilt und sassen in der Grossen Halle mit ihren Zimmergenossen zusammen am Merlin Tisch.

Der Morgen des Spiels gegen Durmstrang begann so regnerisch, wie die ganze Woche gewesen war. Harry stöhnte, als er aufwachte und aus dem Fenster in den dunkelgrauen Himmel schaute. Er duschte schnell, nahm seinen Besen und rannte nach draussen. Vor den grossen Eingangstüren wartete er auf den Zaubereiminister, den er zum Frühstück erwartete. Harry hatte es geschafft, den Minister dafür zu gewinnen, den Schiedsrichter für alle drei Spiele des Quidditch-Turniers zu spielen. Glücklicherweise musste Harry nicht lange warten; Minister McNeill kam bereits nach wenigen Minuten.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Pane, vielen Dank für die Einladung zu diesem grossen Ereignis."

"Guten Morgen, Minister McNeill. Ich muss Ihnen danken, dass Sie zu unserem Quidditch-Turnier gekommen sind, ganz besonders bei diesem Wetter." Harry begleitete den Minister zum Lehrertisch, an dem sein Urgrossvater ihn mit der Betreuung des Ministers ablöste. Er bat den Minister, sich zwischen ihn und McGonagall zu setzen, bevor er sich an die Halle wandte.

"Guten Morgen, Minister McNeill, guten Morgen, liebe Gäste und Bewohner von Hogwarts. Willkommen zum Frühstück am ersten Tag unseres Quidditch Turniers. Da das Wetter nicht allzu angenehm ist, werde ich draussen nichts sagen, erlauben Sie mir also bitte jetzt ein paar Worte bei dieser Gelegenheit. Nach dem Frühstück sind Sie alle herzlich eingeladen, dem Spiel Durmstrang gegen Hogwarts beizuwohnen. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Spass und hoffe auf ein nettes, faires Spiel. Guten Appetit."

'_Ich frage mich, wer ihr Sucher ist_', dachte Harry. '_Zum Glück muss ich heute nicht gegen Victor spielen_'. Das Spiel war sehr hart, und Harry konnte einfach nicht den Schnatz sehen, der sich offensichtlich zwischen den tief hängenden Wolken versteckte. Die Durmstrang Schüler spielten ziemlich aggressiv, und er musste oft Klatschern ausweichen, die auf ihn gezielt waren. Als ein Klatscher seinen linken Arm traf, kam Severus sofort zu Harry und fragte, ob er um eine Pause bitten solle, aber Harry nahm einfach seinen Arm in die rechte Hand und liess etwas Heilmagie in den Arm fliessen, worauf sich die Knochen umgehend wieder zusammenfügten. Niemand ausser Severus hatte den Vorfall bemerkt. Schliesslich, nach fast vier Stunden, erhaschte Harry einen kurzen Blick auf den Schnatz, den er dann auch sofort aus der Luft schnappte, während der Durmstrang Sucher ihn am anderen Ende des Feldes suchte. Harry zeigte dem Minister den Schnatz, worauf das Spiel sofort beendet wurde.

"Mr. Pane hat den Schnatz gefangen. Hogwarts gewinnt 520:410", verkündete der Minister.

Nass und dreckig, aber sehr zufrieden verliessen Harry und seine Freunde den matschigen Boden, während Dumbledore alle aufforderte, in die Grosse Halle zum Mittagessen zu kommen. Beim Essen wunderten sich viele über den seltsamen Geschmack des Kürbissaftes. Als McGonagall Dumbledore fragte, was mit dem Saft sei, kicherte er und flüsterte ihr zu, dass Madam Pomfrey darauf bestanden hatte, die Hauselfen sollten Aufpäppeltrank in jedes Glas mischen, nachdem die Schüler vier Stunden lang im Regen gesessen hatten. McGonagall grinste nun auch und warf ihrer Freundin einen wohlwollenden Blick zu. Glücklicherweise fiel Severus rechtzeitig ein, dass dies nicht für Harry wirken würde, so dass er die Zeit nach dem Mittagessen verwendete, um extra für ihn einen Trank zu brauen.

_-----_

Das Wetter am Sonntag war hell und sonnig, und Harry und die anderen Rumtreiber sassen auf den Tribünen und schauten sich das Spiel Durmstrang – Beauxbatons an. Das Spiel war viel schneller zu Ende als am Vortag; in etwas mehr als einer Stunde bezwang Durmstrang Beauxbatons 170:40.

Für den Nachmittag hatten die Rumtreiber eine Strandparty in der Grossen Halle organisiert, ähnlich der, die nach der Demise von Voldemort stattgefunden hatte. Die Stimmung in der Halle war hervorragend, und selbst die Schüler aus Beauxbatons schienen die Party zu geniessen anstatt sich wegen des verlorenen Spiels zu grämen. Die Party dauerte bis nach dem Abendessen, als Dumbledore zum Merlin Tisch kam und Harry bat, zum Lehrertisch zu kommen und das Quidditch Turnier offiziell zu beenden.

Harry gehorchte und wandte sich an die Gäste. "Im Namen aller Hogwarts Schüler möchte ich Euch danken, liebe Schüler von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, dass Ihr hergekommen seid und dieses tolle Turnier mit uns wahrgenommen habt; das Turnier endet jetzt und wird am 24. Mai weitergehen. Ich hoffe, Euch dann alle wieder hier begrüssen zu dürfen. Wir möchten auch Euren Lehrern sowie unseren Lehrern danken, die das Turnier ermöglicht haben. Auch Minister McNeill danke ich, dass er die Rolle des Schiedsrichters angenommen hat. Ich wünsche Euch allen einen sicheren Heimweg und freue mich schon, Euch nächsten Monat wieder hier zu haben."

Anschliessend ging die ganze Schule nach draussen, um die Gäste zu verabschieden, die auf die selbe Weise reisten, wie Harry es von seinem vierten Schuljahr her kannte.

Für diesen Abend hatten Harry und Severus alle Mitglieder ihrer beiden Teams zu einer Siegesfeier in den Gemeinschaftsraum vom Merlin Haus eingeladen.

"Liebes Hogwartsteam, ich möchte Euch für ein tolles Spiel danken. Unsere Position ist so gut, dass wir im nächsten Spiel am 25. Mai nur sechzig Punkte brauchen, und der Pokal ist unserer. Ich denke, dass das ohne weiteres machbar ist."

Harry legte eine kurze Pause ein und fuhr dann fort "Ich möchte auch allen Schülern hier im Merlin Haus für Eure Gastfreundschaft danken, die Ihr an diesem Wochenende zum Ausdruck gebracht hat – ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich wünsche Euch allen einen schönen Abend und mache Euch hiermit darauf aufmerksam, dass ich Professor Dumbledore versprochen habe, dass die Party spätestens um Mitternacht zu Ende ist. Bitte enttäuscht mich nicht und geht spätestens um Mitternacht ins Bett, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich schon früher gehen muss. Danke schön." Er ging zu Remus, Severus und Lily hinüber und unterhielt sich die nächsten Stunden mit ihnen.

_-----_

Die Wettergötter oder wer auch immer für das Wetter verantwortlich war, meinte es nicht gut mit den Gryffindors. Jedesmal, wenn sie Quidditch-Training hatten, regnete es, und soviel Harry auch James bat, das Traning abzusagen, bestand James darauf, dass sie auch im Regen die Übung brauchten, ganz besonders Harry als Sucher. Diesmal half Severus Trank Harry leider nicht, und nach dem Training am Mittwoch wurde Harry mit einer sehr schlimmen Erkältung ins Bett gesteckt. Er erhielt nicht einmal die Erlaubnis zum Gryffindor – Hufflepuff Spiel, das am Samstag stattfand, wieder aufzustehen. Am Freitag abend, als Pomfrey ihm erzählte, er könnte nicht spielen, weil er immer noch Fieber hätte, bekam Harry einen Tobsuchtsanfall, der ihm aber auch nicht weiterhalf.

Aber Harry wollte unbedingt spielen; es war ihm völlig egal, wie ärgerlich sie nachher sein würde, er wollte jetzt einfach nicht an Auswirkungen denken – er musste einfach spielen. Als er merkte, dass Pomfrey ins Bett ging, wartete er noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor er sich in Icicle verwandelte und davon blitzte.

_Bis demnächst..._


	31. Nachsitzen

**Kapitel 31 – Nachsitzen**

Harry kam im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler in Gryffindor an, verwandelte sich zurück und weckte James auf.

"Harry, was machst Du denn hier?" fragte dieser verblüfft.

"Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass ich morgen spielen werde. Pomfrey lässt mich nicht, aber ich werde einfach in die Umkleideräume blitzen, und wenn wir direkt losfliegen, wenn wir herauskommen, werden sie es nicht schnell genug merken. Oder vielleicht könntest Du einen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber auf mich legen?"

"Das kann ich machen. Bist Du denn sicher, dass Du fit genug bist zum Spielen, abgesehen davon, dass Du nachher unheimlichen Ärger bekommst?"

"Ja, mir geht's prima; sie lässt mich nur nicht, weil ich Fieber habe, aber es geht mir gut, und um den Ärger schere ich mich im Moment nicht. Ich will, dass Gryffindor den Pokal gewinnt!"

"Also gut, aber wir müssen Poppy ablenken, damit sie nicht zum Spiel kommen kann. Nur wie? Ich habe Scherzpulver, das Leute für ein paar Stunden zum Erbrechen bringt. Wir könnten das ein paar von den Slytherins zum Frühstück füttern. Dann wird sie den ganzen Vormittag beschäftigt sein."

"Oh, das ist super. Wie können wir das arrangieren?"

"Kein Problem, kannst Du mich in die Küche blitzen, so dass ich mit den Hauselfen sprechen kann?"

Harry verwandelte sich sofort und blitzte James in die Küche. Als sie dort ankamen, näherten sich ihnen ein paar Hauselfen und bedeuteten ihnen, sich zu setzen. Eine von ihnen brachte gleich etwas zu Essen und Trinken an ihren Tisch. Plötzlich bemerkte Harry Dobby.

"Dobby?" fragte er vorsichtig, und der Elf verbeugte sich tief und sagte "Ja, Master Harry; Dobby ist froh, dass Master Harry Dobby besucht kommt."

Harry lächelte und fragte "Dobby, geht es Dir und Bobby gut? Gefällt es Euch hier?" Da James damit beschäftigt war, mit ein paar anderen Elfen seinen Streich zu besprechen, ergriff Harry die Gelegenheit, Dobby etwas von sich selbst und über die Beziehung, die sie in der Zukunft ahtten, zu erzählen. Schliesslich war alles arrangiert, und Pomfrey war in der Tat am nächsten Morgen sehr beschäftigt mit einem Raum voller Slytherins, so dass Harry kein Problem hatte, mitsamt seinem Besen und seinem Quidditchumhang davonzublitzen.

Er blitzte direkt in die Gryffindor Umkleideräume, wo er sich schnell in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte. Alle strahlten, als er ankam. James hatte bereits mit dem Team gesprochen, und sie wussten, dass sie gleich in die Luft aufsteigen mussten, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, ganz besonders nicht die von ihrer Hausvorsteherin. Sie schafften es, ohne Probleme loszufliegen, und sobald das Spiel begann, entspannte Harry sich, obwohl er merkte, dass ein Raunen durch die Lehrertribüne ging, als der Kommentator die Namen der Spieler verkündete. Er begann, über den anderen umherzufliegen und fieberhaft den Schnatz zu suchen, den er vor hatte zu fangen, sobald Gryffindor fünf Tore vor Hufflepuff war. Da sie nicht mehr Punkte brauchten, als die 150, die sie für den Schnatz bekämen plus 50 weitere Punkte, wäre das genug, und er wusste nicht, wie gut sein Zustand nach einer Weile noch sein würde.

Glücklicherweise schaffte er es, den Schnatz direkt zu fangen, nachdem sich der Spielstand nach gerade vierzig Minuten auf 80:20 geändert hatte. Er reichte ihn Madam Hooch, trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, verwandelte sich und blitzte gerade fort, als sie verkündete "Harry Pane hat den Schnatz gefangen. Gryffindor gewinnt 230:20."

Innerhalb von Minuten waren McGonagall und Dumbledore an James Seite. "Wo ist Harry?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Professor."

"Sie wissen aber, das er heute gar nicht spielen durfte, nicht wahr?"

"Wieso?" fragte James unschuldig.

"Weil er krank ist, und Sie wissen das. Ich habe Ihnen bereits Mittwoch abend gesagt, dass Sie Ihren Reserve-Sucher trainieren müssen, weil Harry wahrscheinlich heute nicht spielen könnte. Und bis zum Beginn des Spiels habe ich Ihnen nichts gegenteiliges mitgeteilt, oder?"

"Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber Harry hat mir erzählt, es ginge ihm gut, und da habe ich gedacht, es wäre in Ordnung, ihn spielen zu lassen."

"Ich kenne meinen Enkel sehr gut, und ich weiss, dass es seine Schuld ist, aber trotzdem hätten Sie ihn nicht spielen lassen dürfen! Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Bestrafung mitteilen, nachdem ich mit Harry gesprochen habe."

"Minerva, bitte beruhige Dich doch für eine Minute", sagte Dumbledore und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, bevor er einen Sonorus Zauber auf sich legte und verkündete "Und nun ist es Zeit, den Quidditch Pokal für dieses Jahr zu verleihen, und zwar an… Gryffindor". Er musste richtig laut sprechen, um den enthusiastischen Applaus zu übertönen, der von allen Seiten kam. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Gryffindor!" sagte er und händigte James den goldenen Quidditch Pokal aus, der ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln herumzeigte, bevor er ihn seiner Hausvorsteherin gab, die ihm dankte, den Pokal nahm, sich in eine Katze verwandelte, und wie der Blitz fortstürmte.

"Oh, armer Harry", flüsterte James Sirius zu, der neben ihm stand.

-----

Madam Pomfrey sass in ihrem Büro und versuchte, sich für ein paar Minuten zu entspannen. Gerade vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie endlich alle Slytherins entlassen können, die sie den ganzen Morgen auf Trab gehalten hatten. Anschliessend war sie in Harrys Zimmer gegangen, froh, dass er friedlich schlief. Als sie ihn dann aber kurz untersucht hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, dass sein Fieber viel höher war als am Morgen. '_Was ist mit ihm los, und wie können wir ihm helfen_?' dachte sie immer wieder. '_Vielleicht sollte ich Albus bitten, Severus von gewissen Unterrichtsstunden zu befreien und ihm mehr Zeit für seine Forschung für einen Trank für Harry zu geben. Und überhaupt, wenn später alle einem Vergessenszauber unterzogen werden, muss ich sicherstellen, dass Severus immer noch weiss, dass er diesen Trank für Harry entwickeln muss, so dass Harry ihn direkt bekommen kann, wenn er zurückkommt. Gut, dass Albus gesagt hat, dass ich keinen Vergessenszauber brauche_'.

Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht die gut bekannte Katzengestalt bemerkte, die durch den Krankenflügel und ihr Büro peste und in Harrys Zimmer huschte. Ein paar Minuten später kam McGonagall in ihr Büro, allerdings nicht durch den Flügel, sondern aus Harrys Zimmer.

"Hallo Minerva, wo kommst Du denn her?" fragte Poppy überrascht.

"Entschuldige, Poppy, ich kam als Katze hier vorbei, aber Du warst so in Gedanken versunken, dass Du es nicht gemerkt hast. Ich wollte mit Harry sprechen."

"Oh, er schläft fest, und Du darfst ihn nicht aufwecken; es geht ihm nicht so gut", sagte Pomfrey streng und McGonagall grunzte. Poppy zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Hast Du zufällig während des Quidditch Spiels, das eben draussen stattfand, einmal nach ihm geschaut?"

"Hmm?"

"Er hat eine Stunde lang draussen Quidditch gespielt!"

"Er hat WAS!"

"Ja, Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Poppy, deshalb bin ich hier."

Pomfrey war sprachlos.

"Ich denke, diesmal muss er wirklich bestraft werden; vielleicht sollte er eine Woche lang Nachsitzen bei mir bekommen und ein paar Arbeiten für mich korrigieren."

Poppy starrte sie warnend an. "Das ist eine gute Idee, aber nicht, bevor ich ihn entlasse, und ich weiss nicht, wann das sein wird."

"Kein Problem, dann sag ihm bitte, dass er eine Woche lang bei mir Strafarbeiten machen muss von dem Tag an, an dem er entlassen wird, und ich erwarte, dass er jeden Abend um 7 Uhr in meinem Büro erscheint. Kommst Du mit mir zum Mittagessen?"

"Nein, Minerva, ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen. Aber nach diesem Morgen mit zwei Dutzend sich übergebender Slytherins um mich herum habe ich sowieso keinen Hunger."

"Was war mit ihnen los?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Minerva; für mich sah es so aus, als hätte ihnen jemand etwas in ihren Kürbissaft getan, aber da keiner mehr übrig war, war es nicht nachzuvollziehen."

Harry hatte noch das restliche Wochenende über im Bett zu bleiben; anschliessend erlaubte Poppy ihm zögernd, dass er seinen Unterricht besuchen dürfte, diese Erlaubnis allerdings jederzeit von ihr zurückgezogen werden könnte, da er immer noch Fieber hatte. Als er am Morgen vor seinem ersten Unterricht den Krankenflügel verliess, rief Pomfrey ihn zurück. "Vergiss nicht, dass Du heute abend um 7 Uhr Nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall in ihrem Büro hast! Und Du darfst kein Quidditch spielen ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, die Du erst innerhalb einer Stunde vor dem Training oder dem Spiel erhältst. Vergiss das nicht; anderenfalls wirst Du für den ganzen Rest des Schuljahres vom Quidditch suspendiert!"

_-----_

Harry bekam zum Abendessen kaum etwas hinunter, da sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug. Seine Grossmutter war seit dem Quidditch Spiel am Samstag nicht einmal gekommen, um mit ihm zu sprechen; aber um ihm eine wochenlange Strafarbeit zu geben musste sie schon sehr ärgerlich gewesen sein. Nicht einmal in der Zukunft konnte er sich erinnern, auch nur ein Nachsitzen bei ihr persönlich gehabt zu haben. Als er zum Gryffindor Turm hinaufwanderte, wurden seine Schritte immer langsamer, bis er sich plötzlich erinnerte, dass er genau um 7 Uhr dazusein hatte und er nur noch zwei Minuten Zeit hatte. Also sprintete er die Treppen hinauf und erreichte gerade rechtzeitig die Tür von... was heute abend vermutlich ein Tiger sein würde. Er klopfte zögernd an und wurde sofort hereingerufen.

Seine Urgrossmutter warf ihm einen sehr strengen Blick zu und bedeutete ihm, sich hinzusetzen. "Harry, ich nehme an, Du weisst, warum Du hier bist."

Er wagte es nicht, sie anzuschauen. "Ja Professor."

Sie seufzte. "Da Du nicht dumm bist, brauche ich Dir glaube ich nicht zu erzählen, wie gefährlich und unverantwortlich Deine Handlungen waren. Und Deine Gesundheit ist angegriffen genug, so dass es keinen Grund gibt, damit zu spielen, nicht einmal für den Quidditch Pokal."

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Pokal, der in dem Regal zu seiner Rechten stand.

"Ich möchte, dass Du diese Papiere für mich korrigierst. Sie sind vom zweiten Schuljahr, so dass Du keine Probleme damit haben solltest. Und wenn Du Fragen hast, kannst Du sie gerne stellen."

Harry nickte und begann, die beiden Stapel zu korrigieren, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Zuerst korrigierte er nur sehr vorsichtig, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, die Fehler der jüngeren Schüler anzumerken und musste zugeben, dass es ihm Spass machte. Nach anderthalb Stunden war er mit dem ersten Stapel fertig und begann direkt mit dem zweiten Stapel. Nach zwei Stunden allerdings merkte er, dass er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. "Ehm…" begann er schüchtern.

"Ja Harry?" fragte Minerva sofort.

"Brauchst Du diese Korrekturen morgen früh?" platzte Harry heraus, und seine Urgossmutter sah, dass seine Wangen fiebrig rot waren, und lächelte ihm zu.

"Wenn Du müde bist oder Dich nicht wohl fühlst, solltest Du ins Bett gehen; in diesem Fall brauchst Du mich gar nicht erst zu fragen."

Harry nickte erleichtert und sagte "Danke, Grossmutter. Gute Nacht." Vor der Tür verwandelte er sich und blitzte davon.

_-----_

Während seines fünften Nachsitzens am Freitagabend musste er die Hausaufgaben vom vierten Schuljahr korrigieren und war fast enttäuscht, als seine Urgrossmutter sagte, dass er am Wochenende nicht zu kommen brauchte, sondern die letzten beiden Abende während der kommenden Woche absolvieren sollte.

"Aber dann vermisse ich so viel Quidditch Training", protestierte er schwach.

Seine Grossmutter antwortete allerdings streng "Über die Konsequenzen hättest Du Dir vorher im Klaren sein müssen, meinst Du nicht?"

Am Sonntagmorgen, als Pomfrey in Harrys Zimmer kam, um nach ihm zu schauen, fragte er sie sofort "Unser Hogwarts Team hat direkt nach dem Frühstück Quidditch Training. Darf ich spielen?"

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Harry, Du darfst gehen und von den Tribünen aus zuschauen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du in diesem Regen spielst. Bitte gib mir Deinen Besen für eine Weile, so dass ich sicher sein kann, dass Du gehorchst."

Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, einmal das Quidditch Training vom Boden aus zu beobachten – er konnte Dinge sehen, die ihm von oben nie aufgefallen wären. Nach zwanzig Minuten Zuschauen rief Harry sein Team zusammen und gab den einzelnen Spielern ein paar Tips, bevor sie weiter trainierten. "Diesen Teil habt Ihr überhaupt nicht abgedeckt", erzählte er den Jägern. "Ihr", sprach er die Jäger des Reserveteams an, "müsst Euch mehr auf Eure Zusammenarbeit konzentrieren. Vergesst nicht, unser Spiel gegen Beauxbatons ist nächste Woche, und ich möchte, dass wir das Spiel gewinnen!"

Während seiner sieben Abende bei seiner Urgrossmutter hatte er schliesslich die Hausaufgaben aller sechs unteren Klassen korrigiert. Bevor er den Raum nach dem letzten der Abende verliess, sagte er seiner Grossmutter "Wenn Du Hilfe beim Korrigieren brauchst, kannst Du mir jederzeit Bescheid sagen; es hat mir wirklich Spass gemacht, Grossmutter."

Sie lachte und erwiderte, sie würde daran denken, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte.

_-----_

Am Mittwochabend, nach seinem letzten Nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall verbrachte er die letzte Stunde bis zur Sperrstunde, indem er Severus bei seiner Recherche half. Es war das erste mal in Wochen, dass sie das Tränkelabor Slytherins besuchten.

"Mit wem gehst Du eigentlich zum Tanz?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Trank fertig wurde.

"Mit niemandem, denke ich", war die kurze Antwort, und Harry schaute seinen Freund fragend an. "Das einzige Mädchen, das ich eingeladen hätte, ist Lily, und sie geht schon mit James", erklärte Severus, und Harry konnte ihn gut verstehen.

Harry hätte Amelia Bones eingeladen, aber da er nicht wusste, ob er überhaupt teilnehmen durfte, fragte er weder sie noch jemand anderen. "Na gut, dann können wir beide ja zusammen hingehen und brauchen nicht zu tanzen", lächelte er.

"Warum lädst Du nicht jemanden ein?"

"Weil ich nicht weiss, ob der Drache mich überhaupt gehen lässt. Es wäre unfair jemanden zu fragen, um dann doch in letzter Minute absagen zu müssen. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir die Party ziemlich egal; ich hoffe, dass sie mich morgens spielen lässt. Ich denke die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie ich sie manipulieren kann, denn weglaufen kann ich diesmal nicht."

"Hmm. Aber was ist das Problem? Bist Du immer noch erkältet? Und wann untersucht sie Dich? Vor dem Früshtück oder nachher?"

"Meine Erkältung ist weg, aber ich habe immer noch Fieber; ich weiss nicht genau warum. Pomfrey sagt mein Immunsystem spielt verrückt. Normalerweise untersucht sie mich, bevor ich aufstehe. Wieso?"

"Alles klar. Dann werde ich einen sehr starken Fiebertrank für Dich brauen und ihn Dir tags vorher geben. Wenn Du früh wach bist und ihn mindestens ein paar Minuten, bevor sie zu Dir kommt, trinkst, wird sie Dich ganz sicher gehen lassen. Vielleicht brauchst Du auch schon einen am Abend vorher. Lass uns am Freitag abend direkt nach dem Abendessen hier treffen, dann kann ich Dich beraten, was Du wann nehmen musst. Wenn es Dir gut geht, brauchen wir gar nichts zu machen, also…"

"Danke, Severus, das ist eine klasse Idee", unterbrach Harry ihn erleichtert. "Weisst Du, ich muss einfach bei dem Spiel mitmachen; alles hängt davon ab, ob wir den Schnatz fangen können."

"Also gut, wir werden sehen, was wir tun können. Wie gesagt, lass uns uns am Freitag abend hier treffen, um zu besprechen, wie wir es machen."

_-----_

Beim Abendessen kam James an ihren Tisch herüber und flüsterte Harry zu "Vergiss nicht, dass wir heute um Mitternacht im Raum der Wünsche Sirius Geburtstagsparty feiern wollen. Und erinner Remus, Severus und Lily bitte auch daran."

Harry nickte und flüsterte mit seinen drei Freunden am Merlin Tisch. Er wies sie an, nicht auf ihn zu warten; er würde dorthin blitzen, sobald die Luft für ihn rein wäre, um seinen Raum zu verlassen. Aber an diesem Abend hatte Harry Glück. Pomfrey ging kurz vor Mitternacht ins Bett, so dass er der erste war, der im siebten Stock ankam.

Da die Tür bereits vorhanden war, konnte er einfach in den Raum eintreten, der prächtig geschmückt war. Der Raum sah aus wie ein Wald mit einem See in der Mitte, und auf dem Gras neben dem See fanden sich mehrere Sofas und gemütlich aussehende Sessel, die kreisförmig um einen Tisch arrangiert waren, auf dem die Hauselfen ein Mitternachtspicknick vorbereitet hatten, das von einem riesigen Kuchen mit siebzehn Kerzen gekrönt wurde. Harry schaute bewundernd die tolle Landschaft an, verwandelte sich in Icicle und setzte sich auf einen Zweig in einem Ahorn. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die anderen erschienen und die Party begann.

Nach ihrem Mitternachtsmahl verwandelten sie sich in ihre Animagus Formen und spielten eine Weile lang unter den Bäumen oder nahmen ab und zu ein Bad im kühlen Nass. Irgendwann zog das köstliche Essen dann wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, so dass sie sich zurückverwandelten, um noch ein Stück des riesigen Kuchens zu vertilgen. Später verbrachten sie eine Weile damit, verschiedene Spiele zu spielen, bevor sie gegen fünf Uhr morgens zögerlich in ihre Betten zurückkehrten.

_-----_

Nach nur zwei Stunden Schlaf wurde Harry von Poppy geweckt und misstrauisch angeschaut. Normalerweise war Harry längst wach, wenn sie ihre Privatwohnung verliess. Warum war er so müde? Harry zuckte nur die Achseln, als sie ihn fragte, und machte sich für den Unterricht fertig. Allerdings begann er langsam Panik zu bekommen wegen des Quidditch Spiels. Ob Severus es schaffen würde, ihm zu helfen, so dass er spielen könnte?

Am Freitag gerade vor dem Abendessen kamen die beiden anderen Schulen an, und wieder gab es in der Grossen Halle ein besonderes Willkommensfest für die Gäste, die erneut am mehr als halb-leeren Merlin Haustisch sassen. Leider konnte Harry das Abendessen überhaupt nicht geniessen, da er sich viel zu grosse Sorgen um das Spiel am nächsten Tag machte. Daher war er froh, als sie schliesslich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume entlassen wurden. Bevor Severus und Harry Merlin Haus eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn der Schlafenszeit verliessen, erklärte Severus Lily schnell, was Harry und er vorhatten, so dass sie ihn nicht in ihrem Appartment vermissen würde. Dann verwandelte Harry sich und blitzte sie in die Kammer. Als sie dort ankamen, bat Severus Harry, auf dem Sofa in dem Raum mit der grossen Feuerstelle Platz zu nehmen, nahm ein Muggle Fieberthermometer aus seiner Umhangstasche und steckte es unter Harrys Zunge.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry; ich weiss nicht, wie man das mit einem Zauberstab macht", entschuldigte er sich. Ein paar Minuten später beobachtete Harry, wie Severus stirnrunzelnd auf das Thermometer schaute. "39.2 – das ist viel zu hoch; klar, dass sie Dich nicht Quidditch spielen lässt; eher ein Wunder, dass Du überhaupt zum Unterricht gehen darfst." Er ging hinüber in das Tränkelabor und brachte vier Phiolen mit, die er Harry reichte. "Hier, trink eines jetzt und die anderen dann alle vier Stunden, das letzte gerade kurz, bevor sie zu Dir kommt. Aber versteck sie nur ja gut und lass sie es nicht herausfinden, sonst werden wir beide in grossen Schwierigkeiten sein! Nun blitz uns bitte zurück und geh ins Bett."

Harry tat alles, wie Severus es ihm gesagt hatte, und schaffte es am Morgen, den Trank gerade eine Viertelstunde, bevor Pomfrey zu ihm kam, zu nehmen.

"Darf ich heute spielen?" fragte er sofort und schaute sie an, als er nicht direkt eine Antwort bekam.

"Lass mich Dich erst kurz untersuchen, Harry", antwortete sie und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich dreimal über Harry, bevor ihr Gesicht den skeptischen Blick verlor und sie sagte "Dein Fieber scheint endlich heruntergegangen zu sein. Okay, wenn Du Dich gut genug fühlst, darfst Du heute Quidditch spielen. Viel Glück!"

Harry war so erleichtert; er konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Um die Heilerin vor dem Spiel nicht noch einmal zu treffen, nahm er seinen Besen und alles andere, das er für das Spiel brauchte, gleich mit, als er zum Frühstück ging, wo Severus und Lily schon ungeduldig auf ihn warteten. Severus grinste und flüsterte "Deinem Blick nach zu urteilen, nehme ich an, dass es geklappt hat und sie Dich spielen lässt?"

"Ja, Severus, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Vielen Dank!" erwiderte Harry glücklich.

Lily starrte Harry streng an und schimpfte "Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, und wenn Du noch einmal so etwas machst, verpreche ich, dass ich es Professor McGonagall erzählen werde."

_-----_

Nach dem Frühstück eilten sie in die Umkleideräume und machten sich für das Spiel fertig. Sobald alle umgezogen waren, versammelte Harry sein Team um sich und sagte "Lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass wir es so gut machen wie beim letzten Mal, und dann gehört der Pokal uns. Wir brauchen nur sechzig Punkte mehr als Beauxbatons, aber auch wenn ich mich sehr bemühe, den Schnatz zu fangen, möchte ich Euch doch bitten, Euch nicht auf mich zu verlassen, sondern zu versuchen, soviele Punkte zu sammeln wie möglich. Lasst uns kämpfen!"

Minister McNeill, der wieder den Schiedsrichter spielte, wartete bereits auf Harry. Harry stand neben dem Minister und nahm das Mikrofon. "Als der Organisator dieses Quidditch Tourniers heisse ich Euch alle herzlich zu dem Spiel Beauxbatons gegen Hogwarts willkommen und hoffe, wir werden viel Spass und ein faires Spiel haben. Danke." Mit einem kurzen Nicken zum Minister eilte er zu seinem Team zurück.

Professor McGonagall übernahm das Mikrofon und kündigte die Namen der Spieler an, und der Minister liess den Schnatz frei, so dass das Spiel beginnen konnte. Harry kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um das Spiel unter ihm – er kreiste über allem und suchte fieberhaft den Schnatz – sie brauchten nur den Schnatz. Und da war er! Er raste nach unten mit dem Beauxbatons Sucher auf den Fersen und zog in allerletzter Sekunde hoch, um den sich sträubenden goldenen Schnatz zu fangen – und das Spiel hatte vor einer Viertelstunde erst angefangen. Aber… zur selben Zeit, als sich Harrys rechte Hand um seinen liebsten Ball schloss, lenkte ein Schrei seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Szene direkt über ihm, wo ein Klatscher James gerade ins Bein getroffen hatte. James konnte sich nicht mehr auf seinem Besen halten und fiel mit voller Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Boden.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_In meiner Yahoo News Group findet Ihr Bilder zu allen meinen Geschichten, teilweise auch Kapitelbilder. Der Link ist auf meiner Homepage :-)_


	32. Tanzparty

**Kapitel 32 – Tanzpart****y**

Harry raste augenblicklich hinter seinem Vater her, und es gelang ihm, ihn aufzufangen und ihn mit dem Arm zu halten, während seine Hand immer noch den Schnatz umklammerte. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sie beide auf den Boden zu bringen, bevor er dort zusammenbrach. Von weit weg konnte er hören, wie der Minister das Spiel beendete und hielt seine Hand hoch, so dass jeder den Schnatz sehen konnte. Einen kleinen Augenblick später, ebenso von weit her konnte er Professor McGonagall Ankündigung hören "Mr. Pane hat den Schnatz gefangen."

Der Minister fügte hinzu "Hogwarts gewinnt 150:00. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hogwarts!"

Nun drang Severus Stimme an sein Ohr. "Harry, geht es Dir gut? Kannst Du Deine Augen für mich öffnen?"

Zögernd öffnete Harry seine Augen und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position. "Ich bin okay. Wie geht es James? Ist er in Ordnung?" fragte er und sah zu, wie Pomfrey seinen Vater auf eine Trage packte.

Dann kniete sie neben ihm und fragte "Bist Du okay, Harry? Kannst Du aufstehen?" Als Harry nickte, fügte sie hinzu "Ein toller Fang übrigens; Du hast wahrscheinlich sein Leben gerettet; er hat nur sein Bein gebrochen."

Nun tönte Dumbledores Stimme durch das Mikrofon. "Ich danke allen Beteiligten für ein schönes, wenn auch kurzes, Quidditch Spiel. Nun habt Ihr den Rest des Tages für Euch, bis um 18 Uhr die Tanzparty in der Grossen Halle beginnt. Wenn Ihr Hunger habt, findet Ihr zwischen 11 und 14 Uhr ein Lunchbuffet in der Grossen Halle. Bitte bedient Euch dort."

"Harry, meinst Du, Du könntest James heilen?" fragte Lily, die gerade zu ihnen gestossen war.

Harry schaute sie müde an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich weiss nicht, Lily, es tut mir leid, ich bin wahrscheinlich zu müde." Er warf einen Blick zu Poppy und fragte "Soll ich es versuchen?"

Hier entschloss sich Severus, einzuschreiten, und sagte "Lass uns erst einmal in den Krankenflügel gehen, und Du lässt Madam Pomfrey Dich untersuchen, bevor Du überhaupt darüber nachdenkst."

_-----_

Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen, legte Pomfrey James auf ein Bett und bat ihn, einen Moment zu warten, damit sie Harry untersuchen und entscheiden konnte, ob er fit genug war, um ihn zu heilen. Dann ging sie in Harrys Zimmer hinüber, untersuchte ihn und runzelte die Stirn. "Heute morgen hatte ich gehofft, es ginge Dir besser, aber jetzt ist Dein Fieber wieder da. Du kannst James nicht heilen, und Du kannst wahrscheinlich nicht mal heute abend zum Tanz gehen. Zieh Deine Quidditch Kleidung aus und leg Dich hin. Ich gebe gerade James seinen Trank, und dann komme ich zurück."

"James wird auch nicht zum Tanz gehen können, oder?" fragte Lily zögerlich.

"Nein, definitiv nicht. Er muss Skele-Gro trinken und über Nacht hierbleiben", war die Antwort.

Harry lachte. "Wow, Severus, hast Du nicht Glück?" Severus starrte ihn an.

Als sie dies hörte, fragte Lily erstaunt "Warum?"

"Weil… Er wollte gerne mit Dir zusammen zum Tanz gehen, Lily." Harry lachte wieder und sah, dass Lily Severus anschaute, der leicht in ihre Richtung lächelte.

"Harry, Du…! Na ja, jedenfalls, Lily, würdest Du mir die Freude machen, mich zu dem Tanz zu begleiten?"

Lily lächelte glücklich und sagte "Ja natürlich, sehr gerne."

Als Poppy zurückkam, setzte Harry sich hin und sagte sehr ernst "Madam Pomfrey, ich weiss, wie fürsorglich Sie sind, und ich verspreche, dass ich alles tue, was Sie sagen, aber bitte, ich muss heute abend zu dem Tanz gehen. Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht tanze oder irgendetwas tue ausser mit Leuten zu reden. Sie wissen doch, ich habe alles organisiert, und ich bin der Kapitän vom Hogwarts Team, und ich muss einfach gehen! Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen!" bettelte er.

Pomfrey seufzte. Severus beschloss, seinem Freund zu helfen. "Madam, während der letzten paar Wochen – seit Harry immer wieder Probleme hatte – habe ich versucht, einen stärkeren Fiebertrank zu entwickeln, extra für ihn. Er sollte auch sein Immunsystem ein bischen unterstützen, und ich habe gerade gestern die erste kleine Ladung davon gebraut. Könnten wir das vielleicht bei dieser Gelegenheit ausprobieren? Er könnte es höchstens alle vier Stunden nehmen, aber vielleicht würde ihm das helfen, heute abend teilnehmen zu können."

Am Abend war Harry in der Lage, an der Tanzparty teilzunehmen.

_-----_

"Lieber Minister, liebe Gäste von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, liebe Hogwarts Bewohner, ich möchte jedem einzelnen von Ihnen für ein – meiner Meinung nach – grandioses Quidditch Turnier danken. Es hätte nicht ohne Ihre Bemühungen und Unterstützung in der Form stattfinden können, und ich hoffe, dass Sie alle es so sehr genossen haben wie ich. Nun lassen Sie uns zu Abend essen; anschliessend wird dann die Gruppe 'The Bay City Rollers' für uns spielen, so dass auch getanzt werden kann", verkündete Harry.

Nach dieser Aussage gingen alle weiteren Worte in einem riesigen Applaus unter, der in allen Teilen der Grossen Halle gleichzeitig begann. Dumbledore bedeutete Harry, wieder an seinen Tisch zu gehen und sich zu setzen. Sobald der Lärm nachgelassen hatte, stand Dumbledore auf und sagte "Das Einzige, das ich Harrys Worten noch hinzuzufügen habe ist 'Vielen Dank, Harry für ein sehr gut organisiertes, vergnügliches Ereignis' und 'Bitte haut rein'."

Auf seinem Weg zurück zum Merlin Tisch bemerkte Harry, dass Sirius sehr einsam am Gryffindor Tisch zu sein schien; also ging er zu Sirius hinüber und bedeutete ihm, mit zum Merlin Tisch zu kommen.

"Meinst Du nicht, McGonagall wird mich umbringen?" fragte Sirius, und Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sirius hatte Angst, an einem anderen Tisch zu essen? Lächerlich!

Er ging zu seiner Urgrossmutter hinüber und fragte "Grossmutter, Sirius ist ganz allein an seinem Tisch. Hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn er nur heute abend mal mit am Merlin Tisch sitzt?"

Minerva warf Harry einen Blick zu, der sich in ein leichtes Lächeln verwandelte, als sie sagte "In Ordnung, aber nur heute abend!"

"Danke!" strahlte Harry sie an und ging zu Sirius zurück. "Du darfst; also komm", flüsterte er Sirius zu, der sofort von seinem Platz aufstand, seine Augen freudig schimmernd. In der Zwischenzeit war das Essen auf den Tischen erschienen, und es war wie bei der alljährlichen Willkommensfeier – die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder einmal übertroffen.

Als alle satt und die Tische abgeräumt waren, stand Dumbledore abermals auf. "Wie Harry bereits angekündigt hat, hat er für heute abend die Gruppe 'The Bay City Rollers' eingeladen, und ich möchte Euch alle bitten, sie mit einem grossen Applaus zu begrüssen."

In diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die riesigen Türen der Grossen Halle und Harry führte die Bay City Rollers zu einer grossen Bühne direkt neben dem Lehrertisch. Sie wurden mit ohrenbetäubendem Applaus begrüsst. Harry ging schnell zu seinem Platz zurück, und The Bay City Rollers begannen sofort zu spielen. Harrys Urgrosseltern waren die ersten auf der Bühne und eröffneten den Tanz; nach ein paar Liedern drängte auch Lily Severus zum Tanzen. Remus bat Amelia zum Tanz, und Harry und Sirius hatten viel Spass, ihren Freunden zuzuschauen.

Während des Abends kamen mehrere Mädchen zu Harry und forderten ihn zum Tanzen auf, aber er lehnte jedesmal ab. "Tut mir leid, ich darf heute abend nicht tanzen, aber mein Freund Sirius würde gerne". Dann schaute er mit Vergnügen zu, wie Sirius mit allen flirtete.

Sogar seine Urgossmutter kam und bat Harry zum Tanz, aber er blieb stur. "Tut mir leid, Grossmutter, aber ich habe einen Deal mit Pomfrey gemacht und versprochen, nicht zu tanzen; deshalb werde ich es auch nicht tun." Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an, aber entspannte sich, als er sagte "Es geht mir gut, aber ich habe es halt versprochen."

"Oh, dann ist es gut, Harry; hast Du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich einen Augenblick zu Dir setze?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie Du siehst, bin ich hier sowieso ganz alleine, weil alle tanzen. Ich glaube, meine Wahl der Gruppe war nicht die Schlechteste", sagte er scherzhaft, und Minerva stimmte sofort zu.

"Harry, ich denke, Du hast bei der ganzen Organisation des Turniers hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Alles war ein Riesenerfolg." Nach einem Augenblick fragte sie ein bischen zaghaft "Harry, wie kommst Du zurecht? Ich weiss, dass es Dir immer noch nicht richtig gut geht; bist Du in der Lage, für die Prüfungen zu lernen? Oder würdest Du sie jetzt lieber einfach lassen und in der Zukunft machen? Du kannst auch einen Teil davon jetzt und den anderen Teil in der Zukunft absolvieren."

"Nein Grossmutter, alles ist prima. Ich musste zwar viel im Bett bleiben, aber Pomfrey hat mir nicht verboten zu lernen, solange ich es nicht abends nach der Schlafenszeit getan habe oder zu viele Stunden am Stück. Deshalb denke ich, ich werde kein Problem mit den Prüfungen haben. Ich habe immer meine Hausaufgaben für alle Fächer gemacht; das weisst Du doch, oder? Lily und Severus haben mir natürlich viel geholfen. Und ich habe ja auch immer noch zwei Wochen, bis die Tests beginnen."

"Nein!" unterbrach ihn die Professorin. "Eine Woche! Die Prüfungen beginnen am Montag in einer Woche! Und wenn sie zu Ende sind, habt Ihr noch eine Woche bis zu den Ferien. Das ist extra so gemacht, damit die Schüler die Gelegenheit haben, einfach noch einmal eine Woche mit ihren Freunden in Hogwarts zu geniessen, bevor sie sich endgültig verabschieden."

Harry wurde ganz blass. "Bist Du sicher? Ich meine… sorry, das wusste ich nicht. Aber… ich werde es versuchen, und wenn ich es nicht schaffe, kann ich sie immer noch in der Zukunft wiederholen, nicht wahr?"

"Exakt; wenn Du irgendwelche Probleme mit der Vorbereitung hast, komm zu mir, ich werde Dir helfen."

"Vielen Dank, Grossmutter. Ehm… muss ich heute abend hier noch irgend etwas sagen oder so?"

"Soll ich gehen und Albus fragen?" Harry nickte leicht, und McGonagall ging zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo sie kurz mit ihrem Mann diskutierte, bevor sie zurückkam und sich wieder neben Harry setzte.

"Albus sagte mir, er wird den Tanz gleich für die Verleihung des Quidditch Pokals unterbrechen. Den solltest Du dann in Empfang nehmen. Später kommt er dann ins Büro des Schulleiters. Kannst Du solange warten?"

"Ja klar", antwortete Harry. "Kein Problem."

In diesem Augenblick war das Lied zu Ende, und Dumbledore sprach schnell ins Mikrofon. "Darf ich um eine kurze Pause und Eure Aufmerksamkeit für eine Minute bitten?!" Er wartete, bis alle wieder sassen und fuhr mit einem Funkeln in den Augen fort. "Wie Ihr alle wisst, ist ein Turnier nichts ohne einen Pokal am Schluss, und bei dieser Gelegenheit würde ich gerne den Quidditch Pokal dem Kapitän unseres Hogwarts Teams, Mr. Harry Pane, überreichen."

Lily und Severus schoben Harry von seinem Sitz und in Richtung Lehrertisch. Harry ging zu seinem Urgrossvater hinüber und nahm den herrlichen, goldenen Pokal in Empfang, der in feiner Goldschrift die Namen der drei Teams zusammen mit ihren Schulwappen aufwies. Ebenso waren die Namen der Teammitglieder sowie ihre jeweiligen Positionen eingraviert. Harry nahm das Mikrofon von Dumbledore und sagte "Ich würde gerne die Mitglieder des Hogwarts Teams, beider unserer Teams natürlich, bitten, kurz hier zusammenzukommen". Sobald seine beiden Teams um ihn versammelt waren, zeigte er den Pokal herum und dankte seinen Teammitgliedern für ihr gutes Spiel, bevor er alle bat, mit zu Dumbledore zu kommen und ihm den Pokal für sein Büro zu überlassen.

Der Schulleiter nahm den Pokal mit einem freudigen Funkeln in den Augen.

Severus ging zum Merlin Tisch zurück und erzählte, wie prachtvoll der Pokal aus der Nähe aussah, als Lily plötzlich fragte "Severus, wo ist Harry?"

"Ich weiss nicht, Lily, ich dachte, er wäre dicht hinter mir gewesen", antwortete er, und Remus und Sirius schauten einander fragend an.

Nur vier Augen hatten registriert, dass Harry die Grosse Halle durch die Seitentür verlassen hatte, die sich hinter dem Lehrertisch befand. Nach ein paar Worten mit Poppy, verliess Minerva die Halle ebenfalls, um ihren Urenkel ins Bett zu bringen. Da Harry sehr müde war, holte sie ihn schnell ein und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihn anwies, seine Festkleidung auszuziehen, bevor sie seine restliche Kleidung in einen Schlafanzug verwandelte, ihm einen Fiebertrank gab und ihn zudeckte. Schliesslich gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte "Schlaf gut, Harry. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich."

Harry lächelte zurück und murmelte "Gute Nacht, Grossmutter." Er schlief schon, bevor seine Urgrossmutter den Raum verlassen hatte, um nach James zu sehen, der den ganzen Abend hatte im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen.

_-----_

Am Morgen wurde Harry gesagt, er dürfe nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gehen, aber das war ihm relativ egal; er würde einfach in seinem Zimmer bleiben und für die Prüfungen lernen. James durfte auch nicht gehen, und Poppy schlug ihm vor, Harry zu besuchen, mit ihm zusammen zu frühstücken und vielleicht auch zusammen zu lernen. Also blieb James den ganzen Tag über bei Harry, während die anderen Rumtreiber mit ein paar Schülern von Beauxbatons zusammen nach Hogsmeade gingen.

Als Pomfrey kam und ihnen Mittagessen brachte, seufzte James und fragte "Harry, darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"

Harry schaute ihn an und zuckte die Achseln. "Ja, natürlich".

"Harry, wer bist Du? Bist Du ein Cousin von mir oder was? Meine Eltern kennen Dich offensichtlich, und Du scheinst Ihnen ziemlich nahe zu stehen, aber ich möchte es auch gerne wissen."

Harry seufzte. "James, Du musst mir einen Zauberereid schwören, dass Du niemandem etwas von dem verrätst, was ich Dir jetzt erzähle; ausser Deinen Eltern." James schwur seinen Eid, und Harry sagte "Ich komme aus der Zukunft, und ich bin Dein Sohn!"

"Du WAS!?!"

"Du hast mich ganz richtig verstanden…Papa", sagte Harry und grinste seinen Vater an.

"Ach, und wer ist Deine Mutter?" fragte James.

Harry grinste. "Das wirst Du wohl selbst herausfinden müssen!"

"Ehm, wie bin ich denn in der Zukunft? Werde ich wirklich Auror?"

"Ja, das wirst Du. Aber abgesehen davon kann ich Dir nichts über die Zukunft erzählen."

"Warum nicht? Schau mal, Sohn, stell Dich doch nicht so an. Ich werde es keinem sagen, und nachdem Du so lange hier warst – zwei Jahre jetzt, oder? – wirst Du die Zukunft sowieso verändert haben."

"Okay, ich erzähle es Dir, aber vergiss nicht, dass Du darum gebeten hast! In meiner Zeitleiste mussten Mama und Du versteckt mit mir leben. Ihr habt Sirius zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht, aber er hat Euch überredet, Peter statt dessen zu nehmen, und der hat Euch dann an Voldemort verraten. Er kam und hat Euch beide umgebracht, als ich gerade mal ein Jahr alt war. Jeder dachte dann, Sirius sei Euer Geheimniswahrer gewesen, und sie haben ihn nach Azkaban gesteckt, bis er nach zwölf Jahren entkommen ist. Ich bin mit schrecklichen Verwandten meiner Mutter aufgewachsen, und habe Remus erst kennengelernt, als er in meinem dritten Jahr unser Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde. Das ist alles. Also da ich ja Voldemort und Peter bereits getötet habe, hoffe ich, dass Ihr noch lebt, wenn ich im Sommer in die Zukunft zurückkehre."

"Meine Eltern wissen also, dass sie Deine Grosseltern sind?"

"Ja, sie wissen es. Deshalb haben sie mich auch aufgenommen, obwohl ich krank und nur eine Last für jeden war."

"Du bist und warst keine Last. Sag so etwas nicht, und schon gar nicht meiner Mutter; sie wird sonst sehr ärgerlich sein. Sie hat Dich aufgenommen, weil sie Dich lieb hat und Zeit mit Dir verbringen möchte."

"Werden Sie nicht zu ärgerlich, Mr. Potter, und regen Sie meinen Patienten nicht auf bitte", näherte sich Poppys ernste Stimme den beiden Jungen. Sie untersuchte James und entliess ihn aus dem Krankenflügel, sagte aber "Sie dürfen natürlich gerne Ihrem Sohn Gesellschaft leisten und mit ihm zusammen lernen." Dann untersuchte sie Harry und gab ihm eine weitere Dosis Fiebertrank.

_-----_

Während der folgenden Woche lernten Harry, Lily und Severus zusammen, wann immer sie konnten. Schliesslich kam die gefürchtete Prüfungswoche. Harry machte sich keine grossen Sorgen, weil er wusste, dass es für ihn nicht wichtig war, die Prüfungen jetzt zu bestehen. Wie seine Urgrossmutter ihm versichert hatte, konnte er sie immer noch machen, wenn er wieder in der Zukunft war. Dennoch fand er das Examen relativ einfach. Während sie morgens die schriftlichen Prüfungen hatten, standen nachmittags die praktischen Tests an. Sogar in Zaubertränke war er sich sicher, dass er es geschafft hatte, den Trank richtig zu brauen – zumindest hatte er die richtige Farbe.

Plötzlich macht sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf breit – Wie und wann sollte er eigentlich seine Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen? In der Zukunft waren ihre ZAG Ergebnisse um seinen Geburtstag herum angekommen, aber…hmm… Was sollte er machen? Er könnte nicht einfach irgend jemanden bitten, den Brief für ihn aufzubewahren, weil sie alle die Erinnerungen an ihn aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht bekommen würden, oder? Abgesehen von Pomfrey, wie Dumbledore ihm vor einiger Zeit erzählt hatte. Aber könnte er sie bitten, achzehn Jahre lang einen Brief für ihn aufzuheben? Er beschloss, seine Freunde zu fragen, und diskutierte das Problem mit Lily und Severus, als sie in Harrys Zimmer für ihre letzte Prüfung – Verwandlung – lernten.

"Wie wäre es, wenn Du einfach bis zu Deinem Geburtstag hier bleibst?" schlug Severus vor.

"Aber Ihr werdet nicht da sein – was mache ich denn ganz alleine hier in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry beübt.

"Ich bleibe hier, Harry. Ich nehme Slughorns Wohnung, sobald er weg ist. Du weißt doch, dass ich die Tränkemeisterprüfung machen muss, nicht wahr? Wo sollte ich dafür lernen, wenn nicht hier?"

"Und Remus und ich bleiben auch, weil wir die neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst sind", fügte Lily hinzu. "Vielleicht werden wir (oder zumindest ich) ein paar Wochen bei James Eltern bleiben, aber Du kannst ja mitkommen; Du weißt doch, wie vernarrt sie in Dich sind."

Harry war platt. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Sollte er wirklich bis zu seinem Geburtstag bleiben? "Ich denke, ich sollte gehen und mit meinem Urgrossvater sprechen. Würdet Ihr vielleicht mit mir kommen?"

_-----_

Die drei Freunde stiegen die Treppe zum Wasserspeier empor und verbrachten ein paar Minuten damit, das Passwort zu raten, bis McGonagall von hinten herbeikam. Sie warf ihnen einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu und nannte dem Wasserspeier das richtige Passwort – 'Schokoladenphönix'. Als sie im Büro des Schulleiters ankamen, schaute Dumbledore überrascht, aber sehr erfreut und sagte "Oh, ich sehe, Minerva, Du hast nette Gesellschaft für diesen angenehmen Abend mitgebracht. Möchtet Ihr gerne Tee?"

"Ja bitte", antwortete seine Frau für sie alle, und bald hatte jeder eine Tasse Tee und Plätzchen vor sich stehen.

Harry räusperte sich. "Ich würde ehm… möchte eh… gerne etwas mit Euch diskutieren, mit Euch beiden eigentlich. Ehm… Heute habe ich mich gefragt, wann und wie ich die Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen würde, und erinnerte mich aus meiner eigenen Zeit daran, dass die Resultate immer ungefähr zu meinem Geburtstag kamen. Dann schlug Severus vor, ich solle doch bis zu meinem Geburtstag hierbleiben. Nun würde ich gerne Eure Meinung hören, wann ich in die Zukunft zurückkehren soll." Er schaute seine Urgrosseltern fragend an.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten vergnügt. "Wie ich Dir bereits gesagt habe, ist es mir gleich, wann Du zurückgehst, vorausgesetzt, es ist, bevor Du geboren wirst. Sollen wir es auf den Abend Deines Geburtstags, direkt nach dem Abendessen, festlegen? Was meinst Du, Minerva?"

Seine Frau schien plötzlich aus ihren eigenen Gedanken gerissen zu werden. "Ja, Harry, Albus. Warum nicht? Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Wir können eine Geburtstagsparty machen, und nach dem Abendessen kannst Du Dich von allen Deinen Freunden verabschieden und über das Floh-Netzwerk zurückreisen."

Sie einigten sich auf diesen Zeiplan, und Harry fragte "Was mache ich denn so lange? Ich meine, wo kann ich so lange bleiben?"

"Als unser Urenkel kannst Du selbstverständlich hier in Hogwarts bleiben, und ich glaube nicht, dass Poppy etwas dagegen hat, wenn Du noch sechs Wochen länger bei ihr wohnst", sagte seine Urgrossmutter und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

"Du könntest auch für eine Woche oder so zu den Potters gehen, wenn Du möchtest", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

"Vielleicht können wir zu den Potters gehen, während Severus sein Meisterexamen hat, so dass er lernen kann, ohne gestört zu werden, und wir haben anschliessend dann Zeit hier zusammen", schlug Lily vor, und Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

"Und da nun alles entschieden ist, schlage ich vor, dass Ihr alle in Eure Räume zurückgeht und Euch ausruht, da Ihr ja morgen noch Eure letzten Prüfungen habt."

"Ach ja, aber Verwandlung wird das Einfachste von allem sein, weil wir ja schon 30 Punkte nur dafür bekommen, dass wir uns in eine Schlange, eine Eule oder einen Phönix verwandeln", neckte Harry seine Urgrossmutter.

Ihre Antwort fiel dementsprechend scharf aus. "Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Harry."

_-----_

Schliesslich war auch das letzte Examen vorbei, und die Siebtklässler konnten sich entspannen. Nun konnten sie ihre letzte Woche in Hogwarts einfach geniessen. Beim Abendessen schrie Harry plötzlich auf: "Quidditch!"

Seine Freunde schauten ihn besorgt an, und Lily fühlte sogar seine Stirn, bis er flüsterte "Ich hab es total vergessen! Am Sonntag haben wir das Quidditch Spiel gegen die Lehrer. Im Herbst haben wir doch gesagt, den ersten Sonntag im Oktober und letzten Sonntag im Schuljahr – das ist diesen Sonntag! Und wir haben überhaupt auch nicht einmal geübt!"

"Beruhige Dich, Harry", sagte Lily beruhigend. "Meinst Du etwa, die Lehrer hätten geübt? Ich wette, sie haben es auch vergessen."

Harry sprang von seinem Sitz auf und ging zu seiner Urgrossmutter hinüber. "Ehm… Grossmutter? Ehm… eine Frage… eh… Am Sonntag ist unser Quidditch Spiel, stimmts?"

"Quidditch Spiel? Geht es Dir gut, Harry?" Er bemerkte, dass McGonagall und Pomfrey einen Blick wechselten.

"Ja. Im Herbst haben wir gesgt am ersten Sonntag im Oktober und am letzten Sonntag des Schuljahres – das ist diesen Sonntag…", antwortete er schnell.

"Oops. Das habe ich völlig vergessen, und wir haben nicht einmal trainiert."

"Wir auch nicht; mir ist es auch gerade erst eingefallen. Sollen wir spielen oder das Spiel stornieren?" fragte Harry ungeduldig; er wollte an seinen Tisch zurückkehren…

Dumbledore stand auf. "Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Wir haben gerade bemerkt, dass das zweite Quidditch Spiel 'Schüler gegen Lehrer' für den kommenden Sonntag vorgesehen war. Allerdings haben beide Teamchefs, Harry Pane und Professor McGonagall, diese Tatsache vergessen und mit ihren Teams nicht geübt. Wollt Ihr trotzdem, dass sie am Sonntag spielen? Wenn ja, dann klatscht mal bitte in die Hände!" Die Grosse Halle verfiel in einen Tumult von Applaus, und als er ein wenig abebbte, sprach Dumbledore wieder: "Wie Ihr seht, wollen Eure Kommilitonen und Lehrer das Spiel sehen und werden Euch nicht davon befreien! Morgen früh dürfen die Lehrer das Quidditch-Feld benutzen und morgen nachmittag die Schüler. Wir wollen am Sonntag unseren Spass haben", beendete er seine Rede und grinste schelmisch.

Harry ging zu seinem Tisch zurück und warf Amelia Bones einen Blick zu, die wie meist nicht weit von ihm und seinen Freunden entfernt sass. "Amelia", flüsterte er.

"Ja Harry, was ist los? Wir werden kämpfen und gewinnen am Sonntag, ich bin sicher", antwortete Amelia.

Harry konnte nicht umhin zu lachen. Er machte sich überhaupt keine Sorgen um das Spiel. "Wie Du weisst, verlassen viele Spieler unseres ersten Teams Hogwarts diesen Sommer, aber ich hätte gerne, dass das Team fortbesteht, denn ich denke, dass es eine meiner besseren Kreationen ist", grinste er. "Und daher habe ich daran gedacht, meinem Urgrossvater einen Kapitän für das nächste Jahr vorzuschlagen, um die Kontinuität zu gewährleisten, und ich dachte dabei an Dich. Hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dem Schulleiter Deinen Namen vorschlage?"

Amelia errötete tief, als sie antwortete "Oh Harry, vielen Dank; das würde ich sehr gerne, auch wenn es sehr schwierig sein wird, in Deine Fussstapfen zu treten."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Alles klar; ich spreche mit ihm."

_-----_

Der nächste Morgen begann hell und sonnig, aber gegen Mittag zogen grosse, dunkle Wolken auf, und während sie sich noch in den Umkleideräumen in ihre Quidditchkleidung umzogen, begann der Gewittersturm. Harry sprach den Impervius Zauber über jedes seiner Teammitglieder einschliesslich sich selbst und sagte zu seinem Team "Ihr müsst nicht viel machen, vielleicht einfach nur zwanzig Minuten trainieren. Wir sind das beste Team von drei Zauberschulen, und wir werden das morgen gut machen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann heute nicht mit Euch spielen, anderenfalls bin ich morgen ganz sicher krank. Ich werde Euch zuschauen, und wir treffen uns später in der Grossen Halle, wenn Ihr Euch wieder umgezogen habt." Nach nur einer Viertelstunde blies er seine Pfeife und rief das Team herunter. "Genug für heute – Ihr werdet das morgen gut machen. Bitte nehmt eine heisse Dusche und zieht Euch um – wir treffen uns am Merlin Tisch in der Grossen Halle auf eine Tasse heissen Kakao." Als alle in die Umkleiden gegangen waren, zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief "Accio Schnatz", und eine Minute später umschloss seine Hand seinen kleinen Lieblingsball.

Das Wetter am Sonntag war nicht viel besser. Harry stöhnte, als er aus dem Fenster schaute. Mr. Potter, der sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hatte, noch einmal den Schiedsrichter zu spielen, nahm das Mikrofon.

"Wilkommen zum zweiten Spiel des Hogwarts Quidditch Teams gegen die Mannschaft der Hogwarts Lehrer. Nur zur Erinnerung: In ihrem ersten Spiel haben die Schüler die Lehrer 220:200 geschlagen, diese Revanche kann also ganz interessant werden.

"Hier kommen die Spieler des Schülerteams: Deborah Molloy (Ravenclaw, Hüter), Roger Burke (Slytherin, Treiber), Donald Quirke (Ravenclaw, Treiber), Amelia Bones (Hufflepuff, Jäger), Severus Snape (Slytherin, Jäger und Vizekapitän), James Potter (Gryffindor, Jäger) und Harry Pane (Gryffindor, Sucher und Mannschaftskapitän).

"Und hier sind die Lehrer: Professor Sinistra (Hüter), Pamona Sprout (Treiber), Albus Dumbledore (Treiber), Filius Flitwick (Jäger), Poppy Pomfrey (Jäger), Minerva McGonagall (Jäger und Mannschaftskapitän) und Rolanda Hooch (Sucher und Vizekapitän)

"Ich wünsche beiden Teams viel Glück und hoffe, dass wir ein faires, spannendes Quidditch Spiel zu sehen bekommen." Hiermit liess er den Schnatz frei, und das Spiel begann.

Es war fast unmöglich, auch nur einen Schein des Schnatzes zu erhaschen – die dunklen Wolken hingen so tief, dass Harry nicht einmal die Tore auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes sehen konnte. Er kreiste herum und schaute fieberhaft nach dem kleinen Ball, ziemlich alleine zwischen den Wolken. Was war das? War es ein Blitz? Ängstlich wartete er auf den Donner, der kommen musste, zog aber weiter seine Runden über dem Platz, bis schliesslich ein weiterer Blitz näher kam.

Vielleicht wegen seines starken Wunsches, den Schnatz zu finden, vielleicht auch einfach nur aus purem Glück flog plötzlich der kleine goldene Ball direkt auf ihn zu – er streckte seine Hand aus und… fing ihn! Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer raste er in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit nach unten, dass ein Raunen durch die Menge ging, als er plötzlich aus den Wolken auftauchte und sich abwärts bewegte. Er landete genau vor seinem Grossvater und hielt seine Hand hoch, so dass jeder den Schnatz sehen konnte.

Mr. Potter pfiff das Spiel ab und kündigte an "Harry Pane hat den Schnatz gefangen. Die Schüler gewinnen 370:320. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hogwarts Team!"

_-----_

Zwei Tage später, als Harry, Lily und Severus in Harrys Zimmer sassen, sagte er zu seinen Freunden "Nun haben wir nur noch zwei Tage Unterricht; und wisst Ihr was? Wir haben immer noch nicht diese Attrappe von Zauberstab an meiner Urgrossmutter ausprobiert!"

Lily zog laut die Luft ein und fiel fast über einen Stuhl vor Lachen, während Severus fragend von einem zum anderen schaute.

"Ehm… Severus, hast Du Verwandlung morgen?"

"Nein. Erst Zauberkunst, und dann…"

"Ach ja, wir haben Zauberkunst zusammen. Dann blitze ich mal gerade zu James nach der Schlafenszeit, um den Zauberstab zu holen."

"Nein Harry, ich werde jetzt gehen und ihn holen", sagte Lily streng.

"Okay Lily, danke. Ich werde dann Flitwicks Zauberstab austauschen, sobald er kommt, und wir haben McGonagall in der zweiten Stunde. Sie wird also in der Pause keine Zeit haben, sich mit Flitwick zu unterhalten, so dass wir mit ihr das Gleiche machen können. Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du denkst aber auch an nichts als Blödsinn, stimmts? Wenn es nicht gerade ist, wie Du Pomfrey betrügen kannst, wird es sicher darum gehen, wie Du den Lehrern einen Streich spielen kannst", sagte er ernst und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lieber Professor Snape, bitte erinnern Sie sich daran, dass...

a) Du mir geholfen hast, den Drachen zu betrügen,

b) Du noch für die letzten zwei Tage ein Schüler bist und daher prädestiniert dafür bist, den Lehrern Streiche zu spielen, ganz besonders als ein Rumtreiber."

Severus knurrte ihn an, und Harry fuhr fort "Mit dem Ersatz-Zauberstab können sie nicht zaubern; es werden nur Funken kommen, die sich zu witzigen Kommentaren zusammensetzen. Wir haben es einmal an James Mutter versucht, als sie mich untersuchen wollte, und es war ganz lustig!"

Severus blickte ihn finster an und fragte "Sag mir nochmal: Wie habe ich Dich in der Zukunft genannt?"

Harry grinste. "Ein arrogantes, um Aufmerksamkeit heischendes Gör."

"Hmm. Nein, Du bist weder arrogant, noch um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, eher das Gegenteil von beidem, aber Du bist sehr unverantwortlich."

"Weisst Du was, unverantwortlich wäre, wenn Du nahe dran wärest, zu sterben, und ich würde Pomfrey einen Streich spielen, die Dich gerade heilen wollte. Aber einen kleinen Streich gegen McGonagall am Ende unseres siebten Schuljahres ist sicher nicht unverantwortlich, stimmts, Madam Pomfrey?"

Die Heilerin, die in den Raum gekommen war, um nach Harry zu sehen, der sich natürlich nach dem Quidditch Spiel im Regen wieder erkältet hatte, hatte die immer aufgeregter klingenden Stimmen gehört, die aus dem Raum herübertönten. Sie versuchte vergeblich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken – ein guter Streich gegen ihre beste Freunden Minerva war etwas, das sie sehr genoss. "Auf jeden Fall solltest Du versuchen, Dich nicht so sehr aufzuregen, dass ich Dich morgen nicht zum Unterricht gehen lassen kann, Harry. Und ich denke, das siebte Jahr mit einem netten Streich zu beenden, der niemandem weh tut, ist eine gute Entscheidung."

_-----_

Während Professor Flitwick auf seinem Weg durch das Klassenzimmer war, tauschte Harry mit Wunschmagie den Zauberstab, der sich in der Umhangtasche des Professors befand, gegen den in seiner Hand aus. Niemand ausser Severus, der neben ihm sass und ihn genau beobachtete, hatte etwas gemerkt. Da es die letzte Zauberkunststunde für die Siebtklässler war, hatte Flitwick geplant, eine vergnügliche Stunde mit den Schülern zu verbringen und ihnen ein paar Zauber zu zeigen, die er selbst erfunden hatte. Aber sobald er seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und versuchte, zu zaubern, erschienen pinkfarbene Funken, die sich zu den Wörtern formten '_Vielleicht sollte ich noch ein bischen üben'_. Erstaunt blickte er auf seinen Zauberstab, während die ganze Klasse versuchte, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Nun versuchte der Lehrer einen anderen Zauber und wurde von gelben Funken belohnt, die sagten '_Ich bin urlaubsreif'_. Nun lachte die ganze Klasse laut, und der arme Lehrer untersuchte seinen Zauberstab ganz genau, bevor er fragte "Was ist mit meinem Zauberstab passiert?"

Harry stand zögernd auf, ging nach vorne zum Lehrertisch und händigte Professor Flitwick seinen Zauberstab aus. "Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber da dies heute unsere letzte Zauberkunst-Stunde ist, mussten wir einfach diesen kleinen Streich spielen, um Hogwarts mit einer gewissen Würde verlassen zu können." Als er sah, dass der Blick des Lehrers sich in ein Lächeln wandelte, fügte er schelmisch hinzu "Professor, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, wäre es schön, wenn Sie Professor McGonagall bis zum Mittagessen nichts davon erzählten, weil wir den gleichen Streich in ihrer Klasse jetzt gleich anschliessend auch gerne spielen würden."

Flitwicks Lächeln verstärkte sich noch, und er sagte "Zwanzig Punkte an Gryffindor, Slytherin und Merlin für einen sehr gut gelungenen Streich und für das Beenden des Schuljahres in einer guten Stimmung. Sie sind entlassen."

_-----_

McGonagall nahm es offensichtlich nicht so leicht. Sie bemühte sich sehr, ihr Lachen zu verbergen und sagte zu Harry "Bitte bleiben Sie nach dem Unterricht, Mr. Pane, damit wir über Ihre Bestrafung sprechen können". Sie versuchte sehr, nicht zu grinsen, als Harrys Gesicht vor Schreck kreidebleich wurde.

"Das ist okay, Harry, entspann Dich. Sie kann und wird Dir nichts tun; das Schuljahr ist zu Ende!" versuchte Remus, ihn zu beruhigen.

Als Harry widerstrebend nach dem Unterricht zum Lehrertisch ging, schaute seine Urgrossmutter ihn streng an und sagte "Weisst Du, was es bedeutet, nicht nur Deinen Lehrern, sondern auch Deiner Urgrossmutter Streiche zu spielen? Es bedeutet Krieg! Wart's ab! Du bist entlassen."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Liest das hier eigentlich jemand ausser Hermine Potter?_


	33. Ein besonderer Geburtstag

**Kapitel 33 – Ein besonderer Geburtstag**

Auf seinem Weg hinunter in die Grosse Halle runzelte Harry die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Was meinte seine Urgrossmutter? Würde sie ihm jetzt Streiche spielen oder was? Als er die Grosse Halle betrat, schauten ihn alle an und begannen zu lachen. Oh nein! Was hatte sie getan? Er ging schnell zum Merlin Tisch hinüber, wo Severus und Lily ihm wie immer den Platz zwischen ihnen reserviert hatten, und fragte "Was ist los mit mir? Was hat sie mit mir gemacht?" Er war total entsetzt, diese ganzen Blicke auf sich zu ziehen.

Lily lachte und flüsterte "Dein Harr leuchtet in bunten Neonfarben. Ignoriere es einfach und iss."

Harry schaute böse zum Lehrertisch hinüber und wünschte den Hut seiner Urgrossmutter in ein grosses, gelbes Gummihuhn, das gluckerte '_Ich liebe Streiche'_. Er grinste hämisch zum Lehrertisch, während die ganze Halle vor Lachen explodierte. Als er aber versuchte, zu essen, merkte er, dass er nichts vom Tisch aufheben konnte, weder sein Glas mit Kürbissaft, noch sein Messer oder seine Gabel. Alles schlüpfte unter seinem Griff davon. Hilflos schaute Harry zu Lily hinüber.

"Das ist okay, ich mache Dir ein Sandwich und bringe es gleich mit, wenn wir zu Zaubertränke gehen", flüsterte sie beruhigend.

Also entspannte sich Harry, lehnte sich zurück und überlegte, wie er zurückschlagen sollte. Er verwandelte Minervas Gabel und Messer in Babylöffel und wünschte ein grosses Lätzchen um ihren Hals mit einem neon-roten Satz darauf. '_Minnie versucht zu essen! Geh weg_!'

Plötzlich verwandelte sich sein Glas in eine Kröte, die versuchte, von seinem Teller zu essen, bis sie sich schliesslich in einen Heuler verwandelte, der in der Stimme von Madam Pomfrey sagte "Spiel nicht herum beim Mittagessen! Iss, oder Du bekommst einen Nährtrank!"

Nun regte Harry sich wirklich auf und verwandelte McGonagall's Teller in einen Haufen rosa Häschen, die sagten '_Katzen sind schrecklich'_. Dann tauschte er noch einmal den Zauberstab seiner Grossmutter gegen die Attrappe aus, die er vorher aus dem Verwandlungsklassenraum hergezaubert hatte. Er legte McGonagall's richtigen Zauberstab neben seinen Teller, verwandelte sich in Icicle und blitzte direkt in die Küche, um die Hauselfen um etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken zu bitten. Während er friedlich sein Mittagessen ass, wünschte er ein riesiges Pergament an die Wand der Grossen Halle, die dem Lehrertisch genau gegenüber war. Ein Spruch auf dem Pergament besagte "Versuch nicht, einem Phönix Streiche zu spielen, Urgrossmutter!" Noch einmal explodierte die Halle vor Lachen.

_-----_

Für das Abschiedsfest hatte Harry einen speziellen Streich geplant, von dem nicht einmal seine Freunde etwas wussten. Als er die Grosse Halle betrat, hatte er erwartet, die Halle mit den Gryffindor Hausfahnen geschmückt zu sehen, da sie offensichtlich den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten. Aber die Fahnen oberhalb der fünf Haustische waren die des jeweiligen Hauses.

Sobald alle sassen, stand Dumbledore auf und verkündete "Dieses Jahr ist es sehr schwierig, den Hauspokal zu verleihen, da fünfzehn Schüler Anfang Januar ins Merlin Haus gewechselt sind, nachdem sie Punkte für ihr bisheriges Haus gewonnen oder verloren hatten. Daher denke ich, dass es unfähr wäre, in diesem Jahr überhaupt einen Hauspokal zu verleihen, auch wenn die Stundengläser einen eindeutigen Sieg für Gryffindor anzeigen. Schliesslich wissen wir nicht, wie viele Punkte von Gryffindor eigentlich zum Merlin Haus gehören und umgekehrt. Also haben wir uns dafür entschieden, in diesem Jahr keinen Pokal zu vergeben, und ich hoffe, dass Ihr alle Verständnis für diese Entscheidung habt."

Eine Reihe Schüler klatschten, um ihre Zustimmung zu bekunden. Harry grinste schelmisch und wünschte die Hausfahnen in eine seigene Kreation, die er zu Beginnn der Woche erfunden hatte, als er krank im Bett lag. Plötzlich fanden sich an Stelle der Hausfahnen weiss-goldene Fahnen, die mit sechs Tieren dekoriert waren, einem Hirsch, einem Hund, einer Schlange, einem Teddybär, einer Schneeeule und einem Eisphönix. Sie waren wunderschön, und jeder starrte die neuen Fahnen ehrfürchtig an. Dann erschien eine weitere grosse Fahne an der Wand gegenüber vom Lehrertisch. Sie zeigte das gleiche Motiv mit den sechs Tieren, wurde aber von einer Schrift darunter ergänzt:

'_The Rumtreiber verabschieden sich von Hogwarts!'_

Severus stupste Harry an. "Guck mal, der ganze Lehrertisch schaut zu uns!"

Aber Harry grinste nur schelmisch. Plötzlich stand Dumbledore noch einmal auf, schaute in Harrys Richtung, um ihn lautlos zu fragen "Fertig?"

Harry nickte, und augenblicklich erschien das Essen auf den Tischen.

_-----_

Die fünf Rumtreiber ausser Severus hatten sich entschlossen, gleich zu Beginn der Sommerferien zu James Eltern 'nach Hause' zu fahren; und Remus, Harry und Lily würden am 1. Juli nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, der auch der letzte Termin von Severus Zaubertränke Meisterprüfung und gleichzeitig der erste Tag von James und Sirius Aurortraining war.

Die fünf genossen ihre ersten Ferienwochen sehr, jeder auf seine eigene Weise. Während Sirius jeden Tag bis mittags schlief, verbrachte James den ganzen Morgen entweder in seinem Zimmer oder im Tränkelabor, wo er Streiche plante, die er nachmittags und abends den anderen spielte. Remus verbrachte die Vormittage in der Bibliothek, um sich für seinen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorzubereiten, während Lily es liebte, Mrs. Potter zu helfen oder sich einfach in der Küche mit ihr zu unterhalten. Harry konnte meistens in der Bibliothek gefunden werden, wo er alles las, das er in die Finger bekam. Nachmittags verbrachten sie die Zeit gemeinsam, meist im grossen Park, manchmal schwammen sie auch im See, und abends mussten Remus, Lily und Harry oft unter den Streichen leiden, die Sirius und James ihnen völlig unverantwortlich spielten. Einer der Streiche war so schlimm, dass Remus und Harry zwei Tage lang nichts essen konnten. Nach fast zwei Tagen des sich Übergebens war Harry so angeekelt und genervt, dass er drauf und dran war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Schliesslich kam James und entschuldigte sich mit dem Versprechen bei seinem Sohn, ihm nie wieder so einen Streich zu spielen. "Bitte Harry, bleib noch die letzte Woche, geh nicht früher zurück. Schau, es tut mir wirklich leid, und ich habe eine Überraschung für Dich für die Vollmondnacht!"

Harry stöhnte und sagte "Es tut mir leid, James, aber Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mir Eure Überraschungen zum Hals raushängen! Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht an Vollond rausgehen."

"Und übrigens, James, Du und Sirius, Ihr habt Zimmerarrest für den Rest der Ferien!" verkündete seine Mutter. "Ich bin die letzte, die etwas gegen einen kleinen Scherz sagt, aber ich kann es nicht akzeptieren, wenn Ihr Euren Freunden Streiche spielt – noch dazu Deinem Sohn! – die sie für einen ganzen Tag krank machen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht; geh in Dein Zimmer und bleibe da; die Hauselfen werden Euch etwas zu Essen bringen!"

"Aber Grossmutter, es ist okay; sie haben es ja nicht mit Absicht gemacht, und Remus und mir geht es wieder gut, also bitte bestrafe sie doch nicht so arg."

Zwei Tage später liess Mrs. Potter sich schliesslich von Harrys kontinuierlichem Bitten erweichen und erliess James und Sirius die Strafe für den Rest der Woche.

Samstag war der Tag vor Vollmond, und Sirius und James machten eifrig Pläne für die Nacht. Beim Abendessen erzählten sie jedem, dass sie eine grosse Überraschung für sie hatten und luden James Eltern ein, um Mitternacht hinaus zum See zu kommen. Als Mrs. Potter Harry nach dem Essen dabehielt und fragte, ob er auch hinausgehen würde, antwortete Harry "Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich weiss, dass ich sonst nur wieder krank würde, und da ich keine Lust habe, die letzten Tage hier im Bett zu verbringen, bevorzuge ich es, die Nacht in meinem Zimmer zu verbringen."

"Ich denke, das ist besser, Harry. Ich weiss nicht, was sie planen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es es wert ist, Deine Gesundheit zu riskieren", stimmte seine Grossmutter ihm zu.

Aber wie so oft kam alles ganz anders. Nachdem er sich ein paar Stunden mit seinen Grosseltern in der Küche unterhalten hatte, verliessen sie die Küche, um sich dafür vorzubereiten, zum See hinaus zu gehen, und Harry ging ins Bett. Etwa eine Stunde später, als er gerade eingeschlafen war, drangen merkwürdige Geräusche in sein Ohr. Aber bevor er wach genug war, um zumindest einen Lumos Zauber hervorzubringen, konnte er hören, wie ein Schockzauber gesprochen wurde – dann wurde alles um ihn schwarz.

Als Harry das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, merkte er zuerst, dass es kalt war. Als er langsam seine Augen öffnete, fand er sich auf dem Boden sitzend, sein Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt, der sich neben dem grossen See bei Potter Manor befand. Niemand anders war dort. Vorsichtig stand er auf und schaute sich um, bis er die anderen etwa hundert Meter zu seiner rechten Seite bemerkte. Er verwandelte sich in seine Phönix-Form und blitzte zu den anderen hinüber, die ihm neugierige Blicke zuwarfen und sich freuten, dass er sich offensichtlich doch entschieden hatte, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten – allerdings nur so lange, bis er sich zurückverwandelte und begann, James und Sirius anzuschreien. "Was glaubt Ihr eigentlich, was Ihr macht?"

"Oh, wir dachten, dass Du das Feuerwerk nicht verpassen solltest, das jetzt gleich beginnt!" Und mit einem 'Bang' ging das erste Feuerwerk in die Luft, weit über dem See. Es war wunderschön, aber Harry war viel zu ärgerlich, und ihm war auch viel zu kalt, um es geniessen zu können. Er stand einfach da in seinem Schlafanzug, zitternd vor Kälte und Ärger, und begann schliesslich zu weinen.

Lily kam sofort zu ihm hinüber und fragte "Harry, kannst Du mir sagen, was passiert ist? Warum bist Du gekommen, obwohl Du es gar nicht wolltest?"

"Ich bin nicht hergekommen! Sie sind in mein Zimmer gekommen, haben mich geschockt und hier hergebracht – ich bin gerade aufgewacht."

Mr. Potter, der alles gehört hatte, stand sofort auf und befahl "James, Sirius, kommt mit mir ins Haus zurück und geht sofort auf Eure Zimmer. Für den Rest des Wochenendes habt Ihr Hausarrest."

Nach einigen 'Wenn' und 'Aber' gingen sie, und Lily erzhälte Mrs. Potter und Remus, was passiert war.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch gestört habe", sagte Harry mit klappernden Zähnen und nieste. "Ich werde mich einfach verwandeln und zurückblitzen."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Harry, lass uns alle zusammen zurückgehen und vielleicht einen heissen Kakao trinken, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mrs. Potter?"

"Natürlich nicht, Lily, das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Mrs. Potter zu.

Als sie um den Küchentisch sassen und ihren Kakao tranken, schaute Harry betrübt auf den Boden und sagte "Vielleicht sollte ich einfach morgen früh nach Hogwarts zurückblitzen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit Sirius und James noch klarkomme."

"Bitte geh nicht, Harry. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Du wirst James oder Sirius sowieso nicht sehen, weil sie Stubenarrest haben und ihre Zimmer nicht verlassen können. Es ist traurig genug, dass ich Dich jetzt achtzehn Jahre lang nicht sehen kann, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du so weggehst", bemerkte Mrs. Potter und lächelte Harry liebevoll an.

"Ich werde morgen sicher sowieso keine gute Gesellschaft sein, weil ich sicher eh krank werde. Ich meine, ich wusste, warum ich nicht mitkommen wollte, obwohl mir klar war, wieviel Spass es sein würde. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie so etwas machen und Dinge tun, die anderen wirklich schaden können. Wenn Severus mich unverantwortlich nennt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was er Sirius und James nennen würde", beschwerte Harry sich leise, während er gegen die Tränen kämpfte, die sich in seine Augen schlichen. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie gemein sein Vater war.

Remus schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Das Problem mit Sirius und James, besonders mit Sirius, ist, dass er überhaupt nicht nachdenkt. Er tut Dinge, und später wundert er sich, warum alles so gekommen ist, wie es kam. Ich weiss nicht, warum James Sachen wie heute abend mit ihm macht, aber ich bin sicher, dass es James inzwischen sehr leid tut, was er getan hat."

"Also gut, es ist drei Uhr morgens, und vielleicht sollten wir alle ins Bett gehen. Harry, bitte versprich mir, dass Du nicht morgen früh wegblitzt, und wenn Du während der Nacht Probleme haben solltest, schicke Remus, um mich zu holen. Kannst Du mir das versprechen?"

"Ja, ich verspreche es", antwortete Harry und stieg die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

_-----_

Am nächsten Tag war er so krank, dass seine Grossmutter Pomfrey rief, die sagte, er habe wieder eine Atemwegsinfektion. Sie bestand darauf, dass er im Bett bleiben müsse, und versprach, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen. Lily und Mrs. Potter wechselten sich an Harrys Seite ab, der es genoss, ein wenig Zeit allein mit seiner Mutter und Grossmutter zu verbringen. Nach einer Woche erlaubte Poppy Harry schliesslich zögerlich, aufzustehen und nach Hogwarts zurückzureisen. So froh Harry war, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen, wusste er, dass er seine Grossmutter vermissen würde. Aber er tröstete sich damit, dass ja zumindest Severus, Remus und Lily bei ihm sein würden.

Severus hatte es geschafft, die Tränkemeisterprüfung als jüngster Tränkemeister zu machen, den England je gesehen hatte. Als er seine Ergebnisse bekam, kam er zu Harry hinüber, nahm ihn fest in den Arm und sagte "Harry, das habe ich alles Dir zu verdanken – Du glaubst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich bin!"

Harry umarmte ihn auch und erwiderte "Und ich bin sehr froh für Dich, Severus! Und ich freue mich schon darauf, Dein neues zukünftiges Selbst zu treffen!"

Harry verbrachte die folgenden Wochen damit, Severus, Lily und Remus in ihren neuen Lehrerwohnungen zu besuchen und ihnen beim Einrichten der Wohnungen und Vorbereiten ihres Unterrichts zu helfen. Wie sehr er es bedauerte, nicht einfach hier bei ihnen bleiben zu können! Würde er alle, die er so sehr liebte, auch sicher treffen können, wenn er in der Zukunft ankam? Was wenn…

"Harry, bist Du okay?" fragte Lily besorgt.

"Ja Lily, entschuldige, ich habe nur nachgedacht. Weisst Du, in nur zwei Wochen muss ich zurück in die Zukunft, und ich weiss nicht einmal, ob Ihr alle auch wirklich da sein werdet, wenn ich ankomme."

Lily kam zu ihm und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Du wirst sehen, mein Schatz, alles wird okay sein. Aber ich denke, Du solltest in Dein Zimmer zurückgehen und Dich ausruhen. Ich komme mit Dir."

_-----_

Am Abend kamen Dumbledore und McGonagall zu Harry, Lily und Severus in Harrys Raum.

"Harry, ich habe etwas, das ich Dir geben möchte", sagte Dumbledore, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und gab ihm einen kleinen, grünen Umschlag. Harry warf seinem Urgrossvater einen überraschten Blick zu und machte sich daran, den Umschlag zu öffnen. Darin war ein Gringotts Schlüssel. Er schaute seinen Urgrossvater fragend an.

"Dies, Harry, ist der Schlüssel zu dem Verlies, das ich letztes Jahr auf Deinen Namen geöffnet habe, um das Geld hineinzutun, das Du für Dein Buch und für die Vernichtung Voldemorts erhalten hast."

"Hmm?"

Severus lachte. "Redegewandt wie immer, Harry."

Dumbledore fuhr fort "Harry, für jedes Exemplar Deines Buches, das verkauft wird, erhältst Du 20 Prozent des Buchpreises von Flourish & Blotts. Dieses Geld kommt immer direkt in Dein Verlies bei Gringotts. Und ich habe ebenfalls das Ministerium gebeten, das Geld dort hineinzutun, das Du gemeinsam mit dem Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten hast. Wenn Du also in der Zukunft ankommst, gehe zu Gringotts und schaue mal in Dein Verlies. Und da wird sicher noch viel mehr Geld sein, weil ich denke, dass Severus nun Zeit hat, durch die ganzen Tränkebücher zu schauen, und wenn er entscheidet, zumindest einen Teil davon zu veröffentlichen, wird er es unter Euer beider Namen tun; wenn sie dann verkauft werden, wirst Du auch wieder einen gewissen Prozentsatz des Geldes erhalten."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und entgegnete heiser "Severus kannn die Bücher unter seinem Namen veröffentlichen und das Geld behalten; das ist völlig in Ordnung."

Severus schaute ihn böse an und sagte "Nein Harry, und ich werde darüber auch gar nicht mit Dir diskutieren. Da Du sowieso nicht da bist, kannst Du eh nichts daran machen; im Moment kannst Du ja nicht einmal richtig sprechen, also sei ruhig und hör einfach nur zu."

Harry schaute ebenso böse zurück und murmelte "Wir sprechen uns in achtzehn Jahren wieder", und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Lily nahm ihn sofort in den Arm und sagte "Bitte, Harry, ich weiss, aber weine nicht, Du machst Deinen Zustand nur schlimmer; Du wirst sehen, alles wird in Ordnung sein. Wir werden alle auf Dich warten."

McGonagall versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln und fragte "Harry, was ist mit Deinem Geburtstag? Ist da irgend jemand ausser uns vieren, Poppy, Remus und Hagrid, den Du zu Deiner Party einladen willst? Was ist mit den Potters, oder Sirius oder James?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick und flüsterte dann "Nein, nur Ihr, Remus, Poppy und Hagrid. Das reicht; ich bin sicher, dass ich sowieso die meiste Zeit davon weinend verbringen werde, und ich möchte nicht, dass viele Leute mich so sehen. Ausserdem bin ich immer noch nicht in der Lage, Sirius und James zu verzeihen, dass sie mir einen Teil meiner Ferien so verdorben haben. Ich werde ihnen in der Zukunft vergeben, aber nicht jetzt. Und Lily, bitte mach nicht Sirius zu meinem Patenonkel, nimm Severus und Remus diesmal!"

Alle lachten.

_-----_

Schliesslich kam Harrys Geburtstag. Am Abend vorher hatte Poppy ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben, damit er gut ausgeruht auf die Reise gehen konnte. Als er aufwachte, sassen Lily und Severus auf seiner Bettkante.

"Guten Morgen, Harry, und Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" sagten beide sofort.

"Morgen", murmelte Harry traurig. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, was sein Geburtstag bedeutete.

Poppy, die sie reden gehört hatte, kam um die Ecke, um nach Harry zu sehen. "Es geht Dir schon viel besser, aber immer noch nicht gut, Harry. Bitte gehe sofort zu meinem zukünftigen Selbst, wenn Du in der Zukunft ankommst. Erzähle ihr von Deinen gesundheitlichen Problemen – ach nein, das ist ja gar nicht nötig, weil ich es selbst bin, stimmts? Mir brauchst Du nichts erzählen; das weiss ich dann noch. Aber komm auf jeden Fall direkt zu mir!"

"Alles klar, Madam Pomfrey, das werde ich tun", versprach Harry ernsthaft.

"Nun Harry, steh auf und lass uns mal zum Frühstück gehen", drängte Severus, und Harry beeilte sich fertig zu werden. Als sie die Grosse Halle erreichten, war Harr yerstaunt, alle Lehrer um den Tisch sitzen zu sehen, der während des Sommers die fünf Haustische ersetzte. Die Grosse Halle war prächtig dekoriert, und sogar Fawkes war da und sass auf einem Sitz neben dem Tisch. Sobald sie alle sassen, erschien ein riesiger Geburtstagskuchen genau vor Harry, und alle begannen ein Geburtstagslied zu singen. Schliesslich bedeutete Dumbledore Harry, die Kerzen auszupusten. McGonagall verteilte den Kuchen und gab Harry ein extra grosses Stück. Nach der Hälfte davon war er schon so satt, dass er keinen Kuchen mehr sehen konnte. Als zog Lily ihn mit sich zum Lehrertisch, auf dem viele Geschenke in bunten Farben auf Harry warteten.

_-----_

Von Severus bekam er einen Spring-sprong-spell-gone-wrong Kesselreiniger, seine neueste Erfindung, die in der Zukunft gute Dienste leisten könnte. Lily schenkte ihm ein tolles Fotoalbum mit Fotos von seinen Freunden, dem kompletten Hogwarts Team, dem Gryffindor Team, Szenen von dem Spiel gegen die Lehrer, Dumbledore, wie er Harry den Quidditch Pokal überreichte und viele mehr – Harry war ganz fasziniert. Er umarmte Lily, und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Professor McGonagall gab ihm ein Besen Tuning Kit, mit dem er seinen Nimbus aufpeppen konnte, so dass er mit den Besen der Zukunft mithalten könnte, und von Madam Pomfrey erhielt er ein Buch über Alte Heiltechniken. In Remus Geschenk fand er ein komplettes Set zeitgenössischer Schokofroschkarten (die sicher in der Zukunft ein Hit sein würden), und Hagrid gab ihm etwas Seltsames mit Löchern darin ... schon wieder? Harry stöhnte und schaute Hagrid argwöhnisch an.

"Ehm... Hagrid? Könnte es sein, dass da etwas Lebendiges drin ist?"

Alle lachten.

"Ja Harry, genau das Richige für Dich! Öffne es, Harry, Du wirst es mögen!" Hagrid strahlte ihn an, und Harry öffnete sehr vorsichtig die Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kam... ein Ei?

"Eh... Hagrid? Ein Ei? Ehm..."

"Ja Harry, ein Runespoor Ei!" strahlte Hagrid. "Es ist klein genug, dass Du es mit Dir nehmen kannst, und sie werden etwa in drei Wochen schlüpfen".

"Vielen Dank, Hagrid, ich freue mich sehr darüber."

Nun war nur noch ein Päckchen übrig. Es war in dunkelblaues Papier mit funkelnden Sternen darauf eingepackt. Als Harry es öffnete, sah er eine ganze Ladung von... Schokofroschpackungen? Harry warf einen verwirrten Blick zu seinem Urgrossvater, der zufrieden vor sich hin lachte und sagte "Sie sind nicht, was Du denkst, Harry. Es sind keine Schokofrösche – nimm einen in die Hand und schau mal!"

Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde; er hielt einen Schokophönix in der Hand. "Wow! Ein Schokoladenphönix. Sind die neu? Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen."

"Ja, sie sind neu, und bisher existieren auch nur drei von ihnen – Merlin, ich und noch eine andere Person."

Severus strahlte Harry an und sagte "Lass doch mal die Karten sehen, Harry."

Harry gab jedem seiner Partygäste einen Schokophönix und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass die Packung immer noch voll war. Er schaute fragend zu Dumbledore, der über das ungläubige Gesicht seines Urenkels lachte. "Es ist eine sich selbst wieder auffüllende Schachtel, Harry. Pass gut auf sie auf, und Du wirst immer genug Schokophönixe haben!"

"Harry! Du bist die dritte Person!" rief Remus plötzlich und zeigte Harry eine Schokophönix-Karte. Er schaute misstrauisch auf das Vordere der Karte. Es zeigte ihn mit seinem Phönix Patronus, der die Dementoren in Hogsmeade jagte – ein sehr gutes Bild. Auf der Rückseite der Karte war Text.

'_Harry Pane, berühmt für die Vernichtung Voldemorts während seines sechsten Jahres in Hogwarts, rettete den Ort von Hogsmeade mehrmals von Dementoren, Finder der Kammer des Schreckens, Übersetzer von Salazar Slytherins Tagebuch sowie Zaubertränkebüchern, Gründer des Hogwarts Quidditchteams, Neugründer von Hogwarts Merlin Haus; Urenkel von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall.' _

Plötzlich kam Harrys Eule Cyclops mit einem Päckchen von seinen Grosseltern. Er bedeutete Cyclops, einen Augenblick dazubleiben, und brachte ihn zu Lily. "Cyclops, ich muss für ein paar Jahre fortgehen, und ich kann Dich nicht mitnehmen; deshalb möchte ich Dich gerne Lily anvertrauen; sie ist Deine neue Besitzerin und wird sich um Dich kümmern. Okay Lily, Cyclops?"

Cyclops machte ein bejahendes Geräusch und nickte.

Lily umarmte Harry und sagte "Danke, Harry. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich gut um ihn kümmern werde."

Harry öffnete das Päckchen, das Cyclops ihm gebracht hatte und fand noch ein Buch: Ein sich selbst akutalisierendes Buch der Potter Familie.

_-----_

Bald schon war es Zeit für das Mittagessen, nach dem Lily, Severus und Remus Harry halfen, all seine Geschenke in sein Zimmer zu bringen, so dass er alles in seinen Koffer packen konnte. Schliesslich verkleinerte er seinen Koffer und steckte ihn in die Tasche, bevor er seine Freunde fragte "Wollen wir eine Runde um den See laufen?"

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Severus sofort zu. Aber als sie am See sassen und Harry herumschaute zu Lily, Severus, Remus und seinen Urgrosseltern, die sich inzwischen dazu gesellt hatten, fing er wieder an, an die Zukunft zu denken und was ihn wohl heute abend erwarten würde. Langsam bekam er Panik.

"Harry, bist Du okay?" fragte Lily plötzlich.

"Ja Lily, entschuldige, ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich habe Angst, zurückzugehen. Weisst Du, ich mag es hier so, und ich habe Euch alle so lieb, und ich weiss nicht einmal, ob Ihr noch alle da seid, wenn ich ankomme." Harry begann zu weinen, und als Lily ihn in den Arm nahm, schluchzte er lange Zeit in ihren Umhang. Das tat sehr gut und beruhigte seine Nerven, war jedoch nicht so gut für seinen noch nicht ganz geheilten Atemwegsinfekt, und nach kurzer Zeit wandelten sich seine Schluchzer in Husten, und Lily fühlte, dass er anfing zu glühen.

"Ich bringe Dich besser noch mal zu Pomfrey, damit sie Dich untersuchen kann, bevor Du abreist", sagte Lily besorgt.

Als sie dies hörte, kam McGonagall herüber, fühlte Harrys Stirn und sagte "Oh je, er glüht vor Fieber. Ich frage mich, ob er heute abend überhaupt abreisen kann."

"Ja, das muss ich. Wenn ich heute abend nicht gehe, were ich gar nicht mehr gehen. Also tue ich es heute", krächzte Harry.

"Also gut, lass uns in Dein Zimmer zurückkehren, dann kannst Du Dich bis zum Abendessen noch eine Weile ausruhen", schlug Severus beruhigend vor.

Poppy mass seine Temperatur und runzelte die Stirn. "Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass Du heute abend reisen willst, Du bist überhaupt nicht fit genug. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ich da bin, wenn Du ankommst. Du hast noch drei Stunden Zeit bis zum Abendessen, also schlaf mal ein bischen."

Harry trank die Tränke, die sie ihm reichte und legte sich hin. Zum Glück blieben seine Freunde und Urgrosseltern alle bei ihm und redeten die ganze Zeit über, so dass Harry keine Gelegenheit hatte, traurige Gedanken zu hegen.

_-----_

Beim Abendessen versuchten alle, so lustig wie möglich zu sein; McGonagall, Pomfrey und Hooch, die im gleichen Schuljahr in Gryffindor gewesen waren und beste Freunde waren, erzählten viele lustige Geschichten aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit. Harry hörte halbherzig zu und schob sein Essen auf seinem Teller herum. Schliesslich fragte Dumbledore "Severus, hast Du den Trank fertig?"

Severus nickte und antwortete "Selbstverständlich, Professor."

Dumbledore lachte und sagte "Du bist jetzt selbst ein Professor, mein Junge, also nenn mich bitte Albus. Das wird Harry jetzt also genau zu welchem Zeitpunkt bringen?"

Severus seufzte und antwortete "Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir über die genaue Zeit nicht im klaren, nur über das Datum. Es wird der 9. September 1996. Er ist hier am Abend des 8. angekommen, und von dem, was er mir erzählt hat, muss er am 8. aufgebrochen sein. Um ein Paradox zu vermeiden, habe ich den Trank so gemacht, dass er einen Tag später ankommen wird, als er abgereist ist. Ich habe versucht, den Trank so präzise wie möglich zu brauen, so dass er möglichst zur gleichen Zeit dort ankommt, zu der er hier abreist, aber ich weiss nicht, wie genau es im Endeffekt sein wird."

"Sehr gut, Severus, vielen Dank, mein Junge. Ich werde am 9. September 1996 den ganzen Tag in meinem Büro sein" sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen funkelnd.

"Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen darf, Albus", fügte Severus hinzu. "Du weisst, dass Harry nicht sehr gesund ist, und ich weiss nicht, welchen Einfluss die lange Reise durch das Floh haben wird. Ich weiss nicht einmal, wie lange er reisen wird – wie Ihr wisst, haben wir es nur mit einer Ratte von einem Tag auf den anderen getestet, und sie kam etwa einer Minute, nachdem ich sie geschickt hatte, an – deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Madam Pomfrey bei Dir sein sollte, wenn Harry ankommt."

"Ja Severus, ich werde auf jeden Fall da sein, keine Angst. Bevor wir alle ins Schulleiterbüro gehen, möchte ich Harry noch einmal kurz mit in mein Büro nehmen, um ihn zu untersuchen und ihm noch ein paar Tränke zu verabreichen, bevor er auf die Reise geht."

"Okay Poppy. Harry, geh mit Poppy bitte, und Minerva, Lily, Severus und Remus, kommt Ihr mit in mein Büro?"

_-----_

Eine Viertelstunde später nach vielen Umarmungen, Tränen und Verabschiedungen, seinen Bauch voll mit Heiltränken, sass Harry in der Feuerstelle im Büro des Schulleiters, und Dumbledore warf das Pulver hinein und rief "Schulleiterbüro Hogwarts."

Harrys Welt begann sich zu drehen… und drehen… und alles drehte und drehte sich – es war schrecklich und wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. Harry konnte nur denken '_Ich kann mich nicht im Floh übergeben, darf hier nicht brechen'_, schloss seine Augen und wollte nur, dass der Strudel nachliess, bis schliesslich alles schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde.


	34. Epilog

**Kapitel 34 – Teilen alter Erinnerungen**

EPILOG

Es war an einem Abend früh im Jahr 1996. Die Feuerstelle in der Wohnung der Snapes, in der Severus glücklich mit seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und seinen beiden Töchtern lebt, wurde grün.

"Severus, kannst Du bitte einen Augenblick in mein Büro kommen", konnte der Zaubertränkelehrer Albus Stimme hören und stöhnte. Er war gerade mit seinen 15 und 13 jährigen beiden Ältesten dabei, ein Tränke-Experiment durchzuführen.

"Ich werde in fünf Minuten da sein, Albus."

Er ging hinauf in das Büro des Schulleiters und wunderte sich über das ernste Gesicht seines alten Mentors und Freundes. Minerva, Albus Frau und stellvertretende Schulleiterin sowie Madam Pomfrey, die Heilerin, und Remus Lupin waren ebenfalls zugegen. Einen Augenblick später betrat auch Lily den Raum.

"Ich habe Euch hier her geholt, um Euch ein paar, nein, ehrlich gesagt eine ganze Menge Erinnerungen zu zeigen, die vor zwanzig Jahren in mein Denkarium gelegt worden sind, als uns ein gewisser Harry Pane aus der Zukunft besucht hat. Ihr könnt Euch an ihn erinnern, nicht wahr?" Seine Freunde nickten aufgeregt. Natürlich erinnerten sie sich gut an ihn, ihren Urenkel, Sohn und in Severus Fall den besten Freund für immer.

"Bis jetzt habe ich nie jemandem etwas davon erzählt, aber während er hier war, habe ich ihn viele Erinnerungen von seiner Zukunft in mein Denkarium legen lassen. Er wird im September zurückkommen und eine Menge Probleme haben, weil er, während er in der Vergangenheit war, die Zukunft sehr geändert hat. Wenn er zurückkommt, wird er immer noch seine alten Erinnerungen von seiner alten Zeitleiste haben und wird Schwierigkeiten haben, sich an die für ihn neuen Gegebenheiten anzupassen, die für uns hier alle die normale Zeitleiste sind. Obwohl Harry jetzt hier mit uns in dieser Zeitleiste lebt, wird er diese Erinnerungen zunächst nicht haben, wenn er zurückkommt. Deshalb möchte ich Euch in den nächsten Monaten bis zum Sommer alle seine Erinnerungen über seine alte Zeit zeigen, damit Ihr in der Lage seid, ihn zu verstehen und mit seinen Problemen zu helfen. Da er zwei Jahre in der Vergangenheit war, habe ich viele Erinnerungen im Denkarium, und es wird lange dauern, sie alle anzuschauen. Deshalb möchte ich Euch bitten, jeden Abend zu einer festgesetzten Zeit, zum Beispiel zur Schlafenszeit, herzukommen, um vielleicht zwei Stunden lang Erinnerungen anzuschauen. Wäret Ihr fünf bereit, das für Harry zu tun?"

Die fünf nickten sofort ihre Zustimmung. "Natürlich, Albus."

"Das weiss ich sehr zu schätzen, vielen Dank, denn ausser mir seid Ihr fünf die einzigen, denen Harry nicht aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde, da am engsten mit ihm befreundet wart.

**ENDE**

**-------------**

_**In der FILES Sektion auf meiner Yahoo Newsgroup könnt Ihr das PDF der ganzen Geschichte herunterladen, wenn Ihr wollt. Auch meine anderen fertigen Geschichten sowie Bilder zu allen meinen Geschichten findet Ihr dort.** Der link ist auf meiner teddylonglong-Seite. _

_**Die Fortsetzung heisst: "Harry und die neue Zeitleiste**"_

_Im englischen hatte ich die normale Fortsetzung geschrieben, in der James nicht Harrys Vater ist, und eine alternativ-Fortsetzung mit James als Harrys Vater (ist aber nicht so gut wie die andere). Auf Deutsch werde ich wohl nur die erste Version übersetzen..._

_Keine der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören mir; alles gehört J.K.Rowling oder ist frei erfunden; ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte.  
_

_Viele Grüsse  
teddylonglong_


End file.
